Kyoufushou
by Ikotaka
Summary: Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas
1. Nous sommes des combattants

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs. (**Regarde qui parle**. Moi? Nooon! **Tsss…**)

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, peut-être un peu (Voire beaucoup, parfois. ^_^) OOC à certains endroits, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas Dieu, contrairement à d'autres.

**Couples :** Euh… SasuNaruSasu, donc c'est celui qui va arriver le plus tard ;D

Il y en a d'autres, mais là, je laisse deviner. Certains seront juste sous-entendus, cependant.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-sama est le propriétaire des personnages de cette fiction (Ou de la majorité^^), ainsi que de certains concepts du genre les capacités du sharingan, du rinnegan et du byakugan, ou dans le genre « Konoha », « Pays du feu », etc.

**Warning** : C'est du Yaoi, donc des relations Homosexuelles (Il y a certains couples hétéros, mais beaucoup moins - accro oblige) alors homophobes, s'abstenir. Vous êtes prévenus, donc pas de commentaires désobligeants de ce côté-là, je vous prie.

**/!\ **_**Ce chapitre a été recorrigé par Anthrax Nobody, donc on lui fait un immense merci, parce que c'était bourré de fautes! MERCIII!**_** /!\**

* * *

**Prologue**

Konoha… Konoha la magnifique, Konoha la grande, Konoha la belle, Konoha la somptueuse, Konoha la majestueuse, Konoha…

La grande ville avait séduit bien des gens par ses merveilles d'architecture et d'imagination humaine. Les beautés et les surprises se succédaient autant dans la construction des immeubles que dans la façon de paver les rues ou de les décorer, que dans les multiples spectacles de rues et de salles offerts par différents artistes, que dans sa technologie en robotique extrêmement avancée qui faisait l'envie des concurrents, étrangers comme locaux. Les installations dépassaient l'entendement et, dans ces rues splendides, il n'était pas rare que, si un passant demandait à une porte de s'ouvrir pour lui, elle lui réponde.

L'économie de la cité se basait surtout sur le tourisme. Le deuxième chaînon de l'essor de cette ville était la guerre. Konoha possédait une armée entraînée comme nulle autre qui faisait frémir ses ennemis. Les dirigeants de tous les coins du monde envoyaient régulièrement des émissaires auprès des têtes dirigeantes de Konoha pour avoir de l'assistance et du soutien. La force militaire que représentait cette ville était une protection infaillible contre un quelconque assaillant, mais également la promesse d'alliances avec d'autres puissances.

Le pays en tête de la liste des puissances mondiale était, bien entendu, le pays du feu. Konoha avait le monde entier à sa botte. Ses richesses et ses connaissances ne cessaient de croître, donnant à son peuple un esprit fier et patriotique.

« Je viens de là.», disait-on.

Honnêtement, la cité était resplendissante. Les bâtiments, d'un matériau lisse et pâle, s'élevaient jusqu'à des centaines de mètres au dessus du sol, laissant le soleil faire briller Konoha. Les fontaines et les parcs laissaient sans voix, tout comme les fabuleuses « îles volantes » : ces monceaux de terre et de métaux étaient suspendus au dessus du monde grâce à un brillant système de pôles positifs. D'immenses ascenseurs de verre y donnaient accès, donnant aux gens l'impression de s'envoler et là-haut ne se trouvaient que temples de beauté, de richesse, d'art et d'intelligence, autant artificielles qu'humaines.

Les installations militaires se trouvaient beaucoup plus loin, derrière la montagne, pour ne pas briser la vue magnifique qu'offrait Konoha la belle. En effet, la base était tout sauf esthétique. Elle avait été construite selon un plan logique et pratique permettant une évacuation des lieux immédiate en cas d'urgence, une exécution terriblement rapide des tâches selon les ordres et un contrôle total sur chaque soldat. Lentement mais sûrement, l'armée avait pris le contrôle de la ville. Dans les quartiers supérieurs, se trouvaient des installations de surveillance élevée ainsi que de communication immédiate. Pas une seule action civile n'échappait à ses généraux, leur permettant ainsi de gérer, à leur insu, la vie des habitants de la cité.

La lumière déclinait déjà à l'horizon, derrière les hauts remparts de la ville fortifiée. Une jeune fille s'endormait doucement dans ses draps, le visage bercé par les derniers rayons que lui offrait le soleil alors qu'il perdait son combat éternel contre la lune, laissant la place à cette dernière pour régner en maître séant sur le monde des mortels jusqu'au lendemain. Les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille étaient à moitié clos, profitant des ultimes espoirs du soleil, ceux qu'il offrait aux hommes comme en récompense pour tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient. Le ciel s'enflamma d'orange puis de rouge pour finalement s'éteindre dans un océan améthyste. Et en même temps que la lune reprenait ses droits sur la nuit, la jeune femme s'endormit.

Tard dans la nuit, un bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de fouiller frénétiquement la pièce du regard. Puis, réalisant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle se détendit et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. L'adrénaline qui avait fait s'accélérer son cœur et sa respiration s'occupait maintenant de contracter ses muscles, rendant sa position inconfortable, comme lorsqu'une brusque envie de courir vous prend dans un moment inopportun. Ses sens se calmèrent lentement et puis soudain, le bruit revint. Elle sursauta à nouveau mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui plaqua un tissu sur la bouche et le nez. Sentant la forte odeur du chloroforme, elle n'eut que le temps de penser :

« Et merde… »

Et elle perdit connaissance.

**Chapitre 1**

L'avènement de l'équipe d'intervention spéciale (ANBU) avait généré pas mal de colère de la part des soldats. Et pour cause! Aucun de ses représentants n'avait été sélectionné parmi les effectifs formés selon la méthode habituelle. Les membres de l'ANBU n'étaient pas des soldats normaux. Un soldat normal était généralement formé dès l'âge de 12 ans. On lui apprenait à se battre, il vivait les ordres, la rudesse, les épreuves et l'égalité. Un soldat était un soldat et il devait obéir. Les membres de l'ANBU n'étaient pas des soldats. En fait, il s'agissait d'un groupe de jeune qui, repêchés aux environs de 2 ans, avaient vécu l'intégralité de leur vie dans les laboratoires militaires. On leur avait implanté des matériaux de robotique, on avait joué avec leurs gènes et on les avait conditionnés à des réalités différentes selon le rôle pour lequel on les éduquait. L'ANBU était une section de l'Armée qui ne devait être active qu'en cas d'urgence. Sa mise sur pied était tellement récente qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire connaissance, entre eux comme avec leur dirigeant. Shikamaru Nara.

Le matin, peu après l'enlèvement d'une 14ème victime, l'ANBU avait été rassemblé pour la première fois. Les présentations entre le groupe et le Nara avaient été faites après une journée passée dans la baraque qui leur servirait de dortoir. Ils avaient eu le temps de mesurer les autres. Ils étaient prêts à jurer que leur lieutenant serait un connard.

Comme les autres.

Shikamaru se présenta devant eux de la façon la plus insultante qui soit. Les mains dans les poches, sa veste de combat détachée et l'air de se foutre complètement d'être là, limite emmerdé. Il leur dit :

« Salut. Je suis le lieutenant Nara. On va… »

Il souffla un bon coup et continua.

« On va constituer l'ANBU. Je crois que vous le savez déjà, mais notre unité est très différente des autres. »

Il marqua un temps.

« Nous nous devrons d'être plus soudés que n'importe quel autre bataillon et de fonctionner dans la cohésion la plus totale. »

Le lieutenant s'arrêta à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avaient les gens du groupe de le regarder. Hormis une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves et les joues en feu, ainsi qu'un blond au sourire de dix pieds, il détestait ces regards. Le pire d'entre tous, c'était celui de « L'homme-chien », comme l'avait appelé son commandant. Mi-homme, mi-bête. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un chien, si ce n'étaient ses yeux foncés et ses canines saillantes. Son regard était celui d'une bête blessée. Celui d'un être qui se voit retirer toute sa liberté et qui en veut extrêmement au coupable.

Et son lieutenant en ferait les frais.

« J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître. Désormais, je serai votre chef. Vous n'écouterez que mes ordres.»

Il soupira.

Se redressant légèrement, il retira ses mains de ses poches et ajouta :

« De gauche à droite, je veux vos noms, vos capacités générales et fonctions attribuées. Go. »

Une jeune femme blonde, dont une mèche voilait l'œil droit, s'avança, claqua son talon sur le sol et fit :

« Ino Yamanaka, contrôle et matérialisation des esprits.

-Et… ta fonction?

-Euh… en fait, j'ai… euh… »

Shikamaru était horrifié. S'il fallait que le commandant lui ait laissé l'entière responsabilité de les former à une fonction en particulier, il…

« Bien… suivant. »

Une autre femme, aux cheveux roses, cette fois, s'avança.

« Sakura Haruno, soins et chimie de toute sorte…

-Chimie? »

La jeune fille avait sourit, visiblement fière. Les chimistes étaient rares. Ceux possédant des capacités de médecine l'étaient encore plus.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de fonction attitrée non plus…?

-Non.

-Ooookay… suivant? »

Cette fois, c'était un homme. Les cheveux bruns longs attachés dans le dos au niveau des omoplates et les yeux mauves typiques d'une chirurgie en cybernétique visuelle. Intéressant.

« Neji Hyuuga. »

Le Nara souleva un sourcil… et…?

« Et…?

-On m'a implanté une puce de mise au point et de précision nommée Byakugan.

-Byakugan, hein…? Et ta fonction? »

Il secoua la tête. C'est le Nara qui allait devoir s'en charger.

« Suivant. »

Une femme pareille au Hyuuga s'avança.

« Heum… »

Elle se triturait les doigts.

« Hi… Hinata… Hyuuga… Heum…. »

Shikamaru roula des yeux. Ça promettait d'être long…

« J… Je… J'ai le Byakugan, comme cousin Neji… »

Le lieutenant haussa un sourcil. Deux effectifs pareils dans l'ANBU? Ils devaient forcément avoir une différence primordiale, mis à part leur sexe. Pour qu'on les ait affiliés tous les deux dans les services spéciaux. En plus, ils étaient cousins... Il hocha la tête et elle se recula. Le suivant à s'avancer était un homme couvert des pieds à la tête d'un grand manteau gris. On ne voyait que son front, puisqu'il portait un capuchon et des lunettes noires et… Bref.

« Shino Aburame. Affinité avec les insectes. Repérage.

-Aah, alors toi tu as une fonction?

-Eh bien alors… ?

-Mmph… »

Shikamaru soupira. Galère… Des gens comme ça, c'était franchement pas un cadeau.

Ah! Le « chien » venait de s'avancer. Shikamaru étouffa un bâillement.

« Kiba Inuzuka »

Oooh, le vilain ton hautain!

« Chien. Je possède leurs capacités générales, à savoir l'ouïe, l'odorat et la vue.

-Une sorte de simple machine avec les sens améliorés, quoi… Et puis tu te qualifies toi-même de chien?

Shikamaru savait très bien que cette remarque, dite sur le ton le plus froid possible et avec l'attitude la plus blasée qui soit, avait fait enrager l'Inuzuka. Kiba avait l'impression qu'on les traitait comme des objets. L'appellation «simple machine » n'avait réussi qu'à faire bouillir sa haine. Il fixait désormais son lieutenant d'un regard si horrible que si Shikamaru l'avait regardé, il en aurait ri. Mais le Nara ne regardait pas l'homme-chien. Il regardait le suivant.

« Sai.

-Tu n'as pas de nom?

-Non.

-… Oooookay… Et tu sais faire quoi? »

Kiba serra le poing. La façon dont son lieutenant venait de s'exprimer, c'était quasiment comme s'il lui demandait quel tour il savait faire. Pour un cirque. Connard.

« Expert Informatique.

-Super. Suivant.

-Naruto Uzumaki. »

Celui qui venait de s'avancer était blond. Premier point particulier. Deuxième chose :

Il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir particulièrement au Nara.

« Alors, Uzumaki… ?

-J'sais pas. »

La remarque laissa Shikamaru bouche bée.

Il ne… savait…

Pas?

«Tu ne… sais pas…?

-Na.

-Mais c'est quoi ce... »

Shikamaru jaugea l'Uzumaki. Il n'avait pas l'air de déconner, en plus! Qu'importe. S'il se trouvait là, il y avait sûrement une raison.

« Suivant! »

La... Chose qui s'avança avait une allure de... Genre... Un sourire éclatant accompagné d'un regard disant "crève, mon chien sale!"... Sadique à mort...

« Rock Lee! Spécialiste du combat rapproché!

-Genre... À mains nues ou armé?

-Comme tu veux!

-Bel enthousiasme...

-Ouaiiiis! »

Shikamaru se mordit la langue pour éviter de rire.

« Ten Ten. Spécialiste du combat distance, mais je me bats aussi au corps à corps

-Quel genre d'armes? »

Ten Ten retroussa ses manches et montra ses bras. On voyait très bien les marques d'une chirurgie en cybernétique de frappe.

« Je peux avoir accès à une grande quantité d'armes à feu et autres. »

Le lieutenant siffla. Remontant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes, il frotta ses mains ensembles.

« Super! Vous êtes donc 10. Nous allons passer les prochaines années ensemble, alors vous êtes mieux de vous habituer à moi. Je veux que vous compreniez une chose. »

Il s'avança d'un pas et remis ses mains dans les poches de sa veste de combat.

« Je suis votre nouvelle loi et mes ordres sont absolus. Cependant, ne me prenez pas pour un salaud. Si vous avez un problème avec quelqu'un dans l'ANBU, j'exige que vous m'en parliez. »

Il prit le temps de fixer chacun de ses « Guerriers » droit dans les yeux, s'attardant sur l'Inuzuka qui fit mine de grogner.

« Dans quelques heures, nous partirons. Je vous ferai part du problème une fois le camp monté, ce soir. Je vous veux tous dans une heure sur le terre plein. Rompez. »

Et il sortit, étouffant un autre bâillement.

Dans le dortoir tous étaient restés silencieux, fixant la porte. Kiba se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure. Sakura et Ino le trouvaient beau. Lee et Ten Ten ne le trouvaient pas si méchant en fin de compte. Neji n'avait pas d'opinion. Hinata fixait ses chaussures. Naruto souriait toujours et Sai préparait déjà son matériel. Puis, l'Inuzuka pris la parole:

« Neji...?

-Nh?

-Il est encore là?

-Non.

Le dortoir s'allongeait tout le long d'un couloir. Il y avait deux cubicules d'un côté et trois de l'autre. Dans chaque petite pièce, deux lits superposés, deux casiers, une table, une chaise, une lampe, deux crochets et deux coffres sous le lit inférieur. Chaque chambrette se fermait par un rideau. Dans le premier, se trouvaient Sakura et Ino. Le deuxième abritait Hinata et Ten Ten. De l'autre côté, il y avait Lee et Neji. Shino et Sai, ainsi que Kiba et Naruto. Dans l'ordre.

Ils venaient à peine d'y passer un après-midi pour se faire aux lieux et on leur demandait déjà de partir.

Kiba fronça le nez, puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses affaires.

Une heure plus tard, comme l'avait demandé Shikamaru, tout le monde était prêt. En rang, avec leur uniforme de combat et à l'air libre, ils avaient moins l'air d'une bande de clowns. Leur lieutenant aurait pu être fier, s'ils s'étaient tenus là…

En silence…

L'uniforme de combat est constitué d'une veste de camouflage épaisse en dessous de laquelle on passe une chemise vert pâle. Un pantalon style sweet pants, toujours de camouflage, ainsi que des boots de cuir noirs viennent compléter le tout. D'habitude, cet uniforme a le don épouvantable de faire fuir les gens. Pour faire simple, il représente, dans l'esprit collectif, les armes à feu et les « expériences » humaines en cybernétique. La violence et la débauche. Les soldats. Seulement, Shikamaru, devant son groupe d'indisciplinés, ne pouvait retenir le sourire qui s'insinuait sur son visage. Il se sentait mieux devant des hommes comme ceux-là.

Ils firent la première partie de la route en camion. Le conducteur les laissa à une dizaine de kilomètres de la frontière du pays du Feu. Le reste du trajet devrait se faire à pied.

* * *

Le bois était assez dense, malgré le sentier qui slalomait entre les arbres. Au début, le silence était lourd et on n'entendait que le bruit des bottes du petit groupe. Mais à un moment donné, Kiba se mit à chantonner. Naruto, ne voulant pas le laisser en reste, reprit la chanson avec lui, jusqu'à ce que tout le groupe se joigne à eux, à l'exception de Neji, de Shino et de Shikamaru qui souriait.

Du Créateur de la nature,

Bénissons encore la bonté,

Nous plaindre serait une injure,

Nous mourons pour la liberté.

Tyrans, perdants du futur,

Nous allons nous venger.

Mourir pour la patrie

C'est le sort le plus beau,

Le plus digne d'envie!

Nous, amis,

Qui loin des batailles

Succombons dans l'obscurité,

Vouons du moins nos funérailles

A la vie, à la liberté.

Par la voix du canon d'alarme

Le Feu appelle ses enfants:

Allons, dit le soldat, aux Armes !

C'est ma Mère, je la défends.

Mes braves, sans verser larme

Allons régler nos différends.

Mourir pour la patrie

C'est le sort le plus beau,

Le plus digne d'envie!

Nous, amis,

Qui loin des batailles

Succombons dans l'obscurité,

Vouons du moins nos funérailles

A la vie, à la liberté.

La victoire en chantant

Nous ouvre la barrière

La liberté guide nos pas

La trompette guerrière

A sonné l'heure des combats.

Et sans regard en arrière

Accélérons le pas!

Mourir pour la patrie

C'est le sort le plus beau,

Le plus digne d'envie!

Nous, amis,

Qui loin des batailles

Succombons dans l'obscurité,

Vouons du moins nos funérailles

A la vie, à la liberté.

Tremblez ennemis des Grands,

Rois ivres de sang et d'orgueil.

Le peuple souverain est franc :

Tyrans descendez au cercueil.

C'est la mort qui vous attend.

Tyrans, faites votre deuil.

Nous sommes des combattants.

Shikamaru souriait définitivement. Cette chanson, il la connaissait. Depuis des millénaires, qu'elle se chantait. C'était une sorte de vol. Un mélange de deux chansons de guerre françaises des années…

Allez, quoi! 1800? Ça faisait bien 3180 ans au minimum que ces chants avaient été créés. Puis, vers les années 3000… Il y eut un mélange entre elles. À l'origine, c'étaient le Chant du Départ et la Marseillaise.

Une belle copie dont peu de gens connaissait aujourd'hui l'origine.

Et elle sortait désormais de la bouche de ses guerriers.

Ses guerriers! L'ANBU! C'était…

Tout un honneur…

* * *

« Okay, on s'arrête! Mettez-vous en équipe de deux pour monter vos tentes, je veux que tout soit prêt dans vingt minutes. »

Tous déposèrent leur Rack Sac sur le sol, bien heureux de se délier les épaules. En cinq minutes, Shikamaru avait déjà terminé de monter sa tente et s'était assis sur la racine d'un arbre, regardant les autres se débrouiller.

Sai, qui avait déjà terminé, s'affairait à monter un deuxième ground sheet entre trois arbres, près de la tente qu'il partageait avec Shino. Il y monterait sans doute son terminal.

Sakura et Ino finalisaient les quelques nœuds qui retiendraient leur abri au sol, Neji regardait Lee, qui avait insisté pour tout faire tout seul, Hinata n'osait pas déranger Ten Ten qui lui expliquait comment on faisait, à grand renfort de mouvements de bras, et…

Naruto et Kiba sa chamaillaient. Leur ground sheet était encore sur le sol et ils n'avaient rien commencé.

Shikamaru se passa les doigts sur l'arrête du nez en soupirant, tentant de calculer leur âge mental. Avec des réactions pareilles, misons sur les 6 ans.

« Inuzuka! Uzumaki! C'est quoi c'bordel? »

D'entrée de jeu, le silence se fit. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers un Naruto à l'air surpris et un Kiba hargneux.

« Allez, faites pas les cons, montez votre tente ou je vous fais dormir sans. »

Il se retourna et fut interrompu dans son éloignement par la voix rauque d'un Kiba offusqué.

« Mfgrng, L't'nant, écoutez…

-Mm? »

Kiba souffla par les narines en gonflant ses joues, les yeux fermés. Puis, il releva la tête et fit :

« Non, rien. Naruto, ramène ton cul, on va monter c'te putain d'tente. »

Et Shikamaru s'éloigna, laissant les deux soldats se débrouiller.

Il observait Naruto. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de spécial, un peu comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus de bien saisir ce qu'il faisait là ni pourquoi il y était et, en même temps, ça n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper outre mesure. Comme s'il ne se souciait pas de sa propre personne.

Les tentes montées, tout le monde s'était réuni pour manger autour d'un feu de camp fait par Lee, qui s'était occupé à grands renforts de chansons d'aller ramasser tout le bois nécessaire.

Ce type était une vraie machine à abattre le travail.

Le silence s'était installé à nouveau, mais personne ne désirait le briser, tous étant bien dans ce confort ouateux qu'était l'absence de décibels. Chacun mangeait en silence les rations de combat qu'on leur avait distribué à leur départ. L'air était frais, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. À cet instant, c'était un peu comme si tout le monde était engourdi. Le monde semblait s'être ralenti autour d'eux et personne ne semblait disposé à lui faire reprendre son rythme. Le ciel était sombre. Le soir avançait, laissant place à la nuit. C'est Naruto qui brisa le silence le premier, d'une voix spéciale. Une voix qui donnait l'impression d'un bonheur profond.

Rien qu'à exister.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, hein? »

Il se fit fusiller du regard par Neji, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Shikamaru sourit. Les autres ne répondirent pas.

« Na, j'suis sérieux! Moi, j'suis bien, avec vous. »

Cette fois, il s'attira le regard doux de la petite Hyuuga, ainsi que celui de Sakura.

Naruto sourit. De ce sourire immense et tellement réconfortant, comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il était sincère et que, RÉELLEMENT, il se sentait bien. Shino décida de changer de sujet. D'une voix grave et assez monotone, il demanda :

« Lieutenant, vous n'deviez pas nous expliquer le pourquoi de notre présence ici?

-Aaah, tiens, c'est vrai.

-Tss… Quel lieutenant… »

Kiba sourit, regardant Shikamaru.

« Effectivement, j'avais oublié. »

Il respira un coup, puis ajouta :

« Mais avant d'en arriver là, j'aimerais une dernière chose. »

Il fit naviguer son regard sur leurs visages à tous.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vos… euh… sur c'que vous avez vécu avant d'arriver au dortoir, c'matin. »

Il remonta son genou et s'appuya le menton dessus, regardant ses soldats. La question avait jeté un certain malaise, mais personne ne répliqua. Shikamaru avait dit « mes ordres sont absolus ». Alors, eh bien…

« Non, c'est pas d'vos affaires!

-Kiba!

-Ino, c'est pas grave. Kiba, oui, c'est d'mes affaires. J'ai b'soin d'savoir un maximum de choses sur vous si j'veux pouvoir vous diriger correctement par après. Et puis d'toute façon, t'as pas l'choix. Tu parles. Point barre. »

L'Inuzuka grogna. Ino, gênée, tenta quelques lamentables excuses qui finirent par une sorte de :

« Zeuj'désol-jej'aieuh… Mrh… Heum…».

« Moi, j'ai suivi des cours en informatique dans une école civile de Konoha, comme d'aut'jeunes. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Sai.

« Des gens habillés comme nous aujourd'hui sont v'nus m'chercher chez nous, un soir. Y m'ont sorti toute une histoire comme de quoi qu'j'allais être une recrue d'l'armée, parc'que j'avais des capacités exploitables, comme qu'y'on dit. Pis qu'j'étais spécial. J'ai pas eu ben l'choix, y m'ont dit qu'si j'les suivais pas d'moi-même, y'allaient m'forcer. Alors j'les ai suivis. Y'ont inventé une espèce de conte de fée pour mes prof's comme de quoi qu'j'avais postulé d'moi-même, qu'j'étais promis à un futur merveilleux, pis bla bla bla... Y l'ont cru. Ça fait qu'j'me suis r'trouvé dans une pièce complèt'ment informatisée. J'ai genre passé là mettons quoi… 12 ans? J'n'avais 9, quand 'sont v'nus m'chercher. J'ai grandis avec les machines, j'ai appris à les réparer pis à les utiliser, même qu'une fois, j'ai réussi à rentrer su l'système d'la base. C'est là qu'j'ai appris la formation d'l'ANBU pis qu'c'est vous qui alliez être not' lieut'nant. J'ais fait des recherches dans tout vot' dossier…»

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux. C'était impressionnant. Jamais il n'avait eu vent d'une quelconque intrusion, ce qui signifie que Sai avait fait ça sans que personne ne soit jamais au courant. Il laissa un sifflement admiratif filtrer de ses lèvres. Vraiment impressionnant. Si en plus cet énergumène savait tout sur lui, ça en devenait assez… enfin. Si ce n'était de l'accent épouvantable de Sai, Shikamaru aurait presque pu être impressionné. Mais sa présentation laissait à désirer. _« J'ai genre passé là mettons quoi. »_

Belle phrase.

« C'est tout?

-Ouais.

-Kiba? »

L'Inuzuka sursauta en entendant son prénom plutôt que son nom de famille. Puis réalisant que son Lieutenant lui demandait de raconter, il fit la moue.

« Pfeu…

-Allez, de toute façon, tout l'monde va y passer. »

Il soupira, puis fit :

« Mmhgrumblpfrr… Baooon, s'il'faut… Je me souviens de rien avant genre mes 15 ans. »

Le Nara haussa les sourcils. Quel âge avait Kiba, au juste?

« Et… tu as quel âge?

-17.

-Sérieux?

-Nh. »

17 ans… Shikamaru compta intérieurement. Ça veut dire que lui, son lieutenant, avait 14 ans de plus que l'Inuzuka. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kiba avait l'air plus vieux que son âge, comme lui avait l'air plus jeune.

« Continue…

-Bon… ben mon souvenir le plus lointain, c'était quand j'me suis réveillé, mon premier matin, à l'infirmerie de l'armée. J'avais mal partout et j'voyais rien, je crois que j'avais les yeux bandés. J'avais du sang plein la gueule et j'avais froid. J'ai crié, je comprenais pas ce que je foutais là. J'étais à poil, je pense. »

L'image de son soldat complètement nu passa furtivement dans le crâne de Shikamaru qui la chassa aussi vite, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

« On m'a ramené dans une pièce, puis on m'a finalement débandé les yeux. Il y avait plein de lumière, ça m'a pris longtemps avant d'arriver à voir comme du monde. Sérieux, vous devinerez jamais dans quelle putain de pièce ces connards m'avaient foutu.

-C'était quel genre de pièce?

-C'était une 'sti grande pièce avec des crisse de jouets pour chien.

-Kiba, arrête de sacrer!

-Ino, arrête de reprendre Kiba! »

Ino tenta encore une fois de s'excuser lamentablement auprès de Shikamaru, qui n'y fit pas attention.

« Des jouets pour chien, sérieux?

-Ouais! J't'ais tellement en tabarnack après les autres épais, j'arrivais pas à l'croire, putain! La fille qui m'avait emmené là m'a dit que si j'étais dans une salle comme ça, c'était pour que je développe des « instincts joueurs». Je me demandais vraiment à quoi ça pouvait leur servir que je développe leurs ostie d'instincts. »

Ino grogna.

« Je m'emmerdais, alors finalement, j'ai été gosser après un des jouets. »

Kiba rougit. Ça lui faisait une bouille toute mignonne. Il marmonna :

« J'ai pu été capable de décrocher… »

Shikamaru ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

« Kibaaahaha! C'était quoi, comme jouet!

-Aaah, mais criss, ris pas! C'est fucking pas drôle!

-Mais arrête de sacrer!

-Ino, chié, arrête de me dire comment parler!

-Mais ça m'énerve, tu sacres tout le temps!

-Oookay! C'est pas grave. Continue. »

Kiba soupira et répondit à son lieutenant.

« C'était une balle suspendue à une corde au plafond. »

Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau.

Une…

Balle…

Non, c'était trop. Il rigola un bon coup, puis se tut et fit :

« Ok, mais passons ça, tu veux? Après, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Ben après une semaine de connerie dans ce genre là, elle m'a emmené dans une autre pièce. Y'avait une dizaine de chiens. J'ai passé deux ans avec eux. La même fille que la dernière fois m'a rien dit, à part que j'devais rester là et que j'allais y vivre, que j'étais comme eux. »

Shikamaru ne rit pas. Il avait vraiment été balancé au milieu d'un groupe de chien en se faisant dire qu'il était…

Comme eux?

Un chien?

« Tu… tu as vécu comme un… un chien?

-Non.

-Ben c'est pas ce que tu viens juste de dire?

-Non, j'ai pas dit que j'avais vécu comme un chien. J'ai vécu en chien. Je suis un chien. »

Il baissa le regard, le voilant derrière ses mèches brunes. Personne ne savait s'il se qualifiait de chien au sens propre ou au figuré. C'était peut-être même les deux. Le Nara, un tantinet gêné par la situation, ajouta :

« Et… et après? Ça a servi à quoi, tout ça? »

Sur un ton plus las, Kiba continua ainsi :

« Je vois aussi loin qu'eux, j'ai le même odorat et la même ouïe. Mais j'ai le touché humain et les capacités intellectuelles humaines. La fille m'a dit qu'ils m'avaient modifié génétiquement vers 1 an et demi puis m'avaient fait grandir dans une sorte de bocal géant. Il parait même que j'ai appris à parler et tout ça à cause d'une putain de puce qu'ils m'auraient foutue dans le cerveau. J'suis une erreur, dans le fond. C'est trop con. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il regardait Kiba. C'est Sakura qui parla.

« Et les triangles rouges, sur tes joues?

-Ah ça? J'sais pas. Je les ai toujours eus. J'sais pas d'où ça vient. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, beaucoup plus inconfortable que celui d'avant la conversation. Tout le monde fixait Kiba, à l'exception de Shino et de Neji (Et de Kiba lui-même, qui fixait le sol), dans une futile tentative de respecter sa peine. Doucement, Ino commença.

« Euh… eh bien moi, je sais qu'on m'a implanté un truc au niveau de l'aire visuelle du cerveau et de la rétine à proprement parler. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça fonctionne, mais ça me permet, si j'ai un contact visuel avec la personne ou l'animal, de prendre possession de son corps. Je crois que c'est un peu une sorte de transposition des capacités mentales. Le seul problème, c'est que mon propre corps se retrouve inerte. On m'a apprit à me servir de ce truc, j'étais dans une pièce fermée qui me servait de chambre, il y avait un lit et de l'autre côté, une chaise et une table avec le moniteur de transfert que ma tutrice utilisait pour me montrer à contrôler la puce comme il faut. C'est tout. Les murs étaient d'un vert dégueu et puis pour aller aux toilettes, fallait attendre des heures, c'est vraiment pas super.

-C'est tout?

-Oui…

-Okay. Hinata?

-Huun?

-Euh… eh bien tu veux nous raconter ce qui…

-Je vais m'en occuper. »

Neji avait coupé son lieutenant.

« Elle est capable de parler, je crois…

-Elle est d'une timidité maladive et nous avons été élevés ensemble 24h/24. Je vais parler.

-Aaah, bon, si tu veux… »

Shikamaru roula des yeux.

« Vers 4 ans, on a tout les deux eu la même chirurgie. C'est l'implantation du Byakugan, comme on vous l'a dit avant le départ. Après, on a été élevés ensemble, je crois qu'ils voulaient créer une sorte de duo, sauf que le problème, c'est qu'on n'a jamais réussi à s'accorder parfaitement.

-Ah oui?

-Elle est trop lente. »

Hinata baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Et tu n'as rien d'autre à dire?

-Non.

-Hinata?

-Eh bien… je, euh… il faisait sombre, dans la pièce. On… on ne voyait rien, pour… pour nous… forcer à utiliser, je crois, le Byakugan plus souvent.

-C'est tout?

-O… Oui…

-Lee?

-Yeah!

-Vas-y, parles…

-Moi, j'étais avec Ten Ten-san, alors ça va, si on passe en même temps?

-Qu'est-ce que Neji et Hinata viennent de faire, selon toi?

-Ah euh… oui… Bah! Genre! On a été élevés à se battre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur!

-Euh… oui, je vois ça… »

Ten Ten soupira.

« Moi, ils ont modifié mes bras, je possède une multitude d'arme et j'ai appris à les utiliser. Avec Lee, on faisait du combat au corps à corps et nous… », fit-elle en fixant Neji.

« … nous, on est parfaitement accordés au combat. À une faille près, en fait.

-Laquelle?

-L'endurance. »

Shikamaru leva le regard en direction de Lee. Celui-ci lui faisait un grand sourire.

« Ouais! »

Il leva le pouce.

« Mais c'est pas grave! »

Il fit un clin d'œil et Shikamaru sourit, le trouvant définitivement bizarre et énervé.

« Parce qu'on est supers! »

Le Nara hocha la tête, regardant ensuite en direction de Shino.

« Moi… »

Sa voix était grave et toujours aussi monocorde.

« J'ai la possibilité d'émettre des phéromones. C'est aussi une mutation génétique contrôlée dûe à une opération en jeune âge. »

Ouah, la phrase de mec avec un balai dans l'cul…

« Ce qui fait que je vis en symbiose avec les insectes. »

Kiba tira la langue. Berk. Des insectes.

« Et ça te permet de faire quoi?

-De communiquer. Je m'en sers pour me battre, pour repérer et pour envoyer des messages, pour me protéger et, accessoirement, pour leur tenir compagnie.

-Comme c'est une symbiose, tu dois forcément leur offrir quelque chose, non?

-Un abri.

-…

-…

-Tu veux dire..? Où?

-Dans mon corps.

-Que… quoi?

-L'intégralité de mon corps à été percée de canaux permettant aux insectes de passer, certains organes inutiles ont été retirés ou remplacés par d'autres, creux, comme mes côtes flottantes et un de mes reins. »

Shikamaru comprit pourquoi ce mec était si couvert. Pour cacher des canaux? Dégueulasse. Franchement.

« Aaah, criss que c'est crade…

-Kiba!

-Ino, putain!

-Okay, c'est bon, vous avez quel âge, là? Allez, Sakura, tu veux être la prochaine?

-Euh… Oui, je veux bien, mais aussi, y'a autre chose…

-Quoi?

-Eh bien je doute que Naruto arrive à s'expliquer seul…

-Euh… pourquoi donc? »

La rosette sortit une enveloppe brune de son rack sac, qu'elle tendit à son lieutenant, lui disant de la lire quand elle aurait expliqué sa situation. Il hocha la tête.

« Donc! Moi, j'ai grandi avec les médecins du centre, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents, parce que l'armée est venue me chercher quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital, quelques jours après ma naissance. Je crois que j'ai tué ma mère en naissant. »

Shikamaru pensa qu'elle devait vraiment s'être faite à l'idée, pour dire un truc pareil sur un ton aussi banal.

« J'ai appris à guérir de multiples blessures et j'ai même surpassé ma tutrice en chimie. J'ai rencontré Naruto quand J'avais 12 ans. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur moi, parce que franchement, c'était pas bien différent, mais… Lieutenant, j'aimerais bien que vous lisiez le contenu de l'enveloppe à voix haute, s'il vous plaît. C'est m'am'zelle Tsunade qui m'a dit de vous la donner.

-Ta tutrice?

-Oui.

-Okay… »

Shikamaru ouvrit l'enveloppe. Sur le dessus, c'était écrit « Naruto, hôte no.9 ». Intrigué, le Nara commença sa lecture.

« Alors… Naruto, jeune homme blond, yeux bleus, 1m 84, 18 ans, est l'hôte d'une maladie qui manqua décimer tout Konoha il y a de cela une vingtaine d'année. La maladie était virale et classée Kyuu par les médecins. Le jeune homme est un enfant hôte et à ses deux ans, son potentiel fut découvert. »

À ces mots, ceux qui étaient assis près de Naruto s'éloignèrent un peu, sauf Sakura qui lui tenait la main. L'intéressé ne disait rien et ne donnait même pas l'impression de comprendre ce qui se passait. Shikamaru continua.

« Grâce à nos techniques de médecine, le Virus a été contrôlé et enfermé dans Naruto. Seulement, ses capacités intellectuelles ont quelque peu été endommagées par l'opération et il s'est retrouvé avec un certain problème d'hyperactivité, d'écoute et d'apprentissage. À ses 14 ans, il a fait la connaissance de Sakura Haruno. »

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers elle et continua.

« Cette jeune fille a réussi à le calmer. Il ne faisait plus de crises de colère et la suivait partout, bien qu'elle ait deux ans de moins que lui. Le potentiel de Naruto est grand, Lieutenant. »

C'était la première marque qui prouvait que Mlle Tsunade s'adressait bien à lui.

« Je laisse d'ailleurs à ma protégée le soin de vous expliquer plus en détails la suite des événements. Tsunade .»

Shikamaru posa la feuille et regarda Sakura.

« Haruno...?

-Eh bien… en fait, vous devez connaître des légendes du vieux Japon? Je veux dire… le TRÈS TRÈS vieux.

-Euh… Un peu, oui…

-Eh bien il y en avait une qui parlait des démons, Il y en avait neuf. Le premier était le moins puissant et le dernier était le pire. Shobi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Sichibi, Hachibi, Kyuubi. Ou à peu près ça, je ne suis plus très sûre. Les médecins ont utilisé ces noms pour classer les maladies par gravité. Une maladie Kyuu est tellement dangereuse qu'elle tuerait même un ordinateur. Il faut savoir que l'hôte d'une maladie, comme on les appelle, est un porteur qui peut y survivre. Grâce à des techniques très compliquées, on « scelle » la maladie dans un hôte comme Naruto pour qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de victime. On appelle ça un Jinchuuriki. Une organisation, nommée Akatsuki, cherche ces maladies. On croit qu'elle veut en faire une arme bactériologique immense. Honnêtement, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de tous les êtres vivants de la planète s'ils y arrivent. J'ai découvert, dernièrement, que Naruto… Je dois vous dire, en fait, que personne n'est au courant.

-Tu parles beaucoup, ralentis… personne n'est au courant?

-De ce que je vais dire.

-Dis le, alors…

-Grâce à une pupille, un peu comme le Byakugan, mais qui, elle, se nomme le Sharingan, il est possible de faire comme Ino et d'entrer dans l'esprit de Naruto. À partir de là, on a accès à ses souvenirs. Mais vous ne savez pas le meilleur.

-Quoi…?

-À partir des souvenirs de Naruto, on peut avoir accès à toutes les informations du monde. Par exemple, s'il se souvient d'une pièce dans un hôtel, à partir de son crâne et grâce au Sharingan, on peut savoir qui s'est assis sur telle chaise, qui y est passé et si on voit quelqu'un, on a accès à toutes ses informations personnelles et publiques. Le pire, c'est que si Naruto se souvient de quelqu'un, on peut avoir accès aux souvenirs de cette personne et ainsi de suite…»

Shikamaru laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

Woaouh… Impressionnant. Les capacités de Naruto tout comme le débit de parole d'Haruno, d'ailleurs.

Il regarda le jeune garçon, qui souriait toujours, la main dans celle de Sakura.

« Im… impressionnant…

-Alors, lieutenant… »

Kiba qui l'appelait Lieutenant? Il allait neiger.

« Nh?

-Vous nous expliquez la mission?

-Bonne idée, y's'rait à peu près temps, non?

-Vouii, moi j'aimerais bien savoir, moi, naaa? »

Sakura sourit à Naruto.

« Eh bien… c'est pas long. Cette mission sert à tester vos capacités personnelles et de groupe. Ça me permettra ensuite de vous cerner comme il faut pour réorganiser notre équipe plus justement. À Konoha, dernièrement, il y a eu 14 disparitions. Toutes des enlèvements, toutes la nuit, comme dans les pires scénarios de merde dans des films d'horreur de merde et toutes concernant des jeunes filles entre 8 et 14 ans. On ne sait pas ce qui leur est arrivé ni si elles sont encore en vie, mais on doit le découvrir et, dans le meilleur des mondes, les sauver et les ramener. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers la capitale de l'information, j'ai nommé Suna. À pied, nous y serons dans environ une semaine. Là bas, nous opérerons. »

Il s'étira et ajouta :

« Nous devrions d'ailleurs tous aller dormir. Sinon, on va vraiment mourir, demain. Les tours de garde se feront par deux, avec votre partenaire de tente. Vous avez vu que nous sommes placés en rond? Alors on va y aller dans le sens horaire, on commence par Inuzuka et Uzumaki et on termine par Hyuuga et Aburame. Je prendrai la relève en deuxième.

Tous se levèrent sans piper mot, la fatigue de la marche se faisant soudainement sentir dans tous les muscles de leur dos.

Shikamaru, sur le point d'entrer dans sa tente, entendit Kiba marmonner :

« N'nuit, Lieutenant… »

* * *

**Voilà! Premier chapitre de Kyoufushou, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et…**

**S'il vous plaît, reviews! Je vous en prie!**

**Mici d'avance! =D**


	2. La peur guide les faibles

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOW, peut-être un peu OOC à certains endroits. Je pourrais quasiment la qualifier de songfic, à cause qu'ils chantent, mais ce n'est pas le centre, alors bon… À vous de juger.

**Couples :** SasuNaru et autres, laissons place au suspens… =3

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-sama, bla bla bla, MAIS, j'aime mieux me garder le mérite de tout ce qui s'appelle technologie etc. voilà, et vive le narcissisme. Bis. =3

**Warning** : Yaoi. Vous le sauriez si vous aviez lu le Warning du chapitre précédent.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je ne ferai pas de lemon, sauf si plus de cinq personnes me le demandent, parce que personnellement, je ne crois pas avoir le talent nécessaire. Non. Honnêtement.

Et pardonnez les éventuelles fautes, seigneur, j'ai tout fait de mon mieux, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri, vous voyez…

« Paroles »

** Ellipse de temps ou de lieu

**IMPORTANT** : Ce chapitre est HYPER court, mais il me fallait une sorte d'introduction à ce qui va suivre après, alors je pouvais pas faire autrement, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée!

Iko =3

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« J'ai froid.

-Je sais, ça, Kiba.

-Je le dis pareil, tu veux tu ben m'laisser avoir froid tranquille?

-Bah arrête de le dire, alors…

-Naruto, t'es bien sympa, mais t'es franchement stupide.

-Ça c'est c'que tu crois »

Le sourire que le blond fit à Kiba le troubla un peu. Il se demandait sincèrement comment son coéquipier, slash ami, faisait pour ne pas s'émouvoir outre mesure des insultes qu'on pouvait bien lui lancer. Il répondait inévitablement un truc du genre « ah oui? », « Si tu le dis », « t'es sûr? », « moi je penses pas »… Kiba savait qu'avant de rencontrer Sakura, il lui était arrivé fréquemment de prendre les nerfs à cause de ce genre de chose. Haruno était un peu comme un baume aux blessures que l'Inuzuka ne savait pas que Naruto avait enduré.

« Dis, Kiba…

-Quoi, encore? »

Le blondinet tourna son regard vers son ami et lui dit :

« Je t'aime fort, tu sais? »

Kiba sourit, l'air moqueur, et se contenta d'éluder la question/l'aveu/le commentaire par un simple :

« Voyons, Naruto… »

Et il détourna le regard vers le ciel. Les étoiles pigmentaient cet océan céleste de la plus belle des grâces et à ses côtés, l'Uzumaki semblait juste…

Complètement heureux d'être assis là, au milieu de tous ces gens endormis.

Dans les 6 derniers jours, ils avaient traversé une forêt s'étendant jusqu'aux frontières du pays du feu, avaient traversé une sorte de plaine semi-aride dans l'espace d'un avant-midi avant de plonger dans un désert aux sables parfois rougeoyants, parfois pâles ou même dorés, la chaleur les écrasant le jour comme l'air glacial pouvait les ralentir la nuit. À cet instant, pourtant, il ne faisait pas si froid. Au loin, s'élevaient les murs de Suna. Beauté du désert camouflée par le ciel. Ce ciel…

Quel ciel!

On aurait dit que les étoiles voulaient se baigner dans l'étendue sablonneuse, tellement la voute céleste semblait proche. À portée de doigts, comme l'avait fait remarquer Naruto. C'était un noir envoutant auréolé, de milles pigments scintillants, formant les limbes du monde. Limes dans lesquelles leur lieutenant se perdait souvent.

Limbes dans lesquelles Kiba plongeait avec avidité à l'instant même.

« Naruto… »

Le ton était calme. Les yeux fermés, Kiba respirait l'air frais, pur. Il semblait plus serein.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime fort»

C'est le silence qui prit la parole, jusqu'à ce que, dans un murmure, la voix du blond fasse manquer un battement à Kiba.

« Merci… »

« Ok tout le monde, debout! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! »

Les membres de l'ANBU se réveillèrent doucement, puis au contact de la chaleur ambiante, tous se dépêchèrent de sortir de leur tente. Comme à chaque matin, Shikamaru admira le travail d'équipe de ses hommes. Lorsque tous furent en rang, leur Rack Sac personnel posé à leurs pieds, tous sourires et silencieux, il enchaîna.

« Ce soir, nous dormiront à l'hôtel. »

La déclaration fut suivie d'un mélange de cris de joie, de soupirs de soulagements et de commentaires bruyants.

« Alors c'est bon? On arrive à soir?

-Ouais, Sai. On arrive CE soir.

-Ah tiens, Ino fait plus qu'me reprendre moi, maintenant?

-Allons, c'est pas grave, on va tous continuer, dans la joie et la bonne humeur! »

La remarque de Lee fit rigoler Naruto qui demanda :

« Et on va encore chanter, naaaa?

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Kiba! »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'Inuzuka. L'ANBU avait découvert, au fil des jours, que le répertoire de chansons du jeune homme était très large et que pour agrémenter le tout, il avait une de ces voix…

À cette pensée, Shikamaru réprima un frisson. Il ne sut pas s'il devait l'associer à l'appréciation de la dite voix du point de vue de la beauté ou à ce putain d'effet que la voix sus-nommée avait sur lui. Il secoua la tête.

« Euh… quel genre? »

Parce que oui, Kiba restait Kiba. Des chansons grivoises, il en connaissait. Et des masses.

« Une chanson d'amour?

-Bonne idée, Sakura! Une vieille, une vieille, Kibaaa! »

L'Inuzuka sourit aux deux jeunes filles qui lui demandaient une chanson d'amour. Roulant des yeux, il se prit à se demander qu'est-ce que ces deux filles venaient faire dans une section de l'armée.

« Une vieille, hein, les poulettes?

-Ouiiiiii! »

Il prit sa respiration et murmura;

« Ok. J'veux bien. »

Un grand cri de joie mêlé de voix féminines comme masculines lui répondit. Sa voix était belle; à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, certains se prenaient à frémir. Mais quand il chantait…

Sa chanson datait bien du 32eme siècle, selon les calculs de Shikamaru. Une trèèèèèès vieille chanson, en somme. Il n'écoutait pas trop, se concentrant plus sur la route qu'ils étaient en train de suivre ou sur les remparts de Suna qui grossissaient maintenant à vue d'œil. Mais malgré lui, quelque fois, certains couplets ou quelques vers filtraient jusqu'à son cerveau.

**Et malgré ce grand fossé**

**De distance tout comme d'âge,**

**Il continuait d'espérer;**

**L'amour est un mirage.**

Shikamaru porta son attention sur Ino et Sakura qui pleuraient presque. Le Nara n'avait pas entendu les premières paroles et ne se questionna pas plus que ça sur leur comportement.

**Mais un homme peut il aimer la lune?**

**Du haut de toute sa froide splendeur?**

**Et espérer qu'une nuit, rien qu'une,**

**Elle vienne apaiser son malheur?**

Le sable produisait un vacarme époustouflant sous leurs bottes, malgré la voix superbe de Kiba. Le petit groupe se tenait silencieux à son exception, l'écoutant attentivement. À part Shikamaru, toujours, qui faisait des efforts plus qu'Ultimes pour éviter de l'écouter.

**L'amour est un mirage.**

Et il se tut. Presque simultanément, tout le groupe s'arrêta. Puis, Ino se jeta dans les bras de Kiba en lui disant :

« Kibaaaaaaa! C'était teeeellement beauuuuu!

-Eh oh! C'est même pas moi qui l'a écrite, alors c'est beau, hein, lâche moi…

-Elle parlait de ta voix, je crois. »

Le regard de l'Inuzuka se tourna vers son lieutenant, qui le fixait dans un mélange trouble d'admiration blasée et de désintérêt flagrant. Il en fut blessé.

« Ah, pis crisse, on peut tu continuer à avancer comme du monde? J'ai mal aux pieds en tab… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit reprendre par un « KIBA! » retentissant. Sur un ricanement, Shikamaru se retourna et continua à avancer, les mains toujours bien coincées dans les poches de son uniforme de combat.

C'est Lee qui entra le premier dans la cité, en gueulant un superbe :

« YEAH, ON Y EST! »

Il avait beau montrer une bonne humeur sans bornes, il était totalement exaspéré des dernières heures de marches.

Non, pas épuisé; mais bien exaspéré.

Le comportement des autres était allé en se dégradant. De une, Kiba avait refusé de chanter quoi que ce soit d'autre, prétextant toujours qu'il était « fatigué du crisse de voyage » et qu'il avait hâte « d'arriver pour pouvoir sacrer son camp d'être avec le reste du groupe ».

Shikamaru s'était fâché et ils s'étaient engueulés solidement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Ino intervienne et ne se fasse rabrouer par leur lieutenant.

Sakura avait alors insisté et fait remarquer que le comportement des deux hommes était « inacceptable » en de « telles circonstances. ».

Naruto avait demandé de quelles circonstances il s'agissait et la jeune rosée avait entrepris de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient tous fatigués et avaient tous hâte d'arriver. L'Uzumaki avait répondu que lui, il était très bien là et qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de rentrer.

Shino avait dit que malgré son « endurance hors du commun » due à sa « symbiose hexapodale », il était « un peu » fatigué. Après s'être fait dire « ferme ta crisse de gueule, tapette sous-hormonée » par Kiba (qui s'est fait gifler par Ino et engueuler par Shikamaru), il s'est tu et n'a même plus daigné regarder un membre de l'ANBU du reste du voyage.

Neji avait fini par « péter un plomb » et avait gentiment demandé à Kiba et à son lieutenant (qui s'engueulaient toujours) de bien vouloir « fermer leur gueules », ce, avec toute la classe et la distinction des Hyuuga.

Kiba s'était retourné vers lui et avait jeté son dévolu dessus, l'insultant à tour de bras.

Ino avait abandonné la bataille et marchait aux côtés de Sakura et de Naruto qui regardaient le tout d'un air défait.

Neji avait fini par dire à Kiba qu'il ne « gaspillerait pas sa salive et son temps à répliquer à un imbécile de première » et était allé marcher à côté de Shino.

N'ayant plus personne à insulter, Kiba était allé à l'arrière, boudant comme un gamin.

Shikamaru était toujours à l'avant et le reste du trajet s'était fait en silence, à l'exception de…

Lee et Ten Ten, que toute cette agitation ne semblait pas avoir touchés. Ils rigolaient depuis le début, à l'écart, sans faire attention aux autres. C'est pourquoi ils étaient les moins crevés à l'arrivée.

C'est bizarre, mais la bonne humeur consomme moins le moral que la colère ou la peine et fait le plein d'énergie.

Un sourire donne des vitamines.

BREF!

Près de sa Ten Ten adorée (dont il n'arriverait plus à se séparer, après toutes ces années passées avec elles), Lee regardait la merveille qu'était Suna, merveille qui se dressait maintenant tout autour de lui.

La ville était beaucoup moins technologique que ne l'était Konoha. Cependant, les habitants avaient rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour conserver une apparence étonnamment ancienne. Les murs de sables avaient été durcis grâce à une substance particulièrement rigide et donnais à la ville l'aspect d'un immense château de sable dans lequel on s'aventurait. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. De plus, les dirigeants de Suna mettaient un effort hors du commun à garder tout le cachet de la cité. On y trouvait des échoppes de bois et même des tavernes et de vieilles auberges d'époque, toutes retapées. On parle là de bâtiments avec plusieurs milliers d'années de vie. Des chefs d'œuvre d'ancienneté.

Le chemin qui s'étirait devant les membres de l'ANBU était de sable, comme le reste. Il n'y avait aucune voiture. À croire que tout le monde voyageait à pieds.

À première vue, c'est ce que pouvaient laisser penser les routes de sables et les multiples escaliers, mais non. On voyageait plutôt en skate. Drôle de moyen de déplacement, direz-vous. Effectivement. Mais c'est ce que les membres du gouvernement avaient mis sur pieds comme système. Très ingénieux, d'ailleurs. Grâce à un superbe effet de glissement (sur la matière à rigidifier les murs), on obtenait une sorte de piste géante de skate ou de snow board, mais dans les rues. Bien sûr! Certaines personnes privilégiaient toujours la marche à pieds, mais il était beaucoup plus courant de voir les gens (surtout les jeunes) se déplacer en planche.

Le petit groupe emprunta donc la voie qui leur était offerte, toujours en silence, mais cette fois avec Lee et Ten Ten en tête, captivés comme ils l'étaient par une belle bâtisse de bois vernis et huilé qui se trouvait devant eux, à une bonne centaine de mètres. C'était une auberge. Et c'est également à la vue de cette auberge que Kiba prononça son premier mot depuis des heures :

« Enfin… »

Shikamaru soupira un :

« Galère… »

Et c'est également à partir de ce moment que leur voyage allait prendre une tournure toute différente du chemin qu'ils s'étaient tout d'abord tracés.

Les chambres avaient été distribuées selon les groupes de tentes. Ainsi, pas de tracas et tout le monde se voyait placé avec un pote. (À l'exception de deux groupes. Lee voulant être avec son amie, Hinata et Sai s'étaient retrouvés ensembles)

Sauf Shikamaru, qui se retrouvait seul.

Encore.

Il posa ses affaires au sol et alla s'avachir sur son matelas, profitant du silence pour se refaire les idées. Il devait trouver une solution pour calmer les disputes au sein de son groupe.

Il admettait franchement que Kiba et lui étaient probablement le centre de ce tourbillon plus que malsain.

Il admettait qu'il avait été stupide de s'emporter comme ça, sans aucune raison qui plus est.

Et il admettait que l'Inuzuka lui faisait un effet monstre.

Il soupira, laissant un autre « galère » filtrer entre ses lèvres. Il passa ses doigts sur ses paupières closes, comme si ce geste pouvait lui débrouiller les idées. S'appuyant confortablement contre ses genoux, il joint ses mains ensembles et réfléchit.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution.

Il y a toujours une solution.

« Kibaaa…? Naaaaa, Kibaaaaa? Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec le lieutenant, dis, Kibaaaaa?

-Arrête d'appeler, j'suis assis juste à côté, pis arrête de me demander, crisse, j'ai dit qu'je savais pas.

-Mais t'avais l'air vraiment vraiment vraiment fâché, tantôt, et…

-Mais j't'ai dit qu'je SAVAIS PAS! »

Naruto se recula un peu et fit la moue. Il en avait marre que Kiba évite ses questions de façon aussi stupide. Il en avait marre de ne pas arriver à exprimer correctement ce qu'il voulait dire. Quoi! Il voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas! Ça crevait les yeux! Kiba n'était pas un salaud, juste un homme blessé qui cherchait à se comprendre. Un peu comme lui.

« Dis que c'était dans tes instincts et j'sais pas c'que j'te fais… »

La voix du blond était très calme, grave, presque menaçante, voire un grondement. Kiba ne répondit pas. Car c'est exactement ce qu'il allait dire. « C'est un réflexe », « J'sais pas » et « C'est instinctif ». Trois réponses préprogrammées de l'Inuzuka.

« Kiba, pourquoi tu veux pas répondre? »

Le jeune homme grogna et se leva, plantant Naruto là et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose.

N'importe quoi.

Tant que c'était bon.

Shino et Neji n'échangeaient pas un mot. Enfin presque pas. Les seules phrases échangées avaient eu pour but de savoir qui allait prendre quel lit dans la chambre. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Et le silence avait repris ses droits.

Lee et Ten Ten dormaient. Dos à dos. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu se séparer de son ami de plus de trois mètres.

Et malgré cette putain de proximité, aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer amoureux de l'autre.

Lee et Ten Ten étaient des amis.

C'est tout.

Sai tentait tant bien que mal d'engager une discussion avec Hinata, mais celle-ci, gênée, n'osait jamais répondre à ses questions. Le jeune homme l'avait qualifiée de « rougeaude » et celle-ci avait piqué un fard énorme. La discussion avait fini là, Sai se murant dans ses pensées et Hinata dans ses draps.

Quant-aux deux autres…

« Dis, Sakura?

-Mmh? Oui, quoi?

-Tu le trouves comment, le lieutenant? »

La jeune rosée regarda sa camarade silencieusement pendant un instant avant de s'approcher d'Ino, les poings collées ensembles et de souffler un :

« Trop sexy… »

Ino ouvrit de grands yeux, à l'image de Sakura, et fit, sur le même ton :

« À fooond… »

Et elles se mirent à en parler un moment, passant par ses mimiques boudeuses à sa façon de porter l'uniforme « mâle-genre-trop-cool-hyper-blasé-sexy », survolant leurs hypothèses sur comment il pouvait bien être en dessous, discutant avidement de tout et de rien ayant un lien avec Shikmaru, avant de s'endormir sur un :

« Bonne nuit, pétasse.

-Bonne nuit, bécasse. »

Et un sourire serein.

Le comptoir était en bois vernis, avec plusieurs chaises placées devant, dont quelques unes déjà occupées. Kiba était assis sur l'une d'elle, un verre d'alcool à moitié plein (son sixième) et une mine complètement perdue. Personne ne lui adressait la parole. Il n'adressait la parole à personne.

Il ne faisait que marmonner sans cesse :

« J'déteste Nar'to, c'putain d'Shikamaru qui, pfff… na, mais peuvent pas être plus chaint, pour m'faire chier, les connasses? 'Vais sérieux m'les faire, raah, saleté d'connerie, crisse qu'j'les ai dans l'cul, les putains, Nar'to pis Shikamaru, grrr… »

Etc.

La nuit était noire. Kiba avait fini par remonter à sa chambre ou il s'était endormi lourdement, sans un regard pour Naruto, qui lui, était assis sur son lit, silencieux.

Il sentait quelque chose rôder autour d'eux et n'avait fait que stresser sans s'arrêter. Sur son ventre, on voyait clairement des dessins bizarres, au niveau de son nombril, un peu comme une spirale. Lui, ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sakura l'aurait sûrement su. Mais elle était déjà loin.

Naruto l'avait senti venir. Un danger. Sourd. Présent. Mortel.

Intelligent.

Et aussi simultanément que le mal s'était refermé sur lui, il emportait également ses compagnons vers un danger encore inimaginable. Guidé par la faiblesse traitresse des victimes.

Mais peut-on demander à un homme d'être fort, lorsque la peur est son maître?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**ENCORE DÉSOLÉ! Ce chapitre est court, je m'en excuse, mais sinon, au contraire, il aurait été à n'en plus finir. Je m'excuse mille fois!**

**Malgré ce désagrément, si vous avez des commentaires (Questions, commentaires...)**

**J'espère que, malgré sa petite taille, ce chapitre n'a pas été trop décevant… L'action commence au prochain chapitre, je vous le promets!**

**Merci aux deux reviewers, ça m'a fait plaisir!**

**Iko =3**


	3. Bâtard

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOW, peut-être un peu (Voire beaucoup, parfois. ^_^) OOC à certains endroits, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas Dieu.

**Couples :** NaruSasu, SasuNaru, donc c'est celui qui va arriver le plus tard… et d'autres, mais là, vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-sama appartient à Naruto. Euh. Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sama. ET (oui oui^^) Pour une grande majorité de la fic, j'ai ma Bible à moi, l'Encyclopédie du savoir relatif et absolu, de Bernard Werber. Vive lui. Herm…

**Warning** : Yaoi, c'est évident, non? Sinon fallait lire le Warning des deux chapitres précédents.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je ne ferai pas de lemon, sauf si plus de cinq personnes me le demandent, parce que personnellement, je ne crois pas avoir le talent nécessaire. Non. Honnêtement.

Et pardonnez les éventuelles fautes, seigneur, j'ai tout fait de mon mieux, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri, vous voyez… (**OUI, JE ME RELIRAI PLUS! OUIIII! PROMIIIS! *Même si j'ai une flemme monstre de le faire… AR-HEM***)

_**AH! Et suite à la proposition de jessi023, je vous avertis : Certains personnages ont un langage un peu particulier. La formation des phrases lors de certains dialogues vous paraîtront donc peut-être un peu étranges à certains moments, mais c'est normal : ils parlent.**_

« Paroles »

** Ellipse de temps ou de lieu

* * *

***POV Kiba***

« Aaaah, ma tête… Oah! C'est quoi tout c'noir? J'suis où? Ok, stop! Ayoye, merde! »

Ça, c'est un résumé succinct de ce qui me passe par la tête à l'instant. À voix haute. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible et je ne crois sincèrement pas que c'est du à ma simili cuite. Je me suis peut-être cogné quelque part. Le problème, c'est de savoir où. Le noir est plus que complet et honnêtement, j'ai un mal fou à bouger. Chacun de mes muscles est engourdis comme si j'étais passé en dessous d'un super paquebot avec des roues.

Ok, réfléchissons…

Entre rester étendu sur un sol froid et humide, à en juger par la sensation désagréable dans mon dos et chercher à me relever pour trouver une solution, j'ai sincèrement plus envie de genre… m'endormir et me réveiller, vous voyez? Après tout, c'est la seule solution plausible, si on compte le fait que je VIENS TOUT JUSTE de me coucher dans mon lit…

Non?

Bah, pas grave, je m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un me réponde dans mon propre crâne, après tout.

« Allez, Kiba, debout là d'dans, les neurones, j'ai b'soin d'votre aide… »

Ça me fait du bien de me parler tout seul, j'ai moins l'impression d'être observé et ça me réveille. Mon premier but, c'est de bouger. Il faut donc que j'arrive à me sentir.

Je tente de remuer mes doigts et je sais qu'ils bougent. Ça fait un peu comme quand on se réveille la nuit parce qu'on dormait sur son bras et qu'il est bourré de fourmis.

Berk, des fourmis. Comme Shino. Est-ce que Shino se sent toujours les bras bourrés de fourmis?

Ok, j'avoue, je divague, là. N'empêche, mes doigts bougent. C'est bon signe. J'arrive à m'assoir, lorsque je sens un intrus au niveau de ma cuisse gauche. Il fait noir, je vois rien, alors merde pour regarder, hein! J'approche ma main de l'endroit. Sur le coup ça à fait mal, mais pas assez pour être une blessure. C'est plus comme une pression d'objet dur. Ma main heurte un objet froid, dans ma poche. Froid et métallique. Je le sort, sans trop réfléchir. Ça peut être dangereux, mais sur le coup, je n'y fais pas trop attention. C'est carré, froid, il y a une ouverture à peu près au centre, c'est genre…

Un briquet?

J'ai un briquet dans ma poche, moi?

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec un briquet?

Tant pis. Un briquet fait de la lumière. J'en ai pas, profitons-en. J'en soulève le dessus avec mon pouce et au bout de trois tentatives, dont l'une qui m'a brûlé un peu la peau, je vois mieux.

Mais mon premier réflexe, comme la clarté soudaine me brûle les yeux, est de lâcher l'engin et…

Il s'éteint.

« Eh meeeerde… »

La lumière s'allume à nouveau, mais du premier coup, cette fois. Les murs sont de pierre et je suis au beau milieu d'un couloir, sans portes, qui s'étend dans deux directions jusqu'à des distances que je n'arrive pas à déterminer précisément. Le sol est EFFECTIVEMENT humide :

Mon pantalon en fait les frais. J'ai un mal de crâne toujours aussi énorme, mais à première vue, aucune blessure physique.

La lumière tamisée de mon briquet modifie grandement les couleurs de mon environnement, confinant tout dans d'étranges teintes brunâtres, noires, grises, jaunes foncées et oranges.

Je passe doucement, par réflexe, les doigts de ma main libre sur l'un des crocs tatoué sur mes joues. L'air est immobile. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, c'est con…

« Allez, debout! J'dois toujours m'lever… et vérifier si les autres boulets sont aussi ici… »

C'est vrai, tiens! J'avais presque oublié les autres? Est-ce qu'ils se sont retrouvés ici, eux aussi? Et si non, qu'est-ce que je fais?

Je tente de me relever et c'est à ce moment que je réalise deux choses :

Premièrement, je sens mes jambes. C'est pas mal, ça signifie que je vais pouvoir marcher sans risques de trébucher.

Deuxièmement… une odeur que je n'avais pas remarquée au début vient de me sauter aux narines. Ça sent la mort. Ça sent le sang. Séché, par contre. Il n'y a pas de cadavre dans les environs, par contre, sinon j'aurais senti l'odeur de la chair putréfiée. Mais il n'y a que l'odeur du sang vieilli. Peut-être que quelqu'un de blessé est passé par ici?

Serait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle? Peut-être est-ce même un des membres de l'ANBU…

À cette idée, c'est une image du lieutenant, la main sur le ventre et recouvert de sang, qui me vient en tête. J'ai un frisson de dégoût et m'empêche d'y penser en me concentrant sur l'odeur. Elle vient de ma droite. Aussi bien aller voir.

Ma décision prise, je tourne les talons et, oh miséricorde! Je m'emmêle les pattes et bûche sur le sol.

Il y avait un trou à un endroit où il n'y aurait pas du.

« Une chance qu'y avait pas un crisse de chat, j'aurais la honte de ma vie… ah, chié, ça fait mal… »

Je me relève difficilement et continues mon avancée précautionneusement, en me tenant de ma main gauche sur le mur, l'autre tenant toujours le briquet.

Après un moment, en même temps que l'odeur s'affirme, mes doigts sentent une variation dans la pierre du mur. Je me retourne et me retrouves face à des…

À des…

« Ok, respire. On dirait un film. Un mauvais film d'horreur. Maintenant, c'est clair, c't'un rêve… »

Sur le mur, en lettres de sang (belle connerie, vraiment), des mots sont écrits. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lire, parce que j'entends mon propre rire résonner à mes oreilles.

C'est vraiment trop con. Ahah! Du sang! Ahah! Sur le mur! Nan, mais…

Ok. Je l'avoue. C'est vraiment foireux, mais je sens ce sang, je vois les lettres, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai le dos mouillé à cause du sol et mon pouce est toujours brûlé. En plus, dans mes rêves, jamais j'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce point et d'habitude, je fais pas vraiment… enfin…

CE genre de rêves. Enfin… bref…

BAH! Tant qu'à avoir un texte, hein lisons le, non? Hein? Héhé. Herm…

Mon regard se pose sur la première lettre. Un A. Artistiquement écrit, d'un beau… carmin… très clair, pour une trainée de sang…

_A deux on possède mieux la vie, on s'en échange les contraintes, on passe du pourquoi au comment._

Ce… qu'est-ce que ce… Que… hein?

Ok, c'est clair que c'est pas un rêve : jamais mon cerveau aurait élaboré un truc pareil, J'aurais plutôt été du genre à rêver à de la chair et des gémissements, je sais pas, mais PAS à du SANG sur les murs qui raconte des CONNERIES! OUI, j'en dis, des conneries, MAIS, mes conneries sont DRÔLES, pas INTELLECTUELLES!

Si vous n'aviez jamais cru voir un homme s'obstiner pour prouver qu'il ne PEUT PAS rêver de trucs INTELLIGENTS, eh bien c'est que vous ne me connaissiez pas. D'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi, ce truc? Le lieutenant l'aurait mieux su que moi… j'en suis certain.

Un autre frisson me prend.

Qu'est-ce que…

Je fous…

Ici…

Il n'y a…

Sincèrement…

AUCUNE…

Explication…

Logique…

…

Je me penche légèrement vers l'avant, puis me laisse tomber sur les genoux, le regard toujours dans le vide. Je ne sais pas OÙ je suis. Je ne sais pas POURQUOI je suis ici. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas par où SORTIR d'ici…

Je ne sais surtout pas si je SORTIRAI d'ici.

Je pousse un soupir bruyant, qui suffit à peine à camoufler un bruit de pas dans le couloir, beaucoup plus loin, à ma droite.

Des pas…

Il y a donc quelqu'un. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le bruit. Ce sont des chaussures.

C'est donc un humain. Les pas ne semblent pas pressés et sont réguliers. Il s'agit donc d'une personne qui est consciente d'où elle est et qui, surtout, doit savoir où elle va. Ce sont des pas qui…

Se rapprochent.

Je tourne la tête vers la droite, mais ne vois rien. Les bruits de la foulée de l'être s'avancent toujours dans ma direction.

Je ne veux PAS qu'il me trouve ici. C'est peut-être un des miens, un ami, je ne sais pas, mais, une chose est sûre…

Je-ne-veux-pas-qu'il-me-trouve-ici…

Précipitamment, un peu trop pour penser rester silencieux, je me relève et prend la fuite dans la direction opposée.

C'est irréfléchi, je le sais.

Et en plus j'ai échappé mon briquet.

On m'a entendu, je le sais; les enjambées de mon poursuivant (J'en suis certain, maintenant), ont accéléré.

Mais c'était instinctif. Je DEVAIS courir.

Naruto m'aurait tué s'il m'avait entendu dire ça.

Mais il n'est pas là.

Alors on s'en branle sévère.

À un moment donné, je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire. Je prends la fuite. Parce que je ne sais pas si ce qui me suit représente un danger pour moi ou non, je cours me cacher. Wow. Belle performance. Allez, réveille, connard. Arrête de courir.

Après tout…

C'est mon rêve, non?

Je m'arrête. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que je réalises que de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu aller plus loin; je suis face à un mur. Faisant lentement un tour sur moi-même, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation.

Je suis seul.

Désarmé.

À part mes crocs, mes griffes et mes poings, bien sûr.

Je suis acculé à un mur, sans point de fuite.

Je ne sais pas qui est la personne qui arrive vers moi.

En bref : soit je suis sauvé, soit je suis quasi mort. À moins que ce qui pourrait s'avérer être mon adversaire soit faible. Peu probable. Mais espérons toujours.

Mais pourquoi je suis ici, merde… ?

***Fin POV Kiba***

***POV Externe***

Kiba était dos au mur, plus stressé que jamais. Ses tripes se tordaient, lui hurlant de trouver, d'urgence, un moyen de prendre la fuite. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. À l'approche des pas de l'homme, une forte odeur de musc emplit ses narines. Sa découverte le réconfortant un peu, cette substance étant sécrétée par certains animaux, notamment les loups, ses muscles se détendirent.

À tort, mais ça… il ne le savait pas.

Soudain, les pas cessèrent. Les yeux de l'Inuzuka, qui avaient beau s'être sensiblement habitués à la pénombre, ne distinguaient toujours rien. Puis, aussi brusquement que les pas avaient cessé, un visage blanc se dressa à quelques centimètres de sa face à lui.

Sa respiration se coupa. Un homme, d'environ une tête de plus que lui, se tenait debout là, devant Kiba, silencieux et l'air si calme que c'en était effrayant. L'individu était…

Furieusement beau. Pas de cette beauté sourde qu'ont les gens ténébreux, ni de celle, sauvage, animale, des gens libres, mais plutôt celle tentante, brûlante, du danger incarné.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu un être humain pareil. Il n'en avait vu, d'ailleurs, que très peu. Mais celui-là était impressionnant. Il était imposant.

Kiba ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Il était un amas de nerfs déconnectés. Il ne faisait que voir l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés.

Le regard bleu glaciel, les cheveux blancs flottant de parts et d'autres de son visage… Un air un peu fou flottant sur son facial… Lorsqu'un sourire victorieux s'étira sur son visage, L'Inuzuka reprit soudainement conscience de toutes ses sensations d'un seul coup. Froid, douleur intense au niveau de la poitrine, envie pressante de hurler quelque chose qui restait pris au fond de sa gorge…

Ce n'est qu'au prix d'ultimes efforts qu'il réussit à baisser les yeux. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. L'homme l'avait soulevé et contre le mur, il ne pouvait redescendre. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, il avait mal… Et puis l'odeur! Le fer et le sang.

_Plic, plic, plic, plic, plic…_

La main blanche tenait un morceau de bois dépassant de son épaule droite.

C'est de là que provenait tout ce sang. Kiba n'était pas maintenu contre le mur : l'homme l'y avait carrément cloué. C'est là que la gorge du jeune homme se dénoua. Il poussa un cri. Un cri comme il n'aurait jamais cru en pousser. Il pensa qu'il allait se défaire les cordes vocales. Il criait sa douleur, sa peur, ses nerfs... Soudain, l'homme retira la lame, d'un geste brusque, ce qui projeta Kiba au sol. S'approchant de sa victime, tétanisée, il replanta l'arme au même endroit. La douleur fut si forte que le brun manqua perdre connaissance. Son corps réclamait un arrêt de ses fonctions volontaires, pour éviter à ses nerfs de ressentir la douleur. Mais il reçût une gifle si phénoménale qu'il ne put aller chercher le confort de l'inconscience. L'homme remua le couteau.

Kiba aurait voulu se lever. Le frapper, réagir, du moins, retirer cette affreuse douleur de son épaule. Mais chacun de ses muscles était tendu au possible et cela ne faisait, malheureusement pour lui, qu'augmenter le supplice de façon épouvantable.

D'un coup sec, l'homme retourna Kiba sur le ventre, qui poussa un nouveau cri à déchirer les tympans. S'assoyant sur ses jambes, il empoigna à nouveau son arme et l'enfonça d'environ trois millimètres dans la peau au niveau de ses reins. Lentement, se délectant des hurlements de douleur de l'Inuzuka, il grava :

_Meurs, chien sale._

Il insista beaucoup sur le point, en faisant presque une ligne qui descendait jusqu'à l'os de sa hanche droite.

Kiba se mit à pleurer. Malgré lui. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Mais il pleurait. Il avait tellement mal. La dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de sombrer, ce ne fut que :

_Saloperie… _

L'homme hésitait entre laisser sa victime, ayant finie par s'évanouir, ou le mutiler encore un peu. Il laissa échapper un rire à la limite entre le ricanement et le gargouillement et retourna Kiba sur le dos. D'un coup sec, il déchira la chemise et la veste de combat du jeune homme, dévoilant son torse encore intact.

Ne désirant pas briser tout de suite cette chair si appétissante, il passa lentement sa main sur le ventre du brun.

Et planta soudainement son arme, un peu à droite du nombril, juste avant le début de la hanche, là où la ligne qu'il avait lui-même tracée se terminait. Le sang coulait sans vergogne et l'homme, satisfait, se leva et s'en alla, d'un pas lent et calme.

***Fin POV Externe***

***POV Shikamaru*** (Beaucoup plus tôt)

J'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Galère, j'ai vraiment mal. Je n'ai pas bu, pourtant. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Comment j'y suis arrivé? Aaah, je ne me rappelle plus de rien… Bon, ok… procédons par ordre :

Première constatation, je suis seul. Je le sais parce que sinon, Kiba serait en train de râler et Ino de le reprendre. Peut-être que je suis le seul à être réveillé, aussi... Mais ça ne fonctionne pas non plus, je les entendrais respirer. Alors je suis seul.

Deuxième constatation : J'ai froid. Pas besoin d'une grande explication pour savoir ça. C'est simple, c'est moi, qui ai froid.

Troisième constatation : Le sol est en pierre, le mur est en pierre et le plafond goutte de je ne sais pas quoi.

J'espère sincèrement que c'est de l'eau…

Non, sérieux…

Je n'ai mal nulle part hormis au crâne et j'arrive à bouger sans trop de problème. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi dans une position bizarre qui m'aurait engourdis tous les membres.

Ou d'être dans un rêve.

Mais ce n'est clairement pas ça: tout est trop précis. Un rêve est une succession d'images donnant l'impression de vivre quelque chose. Alors que là…

D'ailleurs, pour réfléchir autant, c'est clair, je ne suis pas dans un rêve. Mais juste pour vérifier…

« 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Ok… »

Clair… Alors où suis-je? Et comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sont les autres?

« Galère… »

Bon, autant me lever, non? Je n'arriverai à rien de plus en restant assis. Surtout que là… Ils sont sous ma responsabilité… Je ne sais pas ce que je me ferais s'il devait leur arriver malheur.

Ah, chié, je pense comme quoi, moi? On est dans l'armée! C'est normal, c'est…

Na, c'est con ce que je suis en train de faire. Ok, c'est bon. J'arrête d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire :

Je m'inquiète.

N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un indice de plus… là, j'ai rien, que dalle… en plus, il fait tout noir…

Oups, c'est vrai, il fait noir…

Je me recule un peu contre le mur le plus près de moi. Je ne vois vraiment…

Mais vraiment…

Rien…

…

Galère…

Ok, solution, solution, il doit bien y avoir une solution, non?

Raah! Je me suis endormi en cherchant une solution, dans une chambre d'auberge à Suna. Et je me réveille, cherchant une solution pour un problème très différent, dans euh… quelque part à euh…

Ok, espérons que je sois toujours à Suna.

Et espérons que, où que je sois, les autres soient en sécurité.

C'est un peu comme ce truc du chat de Schrödinger… Je ne sais pas où ils sont, donc je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie ou non. J'ai donc affaire à un endroit où il y 50% de chances d'y avoir une sortie. À 50% de chances, les autres sont quelque part dans cet endroit. À 50% de chances, je peux les trouver. À 50% de chances, ils vont bien et à 50% de chances, on arrive à sortir d'ici…

Ça veut dire qu'à 3,2525% de chances, on arrive à sortir tous d'ici, vivant et ensemble.

C'est joyeux.

Je soupire, puis place ma main droite sur le mur. C'est comme pour le reste : Ce mur est droit, j'ai donc le choix entre deux directions si je veux garder un repère physique. Comme c'est fifty fifty, et que ça réduit mes chances de les trouver tous et de sortir de là avec eux à 1,25%... Autant y aller au hasard… Je m'engage donc vers la droite… Et bûche immédiatement sur…

Quelque chose.

Qui s'avère être…

Un morceau de bois. Et qui m'a joliment déchiré la chemise, en plus. Pff…

Beau suspens. Mais je le garde quand même, ça peut s'avérer utile.

Après 5 minutes de marches sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle ni la moindre variation dans le mur, un morceau de bois sous le bras et l'autre main contre le mur, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit d'un couloir. J'ai peut-être manqué une bifurcation de l'autre côté et je ne peux toujours pas évaluer la distance qui me sépare du mur d'en face. Si je suis sûr qu'il y a bel et bien un mur et qu'on est à l'intérieur, c'est que c'est le silence total, l'absence de lumière total et il n'y a aucune vent, ni même le plus infime courant d'air. À l'extérieur, ces trois critères peuvent être minimes, mais pas complètement absents.

Ici, on dirait que j'avance dans rien, que le temps s'est carrément arrêté…

Oh, bien sûr, c'est ridicule, comme hypothèse. Le temps ne peut pas s'arrêter. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas pouvoir évoluer alors que le temps serait arrêté. Parce qu'en faisant quelques pas, je pourrais compter dans ma tête. Et quand on compte, le temps passe. Comme compter dans un rêve : impossible. C'est pour ça que j'ai fais ça tantôt.

Je finis par heurter un mur, face à moi. Je suis donc dans un coin. Soit c'est le couloir qui tourne, soit je suis dans une pièce immense et je suis condamné à tourner en rond indéfiniment.

De ma main, je tâte le coin. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais…

De la poche de ma veste, je sors un dé. C'est un pote qui me l'avait refilé, avant la formation de l'ANBU, en me disant que ça allait me porter chance. J'espère bien. Je le fous dans le coin et…

Il est à 90o. Notons ça.

Je reprends donc ma marche, toujours aussi lentement.

* * *

Compter mes pas, ça me permet de me situer plus clairement dans l'espace et dans le temps. Et en prenant systématiquement la mesure approximative des angles des coins de murs depuis mon départ me permettra de tracer un semblant de plan, plus tard.

Une chance que j'ai de la mémoire, parce que…

Et puis un repère est un repère, non? Alors un mur, des pas ou des angles, moi, ça me rassure.

Après quelque coins, ça devient évident que je suis dans une série de couloirs : les murs sont très longs et les angles à chaque tournant sont différents à chaque fois, laissant en toute logique, si c'était une seule pièce, environ 6 murs de plusieurs centaines de mètres chacun. Or, il n'y a aucun écho de mes pas.

Et Dieu sait qu'une grande pièce vide fait de l'écho.

* * *

Ça commence sérieusement à être long. Et toujours rien. Ça ne m'avance à rien. Et puis…

« Ayoye! »

C'est quoi ça?

Un… un briquet? Quelle chance! Avec de la lumière, ça va… Ouais…

Je l'ouvre et l'allume, mais il est un peu rouillé, je crois. Enfin. Ça me prend quelques essais avant d'y arriver, mais bon… Une fois ceci fait, j'arrache le reste de ma chemise, ne gardant que ma veste, ouverte, et j'enroule les lambeaux autour de mon providentiel morceau de bois. Je répands sur le tissus le contenu (inflammable) d'une flasque que je traine toujours dans mes poches et finit par foutre le feu au bout, me faisant une torche. Je la pose au sol, ferme le briquet et le met dans les poches de mon pantalon. Du même coup, je sors un crayon et un calepin, sur lequel je note la distance entre chaque murs, les angles relevés (À peu près, parce qu'un dé, dans le noir, c'est loin d'être aussi précis qu'une équerre.) depuis le début et… c'est ça.

Ouf… une petite pause…

En m'appuyant sur le mur, je sens une aspérité du mur dans mon dos. Je me retourne donc, ma torche toujours sur le sol, face à…

C'est digne de tous les plus mauvais films d'horreur jamais inventés au fil des siècles.

_A deux on possède mieux la vie, on s'en échange les contraintes, on passe du pourquoi au comment._

L'encre est rouge, mais j'ai du mal à déterminer ce de quoi il s'agit. Et le texte ne fait même pas peur. N'empêche, il est là : je prends donc soin de le noter, puis ramasse ma torche et continues mon chemin.

À un moment donné, je manque de m'étaler à nouveau.

Mon pied s'est pris dans une anfractuosité au niveau du sol qui s'étend dans le mur. Une sorte de petite caverne, que j'indique d'un X sur mon plan. Le chemin continue, sauf qu'il n'y a plus aucun tournant.

Et puis là…

***Fin POV Shikamaru***

***POV Externe***

Kiba était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. À la lueur de la torche du Nara, les traces de sang répandues sur le sol et sur les murs semblaient irréelles. L'acier planté au niveau de la hanche de Kiba ainsi que sa respiration on ne peut plus faible suffirent à réanimer les fonctions cérébrales de son lieutenant. S'approchant doucement de lui, il chuchota :

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon pauvre… »

Il nota mentalement (Sans y prêter attention) que de rencontrer Kiba augmentait ses chances de trouver les autres vivants et de sortir avec eux à 12%, mais que de les trouver en santé diminuait à 5%.

« Aah, galère… »

Shikamaru s'approcha du jeune brun, passa sa main sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls, ferma les yeux et compta à nouveau.

* * *

Il soupira. Kiba donnait l'impression d'avoir cicatrisé très rapidement : plus aucun sang ne coulait. Sa peau était brûlante. Malgré tout, il était encore vivant, puisque son cœur battait encore. Sa respiration était faible, mais…

Le Nara hésitait à retirer l'arme. Il avait peur de réactiver le saignement s'il le faisait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait faire avec. La hanche ne contient aucun organe vital. Le plus près pourrait être le gros intestin ou le rein droit, mais pour le premier : l'arme était située trop loin et pour le deuxième, on pouvait bien vivre sans un des deux. Bien sûr, ça pouvait avoir causé une hémorragie interne en plus de la première…

Shikamaru avait vraiment peur. Précautionneusement, il empoigna le manche de bois, ce qui fit frémir l'Inuzuka. Lentement, il retira la lame. Le frottement de l'acier contre la chair mutilée du plus jeune lui fit pousser un gémissement au travers de son inconscience, arrêtant d'un coup sec tout mouvement de la part du Nara. Se mordant la lèvre, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Kiba, murmurant :

« Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé… »

Il reprit son mouvement, tout en continuant sa litanie. Le cœur du jeune brun cognait lentement, puis rapidement dans la tête de son ainé, déjà bien encombré du sien.

« Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé… Excuse-moi, Kiba… Merde… Désolé, désolé, désolé…»

Une fois l'arme dégagée, Shikamaru entreprit de désinfecter et de bander la plaie, quittant le torse de l'Inuzuka.

Il l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le sol sur laquelle les deux jeunes hommes avaient trébuché l'un après l'autre. Elle était grande et le lieutenant avait non seulement réussi à y entrer, mais à y faire entrer l'Inuzuka aussi. Il y avait assez de place, derrière, pour environ 5 personnes. C'était impressionnant, pour une simple brèche dans le sol.

À deux, donc, ça irait.

La température du plus jeune avait chuté et presque ré-atteint un stade normal. Il dormait, respirait mieux et son cœur avait repris un rythme régulier. Shikamaru l'avais assis entre ses jambes, appuyé contre son torse à lui; ça les tenais au chaud tous les deux, ça lui permettait de surveiller Kiba, ils prenaient moins de place, il pouvait constamment savoir quel était le poul du plus jeune, euh…

Non, n'allez pas vous faire des idées.

N'empêche, idées ou pas : Shikamaru était bien.

Il sentait le poids du soldat sur lui et sa respiration. Honnêtement, ça le rassurait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il était arrivé plus tard.

***Fin POV Externe***

***Re POV Shika***

Je… n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va dire en se réveillant. Le connaissant, il pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire que j'ai essayé de le violer. La belle affaire. Il ne me manquerait plus qu'une réputation de violeur sur les bras pour aller me faire chier comme du monde.

…

Et même endormi, il déteint sur moi.

Galère…

Néanmoins, il y a un point positif : il ne bouge pas. Et puis il est ultra confortable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un chat endormi sur moi plutôt qu'un chien.

En parlant de ça. J'ai vu la plaie dans son dos. Ça m'a fait penser à trois choses…

La première, c'est que le type qui lui a fait ça était un vrai salaud. Les lettres ont été euh… creusées, si on veut bien me passer l'expression, assez profond pour que la cicatrice reste là à vie, mais pas assez pour passer la colonne vertébrale et les côtes.

La deuxième, c'est que Kiba n'a probablement pas eu CONSCIENCE de ce que cette personne lui écrivait dans le dos. Il devait surtout ressentir la douleur.

Ça du faire un mal de…

J'allais dire de chien.

Un mal de… Un mal horrible.

Ce qui signifie que je l'ai su avant lui.

Et la troisième, elle me fait un peu… peur, je dirais. Mais c'est une évidence, maintenant.

Il est écrit; « Meurs, chien sale. »

La personne qui a écrit ça était donc au courant des entraînements que Kiba avait subi avant de venir ici. Moyennant ça, on peut déduire qu'il est au courant de nos passés à tous. On peut en déduire aussi que nous avons été EMMENÉS ici et que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, que la personne qui a fait ça ne nous veut pas du bien et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Un mot;

Danger.

C'est peut-être paranoïaque de ma part, mais… pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça, sinon? En ces mots? « Chien ». Il aurait pu écrire, je ne sais pas, moi… Meurt salopard, ou… Crève, fils de pute… Pas chien sale… si ce n'avait pas été Kiba…

Je soupire. C'était vraiment horrible. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je n'ai de cesse de me demander ce qu'il va faire en se réveillant.

S'il se réveille.

Je pose mon menton sur sa tête, mais je ne suis pas bien, alors je la tourne un peu pour y poser ma joue. Et ni une ni deux, je m'endors.

***Fin re POV Shika***

***POV Externe***

« Mnh… »

Le lieutenant se réveilla. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. La pièce était sombre et on n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration, celle de Kiba et…

« Grmbl… Raaah, c'te ch… »

Et Kiba qui venait (manifestement) de se réveiller. Il prenait lentement conscience de son environnement, puis pris conscience de ses sensations. La douleur était moins forte que tout à l'heure, mais toujours bien présente, il respirait mieux… Ses sens suivirent. Il n'y avait plus l'odeur du sang, mais bien celle de…

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il était presque couché sur son lieutenant.

(Lieutenant qui avait eu le bons sens de ne rien dire)

Kiba tenta de relever la tête pour le regarder, mais ne fit que s'étourdir. Il grogna et, lassé, posa sa joue contre son lieutenant. Il allait parler, lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci n'avait pas sa chemise et que sa veste était grande ouverte. Il était donc appuyé directement sur sa peau pâle. Réalisant cela, il fit plusieurs choses :

1. Il rougit.

2. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Shikamaru pour s'aider à se reculer.

3. Ça lui fit mal.

4. Il poussa un cri mêlé au grognement sous la douleur ressentie

5. Il retomba sur son lieutenant, mais sur le ventre, le visage encore plus près de sa peau qu'avant

6. Il rougit encore plus et ferma les yeux, espérant que l'autre ne le remarquerait pas.

7. Il arrêta de bouger, le front appuyé contre les pectoraux de son supérieur, après s'être foutu la honte.

Bilan : Chapeau, Kiba, t'es vraiment un roi!

« Voyons, Kiba… »

Le jeune brun n'avait toujours pas ôté sa main du ventre de son lieutenant, par paresse et parce qu'il l'avait oubliée là. Son ventre lui faisait mal et, en désespoir de cause, n'arrivant pas à articuler correctement, il se mit à chigner.

Son ego voulait mourir.

Kiba qui chigne parce qu'il a mal, appuyé contre le torse dénudé d'un autre homme.

Beau tableau.

Shikamaru soupira. Il passa son bras sous les cuisses de Kiba pour l'assoir sur les siennes, de côté. Le plus jeune se sentait assis comme une princesse et son égo n'était toujours pas soigné, mais il y avait un point positif; il n'avait presque plus mal. Et puis… il était confortable, quand même.

« Mmpf… Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'me r'trouv'rais couché sur mon lieutenant… connerie…

-Dis, Kiba?

-Quoi?

-Tu connais l'histoire du fermier et de son cheval blanc?

-Euh… c'est quoi l'rapport?

-Tu la connais?

-… non…

-Ok… »

Shikamaru pris une inspiration et commença :

« Un fermier reçoit en cadeau un cheval blanc. Son voisin vient vers lui et lui dit : "C'est un bien beau cheval que vous avez reçu! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on offrirait un si beau présent!" Le fermier semble peu étonné et répond "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose." Plus tard le fils du fermier monte le cheval et celui-ci rue et l'éjecte. Son voisin revient vers lui et lui dit "Quel malheur! Maintenant votre fils est estropié! Décidément, celui qui vous a fait ce cadeau n'avait pas de bonnes intentions!" Le fermier semble songeur et répond toujours "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose". Là dessus la guerre éclate et tous les jeunes sont mobilisés, sauf le fils du fermier. Le voisin reviens voir le fermier et lui dit "Et bien quel chance! Grâce à sa condition, votre fils est le seul qui n'ira pas se battre! Il a vraiment de la chance!" Et le fermier de répondre "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose..."

-Et c'est quoi l'lien avec moi, là? Si t'essaies de me dire que c'est une bonne chose que je sois blessé, t'es con. J'ai juste dit qu'j'étais couché sur toi…

-Bah, justement.

-Hein?

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… »

Caché dans le torse de son lieutenant, Kiba rougissait encore plus. Pour se donner un minimum de contenance, il marmonna :

« Crétin… »

Et Shikamaru gloussa un peu, ce qui, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes, fit sourire Kiba. Il respira, se gorgeant sans s'en rendre compte de l'odeur apaisante de son lieutenant.

Son lieutenant.

Il était quand même en princesse dans les bras de son lieutenant, là… c'était très peu glorieux.

***Fin POV Externe***

***Re POV Kiba***

Un instant je veux mourir, le second j'ai chaud, le suivant j'adore son odeur et veux plus m'en séparer, l'autre d'après, j'ai envie de me coller sur lui, mais je réalise que si je fais ça, il risque de trouver son idée de m'assoir sur ses cuisses déplaisante. La seconde suivante, j'ai honte de ce à quoi je suis en train de penser, après j'ai une furieuse envie de le mordre…

Je me suis même demandé si j'étais vraiment hétéro! À cause de son odeur! Connerie, oui! Comment un mec fait-il pour réveiller ma libido à ce point là, juste genre… en étant assis sans rien faire.

À part vivre…

La belle affaire.

***Fin re POV Kiba***

***POV Externe***

« Shikamaru…?

-Mm?

-Pourquoi on est ici?

-Je sais pas.

-… Tu sais toujours tout, pourtant…

-Ben là, je sais pas.

-Ah, crisse… »

L'ainé des deux sourit doucement. Il avait bien remarqué le trouble du plus jeune, qui s'accrochait presque à sa veste comme s'il allait tomber pour ne plus jamais se relever.

« Mais crisse, aah, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? C'est qui qui nous a fait entrer ici? Pourquoi, merde… pis pourquoi c'est nous qu'on s'fait pogner dans des plans cons comme ça, aah, ostie d'marde… »

Shikamaru l'écoutait parler. Il ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'ils faisaient là. Un long moment avait passé depuis que le Nara avait ramené son soldat à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Il ne pouvait même pas estimer, s'étant endormi. Et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas sa montre.

« On dirait une saloperie d'scénario d'film d'horreur de cul, 'sti d'calisse… »

Le sol était dur et les fesses du lieutenant commençaient sérieusement à l'élancer. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour que Kiba soit sur ses genoux pour un labs de temps aussi élevé, il faisait mine de rien.

« C'pas vrai? Non? Pis ils sont où, les autres?

-Je sais pas, Kiba. T'es le premier que j'ai trouvé.

-Pis on attend quoi, ici?

-Que tu arrives à marcher tout seul.

-Pis ça va arriver quand, ça? C't'une connerie, j'y arriverai pas avant un crisse de long moment… »

Son ventre grogna.

« Pis j'ai faim.

-Et t'en es déjà à 4 « pis » dans 20 secondes.

-…

-C'est bon, c'était une blague. Anyway. J'ai rien à manger. »

Ce fut au tour de Kiba, et non de son ventre, de grogner, cette fois.

« Aah, pis pourquoi on est ici… fais chier, saloperie de connerie du tabarnack…

-Kiba.

-Quoi! Tu vas pas commencer à m'reprendre comme Ino, non plus? Crisse!

-Non, Kiba.

-Quoi, alors?

-…

-Allez!

-Devant un obstacle, on a souvent tendance à se demander « Pourquoi y a-t-il ce problème et à qui est-ce la faute ? »

-Pis?

-Il y a ceux qui se demandent « pourquoi les choses ne fonctionnent pas. »

-Ouais…?

-Et il y a ceux qui se demandent « comment faire pour que les choses fonctionnent. »

-…

-On a vachement plus de chances de s'en sortir si on sait COMMENT on est entrés ici que si on sait POURQUOI.

-…

-Comment est-on entrés ici? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Où ça se trouve?

-Ouais… Mais c'est important de savoir pourquoi aussi.

-Kiba, tu dois savoir trouver le pourquoi pour passer au comment. »

Le jeune soldat serra sa main sur la veste de son lieutenant et écarquilla les yeux.

_A deux on possède mieux la vie, on s'en échange les contraintes, on passe du pourquoi au comment._

***Fin POV Externe***

***Re2 POV Kiba***

Cet endroit n'est pas normal, ça c'est clair. Le lendemain de ma blessure, j'étais guéri. Enfin… le lendemain, c'est un peu vague; disons après un long sommeil. Et je dois avouer que j'ai bien dormi. Vraiment. Shikamaru fait un matelas très confortable. Il faudra que je lui demande s'il n'a pas eu de formation préalable. Gnark gnark… Naan, il me tuerait. N'empêche, il reste d'un confort euh… bref.

Comme je le disais, cet endroit est anormal. Shikamaru m'a dit que j'avais été sérieusement blessé et honnêtement, avec la putain de douleur de cul que j'avais à la hanche, je veux bien le croire. Malgré tout, le fait est là : je suis guéri. C'est rougeâtre, mais j'arrive à marcher. Ça me fait mal seulement quand j'appuie dessus.

Et il… il m'a dit, pour… dans mon dos, là… le… enfin, bref…

Ça va sérieusement rester là…? Je veux dire… toujours? Je suis tagué « Chien sale » pour toute ma vie?

…

Bah… Au fond, c'est pas si grave. C'est vrai; je SUIS un chien sale. J'sais pas me comporter en société. Personne m'aime, j'suis qu'un beau bâtard.

Ouais c'est ça.

Un bâtard.

On est sortis de la mini grotte, avec le lieutenant. Il avait récupéré mon briquet et s'était même fait une torche, avant de me trouver. D'ailleurs, en parlant du briquet…

« Lieut'nant!

-Heiiin?

-Le briquet, là…

-Ouais, quoi?

-C'est moi qui l'avait au début.

-Sérieux?

-Ouais.

-Ok… et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que j'l'avais pas dans ma poche avant d'me réveiller dans c'putain d'couloir.

-T'es sérieux?

-Mmh mh.

-Ok… »

Et là, il sort son calepin et note. J'en ai un peu marre, de son calepin. Mais n'empêche, ça peut être utile, alors je me retiens de passer le commentaire qui me brûle les lèvres.

À part ça, on a marché pendant un moment vers la droite, soit la direction que j'avais empruntée en fuyant l'homme. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a trouvé? Une bifurcation que j'avais manquée, la première fois.

Une chose qui est frustrante, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, les murs changent, la lumière change, les odeurs changent… Comme si on était dans quelque chose qui n'était pas stable. Ça me stresse un peu.

Non pas que j'aie peur, hein! Oh!

…

Au bout d'un moment, on a vu un autre truc, aussi étrange que la phrase sur le mur, sinon plus.

Le couloir qui s'étendait devant nous n'était plus de pierre. C'étaient des fragments de miroirs. Je me reflétais dedans, mais ça donnais une impression bizarre. Un peu comme si mon image était brisée, striée de coupure.

Et je me voyais à l'infini.

Shikamaru m'a expliqué que c'est parce que le miroir de droite reflète l'image du mur de gauche et ainsi de suite.

Oui, je le savais.

Mais ça m'a captivé quand même.

Et puis là…

Le couloir s'est arrêté. Non pas arrêté comme dans un cul de sac, mais une bifurcation double.

Et c'est là que je suis. Devant mon reflet. Depuis je ne sais plus trop combien de temps. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai mal. Mon reflet me fait mal. J'ai beau me voir…

Me trouver plaisant à l'œil.

Me dire que je suis quelqu'un.

Tout ce que j'arrive à constater dans tout ça, ce n'est même pas un homme. Je ne dirais même pas un chien. Je suis un animal. Et je ne mérite pas le statut d'homme. On m'a nommé comme un animal.

J'ai grandi comme un animal.

Et je me vois comme un animal.

N'en suis-je pas un? Qu'est-ce qui permettrait de dire le contraire? Avec tous ses membres développés, un fœtus de 6 mois est-il un homme? Si oui, un fœtus de 3 mois est-il un homme? Un œuf à peine fécondé est-il un homme? Un malade dans le coma, qui n'a pas repris conscience depuis six ans, mais dont le cœur bat et les poumons respirent est-il un homme? Un cerveau humain, vivant mais isolé dans un liquide nutritif, est-il un homme? Un ordinateur capable de reproduire tous les mécanismes de réflexion d'un cerveau humain est-il digne de l'appellation d'être humain? Un robot extérieurement similaire à un homme et doté d'un cerveau tout aussi similaire est-il un humain? Un clone d'humain est-il un homme?

Non, hein… ?

Alors un être dont les seuls souvenirs sont ceux d'une vie de chien, un être dont tous les apprentissages ont été faits grâce à une puce implantée dans le cerveau, un être qui a quitté son clan pour devenir un tueur sans émotions, un être qui ne sait même pas différentier seul le bien du mal, un être que même les autres voient comme un chien, un être qui ne voit pour son lendemain qu'une pâle copie du jour présent, un être qui est né pour n'être qu'un objet… Un être tel que celui-là peut-il être qualifié d'homme?

Peut-il seulement être qualifié de quoi que ce soit d'autre que « chien sale »… ?

Shikamaru pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre, me sortant de mes pensées. Je ne sais pas ce que mon visage reflète comme émotion; je ne veux même pas le regarder. Pour l'instant, ce sont mes pieds qui ont toute mes attentions. Je ne parle même pas, ne bouge même pas. Qu'il m'abandonne ici, après tout.

Je ne suis qu'un chien sale, non?

« Kiba… »

Quoi? Quoi, _Kiba_? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, hypocrite? De toute façon je ne suis que ton soldat. C'est bien évident, que tu as intérêt à ce que je survive. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien me faire, comme idée? Je ne sers à rien d'autre que ce à quoi j'ai été formé, c'est bâtard.

Je suis bâtard.

Merde, non! Je ne dois pas pleurer, pas pleurer, pas pleurer…

Ah, shit…

J'espère juste qu'il ne me verra pas. Alors je baisse encore plus la tête, appuyant mon menton contre mon torse.

Laisse-moi crever, après tout. J'suis qu'un bâtard de chien sale et je dois mourir. Parce que je veux mourir en chien. Laisse-moi ici, s'il te plaît…

« Kiba…? »

J'ai dit; laisse moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans? J'ai beau ne pas te parler à haute voix, tu dois bien être à même de comprendre! Toi tu as une identité autre que « Kiba Inuzuka, Chien, 17 ans », non? Tu es intelligent, tu es lieutenant, tu as tout pour toi, bordel, laisse moi!

« Kiba, viens… »

Putain de connard de profiteur d'hypocrite de merde…

« … Ki… Kiba…?

-MAIS LÂCHE-MOI, CRISSE! »

Il se recule de quelques centimètres, me lâchant l'épaule. Moi, je ne fais qu'une chose; m'effondrer sur le sol, à genoux et des larmes pleins les joues.

Je suis encore plus pathétique qu'avant.

Bravo, Kiba… quel champion…

« Putain, Kiba.. »

Son ton est colérique. Super.

Tu vois, que tu es hypocrite. Au moins, tu ES quelque chose.

Même quelqu'un.

« Mais t'as quoi, à la fin?

-Mal.

-…

-Laisse-moi ici.

-…

-S'il te plaît…

-Putain, Kiba, oublie ça.

-…

-Ok, debout. »

Il m'agrippe par l'épaule, me soulève et me serre dans ses bras. J'ai le nez dans ses cheveux et ça me fait rien. Sinon me calmer.

Un peu.

Vraiment juste un peu.

Parce que je vais tremper sa veste, son épaule et son cou, si je ne m'arrête pas. Je me donne l'impression d'être un chiot perdu qui pleure sa mère.

Pathétique.

C'est le mot.

« Je sais pas ce que tu as bien pu te mettre en tête comme putain d'idée pour réagir comme ça… »

Idée?

« Mais compte pas sur moi pour t'abandonner ici. »

Je sais, tu as besoin que je reste en vie, sinon ton équipe de merde va être déstabilisée.

« Tu es sous ma responsabilité… »

Gné?

« Et je tiens à toi. »

…

Qu… quoi?

…

Ahah! Foutaises! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober un truc pareil?

« Crétin… tu t'fous d'ma gueule? »

Il se recule, l'air un peu blessé par ce que j'ai dit. Malgré ça, il me tient toujours.

« Pis pourquoi tu tiendrais à moi? »

Il fait la moue. Ahah! Tu vois, tu sais…

Que… quoi?

***Fin re2 POV Kiba***

***POV Externe***

Oui, Shikamaru avait été choqué par Kiba. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé « Pourquoi tu tiendrais à moi? », dans sa tête, un mot avait résonné et il avait du se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire;

_Vengeance… _

Il s'était emparé de la joue de l'Inuzuka de sa main gauche et avait glissé l'autre dans ses cheveux, plaquant du même coup sa bouche contre la sienne. L'étonnement était visible dans les yeux du plus jeune, accentué par le fait qu'il ne faisait rien. Sa seule réaction visible avait été de serrer un peu plus ses doigts sur la veste de son lieutenant et, après un moment, d'avoir fermé les yeux. Le baisé n'avait rien de sensuel ni de charnel. Il était simple, mais pour Kiba, c'était…

Le jeune brun n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Oui, il s'était fait lécher dans le cou ou au travers du visage, voire les oreilles et le nez par ses congénères canins, mais… jamais par un humain, encore moins par un homme et toujours moins de…

Cette façon là.

Lorsque Shikamaru s'éloigna de lui, il fut presque pris de regrets. Les jambes soudainement faibles, il se ré-effondra sur le sol, la mine totalement surprise, la bouche entrouverte.

« Kiba…? »

Le plus jeune releva lentement la tête vers celui qui venait de lui voler son premier baisé. Il lui tendait la main.

Main que Kiba regardait d'un air totalement perdu.

« Tu viens? »

Lentement, l'Inuzuka passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, faisant sourire Shikamaru devant un tel trouble.

« O… Okay… »

Et il agrippa la main tendue vers lui.

« Dis, Shikamaru?

-Mmh?

-Est-ce que j's… enfin… non, rien.

-Euh… Ok, si tu veux… »

_Est-ce que je suis un homme?_

* * *

**Bon… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Au prochain, on lâche Kiba et Shikamaru et un début de système va se placer, ce qui devrait (je l'espère) permettre un peu plus de compréhension de la situation (parce que pour l'instant c'est qu'une suite de couloir avec un malade mental). Dans le fond, j'aurais presque pu tout mettre ça dans le prologue, ça aurait fait^^ **

**Merci, j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous avez aimé et… même si pas, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie…**

**Reviews, pleaaase!**

**Micii, Iko =3**


	4. Le jeu d'Éleusis

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** M.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOW, un peu OOC.

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaraNeji (Et peut-être d'autres, on verra)

**Disclaimer **: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Warning** : Yaoi, ça doit finir par être clair.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je ne ferai pas de lemon, sauf si on me le demande.

_**Merci à Jesse James pour la relecture, ça m'évite des phrases pas nettes, merci merciii!**_

La façon de parler de certains personnages pourrait vous paraître étrange, mais c'est normal; ils parlent.

« Paroles »

** Ellipse de temps ou de lieu

Bonne lecture, j'espère!!!

* * *

***Flash Back***

_Neji était couché sur le dos, observant le plafond de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shino d'un air songeur. Il ne réfléchissait à rien en particulier; seul son visage semblait penseur. En fait, il détaillait les lattes constituant le plafond avec une ardeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Une ardeur dans l'immobilité. Une ardeur intellectuelle, comme aurait dit l'autre._

_Pour résumer, il tentait de s'endormir et ce, sans succès._

_Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, derrière les grandes murailles de Suna. Il ne restait plus que quelques étoiles, dont il ne pouvait profiter, se trouvant à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse. _

_Neji était fatigué. Crevé, même. Le comportement des autres membres de l'ANBU l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas comment un groupe pouvait être si peu coordonné. Ne les formait-on pas selon leurs capacités et leur comportement? Oh bien sûr, l'ANBU était un groupe spécial; il était donc normal que sa formation diffère un peu de celle des autres. _

_Mais même en moyennant ce fait, de tels écarts ne devraient pas être tolérés._

_Il poussa un soupir, exaspéré. Lentement, son visage se tourna vers son compagnon de chambrée. Shino était couché sur le côté, dos à lui. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ôter son uniforme pour s'habiller plus confortablement. _

_Neji, lui, avait ôté sa veste et sa chemise. Il avait également retiré ses bottes, mais avait gardé son pantalon. C'était tout de même plus décent pour dormir. _

_Soudain, on frappa à la porte. _

_Un court silence s'en suit, Neji ne sachant pas s'il devait aller répondre ou faire semblant de dormir, lorsque les coups reprirent, légèrement plus fort, et qu'une voix sombre et douce à l'oreille fit, au travers de la cloison :_

« Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

_La peau du jeune Hyuuga se couvrit d'un frisson. La voix était calme, mais dure en même temps. Tout doucement, il se leva et d'un pas lent, se dirigea vers la porte pour aller l'ouvrir._

_Il posa sa main sur la poignée et remarqua brièvement qu'elle était glacée. Il la tourna, puis ouvrit._

_Devant lui, se tenait un homme. Il avait l'air d'être sorti d'un conte de cape et d'épée. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux, ils étaient rouges. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient cerclés de noir et sur son front était tatoué ce que Neji enregistra comme étant le Kanji de l'amour. Il portait une veste de toile rouge terre ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, s'enfonçant dans des bottes de cuir noir. De son épaule gauche à sa hanche opposée pendait une sorte de ceinture d'un tissu brun et épais alors que de son épaule droite à la hanche inverse ainsi qu'autour des reins était nouée une large étoffe blanche._

« Bonjour »

_La voix, toujours aussi chaude perturba le brun, qui n'en laissa rien paraître._

« Ouais. Et tu es qui, pour venir me réveiller?

-Gaara. »

_Simplement. _

_Évidemment, ce n'était pas à cette réponse que l'Hyuuga s'attendait, mais il n'en fit pas de cas._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Toi. »

_La remarque fit hausser un sourcil à Neji. S'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étranger lui décline son nom, il ne s'attendait encore moins à se faire dire…_

_Ça…_

« Et dans quel sens dois-je interpréter tes dires? »

_Gaara leva sa main droite et la tendit au jeune homme._

« Viens avec moi.

-Euh… laisse moi penser… non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en ai pas envie.

-Et si je te forçais? »

_Neji avait environ une tête de moins que son interlocuteur et possédait une musculature beaucoup moins solide. En somme, si ça devait arriver, il devrait avoir recours soit à toute sa ruse, soit à son coéquipier…_

_Le brun activa son Byakugan, sans que l'autre n'en ait connaissance._

_Le Byakugan, opération à la pointe de la technologie en cybernétique visuelle très avancée permet, entre autre, d'évaluer les distances, la température et la solidité d'une matière ou d'un objet avec précision. Il permet de distinguer le décor des alentours selon un système visuel à variations thermiques. Il permet également de calculer la quantité d'énergie vitale ou les dégâts et blessures d'une personne, internes comme externes._

_Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle._

_Cet homme… possédait un mal comme celui de Naruto…_

_Et sa température corporelle était proche du 0._

_En somme, il était en état d'hypothermie plus qu'avancée. Il aurait du être mort à ses pieds, bleu, blanc et noir des orteils aux cheveux, mais… il se tenait debout, devant lui… _

_Bien portant._

_Il se souvint de la poignée de porte. _

_Neji, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la main de Gaara pour la serrer eut un mouvement de recul soudain, qui fit sourire son interlocuteur._

« Voyons, Hyuuga… »

_L'interpelé regarda furtivement Shino, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Une main avait refermé la porte derrière lui, le sortant dans le couloir, alors qu'une autre le plaquait contre celle-ci. Il allait riposter, quand il sentit sa bouche se faire aplatir contre celle de l'autre jeune homme._

_Sa peau était glacée, comme l'avait deviné Neji. Mais bizarrement, le contact n'était pas désagréable. Comme si cette froideur n'était pas si intense au touché qu'elle l'était à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Celui-ci sortit la langue et quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Neji n'eut d'ailleurs que le choix de s'exécuter, la main se serrant au niveau de ses reins se faisant insistante et même douloureuse. Leur langues s'entremêlèrent et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, au plus grand désarroi de Neji qui, bien que troublé par la situation, n'espérait qu'une chose;_

_Que personne ne le voie._

_Il aimait bien, cependant. Cet homme éveillait en lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Les doigts de Gaara se promenaient dans son dos, sur cette peau que Neji regrettait maintenant avoir dénudée pour dormir. Des frissons à la fois agréables et agressants le parcouraient et, lorsque les dents du jeune homme se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Choqué par sa propre réaction, il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et…_

_À sa grande surprise… _

_Il n'était plus dans l'auberge. Gaara le laissa à son observation des lieux en s'attaquant à son cou, le mordant et le léchant le plus possible, accélérant toujours plus la respiration du brun._

_L'Hyuuga n'eut le temps que de remarquer une porte au fond et une chandelle sur une table, diffusant une douce lumière tamisée, avant de gémir à nouveau sous la violence de l'une des morsures et de refermer les yeux lorsque le jeune homme reprit possession de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de son ego._

***Fin Flash Back***

***POV Neji***

Je ne qualifierais pas ça d'un viol. C'est vrai; ce type ne m'a pas violé. Okay, il a abusé. Mais que je sache, je… enfin…

Bon, okay. Au pire, je suis dans ma tête.

Alors… Que je sache, je suis… toujours vierge…

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici. Un instant, je… j'étais… contre le mur du… du couloir de l'auberge et… et lui, il me… enfin… bref…

La seconde d'après, j'étais ici. C'est plutôt étrange. Je n'ai rien ressenti en matière de déplacement, je n'ai même pas eu l'impression que le mur dans mon dos changeait. Pourtant, la porte dans l'auberge était en bois et le mur sur lequel je me suis retrouvé en arrivant ici était en pierre.

Ça a du être extrêmement graduel.

Et une chose est sûre, je ne rêve pas. Premièrement, je ne me suis pas endormi et deuxièmement, ben…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à me défaire de cette sensation que mon estomac est noué. C'est bizarre. Depuis que ce type est arrivé, je me sens vraiment mal. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Enfin si, mais c'était…

Ah putain.

Je… j'ai toujours vécu avec Hinata. Je voulais toujours la protéger, toujours l'aider, qu'elle reste en sécurité, toujours être près d'elle, je me sentais bien quand elle riait ou m'offrait un sourire… J'ai prit l'habitude de voir ses joues se colorer à mon approche et de sentir les miennes chauffer. J'ai prit le réflexe de la serrer dans mes bras lorsqu'elle pleurait, qu'elle avait mal et se sentait seule.

Un soir, on nous a passé un film. J'avais 13 ans, je crois. Ma tutrice nous a dit que c'était sur l'amour et la sexualité. J'en avais brièvement entendu parler de part les médecins et honnêtement, ça ne m'attirait pas. Dans ma tête… c'était une affaire de grand et puis… pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était Hinata.

Mais on était obligés de l'écouter. Ça parlait des relations Homme/Femme. C'est con, mais j'en ai apprit beaucoup. Les relations sexuelles, contraception, maladies, amour, bref, tout ça. Ils disaient qu'un couple qui s'embrasse, c'était une façon de se rapprocher d'une personne avec qui on a des affinités, une personne avec qui on s'entend bien et qu'on aime. Une personne qui ressentirait la même chose envers soi et dont la seule présence nous réchaufferait le cœur.

Au début, je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Le gars à l'écran donnait l'air de carrément manger la bouche de son amie. Alors je me suis caché les yeux. Mlle Tutrice nous a ôté le film et on a arrêté là. Mais le lendemain, elle nous l'a remis.

Même réaction.

De la part d'Hinata aussi, hein!

Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on cesse de se cacher.

Je dois vous avouer qu'à un moment donné, j'ai eu envie de faire pareil. D'embrasser une personne pour qui je ressentirais toutes ces choses. En l'occurrence, ma cousine. Alors quand on s'est couchés, au lieu de la serrer dans mes bras pour lui dire bonne nuit, je l'ai embrassée sur le front. J'avais 14 ans à ce moment là. Et j'ai rougi.

Comme elle. Le lendemain, elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. En piquant un fard énorme, bien sûr, mais elle a OSÉ me le demander. Je lui ai répondu en haussant les épaules.

Ça a pris plusieurs mois. Mais à chaque soir, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de recommencer. Et puis un soir, elle a relevé la tête.

Résultat, je me suis coltiné sa bouche.

Je ne vous dis pas le vacarme terrible que le silence a fait en tombant. C'en était presque assourdissant.

Et j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle a fait. C'était Hinata… Ma petite Hinata adorée, gênée, rougissante, tellement mignonne…

C'est elle qui s'est assise pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je me suis senti mourir. D'ailleurs, si j'étais mort, je serais parti plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie.

J'étais amoureux d'Hinata.

Le hic; une infirmière nous a vus.

Et le lendemain, Mlle Tutrice nous expliquait que c'était de l'inceste et que c'était TRÈS MAL. J'en ai terriblement voulu à l'infirmière. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, Hinata n'a plus jamais voulu recommencer.

J'ai eu tellement mal... Elle reniait d'un coup tout ce que je croyais qu'elle ressentait pour moi à cause d'une femme que nous détestions.

Que dis-je; il n'y a jamais eu de NOUS.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis souvent de mauvaise humeur quand elle est dans les parages. Ça me fait encore mal dans la poitrine, de la regarder. Elle me dégoute tout autant que je me dégoute moi-même.

…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 23 ans. Et mon problème me revient au visage. La sensation que j'avais eu ce soir là. En embrassant Hinata. Je croyais que c'était de l'amour, mais…

Comment un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré peut-il me faire ressentir la même chose?

Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, si ce n'est pas de l'amour?

Aah, je me sens con… Je suis sûr que Kiba le saurait.

Et puis… l'amour entre deux hommes, est-ce que c'est mal? On ne m'en a jamais parlé, de ça. Je connais l'inceste et je connais les couples. Mais deux hommes, est-ce que c'est compté, dans les couples?

Est-ce que c'est aussi dégueulasse que le disais Mlle Tutrice???

Si oui, pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai aimé ça?

Mon regard se tourne furtivement dans sa direction. Il m'a couché sur son lit et s'est endormi sur un divan. J'aurais pu m'enfuir. D'ailleurs, quand je le lui ai fait remarquer (Ok, c'était pas très brillant de ma part, mais j'avais tellement chaud que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en train de bouillir dans mon crâne et de me décoller la peau.), il m'a répondu :

« Si tu veux mourir. Tu es moins en danger ici que dans ces couloirs.»

J'ai décidé de faire semblant de lui faire confiance. Comme ça je serai sûr.

Je ne me suis pas endormi. Lui, si. Il n'a même pas barré sa porte et ne m'a pas fait mal non plus. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

Où sont les autres?

Où est-ce que je suis?

Raaah…

***Fin POV Neji***

***POV Externe***

Neji était assis au milieu des draps pêle-mêle du lit de Gaara. Honnêtement, il y était bien. Ils étaient propres, doux et leur fraîcheur lui caressait les jambes. Il avait roulé son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, plus par esprit pratique que par confort personnel. Honnêtement, l'Hyuuga ne savait plus trop comment se positionner face à tout ça. Cet homme l'avait embrassé sans le lui demander, après être venu le chercher dans sa chambre. Il l'avait « téléporté » dans une pièce inconnue. Et maintenant, il dormait, insouciant, à quelques mètres de son « captif », qui, d'ailleurs, aurait pu s'enfuir à n'importe quel moment…

Et cette porte… Elle représentait pour Neji la seule voie de sortie possible.

Mais vu l'avertissement de l'autre jeune homme, il hésitait fortement à l'emprunter. Gaara lui avait-il parlé des dangers d'emprunter cette porte dans le but de le retenir ou pour être véritablement aidant? Un frisson le parcouru et il passa sa main sur son épaule et le long de son bras, dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer. Il posa un premier pied sur le sol froid, puis un deuxième, quittant finalement la chaleur tranquille des draps de l'homme. Ses pas se firent lents et silencieux, sa démarche, féline. Sa main, levée bien avant son arrivée à la porte, se posa sur la poignée avec une lenteur phénoménale. Un frémissement sillonna sa colonne vertébrale.

Le métal était glacial.

Il tourna néanmoins la poignée et, sans résistance, la porte s'ouvrit. C'est un courant d'air qui vint le saluer.

Vous savez, ces courants d'air impur qui donnent, non pas l'impression qu'il vente, mais que quelque chose respire devant vous?

Le couloir au complet donnait, malgré son immobilité totale, l'impression de respirer. Le silence était terrible, sourd, semblant presque avoir une présence propre. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et une pression épouvantable se fit sentir au niveau de ses omoplates et de son ventre.

Une main glacée se glissa autour de sa taille, accentuant sa tension.

Gaara, pleinement réveillé, se tenait derrière lui.

« Tu me fais si peu confiance?

-…

-Tu veux sortir?

-…

-Allez, quoi, répond, je vais pas te manger. Quoi que c'est pas l'envie qui manque…

-Heeey! (Tout en rougissant au point de ressembler à Hinata)

-…?

-Oui… j'aimerais bien… sortir…

-Ok.»

De sa main libre, Gaara referma la porte devant le brun, qui sentit immédiatement tout le poids qui l'avait envahi le quitter. Neji se retourna, regardant l'autre se promener d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Après avoir rempli un sac de babioles qui paraissaient toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres aux yeux de l'Hyuuga (deux dés à coudre, trois dés tout court, une bobine de ficelle, deux trois clous, quelques châtaignes, un jeu de cartes, un cube rubik et autres machins qu'il n'avait pas pu comptabiliser), ainsi que quelques trucs plus conventionnels (Nourriture, une couverture, une lampe torche, un briquet, un calepin et des crayons, une caméra vidéo, une trousse de soin et autres…), Gaara vint se poster devant lui.

« Ouvre là. »

Neji s'exécuta sans trop poser de question, posant sa main sur le fer toujours glacé de la poignée. Le même souffle lui monta au visage, froid comme l'hiver et lourd comme une montagne. Sans rien dire au jeune homme, Gaara commença à marcher. Le brun, resté en arrière, regardait bêtement l'autre s'enfoncer dans la pénombre. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et, tournant vers l'Hyuuga un regard sans émotion, il fit :

« Alors, tu viens ou pas? »

Et Neji courut à sa suite. Arrivé à sa hauteur, d'un réflexe purement enfantin enfoui en son intérieur, il happa la main gelée de Gaara.

Il avait un peu peur, mais ne se le serait jamais avoué.

Le couloir était en pierre, plafond, plancher, comme murs. On n'en voyait pas le bout et ce, depuis au moins une heure. Il n'y avait eu aucune bifurcation et Neji commençait sérieusement à se demander si ça avait été une bonne idée de demander à son « geôlier » de sortir. Le couloir était beaucoup plus sombre qu'on début, mais on aurait quand même dit qu'une légère, oh combien légère, atrocement légère, lumière suintait des murs mêmes. Ce faisant, Neji arrivait à voir Gaara, qui était à quelques centimètres de lui, mais sans plus. Pour résumer, il avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide.

À côté d'un fou.

Soudainement, ce dernier s'arrêta. Neji attendit une explication, mais comme elle ne venait pas, il tenta :

« … Gaara…?

-Nh?

-Pourquoi on s'est arrêtés? »

Le jeune homme posa son sac sur le sol et, toujours sans répondre à l'Hyuuga, l'ouvrit. Farfouillant un instant à l'intérieur, il délaissa la main de Neji qui s'en sentit encore plus « dans le vide ». Après un moment, il se releva avec la lampe de poche et, sans plus de cérémonie, l'ouvrit.

« Ca fait mal!

-Je sais. »

Neji se frotta les yeux avec ses poings, tentant d'exorciser la lumière qui lui brulait la rétine. Lorsque sa vue revint à la normale, il en resta…

Bouche bée.

Le couloir, qui continuait à s'étendre devant eux comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, était tapissé de fragments de miroirs. Neji fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis deux, trois, quatre… Après s'être convaincu que ce qu'il voyait était réel, il lâcha un :

« Wouah…

-… Mouais…

-C'est… c'est quoi, ça? »

Gaara ne pointa le fond avec son menton et dit :

« Va voir. Mais ne t'approche pas trop du miroir du fond. »

Neji voulu courir pour y aller. Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'aurait eu pour spectateur que Gaara, il se retint et marcha en direction du fond.

Effectivement, il y avait un fond;

La lumière de Gaara éclairait un autre morceau de miroir, loin, très loin, donnant l'impression qu'il marchait vers cette lueur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'envie d'arriver se faisait plus pressante, lui écrasant l'estomac et lui nouant la gorge, ayant totalement remplacé l'angoisse du début. Sa démarche s'accélérait sensiblement et, bien qu'il s'en soit défendu, il termina le trajet à la course.

Et quelle surprise ce fut que de se retrouver devant une immensité pareille!

Le miroir qui se trouvait face à lui faisait le mur au complet. Il était beau, terriblement simple, mais beau. De par sa taille et sa brillance, il était… impressionnant. Non. Monumental…

Imposant.

Gaara arriva en trombe derrière lui et, attrapant vivement son épaule, le fit reculer :

« T'en approche pas! »

Neji fixait toujours la surface lisse d'un air absent. Gaara, soupirant, se plaça devant lui et, passant sa main face à ses yeux, fit :

« Oooho! T'es là?

-Mmnh?

-Aaah, bon… tu veux voir ce qu'il a de particulier, ce miroir? »

Le brun se réveilla à cet instant et, intéressé, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Gaara reposa à nouveau son sac sur le sol et en sortit le briquet, qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il leva les doigts vers sa bouche et, à la grande surprise de son vis-à-vis, se les mordit si férocement qu'il se mit à saigner.

« Non mais tu fous quoi? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et Gaara s'approcha du miroir. Il posa ses doigts à la surface et entreprit d'écrire quelque chose. L'odeur du sang était entêtante et Neji ne voulait absolument pas ne serait-ce que tenter d'appréhender le résultat de cette… action, disons.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit tout de même le temps de lire.

_A deux on possède mieux la vie, on s'en échange les contraintes, on passe du pourquoi au comment._

« C'est… quoi?

-Une citation que j'avais lue dans un bouquin qui trainait dans ce couloir », fit-il en désignant les alentours de la main.

« Et… ça fait quoi?

-Regarde »

Neji observait, mais ne voyait rien de particulier. Il s'approcha du miroir pour mieux distinguer les détails, mais ne voyait toujours que l'écriture à la surface du miroir. Il passa doucement son doigt dessus, s'attendant à sentir la texture visqueuse du sang, mais…

Il se heurta à la surface plane et polie du miroir. Puis soudain, il remarqua ce détail.

Oui, il voyait leur reflet. Mais derrière lui, c'était un couloir qui continuait. Et bien qu'il ne tourne vers la gauche et la droite, donnant trois chemins possibles, le couloir qui se reflétait dans la glace ne contenait pas d'issue derrière eux.

Et c'est sur ce mur que se trouvait maintenant le sang de Gaara.

« Wouaaaouh! Impressionnant!

-N'est-ce pas? »

Neji tourna la tête vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés;

« Et ça donne quoi, de pouvoir faire ça? »

Gaara regarda la glace sur toute sa hauteur, puis, ses yeux s'attardant à son écriture, murmura

« Il y a des choses que tu ignores, face à ta propre personne?

-Euh… oui, oui… », Bredouilla Neji, surpris par la question.

« Eh bien il y a des choses que j'ignore face à cet endroit.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne le sais pas?

-Exact. »

Neji prit un instant pour réfléchir. N'arrivant pas à une explication plus claire, il soupira et demanda;

« Et pourquoi tu as sorti le briquet? »

Gaara haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« Simple intuition. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils alors que son interlocuteur continuait;

« De toute façon, il n'est déjà plus là.

-Quoi?! »

Gaara plongea la main dans sa poche et en retourna le tissus, montrant d'un air blasé à Neji qu'effectivement, le briquet n'était plus là. Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine du brun.

« Allez, viens, on continue. »

L'Hyuuga ne riposta pas et entreprit de suivre prudemment son guide, réalisant soudain qu'effectivement, malgré l'absence d'un ennemi défini, le danger était présent. Devant lui, Gaara s'était à nouveau arrêté et Neji avait récupéré toute son angoisse.

« G… Gaara… »

D'un coup de pied sec, l'interpelé brisa la base du miroir près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les morceaux, plutôt que de s'éparpiller partout, tombèrent directement sur le sol, donnant l'impression qu'une brèche s'était creusée. Neji n'osait plus bouger. De une, il était pieds nus et la perspective de marcher sur du verre ne l'enthousiasmait pas trop et de deux, il ne comprenait pas, mais pas DU TOUT le comportement de Gaara.

« Gaara… »

Pas de réponse.

« Gaara. »

Toujours rien.

« Gaara? »

Silence.

Neji fronça les sourcils et le nez puis, se laissant aller à l'exaspération et acceptant, par le fait même, de renoncer à toute forme de tenue personnelle, gueula :

« GAARA, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE! »

Cette fois, l'interpelé se retourna, lentement et le visage inexpressif, vers un Hyuuga en rogne. Le brun observa un moment son… euh… son compagnon, mettons. Sa tête lui faisait penser à celle d'un homme qu'il avait pris l'habitude de détester. Pour ne pas croiser le regard vert glacial de Gaara, il tourna la tête vers le miroir et contempla son reflet.

L'homme en question était complètement fou. À la base, c'était un médecin. Leur premier Mr. Tuteur, en fait. Il était grand, des yeux bleus épouvantablement fixes et froids, une peau pâle et des cheveux blancs. Il avait toujours fait peur à Neji, quand il était petit.

L'Hyuuga observa la glace.

La réflexion qui lui passa à l'esprit le fit sourire. Cet homme, malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu dire, était beau. Furieusement beau. De la beauté tentante…

Brulante…

Du danger incarné.

Neji sourit devant sa comparaison. Beau comme le danger. Foutaises. N'empêche, c'était pas loin du compte. Il tourna lentement le regard vers Gaara. Cet homme là aussi était beau. Et dangereux. Secouant la tête, il dit;

« Ça aussi, c'était une intuition?

-… Mouais…

-Et ça t'arrive souvent, de faire des trucs impulsifs comme ça?

-Ouais.

-Okaaaaay… alors, euh… on continue? »

Gaara haussa les épaules, retourna la tête et continua sa route, le dos droit et les mains dans les poches.

La marche avait commencé à se faire longue. Toujours de la pierre… ils étaient sortis du couloir bourré de miroirs et malgré tout, Gaara avait gardé sa lampe allumée. Pour le bonheur de Neji, d'ailleurs. Les couloirs se succédaient les uns aux autres et, pour la première fois depuis le début, ils avaient eu droit à des bifurcations. Neji n'avait qu'une envie.

Faire demi-tour.

Il voulait retourner dans l'habitation du jeune homme, quitter ces couloirs qui le rendaient fou. Gris, gris, gris, roche, roche, roche, peut-être était-il claustrophobe? Non? Oui? Noir? Noir, noir, noir… Oh oui, il faisait noir. Malgré la lampe. La lampe éclairait le tunnel. Mais laissait le noir derrière. Et ça angoissait Neji.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Gaara s'ils pouvaient rentrer, la conversation avait fait :

« Non.

-Pourquoi? »

Gaara s'était arrêté, avait regardé Neji avec l'expression la plus hautaine du monde et lui avait répondu, d'un ton sans appel;

« Parce que j'sais pas comment rentrer.

-QUOI!?

-…

-Tu sais pas comment, tu veux dire… t'es perdu?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'sais pas?

-Je n'sais pas COMMENT rentrer. Je n'suis pas perdu.

-Mais ça veut dire la même chose!

-Non.

-Comment ça, non? »

Gaara avait terminé de se retourner et s'était placé face à Neji.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamin. Je suis ici, chez moi. J'ai l'habitude des grandes sorties et s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que si on sait quand on sort de son repère, on sait pas quand on y revient. Les murs changent, les couloirs bougent, respirent, changent de forme et d'origine, d'odeur, de couleur et de matériel. Ce monde est mobile. Si tu n'avances pas, jamais tu ne rentreras chez toi. »

L'Hyuuga, la bouche pincée, ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« M… mobile..?

-Oui, mobile.

-Et… Okay… Gaara. On s'arrête. Un instant. »

Sur ce, il s'assit sur le sol et, se prenant la tête entre les mains, ajouta :

« Dis pas des trucs comme ça comme si c'était normal, s'te plaît… j'ai pas l'habitude… explique moi, s'te plaît… j'y comprends plus rien… »

Gaara soupira et s'assis devant le brun.

« Tu connais le Jeu d'Éleusis?

-Je jeu de quoi?

-D'Éleusis.

-Ah, non, 'connais pas.

-Ok, écoute. Tu t'installe à quatre personnes. Un d'entre ces quatre là est proclamé « Dieu ». Il détermine une règle qui s'appellera la « règle du monde ». Ce jeu, à la base, se joue avec des cartes. Deux jeux de 52 cartes. Un premier joueur pose une première carte en disant « le monde commence à exister ». Dieu déclare alors que la carte posée est bonne ou mauvaise. Au fil du temps, les gens poseront d'autres cartes, qui seront refusées ou acceptées par Dieu selon sa règle de base. Lorsqu'une personne pense avoir trouvé la règle, il s'autoproclame « prophète » et devra, durant 10 tours, jouer le rôle de Dieu. S'il suit la règle à la perfection, il aura gagné. Sinon, il sera destitué.

-Je vois pas le rapport avec ce couloir, moi…

-Ce lieu est une sorte de dérivé de ce jeu.

-Que… quoi?

-Tu peux y faire entrer autant de joueurs que tu veux. Au départ, un Dieu est proclamé, mais à la différence du jeu de base, personne ne le connaît. »

Neji hocha la tête.

« Il crée son monde », fit-il en désignant l'espace autour de lui dans un large geste de bras.

« Et y instaure sa règle. »

Gaara planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun, qui commençait à comprendre.

« Les joueurs devront, contrairement à la base, non pas PLACER des cartes, mais SUBIR des événements.

-Et le prophète, lui, dans tout ça? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ce qui fit se raidir l'Hyuuga.

« Si un des joueurs croit avoir compris la règle, il se proclame prophète. Et il devra prédire, tour à tour, les dix événements à venir.

-Et s'il n'y arrive pas…? »

Gaara resta silencieux. Neji déglutit difficilement et articula :

« Gaara…?

-S'il n'y arrive pas, il sera… disqualifié…

-Et quand on est disqualifié, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été disqualifié. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Attend… tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu es un _joueur_???

-Je t'ai dit; _Tu peux y faire entrer autant de joueurs que tu veux_. Et QUAND tu veux, aussi.

-Oh… mon…. Dieu…

-Genre.

-Hein?

-Dieu.

-…

-Dieu.

-Oui, et?

-Dieu dirige tout, ici. C'est dangereux. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Non… mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

-Ouais…

-Et avec raison…

-Dieu ne sait pas qu'il est Dieu.

-C… comment ça?

-Dieu ne sais pas que ce qu'il invente a de réelles répercussions. Enfin… si on suit la logique des choses.

-Comment ça, tu n'en es pas sûr?

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré Dieu.

-Dis comme ça…

-Ce que je sais, c'est que Dieu n'est PAS dans son jeu. Il y envoie ses sbires.

-Ses sbires?

-Oui. Des gens, des animaux, des plantes, je ne sais pas toute la variété de ce qu'il peut inventer.

-Dieu est-il toujours le même?

-Je t'ai dit que je l'ai jamais rencontré.

-… Okaaay… et ces sbires, qu'est-ce qu'elles font? »

Gaara haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Elles espionnent, elles tuent, elles aident. Certaines sont pleinement conscientes de ce qu'elles sont, d'autres non.

-Elles tuent?

-Ça peut arriver, oui.

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

-Ça fait un bail que je suis ici.

-Et tu as survécu?

-Faut dire que j'ai eu de la chance. T'as vu la pièce que j'ai réussi à me faire?

-Ouais, à propos, ils venaient d'où, tous tes meubles?

-Je t'ai dit que les couloirs étaient mobiles.

-Oui, et alors?

-Ils peuvent se changer en désert ou en montagne, en auberge comme en ville, en repère de voleurs comme en château fort. J'ai piqué certaines choses et, tu vois, ça paye.

-Comment tu es sorti, alors?

-Je suis pas sorti.

-Bah oui, tu es venu me chercher...! »

Gaara eut un regard désolé.

« Mais non, Neji. Tu étais déjà dans le jeu d'Éleusis. »

* * *

**Voilà voilààà! Pas trop paumés? Vous avez pu faire les liens nécessaires? Je vous adore! **

**Ce chap' était, encore une fois, un peu court et je m'en excuse grandement.**

**À pluuus!!**

**Merci, et, s'il vous plaît, Revieeews! **

**Vous me rendrez heureux pendant des jours pour le modeste prix de deux minutes.**

**Mici!**

**Iko =3**


	5. Première vague, Matra 485

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs. (Peut-être pas ce chapitre là, mais bon…)

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, SF, un peu OOC, à vous d'en juger.

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaraNeji.

**Disclaimer **: Bla bla bla bla, Masashi Kishimoto-sama...

**Warning** : Yaoi. À la fin, ça doit être clair.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je ne ferai pas de lemon, sauf si on me le demande, parce que personnellement, je ne crois pas avoir le talent nécessaire. Non. Honnêtement.

_**Un grand merci à Jesse James pour avoir corrigé mes fautes et reformulé mes phrases pas nettes!**_

« Paroles »

* * *

Les dalles s'enfilaient les unes à la suite des autres dans une rapidité consternante, de leur gris parfois monotone, mais à l'instant terriblement stressant. La lumière d'une provisoire lampe de poche donnait fébrilement, aux ombres courant sur les murs un air plus consistant et pressé que d'ordinaire. Le rythme de leur course effrénée et leurs souffles courts étaient les seules perturbations sonores qu'accueillait l'environnement. Mais la vague qui les suivait était-elle réelle?

Était-ce un pressentiment fondé ou un simple instinct de survie éveillé par la précarité de la situation?

Quoi qu'il en fût, ils courraient.

_Run and run, as fast as you can._

Les yeux violets parcouraient le sol devant eux à une vitesse folle, tentant de repérer le plus vite possible une variation quelconque, un obstacle ou une bifurcation.

Ils n'osaient plus regarder derrière. Le sourd sentiment qui les avait assaillit plus tôt était encore bien douloureusement ancré dans leur ventre respectif pour leur permettre un tel écart.

_Run._

Courir pour sauver sa peau et pour se permettre de respirer plus longtemps.

Courir parce qu'on n'en a pas le choix. _Parce qu'on n'en a plus le choix._

Courir parce que la peur nous a _dominés_.

Courir.

_Sans s'arrêter._

Un cliquetis entêtant se fit entendre dans leur dos, finissant de faire craindre le pire aux deux jeunes gens, qui accélérèrent leur cadence.

_Run._

Ils étaient réellement poursuivit par quelqu'un.

_Quelque chose._

Qui, visiblement, était beaucoup plus rapide. Le bruit, presque un souffle, se faisait de plus en plus près, de plus en plus sourd, de plus en plus fort.

_Danger._

Et puis soudain, _ça_ les dépassa.

Sans s'arrêter.

Contrairement à eux.

* * *

« C't'ait quoi c't'affaire, d'… »

C'était une vague. Comme si dans un souffle, les murs derrière eux se détruisaient pour se reconstruire en autre chose. Les dalles avaient laissé la place à des murs beaucoup plus sophistiqués, le plancher dégoulinant à de la tuile.

Sai et Hinata n'étaient plus dans une suite de couloirs sans fin.

L'odeur y était totalement absente.

On aurait dit que l'endroit ne laissait filtrer aucun son, aucune senteur. Les couleurs étaient sobres, signe d'un endroit rangé et probablement très austère.

Du brun ou blanc, du noir ou gris.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant était carrée et complètement vide, hormis un plafonnier qui éclairait chaque recoin de l'endroit ainsi qu'une porte de bois verni sur laquelle avait été gravé avec style :

_Matrice_

« La matrice? », fit la voix douce d'Hinata.

Sai acquiesça, mais demanda tout de même;

« Où c'est qu'on peut tu ben s'trouver pour qu'y ait un poste d'accès à'a Matrice?

-Aucune idée. »

Évidemment, tout le monde savait ce qu'était la Matrice. (_Iko : Ne pas confondre avec celle de la Matrix, merci_.) L'espace informatique. La matérialisation de la Toile. Le paradis des pirates informatiques!

Et des informaticiens chevronnés, bien entendu.

Sai trépignait. La Matrice, c'était son domaine. Il avait moins peur qu'à l'instant.

« Et… et la vague… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être?

-J'sais pas. Hey, p'tite Hinata, on va tu voir dans c'te salle là? C'est l'seul coin où'c'qu'on peut s'en aller, fait que j'dis qu'on va y j'ter un œil, jus' pour voir, okay?

-Heum… mouais… mais… attend, je veux examiner. »

Elle s'approcha un tantinet et activa son implant visuel d'un doigt sur sa tempe.

« Mh… il y a personne. J'estime la pièce à une taille d'environ 100 mètres par 75, une très grande salle. C'est bourré d'ordinateurs et les machines sont les seules choses là dedans à évacuer de la chaleur, le reste m'a l'air d'être hyper froid.

-Wow, Hinata! T'es ben qu'trop forte! »

L'interpelée rougit.

« Mais non, c'est le Byakugan…

-Ben dans ma tête c'est toi, c'que j'ai vu c't'une p'tite Hinata r'garder au travers d'une porte, pis m'sortir la taille d'la pièce pis sa température! Fait que…

-…

-Ben quoi?

-Merci…

-Ben là, c't'assez vrai, franchement!

-… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha vivement de la porte et agrippa la poignée, avant de se retirer vivement :

« Ayoye, c'est frette… »

Il remonta la manche de sa veste de combat sur sa main et réitéra son geste.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Hinata, qui avait gardé son Byakugan opérationnel, fouillait la pièce du regard.

« Et Sai!

-Hein?

-C'est bien beau d'être entrés, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? »

Le brun fit la moue.

« Ben… on pourrait commencer par r'garder su'es ordis, p'têtre qu'on va trouver d'quoi su'a place où'c'qu'on est.

-Mmhmh. Okay. »

Sai s'approcha de l'un des ordinateurs et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait aucun mot de passe pour entrer dans la session utilisateurs, alors l'ouverture se fit d'elle-même.

L'engin était une sorte de plaquette très grande, disons 3 pieds par 4 pieds, tactile. Il n'y avait donc ni clavier, ni souris, uniquement l'écran.

« Hein, c'est ben bizarre…

-Quoi?

-Ben… d'habitude, les PC marchent a'c le fournisseur Matra, sauf qu'là, même si su'à porte c't'écrit « Matrice », c'te PC là marche su'un fournisseur qu'existe pu depuis genre… 3000 ans au minimum.

-Sérieux? C'est quoi?

-Windows.

-Euh… je connais pas.

-Ben c'est normal, p'tite Hinata. »

Sai posa son doigt sur le drapeau à quatre cases du très vieux fournisseur et un menu s'ouvrit. Il sélectionna le choix de réseau.

« Sai, explique moi pendant que tu le fais, j'aimerais comprendre…

-Ok… ben j'aimerais ça savoir sur quel réseau on est connectés, fait que faut que j'aille voir dans c'te partie là. »

Elle soupira. C'était loin d'être très clair.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un unique nom de réseau très peu original.

_Matrice port 485_

« Ouah.

-Quoi?

-C'est pas possible.

-Hein?

-Ya seulement 484 ports d'accès à la Matrice.

-…

-Bon… Si on est connectés au 485, ça doit êt' qu'yen à qu'y connaissaient pas à l'univ'»

Il abaissa la fenêtre et rouvrit le menu initial à partir duquel il sélectionna le poste réseau.

« On va savoir si ya un aut' PC d'connecté dans l'port d'accès pis si oui, où y est. On va avoir les données d'chaque machine, aussi. »

Tous les ordinateurs étaient numérotés de 1 à 751.

« P'tite Hinata, j'aimerais ben ça qu'tu m'comptes toute' les postes d'la pièce. »

Pendant que celle-ci s'affairait, il diminua la fenêtre et rouvrit le menu démarrer, avant de sélectionner l'option ordinateur.

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune femme comptait. Rapidement, puisque chaque rangée comportait un nombre égal de machine, elle n'avait plus qu'à additionner les rangées et à multiplier, mais bon…

À l'écran, Sai avait ouvert le panneau de configuration et les informations de l'ordinateur. Il fouinait rapidement dedans, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

« 750. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ya un pare feu su'l système, pis j'dois nous donner les droits d'administrateurs pis l'désactiver si on veut pouvoir continuer.

-Aah…

-T'as ben dit 750?

-Euh… oui… »

Sai toucha l'icône de la fenêtre réseau et descendit toute la liste.

« Ça en met 751.

-Il doit y avoir un autre poste quelque part ailleurs.

-Pis c'est lui qui doit avoir les droits d'administrateurs. »

Hinata tira une chaise et s'assit près du jeune homme.

« Ça va poser problème…

-Pourquoi? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ne répondit pas à la question. Il fouilla un tantinet dans les programmes de base installés sur la machine et en ouvrit un qui portait le nom de cmd.

Une fenêtre noire sur laquelle deux trois lignes d'écriture blanche apparaissaient s'ouvrit.

**Microsoft Windows [version 6.0.6000]**

**Copyright ****c 2006 Microsoft Corporation. Tous droits réservés.**

**C : \Users\Cpu384 _**

« 2006? P'tain, c'est loin! C'est quoi c'te connerie? J't'ais sûr qu'ça existais même pu, c'te genre de fournisseur là! Windows… tss…»

Hinata ne dit rien, mais observa avec intérêt les dents de son collègue se serrer entre elles.

Après un moment de bidouillage, il ouvrit un nouvel outil nommé « bloc note », et y colla le texte suivant :

**html**

**headmeta http ="Matrice" content="text/html = User-384"/head**

**titleMatra 485 /title**

**body**** Microsoft Windows [version 6.0.6000]**

**Copyright ****c 2006 Microsoft Corporation. Tous droits réservés./body**

**/html**

« Euh… Ça veut dire quoi, Sai?

-…

-Sai?

-Ça? Ça veut rien dire.

-Hein?

-Non, ça veut rien dire! J'veux dire qu'si tu l'fout dans le traducteur html vers le fournisseur, ça va jus' t'faire c'texte. Ya pas d'code, c't'un faux, mais vraiment mal fait. »

Il grogna.

« Au moins, si y est honnête, on sait qu'on est vraiment su'un port d'la Matrice, qu'on est su'l PC numéro 384, qu'le port 485 existe pour de vrai pis qu'on est pareil sur du Windows 6, mélangé à Matra 485. »

Hinata haussa les épaules.

« Et le pare feu?

-Désactivé. J'vais d'voir m'connecter, su'à matrice, j'pense. T'as-tu une carte d'accès, toi?

-… oui, mais je suis jamais allée dans la matrice.

-Ben c'est pas ben grave, ça va juste te prendre un avatar.

-Un avatar?

-T'verras. »

Il remonta la manche droite de sa veste jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant un bracelet de métal qui prenait toute la place entre son poignet et le début de son avant-bras. De sa main gauche, il appuya à un endroit duquel sortit une disquette, qu'il entra ensuite dans l'un des endroits prévus à cet effet sur le côté de la machine. À l'écran, tout devint vert et une roulette tournait sans cesse, égrenant les secondes du téléchargement. Du doigt, il indiqua à Hinata de s'assoir à un ordinateur à côté de lui et d'y insérer la sienne.

Elle avait dit elle-même avoir une carte d'accès.

Hinata, qui n'avait pas de bracelet comme celui de son coéquipier, décrocha son sac à dos et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle l'ouvrit et empoigna un petit sac duquel elle sortit une disquette semblable à celle de Sai, à la différence que la sienne n'avait jamais été utilisée.

Elle l'inséra dans la machine.

Après le téléchargement, une fenêtre toute bleue apparut à l'écran. Il y avait de multiples cases, un clavier tactile ainsi qu'un brûleur, en haut.

Un brûleur, c'est une sorte de détecteur d'empreintes digitales, mais au moment où il faut les enregistrer, c'est-à-dire que la personne qui y posera sa main verra ses empreintes copiées pour être gardées en données de base.

Sai s'approcha et lui indiqua le grand espace vide au centre.

« Tu veux quoi comme genre d'avatar?

-Ben, euh… toi, t'as quoi? »

Sai sourit.

« Moi, j'suis hacker de profession, j'ai pas d'avatar, j'ai un surfer.

-Et… c'est quoi?

-C't'une sorte d'avatar, qui permet d'avoir plus de données pis, surtout, qui t'numérise. »

Hinata haussa un sourcil.

« Mais t'as un implant visuel, on d'vrait p'voir t'patenter un surfeur aussi. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de sourire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien compris cette histoire de numérisation, mais si le jeune homme disait vouloir l'aider, ça allait bien.

Sai s'approcha de son écran et lui dit :

« Met ta main su'l'brûleur, en haut. Ça va t'demander c'que tu veux comme style d'navigateur. T'écris visuel a'c le clavier, pis après ça va t'mettre un nouveau brûleur au milieu. Tu fais jus' placer ton œil droit drette devant pis ça va garder ton iris en mémoire. Après tu vas m'laisser faire. Okay?

-Okay. »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la petite case du brûleur en haut à droite de son écran et une lumière passa dessous, scannant sa main, un peu comme le ferait une imprimante avec une feuille. Lorsque la machine eut fini, la question annoncée apparut, avec une ligne en dessous laissant de la place pour taper sa réponse.

**Quelle sorte de Navigateur désirez-vous?**

Elle entra;

_Visuel_

Un nouveau brûleur apparut, au centre de l'écran cette fois-ci et comme prévu, elle se pencha pour placer son œil droit bien devant l'objectif. Sai appuya sur une petite touche près d'elle pour l'activer. La lumière revint, faisant mal à sa rétine, mais elle se retint de fermer les yeux.

Une fois fait, elle se releva et regarda son collègue, qui souriait.

À l'écran, un menu s'ouvrit, demandant quel mode Hinata voulait utiliser.

**1-Mode automatique (Recommandé)**

**2-Mode chevronné (Très peu recommandé sauf si techniques acquises)**

**3-Mode 0 (Pas recommandé du tout)**

Évidemment, Sai posa son doigt sur le mode 0.

Un écran noir apparut, un peu comme le cmd, sans les deux trois lignes d'écriture blanche.

C'est Sai qui se mit à écrire.

« Tu fais quoi?

-J'programme ton surfer. »

L'écriture défilait sous ses yeux. C'était impressionnant de voir la quantité de choses qui composaient un simple programme… enfin, simple, c'était vite dit.

Après de très longues minutes, Sai valida ses commandes.

**Erreur de programmation.**

« Quoi? Eh, merde. »

Il ronchonna un peu et commença, lentement, la relecture de son programme.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai ben du oublier une virgule. Ça pète toute. »

Il relu, modifia quelques passages, puis re valida. L'opération au complet avait pris plus d'une heure et demie.

**Programme en cour de téléchargement.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Il soupira.

« Bon, maintenant, quand ça s'ra terminé, tu vas avoir à ploguer tes mains sur deux empreintes qui r'semblent à des brûleurs. Tu l'fais, pis après ça va te d'mander de t'choisir un pseudo, tu mets c'que tu veux. Tu sélectionnes le choix d'réseau. Tu prends Matra 485, pis après tu choisis l'option Utilisateurs pis tu cherches W608A7. Oublie pas. W608A7. Dans tes options, t'vas avoir « bloc note ». Si y a un autre pseudo que W608A7 de connecté, tu l'note là pis quand t'as fini tu viens m'rejoindre en demandant de joindre W608A7. C't'important. W608A7. Okay?

-Ouais… compris… W608A7.

-Ouais. »

Sur-ce, Sai plaça ses mains sur les deux capteurs qui étaient déjà apparus sur son écran à lui depuis longtemps et ferma les yeux.

Il cessa de bouger.

Hinata prit une grande inspiration et attendit que le téléchargement se termine.

**79%**

Elle regarda autour, dans l'espoir de trouver une horloge. Ne pas savoir l'heure l'angoissait.

Mais il n'y en avait pas.

**83%**

Elle commença à se triturer les doigts. Sai ne bougeait toujours pas et le silence l'oppressait.

**92%**

« Allez, voyons! »

**98%**

« … … … c'est… … … long… … … … »

**100%**

**Téléchargement terminé.**

**Redirection vers l'interface de connexion.**

Hinata soupira. Lorsque les deux capteurs firent leur apparition sur l'écran bleu, c'est avec un certain empressement qu'elle y posa les mains.

* * *

Instantanément, elle se retrouva debout, dans une grande pièce sans murs ni plafond, avec seulement un plancher, d'une couleur bleu uni… comme si elle était debout dans un pot de peinture. Tout autour était bleu, haut, bas, droite, gauche et derrière. Devant elle, se trouvait un petit cristal qui flottait dans les airs. Une voix féminine lui demanda, sur un ton très cordial et neutre :

**Bienvenue, Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Ceci est votre première utilisation de la carte d'accès Matra.**

**Félicitation.**

**Veuillez vous choisir un pseudo.**

« Euh… et je fais comment? »

**Eu-éjefèkomen est-il votre choix définitif?**

**Sinon, annulez.**

« ANNULER! »

Hinata soupira.

**Annulation…**

**Veuillez vous choisir un pseudo.**

« Oui, je sais. »

**Ouijesè est-il votre choix définitif?**

**Sinon, annulez.**

« Non, annuler! »

**Annulation…**

**Veuillez vous choisir un pseudo.**

La jeune femme grommela contre la stupidité de l'ordinateur.

** Stupidmachine est-il votre choix définitif?**

**Sinon, annulez.**

La Hyuuga éclata franchement de rire avant d'articuler :

« An-nu-ler… »

**Annulation…**

**Veuillez vous choisir un pseudo.**

Cette fois, elle se tut et réfléchis.

« Byakuser. »

**Biakiouseur est-il votre choix définitif? Sinon, annulez.**

« Définitif. »

**Comment épelez-vous Biakiouseur?**

« B, y, a, k, u, s, e, r. »

**Épelez-vous bien Biakiouseur B, y, a, k, u, s, e, r?**

« Oui… »

**Téléchargement des nouvelles données.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et attendit.

Encore.

**Données téléchargées.**

**Merci de vous être enregistrée, Byakuser.**

**Vous rejoindrez la Matrice dans quelques instants.**

**L'unité de gestion de la Matrice prendra la relève.**

**Bonne navigation.**

L'interface changea encore. Cette fois, les contours étaient beaucoup plus détaillés. Elle se trouvait dans une salle métallique et face à elle, le cristal était devenu rougeâtre, diffusant sa lumière sur les murs, le plafond et le plancher, rendant la pièce un peu inquiétante.

**Bienvenue dans le Hall de la Matrice, Byakuser.**

**Veuillez choisir une première action.**

Hinata se tritura les méninges quelques instants avant de demander :

« Je voudrais voir la liste des réseaux. »

**Traitement de la demande.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Après un court instant, une liste défila devant ses yeux.

« Je voudrais le port d'entrée 485. »

**Ouverture de Matra 485.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Une porte se dessina sur le mur du fond. Comme la voix ne disait plus rien, Hinata s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Elle coulissait et s'ouvrait sur… un nouvel interface métallique. Sur le plancher, à l'entrée, il était écrit:

_Matra 485_

Alors elle s'y engagea. Derrière elle, la porte se referma sans bruit, avant de s'effacer, laissant là un mur de métal vierge.

**Bienvenue dans la Matrice, port Matra 485.**

Hinata n'avança pas.

« Je peux avoir accès à la liste des utilisateurs connectés? »

**Ouverture.**

Une autre liste se déroula devant ses yeux. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une multitude de lignes vides.

« L'utilisateur W608A7 est-il connecté? »

**Recherche de l'Utilisateur W608A7.**

La liste défila pour finalement s'arrêter devant le pseudo de Sai. Bien. Elle allait dire de sélectionner l'utilisateur lorsqu'elle se souvint de la dernière consigne.

« Ordinateur? »

**Oui?**

Sur le coup, elle fut un peu surprise que la machine lui ait répondu, mais elle ne fit pas plus attention. Il est vrai que la première guide (la stupide machine qui permettait de choisir un pseudo) avait précisé qu'une autre unité de gestion prendrait la relève. Cette dernière, gérant la Matrice dans son ensemble, promettait d'être tout de même plus sophistiquée.

« Y a-t-il d'autres utilisateurs de connectés depuis le port Matra 485? »

**Recherche des Utilisateurs connectés depuis le port Matra 485.**

Un instant passa, avant que, sous ses yeux, ne s'écrive :

**W608A7**

**Byakuser**

**God**

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Ordinateur? »

**Oui?**

« J'aimerais avoir accès au bloc note. »

**Ouverture de l'option bloc note.**

Un calepin sur deux pages numériques apparut devant elle. À haute voix, elle tenta :

« God. »

Les lettres s'étalèrent sur le papier informatisé et, satisfaite, elle lança;

« Enregistrer! »

**Enregistrement en cour.**

Puis, elle ajouta :

« Rejoindre l'utilisateur W608A7. »

**Demande d'accès à W608A7…**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Hinata s'assit à même le sol.

**Accès accepté.**

**Redirection.**

Le décor autour d'elle changea.

_À nouveau._

* * *

Elle se trouvait maintenant, toujours assise, devant une porte. À ses pieds trônait une clef et, appuyé contre une autre porte près de la sienne : Sai.

« Tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour venir.

-C'est l'ordinateur avec les pseudos, j'ai… »

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« S… Sai…?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Euh… comment, alors?

-Dans le genre de Wassis. Je suis plus connu comme ça. Toi ce sera Byaku.

-J'ai mal entendu, là...

-Mal entendu? Comment ça, je veux dire… au niveau de ton ouïe ou de mes paroles? »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais où t'as mis ton accent, oui? »

Sai sourit.

Et Hinata prit peur.

Ce sourire lui avait toujours fait peur. Il était un peu trop…

_Faux._

« Écoute, Byaku. Je t'expliquerai quand on aura pu monter un pare feu pour ton surfer, okay? Pour l'instant ce serait une mauvaise idée. »

La Hyuuga hocha la tête. Le surnom lui faisait bizarre, mais…

« Et tu as repéré d'autres utilisateurs depuis ce port?

-Oui, un.

-Tu as noté son pseudo?

-God.

-God?

-God.

-Eh bien.

-Quoi?

-Il va falloir l'identifier. Éventuellement, il pourrait devenir un danger pour nous. »

Et il lui refit _ce_ sourire.

Hinata décida d'attendre l'installation du pare feu pour demander plus d'explications à ce sujet et, détournant le regard, demanda :

« Okay… et… ces portes, cette clef, c'est quoi?

-Ça, c'est l'ordinateur depuis lequel tu es connectée », fit-il en tapotant la porte face à Hinata.

« Et la porte contre laquelle TOI, tu es appuyé, c'est l'ordinateur de la salle de la Matrice dans laquelle on s'est infiltrés?

-Oui.

-Alors si je comprends bien, toutes ces portes, sur ce mur, sont tous les ordinateurs de la pièce?

-Toujours oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

-On doit comprendre où on est et glaner des infos sur le phénomène de la vague de tout à l'heure, trouver l'ordinateur 751 et God.

-Okay. Et… et la clef?

-Ça signifie que tu es la seule à avoir accès à cet ordinateur en particulier.

-Ce qui veut dire…?

-Que quelqu'un peut venir se connecter dessus depuis la machine, mais que si toi, tu te connectes à la Matrice, tu peux revenir ici à volonté. Cet ordinateur est ta propriété du moment que tu en gardes la clef.

-Et je la garde où?

-Dans ton inventaire. Demandes à l'ordinateur de te l'ouvrir, tu verras bien. »

Elle soupira. Cet ordinateur était un peu trop omniprésent à son goût.

« Ordinateur, j'aimerais avoir accès à mon inventaire. »

**Ouverture de l'inventaire de Byakuser.**

Un carré s'ouvrit dans le vide. Comme une boîte dont l'ouverture était une déchirure dans l'espace.

« Mets-y la clef. Tu pourras y avoir accès sur demande. »

Hinata y lâcha son bien, puis fit :

« Terminé. »

**Fermeture de l'inventaire.**

« Byakuser, hein?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Ça t'identifie comme étant une utilisatrice du Byakugan, il y a mieux…

-Je viens jamais dans la Matrice et il n'y a que God de connecté.

-Bah…

-Et puis c'est moins mélangeant que W608A7.

-Mouais. »

Sur ce, il se leva et tendit la main à Hinata. Celle-ci l'accepta avec joie et se leva à son tour.

« Bon… on va commencer par t'installer un pare feu.

-Mh… Dis, Sa… je veux dire, Wassis…

-Nh?

-Un pare feu, c'est pas le bouclier qui empêche les virus d'entrer sur les ordinateurs?

-Hum… écoute. Sur un ordinateur sans accès à la matrice, il y a 65 536 ports d'entrée.

-65 536?

-Oui. Le pare feu empêche les indésirables d'entrer par ces 65 536 ports.

-Oui, ça je sais.

-Attend, j'ai pas fini.

-Okay…

-Par-dessus ces 65 536 ports, il y a les 484 ports Matra. 485 si on en croit l'endroit où nous sommes.

-Oui…

-Un pare feu te protège déjà pour les 65 536 premiers, puisque tu es la propriétaire de cet ordinateur », dit-il en pointant la porte derrière elle.

« Mais tu n'en a pas en ce qui concerne tes ports Matra. Du coup, un hacker, un virus ou un spyware pourrait entrer dans ta banque de donnée.

-Quel en serait le… le résultat, sur mon surfer?

-Ta disquette brûlerait. Si ta disquette brûle, tes neurones brûlent, puisque tu es encore connectée à la Matrice.

-…

-Résultat; tu meurs.

-D'accord… et… et pourquoi tu veux attendre de me l'avoir installé pour m'expliquer… certaines choses…?

-Parce que si le pare feu empêche l'entrée d'information non-désirée dans ton système, il en empêche également la sortie.

-Ah, d'accord. »

Sai soupira.

« Allez, viens.»

Il se retourna vers la porte numérotée 384. Hinata reconnu le numéro du premier ordinateur qu'ils avaient utilisés dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers le numéro indiqué sur la porte de son ordinateur à elle. 383. Sans plus se poser de questions, elle suivit Sai, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

« L'installation d'un pare feu sur un surfer se fait relativement facilement. En fait, il s'agit d'apporter des modifications dans ton programme.

-Mon programme?

-Voyons! Tu n'as pas quitté ton corps pour venir t'installer dans un ordinateur! Tes sens ont été numérisés dans le programme que j'ai tapé tout à l'heure. Et encore c'est parce que je l'avais déjà fait, parce que sinon, ça m'aurait pris vachement plus de temps.

-Alors je suis, en ce moment, un programme.

-Oui.

-Et tu vas devoir me reprogrammer.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas programmable dans le premier jet?

-Parce que les ports que tu as utilisés pour te rendre ici n'y étaient pas encore inscrits. Maintenant qu'ils y sont, je peux te programmer un pare feu.

-Ah.

-Maintenant tais toi et laisse moi faire. Tu auras tes explications après. »

* * *

« Alors tu dis que tu t'es auto programmé pour parler comme ça dans la Matrice?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que l'unité de gestion de premier front ne me comprenait pas. »

Hinata éclata de rire.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes avec celle-là!

-Sérieusement? »

Sai ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata riait. Ce n'était pas drôle, en fait. Mais il voulut bien essayer de comprendre. Alors il lui sourit. Ce qui fit se figer Hinata.

« Et, euh… pour les surnoms?

-Protège ton identité au mieux et tu auras plus de chances de survivre. »

Hinata pinça les lèvres.

« Heum… alors… euh… on y… va…?

-Bonne idée. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de l'avant pièce de l'ordinateur 384 pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le couloir. Sai barra la porte à clef derrière eux et prit soin de ranger la clef avant de demander un plan du réseau à l'ordinateur.

**Traitement de la demande.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Une image apparut en suspens. Sai y glissa les doigts et, finalement, l'agrippa pour la tenir et la mouvoir à sa guise.

« Byaku!

-Hein?

-Viens voir. »

Hinata s'approcha. La carte avait été dessinée de façon à ce que l'on voit chacun des postes de connexion possibles, les aires publiques et personnelles, etc…

Tout au centre, isolé mais malgré tout au milieu, le poste 751 trônait.

Il pointa le poste 384 et dit :

« Nous sommes ici. Il y a plusieurs aires publiques à traverser, ainsi que, probablement, la défense primaire, secondaire et renforcée du poste 751. God doit bien s'y trouver.

-D'accord. Alors… on y va, ou…?

-On devrait commencer par trouver un moyen de récolter des informations.

-Et pour ça, on va où? »

Sai regarda la carte pendant un moment et ajouta :

« Il faut trouver le centre d'information. Sur un ordinateur conventionnel, on appelle ça un disque dur.

-Ah, bien sûr… »

Il posa son doigt sur un autre endroit de la carte numérique :

« Là. »

Il empoigna les deux côtés de la carte et les pressa l'un vers l'autre pour la rétracter, de sorte qu'il se retrouva avec une tige de métal entre les mains.

« Inventaire. »

**Ouverture de l'inventaire de W608A7.**

Le même carré s'ouvrit et il y laissa tomber la carte.

« Terminé. »

**Fermeture de l'inventaire.**

« J'aimerais avoir accès au disque dur avec Byakuser. »

**Déplacement de W608A7 et de Byakuser vers le disque dur.**

**Validé?**

« Valider. »

**Déplacement en cour. Veuillez patienter.**

**

* * *

**

Ils avaient passé un temps incroyable à fouiner dans tout le disque dur. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Pas un historique, pas un fichier, pas un programme à part W608A7 et Byakuser, rien. Même le programme God semblait inexistant.

« C'est vraiment étrange. », fit Sai.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ordinateur est formel. Nous sommes bien connectés sur le port Matra 485.

-Même s'il est supposé être inexistant?

-Oui…

-Ça aussi, c'est étrange.

-D'autant plus que d'habitude, la Matrice est relativement plus occupée que par seulement 3 programmes.

-Ça c'est toi qui sais.

-Le pire, c'est que quand on regarde le rapport des activités de ce fournisseur d'accès à la Matrice, on dirait qu'il n'y a que nous qui bougeons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Que le programme God, bien que présent, est totalement _inactif_. »

Hinata resta silencieuse. Sai aussi. Un moment passa ainsi, où tous deux étaient partis dans leurs réflexions personnelles sur la chose.

« On ne devrait pas aller voir, alors?

-Oui, je pense bien. »

« Ordinateur? »

**Oui?**

« J'aimerais avoir accès au hall du poste 751. »

**Demande d'accès au poste 751.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

« Non, au Hall! »

**Accès refusé.**

**Veuillez réitérer plus tard.**

« J'aimerais avoir accès au HALL du poste 751 avec Byakuser… »

**Demande d'accès au poste 751.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

« … »

**Accès refusé.**

**Veuillez réitérer plus tard.**

« W… Wassis?

-Nh?

-Il se passe quoi quand on demande l'accès pour un lieu?

-Eh bien, c'est qu'une personne peut… oh, merde.

-Je me suis dis, aussi… »

Quand une demande d'accès est formulée, c'est que _quelqu'un_ peut refuser.

« Alors God serait actif, mais complètement immobile?

-Probablement. S'il a refusé notre demande d'accès, par contre ça devrait s'afficher dans le rapport d'actions. »

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et, Hinata demanda :

« Ordinateur, ouvrez le rapport d'actions sur le fournisseur Matra 485. »

**Ouverture de la banque de données.**

« Putain… »

La liste d'actions qui s'était ouverte laissait voir :

**W608A7 s'est connecté au réseau**

**Byakuser s'est connecté au réseau**

**Byakuser a recherché l'Utilisateur W608A7**

**Byakuser a envoyé une demande de redirection vers W608A7**

**W608A7 a accepté la demande de Byakuser**

**Byakuser a été redirigé vers W608A7**

**Byakuser a modifié le contenu de son inventaire avec Clef poste 384**

**W608A7 a ouvert le poste 384**

**Byakuser a été reprogrammé**

**Reprogrammation réussie**

**W608A7 a fermé le poste 384**

**W608A7 a demandé une carte de Matra 485**

**W608A7 a modifié le contenu de son inventaire avec Carte Matra 485**

**W608A7 a demandé une redirection avec Byakuser vers le Disque Dur**

**W608A7 et Byakuser ont été redirigés vers le Disque Dur**

**W608A7 a ouvert le dossier Historique**

**Byakuser a ouvert le dossier Programme**

**Byakuser a ouvert le dossier Réseau**

**W608A7 a fermé le dossier Historique**

**Byakuser a fermé le dossier Réseau**

**W608A7 a ouvert le dossier Fichiers**

**W608A7 a fermé le dossier Fichiers**

**Byakuser a fermé le dossier Programme**

**W608A7 a ouvert le dossier Cache**

**Byakuser a ouvert le dossier Utilisateurs**

**Byakuser a fermé le dossier Utilisateurs**

**W608A7 a fermé le dossier Cache**

**W608A7 a demandé une redirection vers le hall du poste 751**

**Le hall est inexistant : redirection vers le poste 751**

**W608A7 a envoyé une demande de redirection vers le poste 751**

**God a refusé la demande de W608A7**

**W608A7 a demandé une redirection vers le hall du poste 751**

**Le hall est inexistant : redirection vers le poste 751**

**W608A7 a envoyé une demande de redirection vers le poste 751**

**God a refusé la demande de W608A7**

**God a ouvert le port de surveillance sur le Disque Dur**

**Byakuser a ouvert le dossier historique**

« Oh… mon… Dieu…

-Et c'est le cas de le dire. »

Sai ne releva pas le semblant d'humour d'Hinata.

« On va… y aller à pieds. »

À cette remarque, de nouvelles lignes s'ajoutèrent à la suite d'actions du répertoire.

**God a activé le pare feu du poste 751**

**God a activé la défense primaire du poste 751**

**God a activé la défense secondaire du poste 751**

**God a activé la défense renforcée du poste 751**

**God a désactivé la défense renforcée du poste 751**

**God a désactivé le pare feu du poste 751**

**God a envoyé une proposition de redirection à W608A7 et à Byakuser vers le hall caché du poste 751**

À cet instant, la voix robotique de la gestion de la Matrice s'éleva.

**God vous propose une redirection vers le hall du poste 751.**

**Désirez-vous adhérer?

* * *

**

Dans le disque dur, dossier historique laissé ouvert, une dernière ligne était écrite.

**W608A7 a accepté la proposition de redirection de God vers le poste 751

* * *

**

**Sha s'est connecté au réseau**

**Sha a envoyé une demande de redirection vers God**

**God a accepté la demande de Sha**

**Sha a été redirigé vers God

* * *

**

Devant eux, s'élevait un mur absolument immense. Le mur de défense primaire du poste 751. Derrière, se trouverait probablement la défense secondaire, mais pour l'instant, autant s'arrêter à ça. Un point était bon : God avait volontairement désactivé le pare feu. De ce fait, les ports d'accès vers le poste 751 étaient ouverts. La défense renforcée avait également été désactivée.

« Bon… La défense renforcée consiste à bloquer absolument tout ce qui tente d'entrer dans un poste et d'en informer son propriétaire. La défense secondaire rend invisible tout port d'accès à un poste. Et la première défense ne fait qu'arrêter des virus et des spywares pré-identifiés. God est déjà au courant de notre présence ici puisque c'est lui-même qui nous a envoyé la proposition de redirection.

-C'est lui qui possède les droits d'administrateurs, alors, s'il peut faire ça?

-Eh bien d'habitude, personne n'a de droits d'administrateur dans la Matrice, mais c'est ce que ça doit faire, une fois mixé avec Windows 6. Saleté de Microsoft. »

Hinata sourit.

« Alors le plus gros challenge consiste à trouver les ports rendus invisibles?

-Oui. Et on dirait que God a envie qu'on aille le rejoindre…

-Alors… on y va?

-Oui. »

* * *

**Uchi s'est connecté au réseau**

**Uchi a envoyé une demande de redirection vers le poste 751**

**God a refusé la demande d'Uchi**

**Uchi a demandé une redirection vers le Disque Dur**

**Uchi a été redirigé vers le Disque Dur**

**God a désactivé la défense secondaire du poste 751

* * *

**

Sai et Hinata étaient bouche bée. À peine avaient-ils passé la première défense de God, que la seconde se désactivait. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez.

* * *

**Uchi a activé son pare feu**

**Ultima s'est connecté au réseau**

**Ultima a envoyé une demande de redirection vers Uchi**

**Uchi a accepté la demande d'Ultima**

**Ultima a été redirigé vers Uchi**

**God a réactivé la surveillance du Disque Dur**

**Ultima a activé son pare feu**

**Uchi a ouvert le fichier Utilisateurs**

**Uchi a ouvert le fichier de Byakuser

* * *

**

Devant les deux collègues, un escalier. Il plongeait dans les abîmes de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce? À part le poste 751? Mh…

« On… on descend vraiment là dedans?

-Ouais… »

* * *

**Uchi a activé la fonction piratage**

**Piratage de l'utilisateur Byakuser**

**Piratage réussi**

**Uchi a désactivé le pare feu Matra de Byakuser

* * *

**

Sai fit un premier pas sur la première marche.

* * *

**Uchi a désactivé le pare feu général de Byasuker**

**Uchi a ouvert le code source de Byakuser

* * *

**

Hinata était stressée. Elle avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver en bas…

* * *

**Uchi a supprimé le code source de Byakuser**

**Erreur**

**Le code source de Byakuser a été supprimé**

**Erreur, oubli de déconnexion**

_L'utilisateur Byakuser a été supprimé_

_**

* * *

**_

« Bon, tu viens? Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul en bas alors que tu es toujours ici. »

Le silence répondit à la remarque de Sai. Il s'arrêta et, lentement, se retourna.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

« Merde… Hi… Hinata? »

Toujours rien.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Dans la fébrilité, un état qu'il ne fréquentait que trop peu souvent, il lança :

« Je demande une redirection vers God. »

* * *

**Demande d'accès envoyée.**

**Veuillez patienter.**

Sai serra les poings. Stupide. Jamais il…

**Accès accepté.**

**Redirection.**

Et écarquilla les yeux. _Il_ avait… accepté?

* * *

Devant une grande vitre, un jeune homme était assis. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec style à l'arrière de son crâne encadraient son visage de deux lourdes mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté. Son teint laiteux faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs d'obsidienne, qui observaient avec ferveur, ardeur et même presque passion ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il portait un chandail à manches courtes bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc assez bouffant se serrant autour de ses genoux. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, dans cet univers de métal et de verre. Et il observait. Sans s'arrêter. Poussant de temps à autre un petit soupir, souriant légèrement, ou penchant la tête, comme pour mieux regarder.

C'est le tableau qui s'offrait à Sai.

Dans la matrice.

C'était étrange.

Néanmoins, il était resté figé là, au bas de l'escalier, à regarder cet homme et à tenter de comprendre son comportement. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il était là. Silencieux. Presque subjugué par la beauté quasi parfaite de l'homme face à lui.

Lorsque la réalité se rappela à son esprit.

_Hinata._

« Heum… pardon, vous êtes… God? »

Le jeune homme retourna lentement la tête dans sa direction.

« God? Non.

-Alors vous êtes qui? Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi, ma coéquipière et God de connecté sur Matra 485…

-Eh bien je suis arrivé après votre passage sur le Disque Dur, c'est tout.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes.

-Sha.

-Sha?

-Sha.

-Sha…

-Bon, c'est fini?

-Alors, Sah…

-Sha.

-Ah oui, Sha.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-J'observe _Dieu_. »

Sai. Sai, qui ne sait pas comment comprendre Hinata, une fille plutôt normale, malgré sa timidité parfois excessive et sa force de caractère, à d'autres moments impressionnante. Sai, qui ne sait pas comprendre ce qui se passe quand il a l'impression d'avoir avalé une balle de tennis et que ses yeux se gorgent d'eau. Sai qui ne comprend rien à l'amour. Sai qui n'arrive pas à se faire des amis.

Sai.

Comment voulez-vous que ce Sai là comprenne quand un homme lui dit observer Dieu?

« Tu veux dire, God.

-Oui. »

Aah, voilà qui était plus clair.

« God est Dieu.

-En anglais.

-Dans toutes les langues.

-Euh… j'ai arrêté de te suivre, là.

-God est _Dieu_. Et je l'observe. »

Sai jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la vitre. C'était… un miroir.

« Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu schizophrène?

-Moi? Non, pourquoi?

-Ben… c'est un miroir… »

Sha jeta un regard interrogatif vers la vitre et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Non. C'est une fenêtre. »

Sai haussa les sourcils, puis refit son sourire parfaitement hypocrite :

« Bien sûr.

-Tu ne vois pas _Dieu_, hein?

-Le brun dans la vitre? »

Sai avait tenté le sarcasme.

« Il n'est pas brun.

-Euh… »

Sha avait à nouveau vissé son regard dans son reflet et avait continué à regarder.

« Si tu le vois brun, c'est que tu ne vois pas _Dieu_.

-Eh bien… », fit Sai en se raclant la gorge.

« Au fond, c'est pas important, moi, j…

-Dieu est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-Pour toi, peut-être, mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoutes. »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé.

« … S'il te plaît. »

Lentement, Sha tourna son regard vers Sai.

« Oui?

-Mon amie a disparu.

-Elle avait un nom?

-Pseudo ou prénom?

-Pseudo.

-Byakuser.

-Prénom.

-…

-Allez.

-Hinata…

-Hyuuga? »

Sai haussa les sourcils.

« Oui…

-Elle est morte. »

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étrangler. Que… comment…?

« Comment…?

-Son code source a été effacé avant qu'elle ne se soit déconnectée.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi?

-_Dieu_ me l'a dit. »

Sha poussa un soupir.

« Je n'arrête pas de le regarder et lui, il ne me regarde jamais.

-Sha… que vois-tu dans ce miroir?

-Ce n'est pas un miroir.

-Mais qu'y vois-tu?

-_Dieu_. »

Sai soupira et fit :

« Il n'y a donc rien que je pourrais faire pour aider Hinata?

-Tu sais très bien que non. »

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol et articula :

« Merde…

-Écoute-moi bien.

-Mh?

-Tu vas te déconnecter de la Matrice avant que ceux qui ont tué ton amie n'effacent ton propre code source.

-Ma protection était beaucoup plus solide que la sienne, c'est ma profession, et…

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort.

-…

-Récupère le corps de ton amie et rends-toi au véritable poste 751.

-Mais…

-Dépêche-toi. »

Sai déglutit et se releva.

« Ordinateur. Déconnexion de W608A7. »

**Déconnexion de W608A7 en cour. **

**Veuillez patienter.**

« Adieu, Sha.

-Non, à tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce… »

**Déconnexion.

* * *

**

**Voilà voilà… J'espère que ce n'était pas trop compliqué… j'espère surtout que mon côté geek ne vous a pas fait décrocher! Je vous en prie! **

**Et malgré, tout, je vais continuer à vous supplier de Reviewer. Je suis méchant, hein?**

**Ah, et je vous félicite : c'étaient 49 pages Word, quand même.**

**Merci, et Review, pleaaase!**

**Iko =3**


	6. Anarchisme

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Certains chapitres seulement et encore pour l'instant c'est assez beaucoup énormément soft.) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits, mais que voulez-vous, I'M NOT GOD!

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-sama blablablabla personnages de Naruto blablablabla sauf le monde. Mouahahah.

** Warning** : Yaoi. Vous savez, à force... ça devrait être... clair... non? À moins que personne ne lise les Warning... et puis même à ça, vous devriez vous en douter. Non?

**Notes de l'auteur : **

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sai retira vivement ses mains des capteurs sensoriels de son écran. Lentement, il tourna la tête en direction de sa coéquipière. À sa vue, sa gorge se noua dans un sentiment qu'il connaissait si bien, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à décrypter. Et parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne _voulait pas_ s'expliquer les raisons de ce soudain engorgement de sa respiration, il abandonna l'idée d'y réfléchir. Rien n'avait paru dans son visage pâle. Il se leva, son regard toujours fixé sur la jeune femme, avachie sur l'écran. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et ses mains étaient durcies et figées sur les capteurs toujours actifs. Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur l'épaule douce et satinée de la brune. Elle était froide. Elle était morte.

_Récupère le corps de ton amie et rends-toi au véritable poste 751._

Sai soupira. Il mit le sac de la jeune femme en bandoulière et agrippa Hinata par les hanches avant de la faire basculer dans ses bras, comme une princesse endormie. Tenant fermement contre lui le corps de ce qui avait presque été son amie pendant quelques heures, il entreprit de sortir de la salle d'accès à la Matrice. Son pas était lourd et lentement, sa gorge se dénouait.

_Tu vas te déconnecter de la Matrice avant que ceux qui ont tué ton amie n'effacent ton propre code source._

Qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans la Matrice, sur ce port inactif? Ces gens étaient-ils dans l'établissement? Risquait-il sa vie en sortant en territoire inconnu et en étant désarmé? Les mains occupées, qui plus est?

_C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort._

Sai frissonna et accéléra légèrement le pas. Il était clair que ceux qui avait tué _(Morte!) _Hinata n'étaient pas incapables de recommencer. Mais le feraient-ils hors de la matrice? Étaient-ils de vulgaires hackers sans remords ou de véritables meurtriers? Mais la question restait la même : était-il réellement en danger?

_Récupère le corps de ton amie et rends-toi au véritable poste 751._

Il secoua la tête en passant la porte. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce dénommé Sha ne lui avait pas paru une menace. Peut-être froid, mais lui l'était également, si bien… de toute façon, suivre son conseil était sa seule option. Mais par où devait-il aller? Il ne savait rien de ce réel poste 751. La base de données de la Matrice était totalement vide.

L'air froid de la première pièce l'assaillit. Et le poids mort dans ses bras se fit sentir avec plus d'insistance. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir quoi faire l'assaillit à nouveau. Ils avaient bien observé, à leur arrivée; il n'y avait aucune autre sortie ou entrée à cette pièce que la porte menant à la matrice. Ce faisant, Sai fit marche arrière.

De retour dans l'ambiance froide, sombre et sourde des ordinateurs grondant doucement leur consommation d'énergie, de la mort qui avait frappé Hinata et de l'urgence des avertissements qui lui avaient été proférés, il fouilla frénétiquement la pièce du regard.

Au fond.

Une porte.

Une seule.

Il se mit presque à courir vers elle. Dans son ventre, ses boyaux donnaient l'impression de se tordre. Une douleur étrange lui assaillait la poitrine et, lorsqu'il atteignit le battant de bois verni, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il étendit son bras de sous Hinata pour pouvoir tourner lentement la poignée…

Au métal toujours aussi gelé.

_C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort._

Sai déglutit. Devant lui, s'étirait à nouveau un couloir. Mais cette fois, trois portes différentes s'offraient en possibles destinations. Il referma la première derrière lui et raffermit sa prise sur Hinata.

_Que tu n'es pas encore mort._

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Il fit un pas, d'abord hésitant, avant de se décider pour aller tout droit. Jamais, dans tous les films qu'il avait visionnés, le héros n'allait tout droit. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chances s'il tentait l'improbable.

Non?

_Pas encore mort._

Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid. Très froid. C'était trop bizarre, tout ça. Trop bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnait pas? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça était si étrange? C'était peut-être cette vague… comme une transformation. Déjà ça c'était surprenant… et puis il y avait eu ce port Matra 485… inattendu, étrange, mais pourtant bien fonctionnel, malgré le fait qu'il n'était même pas supposé exister. Qui plus est, ce port était vide, malgré le fait que la plupart du temps, les serveurs de la matrice étaient engorgés. Ensuite, même le Disque Dur était vide. Selon le Cache et l'historique, on aurait pu croire que personne n'avait jamais pénétré dans la Matrice depuis ce port. Seulement, on ne crée pas une pièce complète uniquement à ce but, contenant 750 postes Utilisateurs, alors qu'il n'y a personne pour s'y rendre! Après tout ça, l'apparition soudaine de God, son refus d'accès puis sa subite redirection… la mort d'Hinata si subitement… ce qui signifie que les personnes ayant commis cette… irréparable… erreur… _(Morte!) _étaient des Hackers… Et pas n'importe lesquels, pour arriver à contrer un pare feu installé par le meilleur élève en informatique de l'école civile de Konoha -la cité la plus réputée pour sa technologie avant-gardiste et recruté par l'armée pour faire partie de l'ANBU! Ce n'est pas rien! Toute une histoire. Puis il y avait eu ce Sha… sidérant. Il observait son reflet dans une glace et disait y voir Dieu. Très particulier.

Lentement, il tourna la poignée.

_Non, à tout à l'heure._

Et qu'avait-il voulu dire par là?

_C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort._

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, contrairement aux deux autres. Devant lui, un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'établissement. Comme dans la Matrice.

_Bon, tu viens? Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul en bas alors que tu es toujours ici._

Sai déglutit avant de s'y engouffrer.

_Merde… Hi… Hinata?_

Ses pas s'accélérèrent.

_On… on descend vraiment là dedans?_

Son souffle était court et la descente commençait à se faire longue. Marche, marche, marche, marche, marche… on n'en voyait pas le bout. Et ce n'était pas éclairé. Au début, la lumière du couloir avait dévoilé sa progression, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, elle s'était tamisée, jusqu'à disparaître, le laissant se jeter à l'aveuglette dans un escalier dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

_Elle est morte._

Sai serra les dents et ses bras agrippèrent encore plus fermement la jeune femme.

_Son code source a été effacé avant qu'elle ne se soit déconnectée._

Une faible lueur commençait à se dessiner face à lui. Au loin. Faible, mais bien présente. Probablement la fin de l'escalier. De sa descente. Et de ses doutes.

_Et comment tu sais ça, toi?_

Le brun piqua un dernier sprint alors que la lumière se précisait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une porte, mais bien d'une ouverture.

_C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort._

Il déboucha à toute allure dans la violente clarté et ferma brusquement les yeux sous la douleur occasionnée par celle-ci.

_Dieu me l'a dit._

Il les rouvrit brusquement.

_Dieu me l'a dit._

Frénétiquement, son regard fouilla la pièce avant que, soudain, il ne se détende. Devant lui, comme un rêve ou un souvenir, se trouvait le jeune homme de la Matrice, appuyé contre une vitre. À cause du reflet du plafonnier, il n'en voyait pas l'autre côté. Mais cette fois-ci, il était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un miroir.

_Dieu me l'a dit._

« Sha. »

L'interpelé ne tourna pas la tête, se contentant simplement de répondre :

« Tu vois? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. »

_Non, à tout à l'heure._

« Mais Sha est mon pseudo.

-Non, t'sais, j'l'avais pas d'viné, p'têt'? »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils face à l'accent soudain et inapproprié de Sai, mais n'en fit rien savoir et répondit :

« Mon prénom est Sasuke.

- Sai. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé son « visiteur ». Sai, lui, s'approcha et, doucement, posa son précieux fardeau près de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi qu'tu voulais qu'j'viennes icitte?

-Je voulais que tu puisses admirer Dieu, toi aussi.

-Pis Hinata, elle?

-Ressusciter les morts est impossible. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Pis Dieu, lui? Y peux tu les ressusciter, si y est si parfait qu'ça? HEIN?

-Non.

-Non?

-Non.

-Fait que Dieu c't'un imposteur? »

Sasuke retourna vivement sa tête en direction de l'homme qui venait, à ses yeux, de dire le plus gros des blasphèmes jamais entendus. Ses yeux avaient virés au rouge et portaient deux virgules de chaque côté de sa pupille, pétrifiant Sai.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu viens… de dire… ? »

Il pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, donnant à son visage un air fou et sadique qui fit, malgré lui, sourire l'autre jeune homme.

« C'que j'ai dit, on s'en fout. Pourquoi ton Dieu y peut pas ramener Hinata, si y est vraiment Dieu?

-C'est comme ça que tu vois Dieu?

-Oui.

-Une machine à miracles? C'est ça?

-Euh… j'sais pas… j'dirais ben, oui…

-Tu ne sais rien. »

Ses pupilles s'évanouirent et ses yeux redevinrent d'obsidienne, alors que sa tête se retournait lentement vers la vitre. Sai, lui, ne voulait pas y regarder. Ce qu'il pouvait y retrouver le taraudait, mais l'angoissait également.

« C'est qui, Dieu, alors?

-Dieu… peut tout faire, tant que ça reste dans le domaine de son jeu. Il ne peut pas influencer quoi que ce soit des joueurs.

-Son jeu? Les joueurs? T'veux dire… la vie?

-Non. Le jeu d'Éleusis.

-Ça m'dit d'quoi.

-Tu es informaticien de profession?

-Ouaip.

-C'est un jeu qui existe depuis très longtemps. Il a été recréé en programme et proposé aux écoles d'informatique pour familiariser les élèves avec le concept des règlementations de base et de manipulations d'algorithmes.

-Ah, l'truc avec un Dieu pis sa règle pis le prophète pis… »

En le disant, il avait compris.

« Merde.

-Dieu.

-Non, merde.

-Tu as compris, alors?

-J'suis p'us trop sûr, là… »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et du nez, lui indiqua la vitre.

« Ce sont les sbires de Dieu. Ceux qu'IL a créés. »

Lentement, Sai tourna son regard vers la glace. Derrière, debout, tous alignés, des gens. Les yeux fermés, comme morts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y font là?

-Ce sont des images. Les vrais errent dans les couloirs. Ce sont les créations de Dieu. »

Sai fit errer son regard sur les « poupées » qui s'alignaient derrière la vitre. L'un d'eux retint fermement son attention. Il était plus pâle que les autres et il avait un drôle Kanji de tatoué sur le front. Il avait l'air d'être sorti du Moyen Âge. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et ses yeux, bien que fermés, étaient cerclés de noir. Il portait une veste de toile rouge terre ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, s'enfonçant dans des bottes de cuir noir. De son épaule gauche à sa hanche opposée pendait une sorte de ceinture d'un tissu brun et épais alors que de son épaule droite à la hanche inverse et autour de ses reins était nouée une large étoffe blanche. Drôle de bonhomme.

C'est un autre détail, plus loin dans son exploration, qui le fit tiquer.

« Sasuke.

-Nh?

-T'es dedans. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Non. »

Sai regarda mieux. L'homme qu'il voyait était pourtant sa copie conforme…

« Tu parles de lui, là bas, avec le manteau noir et les nuages rouges?

-Euh… non, à côté.

-Celui d'à côté est roux.

-L'autre côté.

-Celui-là est blond. »

Sai fronça les sourcils, puis regarda à nouveau. Il y avait bien un homme qui lui ressemblait, avec un manteau noir et des nuages rouges, à son côté se trouvait bien le roux qu'il avait examiné plus tôt mais de l'autre côté, c'était bien Sasuke qui se trouvait et le blond annoncé ne venait qu'ensuite.

« Me dis pas qu'tu t'vois pas…

-Bien sûr que non, puisque je n'y suis pas. »

Sai soupira. Peut-être que c'était ça. Les sbires pouvaient-ils être conscients de leur statut de _création_? Probablement pas, si Sasuke ne s'y voyait pas. Puis soudain…

« Est-ce que tu vois Dieu? », fit la voix grave et suave de l'hôte.

« Euh… non, j'vois qu'les trucs machins en ligne pis un p'tit peu comme… morts… »

Sasuke leva la main et posa son doigt sur la vitre.

« Derrière. »

Sai examina avec plus de minutie et aperçu, derrière la rangée de « poupées », ce qui lui sembla être les reliefs d'une bibliothèque. Et assis à une table, lisant un livre gros comme l'impossible…

« Non…

-Quoi?

-C'pas Dieu…

-Bien sûr que si! »

Il scruta l'homme qui était assis à la table et, écarquillant les yeux comme dans l'espoir de mieux voir, souffla :

« Ya pas d'doute.

-Quoi?

-C'est Naruto. »

Sai ouvrit la bouche de stupeur après avoir annoncé sa découverte, alors que Sasuke répliquait fermement :

« C'est Dieu.

-Naruto.

-Dieu.

-Naruto.

-Dieu.

-Naruto.

-Je me fiche de comment Dieu s'appelle. Dieu est Dieu. Appelle-le Naruto si tu veux. Dieu restera Dieu.

-Ça reste Naruto.

-Hérétique.

-Mais j'le connais!

-Hérétique quand même. »

Sasuke refixa son regard sur ce que Sai savait maintenant être son coéquipier en soupirant.

« Pourquoi tu soupires?

-Parce qu'aucun de mes regards pour Dieu ne me sera rendu.

-Me dis pas qu't'es amoureux d'Naruto…

-Qui ne le serait pas? »

Le regard que Sai lança à l'autre jeune homme paraissait tellement neutre que s'en aurait été stupéfiant pour quiconque aurait pu voir le désarroi profond grandissant en son intérieur.

« T'es conscient qu'c'est un homme?

-Bien sûr, c'est Dieu.

-Et pis qu'c'est cont' nature pour un homme d'en aimer un aut'?

-Bien sûr que non, puisque c'est Dieu.

-Ça reste Naruto.

-Si tu le vois comme ça, alors oui, j'aime Naruto.

-Ayoye…

-Quoi?

-Non, rien. »

Un instant de silence passa avant que Sai ne demande :

« Tu voulais m'faire v'nir seulement pour m'montrer Naruto?

-Dieu.

-Dieu, s'tu veux. »

Sasuke, sans quitter la vitre des yeux, pointa le mur derrière lui. Son interlocuteur releva la tête pour découvrir une grosse porte de métal barrée à l'aide d'une chaine et munie d'un cadenas.

« Il y a des choses là dedans qui devraient t'intéresser.

-Comme?

-Tu verras bien.

-Pis j'l'ouvre comment?

-Avec la clef, peut-être?

-Pff… pis a'l'est où, c'te clef là?

-Dans tes poches de pantalon. »

Sai se redressa, stupéfait, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour, effectivement, découvrir une grosse clef à l'allure ancienne. Il haussa les sourcils.

C'était de plus en plus bizarre.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il inséra la clef dans le cadenas, elle émit un bruit sourd et désagréable. En grinçant, elle tourna et, dans un claquement retentissant, le boîtier métallique tomba sur le sol. Il souleva la chaîne d'une main moite, notant toujours sa température glaciale et la retira tranquillement. Il la laissa glisser sur le plancher et le son du choc du métal contre le carrelage froid résonna à chaque maillon comme un écho. Il posa sa main sur la poignée gelée et tira. Comme si l'air sec de l'intérieur voulait garder la porte fermée, l'impression de succion qui résultat des premiers centimètres de l'ouverture du battant métallique obligea Sai à forcer un peu plus. Le reste se fit facilement. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un second escalier s'engouffrant dans les profondeurs. Le courant d'air froid qui montait des entrailles de l'édifice était troublant et, ma foi, peu rassurant. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui, l'observant grâce à son reflet dans la vitre, lui dit :

« Je surveille le corps de ton amie. Vas-y. Tu es moins en danger là-bas qu'ici avec moi. Clos la porte. La lumière s'ouvrira.»

Sans s'en faire dire plus, Sai descendit, refermant le lourd battant derrière lui.

_C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort._

_

* * *

_

Debout au bas de l'escalier, le jeune pirate informatique était bouche bée. Heureux, mais bouche bée. Devant lui, se trouvaient deux de ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas espéré revoir avant un long moment. Très long moment. Les deux amis en question, eux, le regardaient avec la même expression faciale, avant que le plus petit ne saute dans les airs en gueulant :

« Trop fort, la chance qu'on se tape, crisse, Shikamaru, c'est Sai!

-J'ai cru voir, oui.

-Na, mais c'est Sai!

-Je sais.

-T'as pas l'air plus content qu'ça…

-En fait, je suis très content. Ça r'monte nos chances de tous sortir d'ici sains et saufs à 7%.

-T'es désespérant, tu sais tu ça? »

Sai, lui, qui n'avait rien dit de leur échange, décida que l'instant était bien choisi pour les troubler un peu. Voire beaucoup. Bon évidemment, il ne l'avait pas pensé comme ça, mais l'effet resta le même :

« Tous… Y est un p'tit peu trop tard pour dire tous, pis sains et saufs, mais… pour sortir, j'sais pas. »

Les deux garçons tournèrent sèchement la tête dans sa direction d'un même élan.

« Qu'est-c'tu veux dire par là…?

-On pourra pas tous sortir d'ici.

-Sai, fais las l'con, ostie, dis nous c…

-Hinata.

-Hinata?

-Hinata.

-Bordel… »

Shikamaru se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Bon, alors disons 4 pourc-

-T'AS PAS FINI A'C TES TABARNAQUE DE POURCENTAGES?

-…

-Bon… »

Shikamaru fronçait les sourcils, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'elle était _morte_ et non pas _morte_. Si vous saisissez la nuance.

« Pis ça vous fait rien? »

La respiration de Kiba s'était accélérée dans l'incroyable, alors que Shikamaru et Sai semblaient encore en pleine possession de leurs moyens. L'Inuzuka n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se lier d'amitié avec la jeune Hyuuga, mais, même s'il ne se le serait jamais avoué et ne l'aurait d'ailleurs jamais avoué à quiconque, l'ANBU avait été, pendant cette semaine de voyage, comme sa première _véritable_ famille. Perdre l'un des membres de cette soi disant famille, c'était perdre une personne qui faisait partie d'un cercle. C'était rapetisser ce cercle, montrer qu'il était atteignable et le briser, même si ça n'était pas nécessairement visible de l'extérieur. Ou de l'intérieur. Et puis… après tout, c'était la preuve qu'ils étaient tous en danger.

Tous.

Et dans ce tous, se trouvait Shikamaru.

Et Naruto.

Et lui.

Son petit-minuscule-tout-chou-tout-mignon-nain-chibi cercle qu'il avait réussi à monter. Il arrêta de bouger et prit une grande inspiration. Elle eut pour seul effet de lui mettre les yeux dans l'eau. Il respira à nouveau très fort, ce qui lui bloqua la gorge. Il tenta, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre respiration et ne fit que donner à ses poumons un besoin indéniable d'aller chercher plus d'air. Il était entrain d'hyper ventiler. À cette conclusion, un second état de cause passa et prit le contrôle de sa personne. La panique. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore dangereusement et il se retourna rapidement pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur, se retenant douloureusement de gémir les pleurs qui lui tombaient lourdement sur les joues. Shikamaru, le voyant dans cet état, reprit rapidement sa conscience de lieutenant et s'approcha de lui. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur le sol. Plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine, il lui dit :

« Kiba, lève un peu le menton. Libère ta gorge, ouais, comme ça. Okay, respire plus lentement. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais force toi. »

De sa main sur sa poitrine, il accompagnait le ralentissement progressif de Kiba. L'autre était posée sur son épaule. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était calmé. Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le mur en arrière et les joues parcourues de larmes à la fois de douleur, de peur et de stress, il donnait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Shikamaru soupira et se releva.

« Sai.

-Han?

-Elle… est où?

-En haut. »

Le lieutenant jeta un œil vers l'escalier et dit :

« On va monter alors.

-Ah, pis Lieut'nan!

-Quoi?

-J'ai faite toute qu'une découverte, moi là, là…

-Euh… et c'est quoi, c'te découverte?

-T'sais tu, là, l'jeu d'Éleusis…

-On sait.

-Ah bon? »

C'est à cet instant que Kiba prit part à la conversation.

« On a croisé un crisse de grand gars qui s'traînait avec un ostie d'rouleau trop gros dans l'dos. T'sais, genre avec les ch'veux blancs pis full trop longs…

-Non, j'vois pas. Pis c'gars là, là, d'ans vie, là… quessé qui fait?

-J'sais tu, moi? Il nous a expliqué pour le jeu pis ça fini là.

-Ouais… le jeu d'Éleusis. Avec Dieu, la règle, le prophète et tout ça… », fit Shikamaru.

Sai hocha la tête. Le Nara ajouta :

« La vague de tout à l'heure devait être le premier élément, non?

-Ben à c'que j'ai compris… », répondit Sai.

« L'jeu, y est commencé d'puis un sale de boutte, ça fait que c't'ait p'têt' pas la première affaire d'la règle, mais rien qu'un aut' parmi plein… »

Shikamaru serra les dents d'outrance sous l'accent qui, décidément, le poussait à comprendre Ino sous certains points et qui, à chaque fois, le dérangeait jusque dans la moelle. Oh bien sûr, Kiba parlait très mal lui aussi, mais : c'était Kiba. Et puis… jamais l'Inuzuka n'avait eu un accent aussi… brrrr…

« Ouais, c'est probablement vrai… n'empêche que ça nous avance pas beaucoup plus. On va monter en haut.

-Ah crisse, j'ai tu assez pas envie de m'taper tout un escalier, moi!

-Tu veux rester ici… tout seul? »

Sai soupira et, sans attendre que Kiba n'ait répondu, les interrompit :

« D'façon, c'pas ça qu'j'voulais vous dire.

-Ah… et c'était quoi?

-J'ai vu Dieu. »

Moment de silence.

« J'sais qui c'est pis sérieux, c'pas c'qu'y a d'plus encourageant.

-… Sai…

-Naruto. »

Second moment de silence.

« WHAT THE FUCK? »

Inutile de préciser qui venait de gueuler. Néanmoins, Shikamaru d'ajouter :

« T'es pas sérieux, là…

-Plus sérieux qu'ça, tu t'fourre e'l'doigt dans l'œil jus'...

-Jusqu'au coude, on sait… Naruto…? Vraiment?

-Ah crisse, si c'est vraiment lui l'Dieu, on dans une ostie de marde du tabarnaque… »

La remarque était vulgaire, mais reflétait bien les pensées des deux autres. Naruto était un être simple, mais à un point tel qu'il en devenait complexe.

_Ah! Naruto! Ah! Que n'es tu point un Dieu marqué par l'évidence!

* * *

_

Les trois compères venaient de déboucher en haut de l'escalier. Le silence avait été profond tout au long de leur ascension et une fois parvenu, c'est le corps d'Hinata qui avait sauté aux yeux des deux nouveaux arrivants. Kiba s'était empressé de dévier son regard alors que Shikamaru, lui, la fixait avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Sai s'approcha de Sasuke et lui demanda :

« Bon main'nant, qu'essé qu'on fait?

-À toi de voir. »

Les deux autres remarquèrent seulement maintenant la présence du quatrième.

« Hé! C'est qui c'te p'tit crisse là? »

Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de Kiba et le regarda durement, l'air de dire; _si tu veux souffrir, continues à faire ce genre de connerie._

« Je peux savoir à qui tu parles? »

D'un ton froid et sans appel. Kiba déglutit et ne dit plus rien. Lentement, le brun revissa son regard sur Naruto. Sur un ton lent, il dit :

« Sai.

-Hé?

-Tu vois le roux avec du Khôl à côté de celui que tu as pris pour moi tout à l'heure?

-Ouais…

-Il s'appelle Gaara.

-Euh… 'kay, pis?

-Il est avec l'un des vôtres, quelques étages au dessous. Pas loin d'eux, il y a une bibliothèque. Là, tu trouveras les deux autres guenilles qui te servent de coéquipières. »

_Sai, explique moi pendant que tu le fais, j'aimerais comprendre…_

« Sakura pis Ino?

-Oui.

-T'es pas super poli… », fit remarquer Shikamaru.

« Où serait l'intérêt?

-Ça plairait pas à God, j'pense tu ben! »

Sasuke soupira de mélancolie et murmura :

« Il ne me regarde pas de toute façon. »

Puis, après un moment de silence gêné à cause de Kiba et du Lieutenant qui venaient tous deux d'enregistrer le regard profondément amoureux lancé à Naruto par le ténébreux, Sai osa demander :

« Ouais, Ino pis Sakura… pis après?

-Ah, oui. Dans cette même bibliothèque, il y aura probablement un drôle de duo d'illuminés. Je sais qu'ils se dirigent dans cette direction. Lorsque tu y seras, ils devraient y être.

-Lee et Tenten? », proposa Shikamaru.

« Oui. Des illuminés. Le dernier de tes collègues est avec une joueuse supplémentaire. Elle est là depuis environ… 15 événements, en comptant les blancs.

-Les blancs? Quessé ça?

-Vous lui demanderez bien… »

_Sai, explique moi pendant que tu le fais, j'aimerais comprendre…_

Le hacker frissonna et demanda :

« Sasuke.

-Nh?

-On va s'revoir ou j'te r'fais mes adieu?

-Je suis déjà à Dieu.

-Tu sais c'que j'veux dire.

-Qui sait?

-… Bon… ben adieu, just'au cas où'c'que… »

Sasuke soupira et le chassa du revers de la main.

_Alors God serait actif, mais complètement immobile?_

_C'était Naruto, p'tite Hinata. Naruto. _

_Sai._

_J'aimerais comprendre…_

_Non, à tout à l'heure…_

_Hinata._

_Naruto. Sasuke._

_À tout à l'heure…

* * *

_

Ils étaient assis à la table d'une grande bibliothèque. Les trouver n'avait pas été bien long; les indications de Sasuke s'étaient avérées curieusement précises et surtout, fiables. Lorsque Sai avait avisé Gaara, il avait réalisé, au vu du manque de réaction des deux autres, qu'il était le seul à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une création de Dieu.

_Naruto._

Ce faisant, il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, si Sasuke ignorait en être, il était fort probable que lui aussi.

Sai n'arrêtait pas de voir ses pensées dériver vers Hinata. Son corps était resté en haut, il n'avait strictement rien dit à ce sujet et, bien que physiquement, elle soit très loin de lui, son souvenir le brulait furieusement. Il se sentait terriblement responsable.

_Ressusciter les morts est impossible. Tu devrais le savoir._

Personne n'avait encore posé de question quant à la raison de sa mort. La nouvelle avait été suivie de pleurs et d'éclats de surprise, de peur et de questionnements à propos de leur survie, mais pas de raisons. Pas de…

Justifications.

_Elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée._

_Ressusciter les morts est impossible. Tu devrais le savoir._

_Fait que Dieu c't'un imposteur? _

_Non. C'est Naruto._

Après tout, c'est SON pare feu qui n'était pas assez puissant. Elle était sous SA protection et IL aurait du mieux la protéger. C'était de SA faute. Il avait mal évalué le danger. C'était aussi évident que s'il l'avait lui-même tuée.

« Alors… on fait quoi, maintenant? », demanda doucement Ino.

Les crises de larmes étaient passées.

_750. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

C'est la voix sûre de Temari, cette joueuse plus âgée qui était arrivée beaucoup plus tôt, qui répondit.

« J'ai déjà regardé pour essayer de trouver une règle. J'suis pas mal partie, mais je peux pas encore me déclarer prophète, parc' que j'arrive pas à déterminer c'qui va suivre.

-Et tu peux nous expliquer ce que t'as trouvé pour le moment? », questionna Shikamaru.

« Pour me retrouver, j'ai nommé chaque événement un chapitre. En gros, ils suivent l'alphabet, un peu à cloche pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu sais, Shikamaru, si tu récites l'alphabet en sautant une lettre sur deux?

-Oui… Comme a,c,e,g,i,k,m,o,q,s,u…

-Ouais, un peu comme ça. Eh bien l'idée principale du chapitre commence par la lettre en question. Quand je suis arrivée, on en était à la lettre J.

-Et tu t'es retrouvée où?

-Dans la cour royale d'un palais du début de la renaissance, en Grande Bretagne.

-En Grande Bretagne? Et pourquoi J?

-C'est ça mon problème. En fait, le J était pour Jeudi. À chaque fois que je demandais la date à quelqu'un, on me répondait inévitablement Jeudi.

-Explique-moi… »

_Sai, explique moi pendant que tu le fais, j'aimerais comprendre…_

«Les noms de chapitres peuvent être en anglais, en japonais, en espagnol, en français… dans toutes les langues, quoi. Je crois qu'a la fin de chaque chapitre, il y a des indices sur ce à quoi ressemblera le suivant. Mais j'arrive pas à les trouver. Enfin si, une fois, mais j'les comprends pas, alors je peux pas…

-Et l'événement du… le chapitre, pardon… du moment, ce serait quoi?

-La lettre M. »

Sai releva la tête et dit :

« On gage tu qu'c't'en lien a'c la Matrice, c'te chapit' là, là?

-La Matrice?

-C't'un réseau informatisé qui permet l'accès à une plat'forme numérique qui r'lie toute' les PC en fonction possible. Y a 484 ports d'entrée, normalement, mais a'c… Hinata, on a trouvé qu'en haut, y a une salle complète a'c 750 postes genre r'liés à un port qu'existe pas, l' 485. On a même pu y aller. Fait que j'dirais… qu'c'est en lien a'ec la Matrice.

-Et puis y a le M… C'est bien pensé… », fit Temari.

« Donc… », reprit-elle.

« On a le chapitre M… le prochain devrait être le O. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et ajouta :

« On va devoir attendre un moment avant de se déclarer prophète, histoire de savoir comment fonctionne la règle. »

Sai soupira et s'adossa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« Au moins… », commença Shino.

« On est tous ensemble.

-Non! »

C'était Sakura.

« Il manque Naruto. »

Kiba, Shikamaru et Sai se regardèrent. Comme aucun des trois ne prit l'initiative de parler, la chose resta secrète.

« On va le retrouver. », assura l'Inuzuka.

Un ange passa avant que Lee ne demande :

« Et maintenant, on va où?

-Hum… Temari, tu as une idée? », demanda le Lieutenant.

« Eh bien… vous êtes passés par l'étage supérieur? »

… _oui, mais je suis jamais allée dans la matrice._

Sai secoua vivement la tête et répondit :

« Moi ouais.

-Okay… les autres? »

Comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle se leva et demanda au Hacker :

« Tu as vu un couloir où il y avait trois portes, avant d'arriver là où es ce crétin d'observateur assidu?

-Sasuke?

-Je sais pas comment il s'appelle et je m'en fous. Tu as vu le couloir?

-Ouais.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non. »

Moment de silence. Elle… non…?

« C'ment ça, toi non? »

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais pointa du doigt un écriteau sur le mur. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction et, après un grand moment, Lee s'envoya une claque phénoménale sur le front, alors que Kiba lâchait un superbe :

« Ah, câlisse… »

C'était un plan d'évacuation.

Shikamaru pinça les lèvres, puis leva les yeux au ciel (_plafond_) pour marmonner un galère-plus-senti-que-ça-tu-meurs-dans-d'atroces-souffrances-et-tes-tripes-et-ton-sang-et-...

« Fait qu'on y vas-tu? »

* * *

La porte allant sur la droite, celle que Sai avait failli prendre à son arrivée, donnait sur un long couloir éclairé par une série de néons. Suivant le plan _(Bordel)_ du mur de la bibliothèque, ils avaient traversé ce couloir d'un bout à l'autre, s'échinant les yeux pour résister à la clarté trop forte des déplaisantes lumières. Au cours de la marche, la conversation avait tourné particulièrement autour des précédents Chapitres et précisément entre Temari et Shikamaru. Ils avaient tous appris, d'ailleurs, que le nom de Chapitre était tel parce que Temari notait absolument tout ce qui lui arrivait (« Comme Shikamaru », avait fait remarquer Kiba) dans un calepin et qu'elle classifiait par chapitres, donc par événements.

Les _blancs_ dont leur avait parlé Sasuke étaient, en fait, des moments comme celui où tous les couloirs étaient de pierre. Ils arrivaient tous les 10 chapitres et étaient une sorte de… pause pour les potentiels joueurs.

Jeudi. Lèpre. Nudité. Psychose. Réalisme. Tuerie. Vermine. Xénophobie. Zéro. Amer. Créer. Énigme. God. Iguane. King. Et maintenant Matrice. C'étaient les 16 chapitres par lesquels était passée Temari.

Tout au long, Shikamaru et elle notaient. La différence primordiale entre leur deux calepins de note était que la jeune fille racontait des événements et le lieutenant, lui, restait très technique (portes, angle du mur, matériau, couloirs, escalier, lumière, bruit, particularités quelconques…)

Gaara, arrivé (Sai savait maintenant que c'était plutôt « Créé ») 18 chapitres avant l'impétueuse blonde, fit remarquer qu'à chaque coup, le Z était l'événement « Zéro ». Quand Neji avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais que le chapitre Zéro était vachement effrayant, puisqu'il se manifestait un peu comme une pleine gigantesque avec rien dedans et ce, durant plusieurs jours.

« Si tu n'as pas pensé à te prendre de la nourriture avant le chapitre Zéro, tu es fichu. », avait-il dit. Il s'était fait prendre au premier et n'avait survécu que grâce à sa chance.

_C'est une création de Dieu._

Temari, elle, avait de la nourriture sur elle, mais n'avait pas pu prévoir l'arrivée du chapitre. Résultat; le hasard.

« Et Sasuke, il est arrivé quand, vous le savez? », avait demandé Sai.

« Il est arrivé 8 chapitres après moi, donc 10 avant Temari.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, c'ui là? Pis pourquoi il est resté en haut, crisse?

-KIBA!

-INO!

-Ça f'sait longtemps, tiens.

-Il est resté en haut parce qu'il est en admiration devant Dieu. Je l'aime pas trop, il est bizarre. », avait conclu Gaara.

_Au moins aussi bizarre que toi…_

Mais bientôt, ces choses n'étaient plus d'actualité à penser. Parce que devant eux, se dressa une porte. En haut, se lisaient les lettres;

**S.O.R.T.I.E**

« J'aim'rais ben qu'ça soit 'a sortie TOUT COURT.

-Désolé, Sai, mais on est pognés ici pour un ostie d'bout d'temps.

-Kiba…

-Ah putain, Ino, t'as pas fini?

-Allez c'est pas grave! Du courage, de la détermination et un sourire! On va tous sortir d'ici, on va retrouver Naruto, et… »

Sakura interrompit la tirade de Lee par un :

« On sortira pas tous d'ici, Lee. Il manque Hinata. »

La remarque jeta un froid.

Temari soupira et, exaspérée à l'outrance, jeta :

« Alors on sort, ou on meurt tous ici comme des cons?

-ON SORT! », gueula Kiba en se jetant immédiatement sur le levier qui maintenait la porte fermée et en poussant dessus de toutes ses forces.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un parking extérieur, qu'aucune voiture ne venait remplir. Un léger vent venait leur jouer dans les cheveux. Au loin, derrière un grillage qui entourait le dit-parking et tout l'immeuble duquel ils venaient de sortir, se trouvait une ville. Le coin était extrêmement silencieux. Temari fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit en posant son doigt sur sa bouche et se faufila en suivant le mur vers leur droite. Mieux valait ne pas perturber l'ambiance imposée. Après quelques minutes de marche où tous se tinrent cois, perturbés et stressés par quelque chose d'invisible et pourtant omniprésent, les premiers signes de présence humaine autre que la leur se firent entendre.

Des voix.

« Mon Adjudant!

-Bien, au rapport, Soldat.

-Nos recherches ont bien avancé, mon adjudant. Nous sommes à l'instant à la recherche des intrus.

-Puisqu'intrus il y a?

-Le détecteur sensitif a bel et bien décelé la présence d'individus non-validés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mon adjudant.

-Bien. Savez-vous combien ils sont?

-Non, mon adjudant; ils sont répartis sur plusieurs étages. Par exemple, un groupe plus massif se déplace au rez-de-chaussée et est composé d'environ dix effectifs, mon adjudant. »

Shikamaru fit signe à Temari qui hocha la tête. C'est bien d'eux qu'on parlait.

« Au nom de la police nationale, je veux que vous les retrouviez! »

Temari serra les dents. Police. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Shikamaru, lui, s'était doucement approché d'elle à cette appellation. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner vivement. Le Nara posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui sortit ses plaques militaires, sur lesquelles on lisait;

**Name : Nara Shikamaru**

**Age : 31**

**Sex : Man**

**Blood : O+**

**Birth : 12.10.4959**

**Army : National Police**

**Group : ANBU**

**Grade : LT**

Temari tiqua sur le _National Police_. Le lieutenant lui démontra les autres derrière lui et lui indiqua l'appellation « ANBU » de sa plaque. Aussitôt, elle comprit. C'était 50/50. Et ces plaques pouvaient signifier leur survie. Ou leur mort. Le problème restait la date; comment être sûr qu'ils étaient en 4980? L'âge de Shikamaru pourrait poser problème s'ils n'étaient pas à cette date…

Le brun soupira et descendit lentement sa main au niveau de sa ceinture pour vérifier que son arme y était toujours. À son contact froid, il ferma les yeux, puis, les rouvrant, sourit à Temari. Il lui fit signe d'attendre qu'il revienne et lentement, passa le coin du mur pour se diriger vers les voix.

Il déboucha nonchalamment à côté des deux jeunes hommes en train de discuter. Sa veste était toujours ouverte, sa chemise toujours déchirée et il portait un AEG-921 Kashtan, le modèle plus récent de l'ancien AEK-919 de Kalachnikov **(1)**. Un superbe pistolet mitrailleur avec un calibre de 9x18mm et un chargeur de maintenant 120 cartouches. Ah! L'évolution. Le modèle AEK ne pouvait en contenir que 30 au maximum. Les mains dans les poches, ses plaques militaires pendant négligemment à son poignet droit, il lança :

« Yo. »

D'un coup, l'adjudant et son soldat, fringués exactement comme lui, mais, disons, en plus distingués, se retournèrent dans sa direction, armes braquées sur lui. À la vue du modèle, Shikamaru soupira d'apaisement. C'étaient des armes simples et très utilisées dans l'armée au moment où ils étaient entrés dans le jeu d'Éleusis. Il cessa de marcher et regarda le plus haut gradé, fait visible grâce au béret vert qui garnissait son crâne rasé, disant :

« C'est comme ça qu'on me traite? Je suis plus haut gradé que vous, si j'en crois votre conversation d'il y a quelques instants.

-J'aimerais bien en avoir la preuve. Et puis que faisiez-vous là? »

Shikamaru s'approcha et lui dit :

« Vous connaissez l'ANBU? »

C'était tenter sa chance à l'extrême, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il voulait lui montrer ses plaques, il devait s'en assurer. Sinon, au risque de mourir… il devrait faire un choix entre courir et ouvrir le feu.

L'adjudant secoua lentement la tête, ne baissant pas son arme et regardant toujours le brun d'un air totalement suspicieux.

« Dites moi, adjudant.. », fit ce dernier.

« Savez-vous nous sommes en quelle année? »

Le militaire ouvrit des yeux bien ronds face à la question.

« Êtes-vous fou?

-Non. Mais j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez.

-Nous sommes en 4980… pouvez-vous m'expliquer? Ou vous le faites, ou je tire. »

Shikamaru sourit. Il retira sa main droite de sa poche et, les décrochant, lui tendit ses plaques militaires. L'homme leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, haussa les sourcils, baissa son arme et se confondit soudainement en milles excuses.

« Euh… », bredouilla-t-il.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mon lieutenant, mais… je… je veux dire… nous étions à la recherche d'intrus dans le secteur, et… nous étions stressés, mon lieutenant, nous…

-C'est bon, ça va, cessez ça, vous m'irritez. »

Il se tourna, puis fit savoir aux autres :

« C'est bon, sortez de la, vous ne risquez pas de vous faire tirer dessus par méprise. »

L'adjudant, voyant le groupe complet sortir de derrière le muret, demanda, abasourdi :

« Mais, mais… depuis quand étiez-vous là?

-Ce ne sont pas d'vos oignons, adjudant.

-Lieutenant.

-Mh?

-J'ai une question à vous poser. », fit l'homme.

« Je vous écoute…

-Vous avez parlé de l'ANBU… et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Selon vos plaques, ce serait votre section, mais… je ne connais pas. C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes un étranger, après tout! »

Il rit.

« Ici, à Berlin, on ne reçoit pas beaucoup d'étrangers. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, pensant :

_Ça se voit que ça sort de la tête de Naruto; personne ne parlerait le japonais aussi bien et aussi naturellement à Berlin._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête et fit savoir à l'adjudant :

« Nous avons été envoyés ici… », commença-t-il. Mentir sur mesure. Mentir sur mesure. Mentir sur mesure. Mentir… sur mesure…

« Pour prendre connaissance de votre situation présente… et si besoin, vous venir en aide. L'ANBU est une section spéciale de l'armée de Konoha. Nous venons de loin.

-Konoha? Oh seigneur, mais c'est du trajet que vous avez fait là, Lieutenant! C'est loin! Ah! Vous sortiez bien de l'immeuble, Lieutenant?

-Oui.

-Pourriez-vous, alors, nous mettre au parfum de ce qui se passe là dedans?

-Ce sont… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de nuages.

« D'autres membres de la section. Ils font leur travail, je vous prierais de ne pas les déranger. »

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur son interlocuteur et ajouta :

« Et quant à votre… situation?

-Ah! Oh? Eh bien… »

Il se redressa, ramena son pied droit contre l'autre en claqua vivement du talon sur le sol, puis plaqua ses poings fermés le long de son corps avant de lancer, d'une voix forte:

« Mon lieutenant! »

Shikamaru soupira et lui répondit :

« Au repos. Maintenant, racontez. »

L'adjudant déplaça latéralement son pied droit et plaça ses mains derrière lui, croisées. Gardant cette posture fière qu'il avait d'être celui qui informerait un lieutenant de la situation sociale de toute la région (_Le lieutenant, l'un des trois premiers grades parmi les officiers subalternes, soit vachement plus haut que simple adjudant_), il entama, d'un ton ferme et d'une voix sûre :

« Dimanche le 19 juillet 4979, nous avons vu la sortie d'un groupe d'anarcho-communistes. En vue d'éliminer ce mouvement, le Lundi 14 Août, soit presqu' un mois plus tard, des mesures spéciales ont été prises. Quiconque étant soupçonné de propagande ou de réunion communiste était arrêté, puis enfermé. Une semaine plus tard, le Mardi 22 Août, le président, Mr Anderson, est monté au pouvoir et a déclaré la mise en application de la loi martiale et de l'état d'urgence permanent. Ce groupe anarchiste devenait violent et il devenait impératif de l'éliminer. Seulement voilà, nous n'y arrivions pas. Les mesures se sont renforcées le premier septembre de 4979, avec la loi sur le recensement. Elle consiste en ce que chaque habitant doit posséder ses pièces d'identité en tout temps. Chaque personne est identifiée à l'entrée et à la sortie d'un immeuble ou d'une bâtisse autre que sa propre résidence et ce, dans le but de trouver une faille dans l'organisation de ce groupe communiste. Quelques semaines plus tard, le 27 septembre, une attaque terroriste a eu lieu en plein centre ville et l'école a été détruite. Il y a eu prise d'otages, dont trois membres du personnel et quinze enfants. C'était un incendie criminel qui a d'ailleurs dévasté l'endroit. Cinq jours plus tard, Mr Anderson fut assassiné. »

L'adjudant prit une pause pour respirer. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas l'expression terriblement étonnée du Nara, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver dans un tel bourbier. L'homme continua donc:

« Il a vite été remplacé par Mr Jonathan Grey**, notre président actuel. L'organisation anarchiste se tint à carreaux pendant les mois à suivre et le 25 Janvier 4980, la loi martiale fut levée. Seulement, deux jours plus tard, un nouveau coup d'état fut tenté par ces chiens communistes, mais Mr Grey en réchappa. Depuis, la loi martiale, la loi sur le recensement et l'état d'urgence permanent ont été remis en vigueur et le groupe anarcho-communiste est encore en fonction. Il y a quelques semaines, par contre, l'un d'eux a été prit et fusillé. Que ça serve de leçon à ces chiens.»

_(**À prononcer Djonatanne Greille)_

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils.

« Voilà tout, mon lieutenant.

-Dites moi, adjudant… quel est votre nom?

-Heinricke, mon lieutenant. Adjudant **Heinricke.

-Et votre prénom?

-Arnold.»

_(**À prononcer Hèynriqué)_

Shikamaru sourit et ajouta :

« Alors, Heinricke, pourriez-vous me parler un peu plus de ce Président Mr Jonathan?

-Mr Grey? Oh, c'est un homme bon! Il se soucie du peuple et, bien qu'il leur impose de lourdes lois, c'est dans le but de les protéger, mon lieutenant. Pas comme ces chiens de communistes! Le diable ait leurs âmes! »

Et il cracha au sol.

« Ces anarchistes, ces chiens, ne veulent que mettre le chaos dans notre belle société! Ils renient nos belles valeurs que sont la justice, l'égalité, la fraternité et la liberté! Ils veulent mettre à bas ces habitudes qui nous sont chères, comme la propriété, la loi, la patrie, la religion, la morale et la famille! Ce sont des fauteurs de trouble et des meurtriers! Sales chiens! »

Il cracha à nouveau au sol, puis ajouta :

« Ils sont capables des pires ignominies, ces sales… clébards! Ces chiens! Ces salauds! Ils n'hésitent pas à tuer et à capturer les pauvres gens du peuple pour faire valoir leurs pathétiques arguments de chiens anarchistes! »

Kiba, lui, dans son coin, faisait de son mieux pour ne rien dire.

Chiens, sales chiens, sales clébards, salauds.

« Je n'ose croire que les hommes puisse s'abaisser si bas!

-Adjudant! »

L'interpellation coupa court à ses emportements, alors que Shikamaru reprenait :

« Je vous ai demandé de me parler du Président Grey, pas des anarchistes.

-Oh, pardon, mon lieutenant, je me suis laissé emporter. Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'en peux plus de poursuivre ces chiens. »

Il cracha encore une fois sur le sol et le Nara jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'Inuzuka, qui était tendu au possible.

« Mr Grey, disais-je, est un homme bon.

-En quoi est-il bon, Heinricke?

-Il aime le peuple! »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, mais se garda de dire qu'il trouvait que l'homme manquait beaucoup d'arguments pour dire la bonté de son dirigeant, mais pas pour insulter ces communistes.

« Bien… »

Le lieutenant soupira. Il avait dit avoir été envoyé pour les aider.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer.

« Heinricke?

-Lieutenant!

-Qui est le plus haut gradé de l'endroit?

-C'est le colonel **Richer, lieutenant.

-Bien… »

_(**À prononcer Ritcheur)_

Il déglutit. Le colonel était un grade d'officier supérieur. En somme, s'il pouvait faire les fiers à bras avec l'adjudant Heinricke, il ne le pourrait pas avec ce Richer.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais faire affaire quant à l'aide qu'il nous serait possible d'apporter à toutes ces mesures et à la capture de vos communistes?

-Eh bien… »

L'adjudant Heinricke s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, se grattant le menton, puis, se retourna vivement vers le soldat qui se tenait à ses côtés depuis le début, raide comme une barre, intimidé de se retrouver en présence de quelqu'un d'aussi haut gradé que Shikamaru.

« Soldat! Te souviens-tu de celui qui a été chargé de diriger les opérations?

-Il s'agit du lieutenant **Dreher, mon adjudant. »

_(**À prononcer Drèheur)_

Heinricke claqua des doigts et fit :

« Ah tiens, oui, c'est vrai! »

Puis, se retournant vers la Nara, il ajouta :

« Je crois que vous avez entendu, lieutenant; le lieutenant Dreher. Il est probablement dans ses quartiers sur le camp, peut-être pourrais-je vous y conduire après mon service?

-Et vous terminez quand, Heinricke? »

L'homme regarda sa montre-bracelet, d'un très vieux modèle et peu vendu (Le genre qui donne seulement la date et l'heure, possède juste un petit GPS et à peine un émetteur radio.), avant de relever la tête et de répondre :

« Dans deux heures et demi, lieutenant. »

* * *

L'adjudant Heinricke avait terminé son service, qui consistait surtout à surveiller l'immeuble. Il était donc compréhensible que leur présence avait été répertoriée. Bien que Shikamaru ait mentionné que les membres présents dans l'immeuble étaient de l'ANBU, ils se firent tout de même surveiller par le biais de l'émetteur sensoriel. (Une sorte de machine qui ne donne pas d'informations précises sur le physique des personnes surveillées, uniquement sur leurs déplacements et leurs actions en général. Heureusement pour les faux envoyés de Konoha, rien de suspect de la part des créations de Dieu laissées dans l'immeuble ne força l'adjudant à réviser sa décision quant à faire confiance au lieutenant (malgré ses plaques). L'homme les avait conduit, marchant au pas avec les autres membres de l'ANBU, bien obligés de faire de même, jusqu'à la base où se trouvait Dreher. Ce n'était pas la base militaire permanente, mais bien en second camp monté là pour se trouver plus près de Berlin et pour signifier plus clairement aux habitants que la cité était bel et bien en état d'urgence (permanent). Les membres de l'ANBU avaient pu admirer, pour la première fois, leur lieutenant revêtir complètement son attitude de militaire. La marche raide, la parole sûre, l'attitude directe et franche, très sérieuse, mais malgré tout, également terriblement charismatique. Kiba avait eu le temps de craquer plus d'une fois face au charme profond que son lieutenant (inconsciemment ou pas) exerçait sur lui.

Une fois, durant le trajet, Heinricke avait posé une question quant à l'habillement de Gaara. Shikamaru avait répondu :

« Nous sommes une section spéciale, adjudant. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. »

Et il n'avait pas cherché plus.

Mais maintenant, l'ANBU s'était fait offrir une tente, dans laquelle on avait installé des lits pliants. Ils pourraient y dormir et c'était très bien. Ils avaient soupé en compagnie de Dreher, à qui Shikamaru avait demandé un entretient.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la tente administrative, celle où se trouvait une table derrière laquelle était assis le lieutenant Dreher et sur laquelle étaient éparpillés plusieurs objets à vocation militaire. Face à lui, Shikamaru avait également une chaise et debout derrière lui, se tenait Kiba, alors que près du lieutenant Allemand, se trouvait Heinricke.

En tant que subordonné.

« En tant que favori. », avait ajouté Shikamaru à Kiba alors qu'ils marchaient, seuls, en direction des quartiers généraux. Cette remarque avait fait rougir l'Inuzuka, qui n'avait rien répondu.

Le lieutenant Dreher était très grand, environ une tête de plus que Shikamaru et possédait un crâne rasé comme son adjudant. Il portait le même uniforme de combat que Shikamaru (À qui on en avait fourni un neuf.) et ses traits étaient durs. Sur la tempe, il avait une cicatrice due à on ne savait trop quoi.

C'est Shikamaru qui prit la parole en premier.

« Lieutenant Dreher.

-Lieutenant Nara. »

Ils se saluèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête et le brun continua :

« Lieutenant, nous avons été envoyés ici pour vous venir en aide. Notre section a été formée expressément pour les cas spéciaux. Il faut donc croire que votre cas a été jugé spécial. Mon équipe est qualifiée et à l'instant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous envisagez pour nous à vos égards.

-Lieutenant, ce que j'envisage pour vous serait du travail de terrain. Mes hommes ne sont pas suffisants et sont bien trop évidents.

-Et en quoi ça consisterait?

-Vous fondre dans la masse populaire pour en savoir plus sur ce de quoi il retourne. Et idéalement, infiltrer ce groupe anarchiste. »

Le Nara fut très content qu'il n'ait pas, comme son subordonné, le réflexe d'ajouter le qualificatif de chien à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot d'anarchie.

Un instant de silence se prolongea avant que Dreher ne demande :

« Alors c'est tout?

-Je crois bien, Lieutenant.

-Eh bien c'est parfait! Lieutenant Nara?

-Lieutenant Dreher?

-J'attend de vos hommes et de vous-même que demain, à l'aube, vous soyez habillés en civils et hors du camp. Nous vous fournirons l'argent nécessaire à vous payer l'hôtel pour toute la durée de votre infiltration. Depuis presque un an que nous nous échinons à capturer ces bêtes (Kiba frémit.) et dorénavant, nos espoirs de voir un jour leur menace cesser de peser sur la tête de nos braves gens dépendra des résultats que vous arriverez à nous fournir.

-Bien, lieutenant. »

Ils se resaluèrent de la tête et, synchrones, se levèrent. Shikamaru tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, trainant Kiba dans son sillage. À l'entrée, il fit brusquement volte face, se retrouvant côte à côte avec son soldat. Toujours synchrones, les quatre militaires se saluèrent d'un bref coup de talon au sol, puis les deux membres de l'ANBU sortirent de la tente.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kiba demanda :

« Lieutenant?

-Mh?

-Pourquoi c'que « chien », c'tune insulte? »

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils et s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, réfléchissant à la question. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche un instant, avant de répondre :

« Euh… je sais pas… »

Kiba sourit un peu, puis soupira. Le Nara ajouta alors :

« Tu devrais pas te sentir visé par leur comportement.

-Parc'que?

-Parce que… »

Il sourit en coin, puis se tourna vers lui. Comme il approchait dangereusement son visage du sien, Kiba fit un pas vers l'arrière en protestant :

« Lieutenant!

-Kiba?

-Quoi!

-Est-ce que tu sais rougir? »

L'Inuzuka ne répondit pas; il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. Shikamaru s'approcha encore plus et s'empara de son menton pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes, mais ne les toucha pas. Il s'arrêta quelques millimètres avant.

« Est-ce que tu sais pleurer? », susurra-t-il.

Kiba piqua un fard énorme et répondit :

« Lieutenant, on n't'en plein milieu d'un tas d'tentes…

-Je t'ai posé une question… »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, absolument perturbé par le comportement de son lieutenant, avant de finalement répondre :

« J'crois bien. Oui…

-Alors tu es un homme. »

Avec sa main, le lieutenant poussa un peu Kiba qui, manquant de tomber vers l'arrière, se raccrocha à la veste du Nara.

« J'vois pas le lien.

-Quand tu es triste, tu pleures?

-Euh…

-Laisse de côté ta fierté, Kiba. Pleures-tu quand tu es malheureux?

-… Ouais…

-Et rougis-tu quand tu es gêné? » Tout en le disant, il agrippa la taille de l'Inuzuka pour la coller à la sienne.

« Ou… oui… », fit-il en rougissant encore plus.

« C'est le propre des humains, que de pleurer pour exprimer ses émotions. Et de rougir. Si tu peux pleurer de rage, de joie ou de peine, si tu peux rougir de gêne ou de honte, si tu peux faire ça, alors tu es un homme. »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Kiba sans réellement les toucher, ce qui fit inconsciemment se tendre le soldat dans l'attente de ce qu'il désirait, à l'instant, plus qu'ardemment. Perdu, il murmura :

« Lieut'nant… »

Shikamaru sourit et, se sentant d'humeur taquine, ajouta :

« De toute façon, la zoophilie, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Kiba allait répliquer, mais le Nara termina par s'emparer de ce qui lui faisait envie depuis un bon moment, pour entamer le deuxième baiser que l'Inuzuka ait jamais vécu. Les doigts du plus jeune se serrèrent sur la veste de combat de son ainé, alors que toute envie de réplique disparaissait de son crâne pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Son cœur martelait fort dans sa poitrine et il avait peur qu'il n'en sorte. Lorsque le lieutenant se recula pour briser le doux contact, Kiba lâcha un :

« Hé! », offusqué, avant de balancer ses bras dans le cou de l'autre brun pour l'attirer à lui à une autre fois.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact et le Nara sourit sous le baiser. Il serra les hanches du jeune homme et, écrasant plus fort sa bouche contre la sienne, il écarta les lèvres pour ouvrir celle de Kiba sans nécessairement lui en demander la permission, désirant le gouter avec plus d'ampleur. Le soldat fut surpris, mais se laissa faire, ses sens vivant ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vécu. Qu'ils soient au milieu d'un camp de base militaire ne le dérangeait plus le moins du monde. Il voulait vivre ce don que Shikamaru lui faisait; ce don d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il voulait ressentir toutes ces choses qui passaient par son corps à l'instant même, ne jamais quitter la moiteur chaude et confortable de la bouche de son ainé, ne jamais lâcher ces douces lèvres et cette langue entreprenante qu'il goutait avec plaisir.

La sensation était curieuse.

Sentir cette chair caresser la sienne ainsi était pour le moins inhabituel, mais terriblement plaisant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour ressentir au mieux le contact des lèvres de son lieutenant, ne faisant pas du tout attention au léger filet de salive qui s'écoulait sur son menton. Il s'absorbait entièrement dans ce que l'autre lui faisait et il aimait ça. D'ailleurs, il ne sentit pas la main gauche de Shikamaru dans ses cheveux, tout comme il n'entendit pas le gémissement étouffé de contentement qui sortit de sa propre gorge.

Celui de son ainé, par contre, résonna longtemps dans son esprit. Il l'avait trouvé terriblement… animal.

Après un long et moment, ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, goutant encore les lèvres de l'autre quelques menues fois, par simple gourmandise. Le Nara observa un instant Kiba, trouvant son visage terriblement mignon. Accroché à lui par le cou, l'Inuzuka le regardait, le regard partagé entre suppliques et bonheur, un peu perdu et d'une autre chose que Shikamaru n'arriva pas à situer. Il avait les cheveux en bataille à cause de sa main qui jouait dedans depuis tout à l'heure et le rouge était toujours d'actualité sur ses joues. Sa respiration était rapide et, comme foudroyé, l'ainé failli se pencher pour reprendre possession de ces douces lèvres offertes, mais se retint de justesse. Doucement, le regard toujours fixé dans celui de Kiba, il murmura :

« On devrait rentrer, Kiba. »

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Shikamaru appuya ses mains sur l'os de ses hanches et, lentement, le repoussa. Lorsqu'ils furent à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre l'Inuzuka eut une réaction qui surprit franchement le Nara;

Il se mit à courir, laissant le lieutenant à l'arrière, le visage affichant une expression terriblement étonnée. Il s'enfuyait. Pourquoi? Le brun était, lui, resté planté là, terriblement surpris, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Pourtant, sa réaction avait été… favorable… non? C'est même lui qui avait amorcé le deuxième contact… mais il y avait eu cette lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il était au courant pour…

Le Nara ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il avait oublié la flagrante différence d'âge qui les séparait. Personne dans le groupe n'avait manifesté de réel intérêt pour son âge personnel et, du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé essentiel de le leur dire. Mais peut-être, ne sait-on jamais, que Kiba était au courant? Le jeune homme n'était pas encore majeur, alors que lui, l'était depuis longtemps. Il frissonna. Peut-être était-il troublé par l'ampleur que ce baiser, au départ simplement destiné à rassurer le plus jeune, avait prise. Peut-être. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait pris peur. Pourquoi pas? Shikamaru soupira et fixa le ciel.

Et lui?

Il connaissait très bien cette sensation. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec ce genre de connerie. Il se connaissait, avait eu l'habitude de tomber amoureux. Il _savait_ ce que c'était. La question était plutôt de savoir _pourquoi_ Kiba et… à _quel point_?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de saisir ces lèvres douces et offertes que lui avait présentées l'Inuzuka. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Beaucoup plus. Il soupira à nouveau et murmura, pour lui-même :

« Galère… »

Il ferma doucement les yeux. Kiba avait disparu entre les tentes depuis un moment déjà et lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Je lui ai peut-être vraiment fait peur._

Ses yeux se rouvrirent vivement à l'idée de Kiba le fuyant. Il était quand même parti très rapidement.

_Et puis cette lueur… qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang? _

Shikamaru avait toujours su le _comment_ de ses sentiments, de ses actions et de ses plans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au _pourquoi_. _Comment_ est-ce que je dois me sortir de telle ou telle situation. _Comment_ est-ce que je dois faire pour sauver quelqu'un dans tel pétrin.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour_ comprendre_?_

Pas le _pourquoi_. Parce que le pourquoi est beaucoup plus abstrait, plus flou. Il est insaisissable et on ne peut pas en faire des pourcentages et des soustractions, on ne peut pas en calculer la probabilité ou le mettre dans un diagramme, et on ne peut pas non plus le mettre en chiffres ou en phrases, en forme ou en image. Le _pourquoi_ n'est pas, ou très rarement, mathématique et, le pire, selon Shikamaru, c'est le manque de logique flagrant de plusieurs _pourquoi_. À cause du _pourquoi_, on en arrivait à des _comment_ différents de la théorie.

_Encore plus galère…_

Pourtant, à cet instant, il avait affreusement envie de comprendre _pourquoi_ Kiba était parti comme ça. Parce que le _comment_, il le savait; en remuant ses jambes.

Qu'est-ce que Kiba pensait de tout ça?

Pourquoi était-il parti si rapidement?

Pourquoi était-il (parce que pour lui, c'était évident) amoureux de son soldat?

À quel point l'était-il?

Que ferait-il si l'autre ne voulait plus lui parler?

Lui avait-il vraiment fait peur?

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bon sang?

Il secoua la tête et soupira, décidant de ne plus rien tenter jusqu'à ce que les choses s'éclaircissent un peu.

_Fichu pourquoi…_

Et il se dirigea vers les quartiers de l'ANBU.

* * *

**(1)** h t t p : / / w w w . a r m s . r u / G u n s / p i s t m i n / k a s 0 0 1 . j p g _** C'est un truc comme ça, le AEK-919 Kashtan de Kalachnikov.**_

_**Voilà ce qui se passe; j'étais tellement énervé à l'idée de poster que j'ai oublié de commenter. Bouaaahahahah. Quel échec, sérieusement. Non, alors bon voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que c'est le plus longs de mes chapitres jusqu'à maintenant; 53 pages word, 11 928 mots, de longues heures de travail. (J'ai pas compté, mais pour le chapitre 7, je compterai^^) **_

_**Alors voilà, si vous avez des questions parce que c'est compliqué, vous pouvez les poser, par contre, il n'est pas exclu que je refuses de répondre pour éviter de gâcher quoi que ce soit... Et je vous aimes, vous le savez? Oui oui! J'avais besoin de vous le dire. =)  
**_

_**Merciii! **_

_**Reviews, pleaaase!**_

_**Iko=3**_


	7. Véhémence

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Certains chapitres seulement et encore pour l'instant c'est assez beaucoup énormément soft.) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits, mais que voulez-vous, I'M NOT GOD!

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-sama blablablabla personnages de Naruto blablablabla sauf le monde. Mouahahah.

** Warning** : Yaoi. Finies, les longues phrases pour expliquer que vous devriez lire les précédents Warnings. ... Ce qui en était, d'ailleurs, une. Zut, flûte et mut.

**Notes de l'auteur : **

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kiba avait couru, oui. Couru. Couru parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi faire ou plutôt, quoi dire à Shikamaru, couru parce qu'il était si énervé que courir avait été la réaction qui lui avait paru la plus appropriée, couru parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était énervé; il courait.

Courir vide du surplus d'énergie, courir essouffle et grise, courir montre qu'on est _content_.

Enfin… c'est ce à quoi il était habitué.

Parce qu'arrivé à l'entrée de la tente, il s'était dit que Shikamaru n'était pas un chien (Remarque très judicieuse).

Il avait soupiré et était entré à l'intérieur, son rythme cardiaque très élevé à cause de sa course et de son précédent baiser, pour venir s'écraser (littéralement) dans sa couchette. Il ne s'était pas endormi. Il se disait que peut-être Shikamaru n'avait pas bien interprété sa… comment on dit? Sa _fuite_. Et puis de toute façon, comment lui expliquer? Il s'imaginait la scène.

_« Oui, je sais, j'ai rougi, ça fait de moi un homme, bon. Mais j'étais tellement content que je suis parti à courir pour te le montrer, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu me mettre à tourner en rond, mais j'ai préféré courir, ça m'a semblé plus amusant. »_

Kiba rigola tout seul puis, après un moment, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posant sa tête sur son coude replié, se trouvant le nez tout près de ses genoux. Il dormait mieux comme ça. La première nuit, dans la tente, Naruto avait rit et l'avait imité, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Kiba dormait comme ça.

_« J'sais pas. J'ai toujours dormi comme ça. On est bien, non?_

_-J'sais pas, Kiba. T'es roulé en boule._

_-Répète ça?_

_-Euh… t'es roulé en boule?_

_- Je suis PAS en boule, crisse. Tu sais pas ce que c'est, une boule, Naruto? »_

Le blond, en riant, avait porté ses deux mains devant son torse pour singer une poitrine, ce qui avait fait sourire Kiba et, finalement, ils s'étaient endormis sans plus en parler.

Lorsque, bien plus tard, son lieutenant avait fait irruption dans la tente et était venu s'assoir sur son propre lit, adjacent au sien, il s'était légèrement retourné pour le regarder. Shikamaru s'était étendu et à ce moment, Kiba avait tendu le bras pour agripper sa main. Les yeux du Nara s'étaient ouverts vivement au contact et, sentant les doigts du plus jeune s'entremêler avec les siens, il avait souri, se sentant incroyablement stupide, avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lee marchait en compagnie des autres membres de l'ANBU, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, sifflotant tranquillement dans l'air frais du matin. À ses côtés, Tenten semblait tout aussi détendue. Un léger vent frais jouait dans leurs cheveux et la température plus que plaisante les berçait, tout simplement.

Plus tôt, ils avaient été louer des chambres dans un hôtel. Naruto étant absent et Hinata… absente aussi, Kiba s'était retrouvé avec Sai. Après, ils avaient déjeuné dans un joli restaurant sur la Grand Rue. À l'entrée, on leur avait demandé leurs cartes d'identité. Comme Dreher leur en avait fourni des fausses, bien sûr, tout était en règle. Et comme leurs noms n'étaient pas très connus, pas du tout, même, à Berlin, ils étaient restés les mêmes. La seule différence primordiale était leur état de civils plutôt que de militaires. Heinricke, sous les ordres de Dreher, avait pu les faire ajouter au registre séculier de Berlin, les classant ainsi comme résidents permanents de la cité, non-anarchistes et sous aucun commandement religieux.

C'est pourquoi, maintenant, ils marchaient. Shikamaru leur avait expliqué que leur but était de réussir à infiltrer le groupe anarcho-communiste pour ramener le plus d'informations possibles au lieutenant Dreher. Il leur avait également confié qu'il n'aimait pas trop cette histoire, n'étant pas sûr de qui, exactement, des deux camps était le plus… moral. Les communistes ou l'armée? Cette question le tiraillait et, ayant fait le point à partir de ce qu'il savait déjà, la chose restait obscure. Il comptait donc tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'anarchisme, ce sur quoi il n'était déjà pas trop renseigné et de comprendre, également, le fonctionnement du totalitarisme qui semblait faire foi de gouvernement à Berlin. Ainsi, peut-être, pourrait-il départager qui était-il préférable d'aider. De toute façon, leur but premier était de survivre pour pouvoir accéder au chapitre suivant et, au mieux, de commencer à trouver un moyen de déchiffrer et de comprendre les indices disséminés par Dieu _(Naruto) _permettant de suivre la Règle.

« Lee? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers Tenten et lâcha, tout en baillant :

« Quoi? »

La jeune fille sourit et fit, réprimant le bâillement que Lee lui avait refilé :

« On s'arrange pour rester ensemble, okay? »

Le brun lui sourit et lui présenta son pouce levé, confiant, tout en disant :

« Ça c'est clair! »

Lee était très enthousiaste. Cette histoire l'intéressait beaucoup. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir le corps et l'esprit et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne révolution à mater pour ça? Et une infiltration, en plus! Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on les gâtait et il avait sincèrement hâte de prouver son talent et toute sa fougue à ses coéquipiers. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait bien dans sa peau, à cet instant, parmi ce groupe qui était sien, près de Tenten, à l'aube de ce qui lui paraissait pouvoir devenir une belle épreuve à surmonter, de nouveaux défis et encore plus d'apprentissage pour devenir une personne encore meilleure. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de son amie avant de diriger son regard en direction du ciel, que Shikamaru fixait avec intérêt depuis tout à l'heure en marchant.

Curieux, il s'approcha de son lieutenant et demanda :

« Lieut… euh… Shikamaru? »

Le brun rit tout légèrement à l'erreur que le soldat avait failli faire. Décrochant son regard de sa contemplation, il tourna la tête en direction de Lee et fit :

« Moui?

-Pourquoi le ciel, il est si intéressant pour v… toi? »

Shikamaru reporta à nouveau son regard vers le haut et répondit :

« Je regarde pas le ciel, mais les nuages.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu ne vois pas?

-Quoi?

-Ce qu'ils ont de spécial. »

Lee regarda les nuages et, après un instant de réflexion, répondit :

« Eh bien… c'est blanc, c'est cotonneux et c'est joli… »

Shikamaru sourit, puis, d'une voix calme, les yeux toujours en direction du ciel, ajouta :

« C'est blanc, cotonneux et joli, oui… »

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps aux mots qu'il prononçait de bien se former dans son esprit avant de continuer :

« C'est libre, aussi. Tellement libre. Aucune limite. As-tu déjà vu des limites au ciel, Lee?

-Ben… »

Il réfléchit un instant. Le ciel avait-il des limites? Il n'était pas infini, non, parce que en hauteur, ce n'était plus le ciel, mais l'espace et là; pas de nuages. Plus bas, c'était la terre. Pas de nuages non plus. Sauf le brouillard… (Il prit mentalement note qu'il faudrait qu'il parle du brouillard à Shikamaru) Mais des limites? Le ciel n'était pas illimité, bien sûr… Il avait sa superficie, puisque la terre étant ronde, la place où pouvait se déplacer un nuage n'était donc pas infinie… alors… les nuages étaient limités?

« Ben… techniquement, oui, je dirais…

-Oui? Où vois-tu les limites? »

Lee marqua une pause et fit :

« Ben… heum… en haut de la stratosphère, c'est quoi?

-La mésosphère.

-Eh ben ça c'est une limite.

-Ah oui?

-Ben oui… les nuages ne vont pas dans la mésosphère. Et même! Pas dans une partie élevée de la stratosphère aussi, je crois.

-Et pourquoi, Lee? »

Le soldat s'arrêta une nouvelle fois de parler pour réfléchir.

« Hum… parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se former là bas? L'atmosphère est peut-être trop dense ou pas assez pour permettre la formation d'un nuage?

-Alors pourquoi y aller, si ça représente un danger? S'ils pouvaient y aller, Lee. Si les nuages avaient le droit d'y aller, disons. Iraient-ils, sachant qu'ils disparaitraient?

-Euh… je suppose que non.

-Alors ce sont des limites personnelles. Et ça, tout le monde en a.

-L'autre limite, ce serait le sol. Mais je suis pas sûr. »

Shikamaru le regarda et demanda :

« Pas sûr?

-À cause du brouillard. »

Le lieutenant sourit, puis, un léger rire naquit dans sa gorge et fit sourire Lee à son tour.

« Eh bien le brouillard, disons que c'est une forme de nuage venue nous faire un joli coucou. Et c'est toujours aussi beau, le brouillard.

-Oui.

-Ça rend les choses floues et pose un aura de mystère sur tout ce qui nous paraît banal, le jour.

-C'est vrai que c'est joli.

-Tu as vu d'autres limites?

-Ben… au fond… pas vraiment, je dirais.

-Les nuages sont libres.

-C'est votre… ta seule raison?

-Non. Les nuages son libres, c'est sûr. Ils prennent leur temps. Tout leur temps. Ils couvrent le ciel et nous épargnent trop de soleil, donnent une teinte très jolie au bleu uniforme ennuyant, donnent de l'eau au monde et permettent au gens comme moi de les regarder. Dis, as-tu déjà joué à trouver des formes dans les nuages? »

Lee baissa la tête pour camoufler son sourire naissant, puis la releva, répondant, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

« Bien sûr. Mais je jouais plutôt à chercher le nuage qui ressemblerait le plus à une piñata irlandaise. »

Shikamaru le regarda quelques instants, puis, reportant son regard vers le ciel, marmonna :

« Une piñata irlandaise… »

Lee écarquilla les yeux et ajouta, plus trop sûr :

« Euh… chef, je blaguais… je veux dire… Shikamaru… »

Le lieutenant sourit et répéta, légèrement plus fort :

« Une piñata irlandaise. »

Il regarda à nouveau Lee et conclut :

« J'aime les nuages. »

Un court instant passa où il retourna à sa contemplation des dits-nuages, laissant Lee relativement surpris à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher, laissant Tenten le rejoindre et, lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle et lui marmonna, la voix totalement perdue :

« Dis, Tenten… ça existe, une piñata irlandaise? »

* * *

_Vendredi soir, 7h14, Hôtel de Berlin_

Deux semaines avaient passé sans que rien ne se passe. Enfin, rien, c'était un grand mot. On parle bien sûr en question du groupe d'anarchiste. Pas d'attentat, pas de rencontre…

Neji s'était fait un point d'honneur, avec Gaara, de trouver le plus d'informations possibles concernant les communistes. Leurs recherches s'étaient effectuées dans le plus grand sérieux, quoi que le brun avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le trouble qui le prenait lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec l'autre jeune homme. Il n'avait pas manqué les regards pesants que lui lançait ce dernier, et ça lui faisait… bizarre. Il ne disait rien, faisant celui qui ne sait pas.

Mais ce soir là, c'était spécial.

« Ok, alors, résumons. », fit Shikamaru.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la chambre d'hôtel du lieutenant, puisqu'il y dormait seul.

Enfin, seul… Kiba et lui avaient trouvé le temps de discuter et il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'en fait, l'Inuzuka était très heureux de la situation. Il était énormément surpris de la manière qu'avait Kiba d'analyser un fait : _J'aime ça, je continue._ Point barre. Que ce soit mal ou bon.

D'ailleurs, si c'était mal ou bon, Kiba ne le savait jamais vraiment.

Une fois, le plus jeune était venu rejoindre son aîné et s'était endormi à ses côtés, « étendu tout au long pour la première fois », avait-il fait remarquer le lendemain. Pas en boule. Depuis, c'était de plus en plus fréquent. Mais ça, personne n'en savait rien.

DONC! Assis autour de la table dans la chambre d'hôtel de Shikamaru. Voilà. Sur la table, quelques papiers remplient de notes, de croquis et de graphiques, quelques photos, une carte de la ville, un guide touristique (faute d'informations supplémentaires allouées par la _National Police_), quelques crayons et deux verres d'eau.

« Ino… »

La blonde se repositionna sur sa chaise et hocha fermement la tête, fière d'elle. Ce _nouveau_, ce soir là, c'est elle qui l'avait ramené. Shikamaru lui sourit et poursuivit :

« Ino, donc, a fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme, il y a de ça une semaine. »

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie, qui signifiait : _Et tu as fait quoi, avec ce jeune homme?_

Ino répondit par un regard qui signifiait : _T'inquiètes, je t'en aurais parlé._

Satisfaites, elles reportèrent leur attention sur le lieutenant, qui continua :

« Ce jeune homme, donc, qui a décidé, apparemment, de lui faire confiance, lui a offert, hier, de se joindre à ce qu'il a pompeusement nommé _Le Front de Libération_ _National_. »

Il prit sa respiration.

« Selon toute logique, il s'agit de notre groupe d'Anarchistes. Elle lui a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait, que peut-être, si elle s'y joignait, elle emmènerait d'autres personnes. Ino, comment il a réagi?

-Il a paru ravi. », fit-elle, souriante.

« Et il m'a fait promettre que si je me joignais pas à son groupe, je dise jamais rien à personne. J'ai promis. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et fit :

« Il t'a également parlé d'une réunion, si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui.

-Si tout le monde est d'accord, et je parle bien d'unanimité, nous nous y rendrons. »

Un moment de silence passa où chacun regardait les autres, se demandant s'il fallait être pour ou contre.

« On va procéder facilement, de toute façon c'est pas grave. Pour, levez la main, contre, faites rien. », fit-il, tout en levant sa main.

Immédiatement, Lee et Tenten levèrent la main. Après quelques instants, Ino suivit, puis ce fut au tour de Sakura. Neji contempla un instant la table avant de donner son accord. Gaara leva la main dès que celle de « _son»_ brun fut levée, suivi rapidement par Kiba. Shino soupira puis leva la main. Temari sourit, puis le la main en marmonnant :

« Good… »

Sai, lui, regarda Shikamaru, les deux mains croisées devant lui, puis demanda :

« P't-êt' qu'on d'vrait pas toute y aller. »

Un moment de silence passa.

« Pis si on y va pas toute, moi j'sus d'accord. »

Et il leva la main. Content, Shikamaru reposa ses bras sur la table, suivi des autres. Il fit alors savoir :

« Je pense que Sai a raison. On devrait pas tous y aller.

-Qui va y aller, alors? »

La question d'Ino fit réfléchir le lieutenant. Il fallait effectivement bien sélectionner les soldats (ou autres joueurs) qui allaient se rendre à la rencontre anarchiste. Shikamaru passa sa main sur son menton, puis regarda tour à tour ses soldats et les deux autres.

Il irait et prendrait avec lui quatre personnes.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure (ce qui fit sourire Kiba, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu), il fit :

« Bon… alors moi j'irai. Avec moi, je veux Gaara. Parce que tu es le plus expérimenté ici quant-à cette histoire d'Éleusis et qu'on n'est, à la base, pas ici pour régler des conflits diplomatiques à Berlin, mais bien pour sortir de ce putain de merdier. Ensuite… »

Il fit mentalement un tour de table et continua :

« … je veux aussi Ino, parce que c'est à toi qu'il a posé la question, et aussi parce qu'avec ta capacité spéciale concernant les esprits ainsi que tes connaissances en psychologie, tu seras utile là où les enjeux sont politiques. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis poursuivit :

« Et puis… Kiba. Parce que tu as une capacité déconcertante à t'exprimer; nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un avec de l'entregent pour faciliter les choses. Finalement, je veux Neji. Pour ton Byakugan. »

Il plaça son doigt contre sa tempe.

« Les idées, Ino. »

Il le déplaça vers son front.

« Les connaissances, Gaara. »

Il le descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« La communication, Kiba. »

Il l'amena finalement jusqu'à son œil droit.

« L'observation et les informations, Neji. »

Temari appuya son menton dans ses mains et fit :

« Et la stratégie, Shikamaru? »

Ce dernier sourit, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Toi, Temari, tu restes ici pour les mêmes raisons que Gaara vient avec nous. Sakura, soit à l'affut d'une alerte, d'un appel ou d'une quelconque communication de notre part. Surveille. Je te veux prête à toute éventualité. Sai, je veux que tu installes ton terminal informatique et que tu nous sortes le plus d'informations possibles. Sur le gouvernement actuel, sur l'anarchisme et sur ce groupe précis, sur tout ce que tu crois qui pourrait nous être utile. Des informations concernant de près ou de loin le cas présent. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête pour signifier sa compréhension.

« Tenten et Lee, je veux que vous soyez le plus souvent dehors possible. Vous faites ami-ami avec les gens, vous écoutez les ragots. Quitte à passer votre temps dans un bar où vous pouvez récolter des informations intéressantes ou faire des connaissances utiles, okay. Je vous veux au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Berlin. »

Lee leva son pouce et Tenten sourit.

« Shino, tu fais du repérage. Si tu pouvais arriver à connaître la ville du fond de ta poche, ce serait le top. Absolument tout, ce serait encore mieux. Et c'est tout. Tout le monde a compris? »

Kiba sourit;

« Ouais!

-Ino?

-Lieutenant?

-Il t'a dit quand est cette réunion?

-Non. J'dois aller l'voir et lui dire que j'ai accepté avant d'en savoir plus. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« Il est dix-neuf heures trente. Je propose quartier libre. Ino, tu te dépêches d'aller le voir, puis tu passes un coup de fil pour nous informer. Les autres, vous ne quittez pas la pièce tant qu'on n'a pas reçu son appel. Compris? »

Il se coltina un « oui » général et Ino se leva avant de sortir de la pièce en courant presque.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, Dimanche soir, minuit moins dix, dans les rues._

Shikamaru marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Berlin, en compagnie d'Ino, de Gaara, de Kiba et de Neji. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur les portes des petites maisons et commerces qu'ils croisaient, Byakugan activé, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Mais bien sûr; tout était inhabité.

L'air était chaud, légèrement humide. Il n'y avait pas de vent. L'atmosphère donnait l'impression de vouloir écraser quelque chose, comme pour étouffer le bruit ou ralentir leur marche, un peu comme avant un orage. Le ciel, pourtant, était totalement dégagé. Aucun nuage. Les étoiles n'étaient visibles que parce que le petit groupe évoluait dans une partie très très très éloignée du centre ville de Berlin.

« Alors, Neji? »

Tout leur donnait l'impression d'être arriéré. Les routes n'étaient plus faites de cette matière rigide comme l'étaient les murs des bâtisses de Suna, mais bien de bitume, une matière quasi inexistante à ces jours. Tout était en bitume, d'ailleurs. Certaines bâtisses s'écroulaient presque sur elles mêmes, d'autres n'étaient plus que ruines. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une période post-apocalyptique.

« Toujours rien, lieutenant. »

Depuis bientôt quelques heures, ils avançaient dans le quartier, sans lumière. La seule qu'ils possédaient, pour éviter de se faire repérer par des indésirables, était celle de la lune. Ino les avait appelés, le vendredi soir, leur expliquant que Julien, le jeune homme qui l'avait invitée, les attendrait vers minuit dans le fond de l'ancien Ghetto.

Ils se dirigeaient donc vers ce fond.

« Mh… dommage… cherche encore.

-Oui, lieutenant. »

Et Neji, lui, redoublait d'ardeur à fouiller frénétiquement les lieux dans l'espoir de déceler la trace d'un regroupement quelconque de personne. Julien avait expliqué à Ino que, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs et certains de leur loyauté, ils ne pourraient pas leur permettre de connaître le lieu des réunions. Ils iraient les yeux bandés.

Seulement, ça n'allait pas du tout à Shikamaru, qui comptait bien savoir où il se trouvait. Il attendait déjà beaucoup de la part de Sai et de Shino à ce sujet, mais si Neji, grâce au Byakugan, pouvait repérer quelque chose, d'avance, ce serait bien.

Doucement, ils approchaient du fond. C'était un mur de pierre, légèrement plus haut qu'un homme, qui faisait le tour de l'ancien Ghetto. Il y avait une brèche dans ce mur, un peu au-delà des frontières de Berlin. C'est par là qu'ils avaient du passer pour y entrer.

« Neji, tu garderas ton Byakugan actif lorsque tu auras les yeux bandés.

-Oui lieutenant. », fit-il en continuant à scruter les alentours.

Ino, elle, se concentrait pour arriver à sentir des présences autour d'elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait eu que celle de ses quatre coéquipiers. Elle tourna lentement la tête en direction de Kiba, qui lui rendit son regard. Ils se sourirent. Puis Kiba releva la tête dans les airs. Il humait tout son possible. Écoutait, aussi. Mais il n'entendait que le vague bruit que fait un immeuble en permanence, ainsi que celui de leurs pas. Quant-à l'odeur… ça sentait le bitume.

Autant que le bitume sente.

Soudain, Ino s'arrêta. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kiba, qui hocha la tête. Sa sentait le mucus et la cigarette. Et Ino sentait des présences. Elle retourna son regard en direction de l'Hyuuga et lui chuchota :

« Neji.»

Ce dernier regarda tout autour et s'arrêta lorsque son regard croisa le coin d'une bâtisse, qui dissimulait le tournant de la rue, et leva la main devant lui pour faire le chiffre deux.

Il baissa légèrement la tête et murmura :

« Deux hommes. Armés. À 350 mètres. À droite. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et regarda les alentours. Ils étaient dans une rue qui s'étendait loin derrière eux. À environ 100 mètres devant eux, se trouvait une bifurcation double. Un immeuble à sa gauche était encore en bon état et s'élevait à environ 600 mètres du sol. À leur droite, la bâtisse qui s'y trouvait s'était effondrée sur elle-même et un immense pan du mur était encore debout. C'est ce qui dissimulait les deux hommes à leur vue. Sur la construction à leur gauche, se trouvait une porte à la base, ainsi qu'un escalier de métal pour monter à une autre porte, quelques mètres plus haut. La première porte avait été défoncée et pendait lamentablement sur sa charnière. À l'intérieur, on distinguait un autre escalier, au fond. Le sol était jonché de débris. Légèrement devant eux, à environ 40 mètres, en plein milieu de la rue, ou plutôt des morceaux épars de bitume cassé qui recouvraient sur le sol, le rendant inégal, se trouvait une immense poutre de bois pourris, reliée à une grosse corde cassée. L'autre bout de la corde était encore suspendu au toit de l'immeuble à leur gauche. Elle avait du céder au fil du temps. Shikamaru se recula silencieusement pour se mettre à la hauteur de Neji. Les autres attendaient ses ordres.

Il se pencha dans sa direction, plaçant sa tête toute proche de la sienne pour parler, murmurant :

« Tu vois la porte cassée de l'immeuble, là? », fit-il en pointant la dite-porte.

Neji hocha la tête.

« Si on se tient là, est-ce qu'ils nous voient? »

Le brun promena son Byakugan d'un endroit à l'autre, évaluant les distances et les angles, avant de secouer la tête. Le lieutenant continua :

« Quelle distance sépare la porte des deux hommes? »

Neji observa encore un instant, hésita, puis finalement répondit, sur le même ton :

« Environ 560 mètres. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. À 560 mètres, on ne les entendrait pas parler.

« Si on s'y rend, en passant près de cette grosse poutre, là, on a une chance de passer tout au long dans un angle mort? »

Neji s'arrêta, calcula à nouveau, et hocha la tête. Shikamaru leva doucement la main, la posa sur ses lèvres pour signifier à tous le silence et, d'un petit geste, indiqua la poutre et la porte. Il balaya rapidement l'air près de sa tête, leur signifiant de le suivre en file indienne et se mit en marche, précautionneusement. Ils posaient la partie extérieure de leurs pieds sur le sol avant d'y poser l'intérieur. La quantité de bruit était ainsi grandement diminuée. Le dos courbé et les jambes fléchies, ils avançaient tranquillement, à l'abri de la poutre, en direction de la porte brisée. Lorsqu'ils y furent tous, Shikamaru les empêcha d'entrer. Il murmura :

« Écho. »

Dans une grande pièce, le son de leur voix serait amplifié. Le lieutenant s'accroupit sur le sol, bientôt imité par les quatre autres. Neji avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la poutre il regardait au travers, regardait les deux hommes.

« Neji. »

Celui-ci pencha doucement la tête en direction de son lieutenant, sans lâcher son objectif du regard, pour lui signifier qu'il écoutait. Le lieutenant continua, toujours en parlant très bas.

« Donne-moi le plus d'informations possible sur eux deux. Absolument tout ce que tu peux me dire. Même si ça te paraît inutile. », fit-il en sortant son carnet.

« Quand tu auras fini, j'aimerais que tu nous montre un endroit, dans l'immeuble derrière nous, où on pourrait installer un semblant de quartier, pour pouvoir s'organiser ici. »

Le brun hocha la tête et commença à observer plus minutieusement.

« Je commence par le premier. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et nota sur son calepin : _no1_

« Il mesure 1 mètre 76. Sa température corporelle est de 39 degrés Celsius. Il est légèrement au dessus de la température normale, c'est peut-être un début de fièvre. Il porte une arme de calibre lourd, une mitrailleuse, mais elle est presque vide de cartouches. Je ne peux pas dire combien, par contre. Il se tient à 2 décimètres du mur, le cran de sécurité de son arme n'est pas activé, ses mains sont sur la gâchette. Il est donc prêt à tirer. Il porte un gilet pare-balle, mais qui ne recouvre pas ses bras. »

Il marqua une pause, pendant que Shikamaru notait rapidement le tout sur sa feuille.

« Le deuxième est plus petit, 1 mètre 68. Sa température est de 37,2 degrés Celsius, il est exactement à la température normale. Il est appuyé contre le mur, sa seule arme est une AEG-921 Kashtan, comme la vôtre, lieutenant. Elle est pleine. Il ne porte aucun gilet pare-balle. Il est bourré de munitions, par contre. Et de trois grenades à sa ceinture. »

Il regarda Shikamaru et continua :

« Ils ont une vieille jeep M201. J'en ai vu une comme ça dans un film, il y a un longtemps. C'est un modèle très très vieux, mais toujours utilisé. Vous savez, ces jeeps de la deuxième guerre mondiale, qui ont été remis en état pour la troisième et la quatrième? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

« La jeep est au milieu de la rue. Il y a un chien dedans. Et plusieurs autres armes. Trois mitraillettes comme celle du premier homme, une carabine et quatre pistolets. Une bombonne bourrée de propane et encore cinq grenades. Le réservoir d'essence est aux trois quarts. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, terminant de remplir sa deuxième page, admiratif.

« Ils ne parlent pas du tout.

-L'un d'entre eux pourrait-il être Julien, Ino? »

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant à la question du Nara, puis hocha la tête.

« Peut-être le premier. Julien est très grand, paranoïaque et arrêtait pas d'éternuer la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'est peut-être ça le début de fièvre. »

Neji ajouta :

« Et le fait qu'il tienne son arme comme s'il allait se faire agresser à tout moment. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Shikamaru ferma les yeux un instant et pointa l'immeuble derrière eux :

« Et là dedans? »

Neji retourna son regard et recommença son inspection.

« Il y a une grande pièce, en haut. Elle est vide et l'escalier qui s'y rend n'est pas démoli. Je crois qu'il y a une fenêtre, comme une baie vitrée, aussi. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, puis fit :

« On y reviendra tout à l'heure. »

Il prit note dans son calepin, puis leur dit :

« On retourne là où on était tout à l'heure et on revient en faisant légèrement plus de bruit.

-Mh. »

Lentement, aussi précautionneusement qu'au départ, ils repassèrent derrière la poutre de bois et revinrent au milieu de la route. Shikamaru leur fit signe et ils se redressèrent, recommençant à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent l'énorme baliveau sur le sol, le coin de la Jeep annoncée se montra. On voyait le pare choc et la roue avant gauche. Le clic d'une arme qu'on recharge se fit entendre de derrière l'unique mur dressé de l'immeuble affaissé et à ce son, tout le groupe s'arrêta. Shikamaru mit la main sur son arme. Il savait que son Kashtan ne ferait pas le poids contre une mitrailleuse, mais Neji l'avait précisée presque vide. Il avisa la poutre près de lui et fit signe aux autres de s'y cacher en cas de danger.

Suffisait à espérer que l'homme soit un tireur irréfléchi et qu'il vide son chargeur sur le morceau de bois.

S'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, bien entendu.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Shikamaru reporta son regard sur Ino. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête et se rapprocha de son lieutenant.

Elle tenta :

« Julien? »

Un silence prolongé suivit. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Neji. Celui-ci réactiva son Byakugan et regarda un instant, avant de murmurer, vraiment vraiment très bas :

« Ils se parlent. »

Ino reporta son regard vers le pan du mur en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise.

Après quelques instants, un homme, celui avec la mitrailleuse, sortit de derrière le mur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et tombaient légèrement sur le haut de son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un joli mélange entre le brun, le vert et le jaune. Il avait l'air d'un fauve. Il portait une veste de combat semblable à la leur (lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en civils), ouverte sur un chandail de laine noir qui moulait la veste pare-balle annoncée ainsi que ses bras musclés. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon gris qui entrait dans ses bottes de cuir clouté. Son visage était dur, il ne plut pas au petit groupe.

Au relâchement d'épaule d'Ino, Shikamaru se détendit. Neji garda pourtant ses yeux bien fixés sur l'homme.

« Salut Ino.

-Julien! J'ai vraiment eu peur d'avoir fait une gaffe en appelant ton nom! »

Il sourit. Kiba se fit la réflexion qu'il faisait moins peur en souriant.

« C'aurait été une sacré gaffe si ça avait pas été nous. T'imagine? »

Ino passa sa main derrière sa tête, gênée, et Julien pointa le reste du groupe du menton;

« C'est eux, tes amis?

-Ouais. »

Il balança sa tête vers l'arrière et beugla :

« Alex, tu sors de là ou j'viens t'chercher par la peau du cul! »

Neji remarqua que Julien n'avait toujours pas ôté ses doigts de la gâchette de son arme. Il était vraiment paranoïaque.

De derrière le mur, sortit un tout autre genre d'homme. Il était plus petit, le visage dur et assez harmonieux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et beaucoup plus longs que ceux de Julien. Ils étaient gras et tombaient mollement sur ses épaules nues. Il ne portait aucun chandail. Sa peau était pâle et, bien qu'il fût assez musclé, il restait mince. À sa ceinture, pendait la même arme que Shikamaru. Son pantalon était noir, par exemple, et s'arrêtaient légèrement au dessous des genoux. Lorsqu'il levait la jambe pour marcher, on les voyait. Il portait des bottes semblables à celles de son coéquipier et ses yeux fébriles, d'un noir profond, semblaient scanner tout ce sur quoi ils se posaient. Ils n'arrêtaient d'ailleurs pas de se diriger d'un coéquipier à l'autre, très rapidement, très sèchement, aussi. Pourtant, malgré cette attitude qui transpirait le stress, il avait l'air très sur de lui. Sa démarche, qui contrastait avec le reste de sa personne, le démontrait bien. Ses mains étaient plongées dans ses poches, il avançait lentement et, comme si ses bottes étaient lourdes, elles trainaient au sol. Un léger sourire relevait le coin de sa bouche, la mettant de travers dans son visage. Il plut immédiatement à Kiba.

« Boarf, ça va, ça va, j'arrive… oulah… c'est la jolie blonde, ton amie? »

Julien fit mine de lui envoyer un coup de crosse derrière la tête.

« Ouais, c'est elle.

-Eh ben elle est mignonne. C'est Ino, ton p'tit nom? »

Kiba soupira :

« Ah crisse… »

Vivement, le dénommé Alex releva la tête et, pointant Kiba, fit, la voix plus forte :

« Hey, man! Ce mec me plaît! »

Ino ouvrit grand la bouche et Kiba haussa les sourcils. Puis, après un instant de silence, Alex éclata de rire. Julien roula des yeux et s'écarta. Puis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le faire taire et adressa aux autres :

« On embarque tu dans 'a Jeep, là? »

Ino s'avança vers le véhicule sans attendre l'accord de Shikamaru. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas supposés être de faction militaire : une obéissance trop flagrante aurait été douteuse. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru au dessus du pare-choc arrière, Julien côté passager, assis sur la porte, tenant son arme appuyée sur ses cuisses et prêt à tirer, Gaara et Ino assis à l'arrière, Alex prit le temps de leur bander les yeux d'un tissus noir très épais, avant de s'assoir derrière le volant et de démarrer. L'Hyuuga activa son Byakugan pour suivre leur trajet. Pour lui, à cet instant, le bandeau sur ses yeux se traduisait par un léger filtre de chaleur sur sa vision, l'égalisant à 0,5 degré Celsius de plus partout, ainsi qu'à la sensation de frottement contre ses cils. C'était tout.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la Jeep zigzaguant dans les rues pour leur éviter d'arriver à reconnaître leur direction, le grondement du moteur cessa. On le fit descendre et entrer dans une pièce où, seulement, on leur ôta leurs bandeaux.

C'était une pièce très sobre, aucune fenêtre, des murs lisses sans démarcation entre les murs, le plancher et le plafond, donnant l'impression d'être dans une bulle de métal lisse, gris et froid. Au centre, une rambarde précédait un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les profondeurs d'ils-ne-savaient-trop-où. Alex emprunta la voie en premier, de sa démarche à la fois gauche et calculée, suivi des autres. Julien fermait la marche, les doigts toujours bien calés contre sa gâchette.

L'escalier descendait. Oui, oui. Pas seulement physiquement. Ils n'avaient plus l'impression de _descendre_, mais bien de… _d'avancer vers le bas_. Physiquement, leur descente ne se sentait presque plus. Cet escalier était effroyablement long. Ils descendaient pourtant toujours et sentaient le poids de la terre accumulée au dessus de leurs têtes. C'en était presque étouffant.

Avancer vers le bas. Parce qu'ils se savaient descendre, l'escalier plongeait toujours plus creux dans les entrailles de quelque-part. Mais ils ne sentaient plus la dénivellation dans leur corps. Du coup… ils n'évaluaient plus la distance qui les séparait de la surface. Et ça avait quelque chose de stressant.

Et toujours en tournant.

Le seul qui se sentait plus ou moins bien dans cet endroit, c'était Kiba. Il savait qu'il allait dans une direction et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. La distance qui le séparait du sol, ça lui passait par-dessus la tête, et c'est le cas de le dire! Il se tenait à sa direction, soit à suivre Alex dans le noir et ça lui suffisait. Il faisait quelque chose, point barre. En l'occurrence, il marchait.

Neji, lui, n'était pas du tout rassuré. S'il avait senti poindre une once de claustrophobie lorsqu'il avait quitté les appartements de Gaara en compagnie de ce-dernier, dans un escalier, c'était autre chose. Il avait fermement agrippé la main de l'autre homme dans la sienne, dans un geste infantile mais ô combien terriblement rassurant. Il ne voyait ni murs, ni marches, ni plafond et cet état de fait le stressait, lui donnant une impression de malaise au niveau des côtes, comme s'il était en danger.

Le noir progressait furieusement, c'était pire que l'encre, pire qu'un four, c'était un noir comme on en voit jamais. La nuit leur paraissait lumineuse. C'était le noir dans tout son absolu.

Lorsque soudain, ils débouchèrent. Tous d'un mouvement, même les deux habitués, ils se couvrirent les yeux ou les fermèrent, dans l'espoir d'amenuiser la douleur soudaine qui avait frappé leurs rétines.

Tout était très blanc. Un flash. Un grand coup. Puis, petit à petit, les lumières se désagrégèrent, les couleurs revinrent dans des tons ocres et orange brûlé, pourpres et bruns. Une table, très grande était située tout au centre de l'immense pièce dans laquelle ils avaient débouché. Au plafond, un immense lustre garni de chandelles pendait avec majesté, éclairant la pièce de son feu et jouant d'ombres et de mouvements sombres sur les murs de bois vernis. Autour de la table, une trentaine de personnes étaient assises, attendant visiblement l'arrivée du petit groupe.

« Salut les mecs. », fit Julien en poussant Ino dans le dos vers une chaise.

La jeune fille agrippa la manche de Shikamaru dans le mouvement pour le faire asseoir près d'elle. Kiba suivit rapidement.

En arrivant dans la pièce, Neji avait vivement lâché la main de Gaara. Lentement, conservant leur classe et leur flegme à tous les deux, ils s'assirent côte à côte, de l'autre côté d'Ino. Julien sourit, puis se retourna vers Alex, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'assoir. Ce dernier était resté debout.

« Mes amis! », commença-t-il.

« Ce soir, nous avons de nouveaux frères! »

À cette remarque, Neji remarqua qu'Ino n'était pas la seule femme du lot. Il y en avait trois autres, assises pêle-mêle parmi les hommes, mais se tenant de cette posture tout aussi fière et droite qu'ils arboraient tous.

« Et une nouvelle sœur. », continua Alex, offrant gentiment un joli sourire à Ino.

Celle-ci lui répondit du même enjouement, et il poursuivit :

« Ce soir, nous allons leur montrer notre ferveur et nos idéaux! Parce qu'un pionnier de plus dans une société bien construite ne peut PAS être un fardeau, mais sera toujours un élan supplémentaire à la force et à la camaraderie! »

Des encouragements parcoururent la petite assemblée. Neji se fit mentalement la comparaison entre la façon de parler de cet homme et celle de Lee.

Alex se tourna en direction des nouveaux arrivants et continua :

« Les gens se trompent sur notre compte et notre histoire, transmettant aux générations futures des idéologies aussi fausses que blessantes et grasses. Nous, anarchistes, ne sommes pas une plaie. »

Shikamaru sourit. Il n'avait pas vraiment douté qu'il s'agisse bien de ce groupe d'anarchistes, mais en entendre la confirmation était tout de même rassurant.

« On pense parfois que nous sommes fous, que nos idées et projets ne sont que de doux rêves d'enfants, alimentés par une soif étrange de sauvagerie. Ceux-là croient que nous sommes malades, voire dangereux selon la situation, mais pas conscients et empreints de haine. »

Il prit une respiration. Lorsqu'il reprit, une certaine haine se sentait dans sa voix.

« Les autres, eux, pensent que les anarchistes sont des imbéciles violents et stupides, qu'il faudrait nous attacher et même nous éliminer dans l'œuf. Ceux-là nous traitent de tous les noms, ne voient en nous que des démons et des monstres, pensent que nous ne sommes que des salauds et des traîtres. »

Kiba frémit, en se rappelant du discours véhément de l'adjudant à ce sujet.

Alex lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Oui, nous sommes des rêveurs! Mais nous rêvons de liberté, nous rêvons d'un futur possible, perpétuant le courant de pensée de cette génération forte, qui a su imaginer un monde à notre image, un monde vrai et sans mensonge, ces gens qui sont nos pionniers et notre moteur, notre soif d'avancer et de faire comprendre leurs torts aux gens.»

Ino sourit doucement. La façon de parler de cet homme lui rappelait celle de Julien lorsqu'il parlait de la beauté des choses. Ces deux là était passionnés dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Lee aussi parlait comme ça.

« Nous sommes des héritiers, ceux de ces peuples qui ne se sont pas laissés démonter par l'horreur, la guerre et la haine, imaginant une vie empreinte de savoirs, d'amour et de liberté et qui se sont battus pour voir leurs rêves réalisés. »

Une seconde vague d'encouragement passa parmi les gens présents.

« Rêveurs, parce que nous voulons libérer l'Homme de l'esclavage et en faire un être digne et fier? »

Décidément, Kiba aimait bien cet homme.

« Enfantins parce que nous voyons toutes ces belles valeurs bafouées et que nous voulons les ramener à l'ordre?

Ces hommes qui asservissent un peuple par un régime totalitaire dans le but de freiner l'évolution humaine, l'évolution que, par nos paroles, nous avons tenté de leur montrer, ces hommes, dis-je, ces hommes sont-ils digne de gouverner notre belle cité? »

Un murmure approbateur passa autour de la table.

« Transformer à ce point un peuple est-il une forme d'enfantillage, lorsqu'on sait que l'on traite de savoirs et de valeurs du monde adultes, valeurs bafouées par les systèmes capitalistes?

Peu malin serait celui qui croirait pouvoir se mettre en travers d'un tel mouvement de pensée! Bien des digues pourront barrer le fleuve, mais aucune n'y arrivera indéfiniment. La mer nous appartient! »

Shikamaru se compara mentalement à une digue, puis chassa cette idée. Il n'était pas là pour freiner un mouvement anarchiste ou pour ébranler une société; il était là pour observer et déterminer une règle, pour sortir de ce merdier et pour retrouver 14 jeunes filles!

Il s'arrêta de penser un instant.

Il avait presque oublié leur mission de départ. Quand ils sortiraient (s'ils sortaient), il était presque sûr qu'ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de retrouver ces jeunes filles. Il soupira. C'est le cri d'Alex, continuant son discours avec ferveur, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« NON ! »

Il sursauta.

« Si notre enseignement était si illusoire et faux, le faire passer comme tel serait tellement plus facile que de nous pourchasser et de nous enfermer, de persécuter nos frères et nos sœurs, dans le seul but de nous faire taire! C'est de l'hypocrisie! »

Il se racla la gorge et continua :

« NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES CHIENS! »

Kiba frémit et se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise.

_Toi non, mais moi, oui. _

Il sentit la main de Shikamaru contre sa cuisse, mais l'envoya gentiment bouler. Il avait compris. Il n'était pas stupide, non plus. L'homme ne parlait pas de chien en ce sens. Il sourit à Shikamaru, qui secoua doucement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kiba, qui avait l'air de vouloir mourir devant le miroir du couloir, quelques semaines plus tôt, souriait. Il était vraiment spécial. Mais tant mieux si ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« L'anarchiste est un homme cultivé, instruit et approvisionné en lumière et en sagesse. Il veut instruire les autres, leur montrer et leur permettre de s'élever spirituellement vers cette lumière, pour qu'eux aussi puissent en profiter. Il aime la science et les arts, il aime la culture et la philosophie. Où voyez-vous la brute épaisse? Où voyez-vous l'ignorance crasse dont nous sommes accusés? Voyez, ce que les autorités totalitaires veulent mettre dans la tête des braves citoyens! Leur faire confondre érudition avec malice! Foutaises! »

Ino se sentit sourire malgré elle. Il avait vraiment une façon de présenter les choses très… éloquente. Et il était vrai que Julien était ce genre d'érudit passionné et intéressé.

« Et on nous dit haineux, aussi. Oui. Nous sommes haineux parce que nous voulons combattre ces atrocités contraires à nos valeurs! La servitude, l'exploitation, l'iniquité, la guerre, tout ça, se sont les horreurs que nous voulons effacer au profit de l'indépendance, du juste, de la vérité et de la paix!

Violents? Regardez autour de vous, mes frères, qui, ici, est violent? Eux. Ils organisent hypocritement leurs actes de violence pour faire croire au peuple allemand que NOUS sommes le mal. Ils s'en servent pour gouverner, pour broyer leurs réticences et assassiner leurs derniers espoirs de liberté. Ils la placent en règle, en seule maîtresse. Il faut s'en débarrasser. Nous voulons l'entente libre, l'aide, la fraternité et l'accord en harmonie du peuple. Comment pouvons-nous y arriver avec un système capitaliste et autoritaire si profondément ancré dans les vies allemandes? Il nous faudra rebâtir à partir des ruines de cette société lépreuse, il nous faudra venir en aide à ces pauvres gens abusés en démolissant leurs abuseurs. La violence en réponse à la triste brutalité dont ils font preuve. C'est une fatalité que nous devront subir, une réaction désormais nécessaire. Les autorités de Berlin ont été trop loin. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Mes amis… mes frères… la brutalité maladive qu'on nous accorde est-elle justifiée? »

Il regarda toute l'assemblée.

« La stupidité, la malice et la violence crasse qu'on nous accorde est-elle, elle, justifiée? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête, n'osant pas vraiment répondre à haute voix.

« L'immondice qu'on hurle en nous pointant du doigt… est-ce qu'elle est justifiée? »

Nouvelle réponse négative.

« Alors pourquoi… dites-moi, pourquoi, mes frères… POURQUOI SOMMES-NOUS POURCHASSÉS EN SALAUDS? »

Silence.

« PARCE QU'UN PEUPLE ÉRUDIT DOMINE! »

Nouvelle vague d'encouragements.

« Un peuple ignorant se laisse marcher dessus par les dirigeants intelligents. Mais, mes frères, mes amis, nous laisserons-nous rabaisser par cette adversité crasse? Nous laisserons-nous avoir par des gens qui, non-satisfaits de faire tuer nos frères pour leurs idées clairvoyantes, asservissent un peuple au complet dans l'espoir de les contenir dans la peur de l'Anarchie? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Bien sûr que non! Nous ne sommes pas le mal, nous sommes la liberté, nous sommes l'avenir! »

Il leva son poing dans les airs tout en parlant. Sa véhémence était impressionnante.

« Nous savons qu'ils sont dans l'erreur, mais ne leur en tiendront pas gré. Nous allons leur montrer que le peuple, franc, peut se battre contre l'adversité. »

Il termina, presque en criant :

« NOUS ALLONS LEUR MONTRER QUE LE PEUPLE PEUT TRIOMPHER! »

Debout sur sa chaise, un pied sur la table, le poing levé, le visage affichant une expression mêlée de fierté et de passion, Alex ne donnait plus du tout l'impression tordue qu'il donnait à sa première apparition devant le petit groupe de l'ANBU.

Il avait l'air… fort.

Il fut enterré sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, alors que Julien se levait, ayant enfin lâché son arme, pour jeter à sa suite :

« LA LIBERTÉ VAINCRA! »

* * *

Assis autour de la table, la réunion terminée, il ne restait plus qu'Alex, Julien et le petit groupe. Kiba s'était assis sur ses talons sur sa chaise, appuyant son corps sur ses bras, accotés contre la table, se penchant exagérément en avant. Neji n'avait pas désactivé son Byakugan de la soirée et commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'effectivement, Julien était fiévreux. D'ailleurs, c'est celui-ci qui parlait, à l'instant même.

« Tu sais, Alex, moi j'en rêve, de cette liberté. Et même si ça me fait un peu peur, je crois qu'on va y arriver. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, non? Ce rêve va se réaliser. »

Soudain, Gaara se redressa. Il s'attira les regards étranges des deux Anarchistes, mais, n'en ayant sérieusement pas cure, se retourna vivement vers Shikamaru :

« Lieutenant. »

Julien haussa les sourcils et le dit-lieutenant eut envie d'exploser la tête du roux.

« Que… quoi? », articula Alex.

Gaara, qui, visiblement, ne faisait pas attention au regard meurtrier du Nara, lui pointa les alentours.

« Vous ne sentez rien? »

Neji haussa les sourcils et, se levant à son tour, jeta, perdant tout son flegme :

« LA VAGUE! »

Et tout le décor s'évanouit dans le noir.

* * *

_**Voilà! Pas trop déçus? Je m'excuse pour tout le retard que j'ai pris, j'ai eu quelques empêchements =) **_

_**Mais la suite devrait venir plus vite, elle est déjà commencée.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Iko =3**_


	8. Entre deux

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Certains chapitres seulement et encore pour l'instant c'est assez beaucoup énormément soft.) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits, mais que voulez-vous, I'M NOT GOD! NARUTO IS!

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto. Vaaaaaaaaaal.

**Warning** : Yaoi. Point et barre.

**Notes de l'auteur : **

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Entre-deux.  
**

Sasuke était assis devant sa vitre, le regard perdu dans la chevelure blonde qu'il observait, lui semblait-il, depuis l'éternité. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien sûr, observant sans relâche, admirant, plutôt, adorant, aussi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment vécu autrement qu'au travers de l'image de…

De Dieu.

L'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Son Dieu. Son entité. Les seuls cheveux blonds qu'il aimait. Les seuls yeux bleus pour lesquels il fondait.

Ces expressions faciales qu'il connaissait par cœur et chérissait, cette façon plus ou moins enfantine, non, insouciante, de s'asseoir sur ses talons sur la chaise qu'il occupait pour lire ce gros livre nonchalamment posé sur la table, ce sourire-soleil qui illuminait son visage et le cœur de Sasuke lorsque, semblait-il, un passage du livre lui paraissait plus amusant que les autres, cette façon d'hausser doucement les sourcils et d'agrandir ses beaux yeux céruléens lorsqu'une autre partie du texte le troublait…

ffCet être qui lui était inaccessible, cet être divin, suprême, supérieur. Cet être qui avait malgré tout réussi à lui ravir son cœur.

Sasuke aimait le grain rosé de la peau de Dieu, il aimait la brillance éternelle de ses yeux, il aimait le blond pur de ses cheveux, il aimait cet être divin, dans tous les sens du terme.

Aimer comme divin, d'ailleurs.

Cet être qu'il adulait, qu'il aimait, qu'il désirait, cet être qui emplissait sa vie, cet être qui était toute son existence, cet être-là, lui avait toujours semblé inaccessible. Comme limite irréel.

_Je ne m'approcherai jamais de Lui._

Parce que Dieu était Dieu et que lui, Sasuke, n'était que son observateur. Que peut-on faire, vis-à-vis de Dieu, sinon l'aimer? Alors si aimer Dieu était ce qu'il devait faire à son égard, il le faisait. De tout son cœur, de tout son corps et de toute son âme, de toutes ses pensées, de tous ses regards, il aimait Dieu comme personne n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'osé penser pouvoir le faire, peut-être, un jour.

Et ça avait toujours été comme ça…

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce Hacker. La divine carapace de distance qui, jusqu'alors, encerclait Dieu, s'était effondrée.

___Naruto_.

Sasuke connaissait désormais le prénom de Dieu. Rien que cela, déjà, l'avait réjoui au plus profond de son cœur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce garçon, Sai, le _connaissait_.

Alors Dieu était _approchable_.

L'espoir avait fait gonfler son cœur à l'extrême. Ce n'était plus; _Je ne m'approcherai jamais de Lui. _Et même si ce n'était pas encore tout à fait; _Dieu sait qui je suis_, depuis le départ de ses visiteurs, et chaque fois que son regard croisait cet homme qu'il avait tant de fois observé, son cœur s'accélérait encore plus qu'à l'habitude. La sensation de distance qu'il avait toujours ressentie autour du blond semblait légèrement plus diffuse. Comme une preuve supplémentaire qu'il était là, de l'autre côté de cette vitre et qu'il _pouvait_ l'aimer.

Il posa doucement ses doigts contre la vitre, comme si ce geste le rapprochait un peu plus du blond. Encore. De cette envie ultime de s'en rapprocher à en mourir. Sa peau, réchauffée par l'air ambiant, laissa quelques marques de doigts sur la surface fraiche. Il n'en fit pas cas. Il s'occupait, à nouveau, à détailler Dieu.

Naruto.

Pour un instant, Sasuke ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce et tendre idée de connaître cet appellatif. Le prénom de Dieu.

Peut-être était-ce par défi, peut-être était-ce par curiosité ou, même, par envie pure, à moins que ce ne soit pour écouter le roulement de ces sons sur sa langue, qu'importe la raison, dans un souffle, tout en ouvrant les yeux, Sasuke fit :

« Naruto… »

Le _o_ s'étrangla dans sa gorge, comme si de prononcer ce nom venait de faire tomber une seconde barrière entre lui et le blond. Il laissa l'air terminer de sortir de ses poumons et, content, se permit l'esquisse d'un sourire…

Qui se figea avant d'aboutir.

Son visage s'approcha subitement de la vitre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait avoir vu un mouvement du blond dans sa direction. Son cœur s'accéléra au dessus du possible, alors que son nez rencontrait le verre et que son souffle embuait légèrement sa vision.

Ça arrivait souvent, mais il s'agissait toujours de fausses alertes. Ce qui, évidemment, n'empêchait pas Sasuke de toujours réagir ainsi au moindre petit mouvement de Dieu.

Il passa sa main sur la vitre pour enlever la buée et, légèrement déçu, comme à chaque fois, soupira doucement, avant de continuer son observation.

Il laissa couler son regard amoureux sur la main qui s'était déplacée pour tourner une page de son livre, celle qui l'avait fait croire à un mouvement, se disant qu'il l'aimait vraiment plus que tout. Le blond fronça le nez un instant, souriant, avant d'appuyer sa joue contre sa paume ouverte, pliant légèrement la peau au niveau de ses pommettes, lui donnant un air relativement boudeur ou enfantin, que le brun qualifia mentalement d'adorable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Dieu était beau. Très beau, même. Et lui, il aimait Dieu. Après tout, qui n'aimerait pas Dieu? Il était le créateur de toutes choses, il était celui qui aimait tous et chacun! Dieu avait imaginé la vie, l'avait façonnée. Comment ne pas être admiratif?

Comment ne pas aimer Dieu?

Mais Sasuke se savait différent.

Lui, ne faisait pas qu'_aduler_ Dieu.

Lui, ne faisait pas que l'admirer.

Lui, ne faisait pas que le vénérer.

Lui, il en était tombé _amoureux_.

Dans toute la grandeur et la splendeur de ce mot.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se qualifier de pécheur à cause de son amour pour Dieu. Était-ce un péché, que d'aimer cette créature, divine de beauté et d'amour envers la vie? Était-ce un péché, si son amour profond, pur et fou était dirigé envers Dieu?

Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois le long du dos de Dieu, puis de ses hanches. Il s'était posé ses questions un millier de fois. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que jamais il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'observer Dieu avec envie.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, appuyant légèrement son nez sur la vitre, comme s'il pouvait mieux voir. Il venait de penser à quelque chose.

Parce que l'envie était un péché, non? Il fit mentalement la liste des péchés mortels, tentant de les associer à son amour pour Dieu. Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il enfin dire s'il péchait…

L'envie, la paresse, l'orgueil, l'avarice, la colère, la gourmandise et la luxure.

Il classait déjà l'envie dans les péchés transgressés par son amour pour Dieu. Oui, il avait _envie_ d'être plus près du blond. Mais il doutait que le péché de l'envie soit à prendre dans ce sens là.

Dans l'autre, peut-être…

Alors oui, il enviait les pages de ses livres tournées par les doigts de Dieu, il enviait sa chaise, sa table, voire ses bouquins, ne serait-ce que de pouvoir être près de Lui, de Le toucher, d'avoir Son attention.

La paresse?

Il observa ses jambes, allongées sur le sol près de lui, inutiles. Il n'était pas paresseux, non non, il était observateur, et amoureux… est-ce que… non… son amour ne l'aurait pas rendu paresseux? Il fit la moue, se demandant ce qu'en penserait Dieu. Dans l'incapacité de connaître son avis et de décider si oui ou non son état stationnaire était de la paresse, il écarta ce péché de sa liste.

L'orgueil?

Grand Dieu, non! Il n'était pas orgueilleux et ne se targuait de rien! Bon… peut-être avait-il été hautain envers ce garçon aux cheveux de jais qui lui avait apporté la jeune fille, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été orgueilleux… enfin… il fit à nouveau la moue, avant de s'auto convaincre qu'il n'était pas orgueilleux. Quoi qu'en pensaient les gens.

L'avarice?

Il voulait bien que tout le monde aime Dieu. Il savait son amour, quoi qu'en fut la taille, était insuffisant pour valoir le blond. Mais… ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir le regard de Dieu sur lui. Et lui seul. Il rosit. Était-il avare de son amour?

Il repensa à l'orgueil.

Était-il orgueilleux, de ne désirer le regard du Créateur que pour lui-même?

Il se renfrogna et, fronçant le nez, ajouta mentalement l'orgueil et l'avarice à la liste des péchés transgressés.

La colère?

Définitivement non.

Soudain, il s'approcha vivement de la vitre, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Sasuke observa un long moment les doigts divins qui tenaient le coin du livre, les doigts légèrement tendus à cause de l'action des muscles, avant de détendre ses épaules. Dieu n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement dans sa direction. À nouveau. Il observa le blond fermer le livre et en prendre un suivant. Sasuke se demanda un instant si de lire le titre serait pécher et, après un instant de réflexion, il décida que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Ses mains quittèrent la vitre alors qu'il les replaçait délicatement sur ses cuisses, un léger soupir de lassitude faisant s'écarter ses lèvres fines. De toute façon, il n'avait eu le temps de lire que le _O, _première lettre de la mention sur la page couverture. Comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser.

Non mais sincèrement…

Il s'arrêta de réfléchir deux instant alors que le blond, penseur, glissa le bout de son doigt entre ses dents, le mordillant légèrement. Sasuke, comme à chaque fois que Dieu faisait un mouvement qui différait de la rotation des pages, eut un léger sourire en coin, appuyant sa tête contre la vitre, alors que ses joues continuaient à se teinter de rose. Le blond joua distraitement sur sa lèvre inférieure pendant un instant avant de reposer sa main sur la table pour lire. Sasuke enregistra amoureusement ce petit mouvement dans sa mémoire et décida ensuite de continuer sa réflexion.

Où en était-il, donc?

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il retraçait distraitement les hanches et les jambes repliées de Dieu.

Lorsque son regard atteignit les pieds, il sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire doux timide et quasi invisible qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire et encore, qu'il n'offrait qu'à Dieu, dans sa solitude.

Un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien l'envahit. Ce bien être qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il tombait à nouveau sous le charme du blond. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé amoureux de Lui. À chaque fois qu'il réalisait concrètement que le blond était _beau_, à chaque fois qu'il souriait, à chaque fois qu'il…

Un nombre innombrable de fois, au fond.

Et ce sentiment, il ne saurait pas trop dire de quoi il s'agissait. S'il le connaissait, c'est parce qu'il lui plaisait. Ça l'élançait presque dans la poitrine, quand son cœur battait. Il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression que le bonheur coulait dans son ventre. Et ça le faisait sourire, ça le faisait rougir, il fermait les yeux et, indéniablement, il se disait qu'il aimait Dieu, que jamais il ne se lasserait de se savoir si près de lui alors que pour les autres, il était probablement un vieillard barbu assis sur un nuage. Non. Lui, il le savait. Qu'il était blond, beau à l'outrance, qu'il lisait et que Sasuke était le seul à le voir, l'observer.

Il sourit légèrement. C'était ça, l'orgueil? Alors oui, peut-être était-il orgueilleux.

Ah, oui!

La colère! La colère?

Il repensa au doux sentiment qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait à nouveau réalisé qu'il était profondément amoureux. La colère était un sentiment, non? Alors non. Il ne péchait pas par la colère.

Et la gourmandise, elle?

Il rougit. Son regard passa par les doigts et la main appuyée contre la joue de Dieu, les yeux du bleu du ciel, bon sang, qu'il aimait ces yeux! Il continua à observer les cheveux blonds, puis la bouche aux lèvres pleines, plus foncées que les siennes, l'air… dévorable.

Était-ce de la gourmandise?

Lorsque son regard s'arrêta dans la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou et que son cœur s'accéléra violemment, il décida que oui, c'était bien de la gourmandise.

Il ne restait alors que la luxure. Sasuke rentra la tête dans les épaules, pouffant légèrement à cette idée. Bien sûr que non! Pour que son amour envers Dieu soit luxurieux, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait contact. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent à nouveau à cette idée.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'il _puisse_ y avoir contact…

Il décida alors que, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait profondément désiré pécher ainsi…

Il pouffa à nouveau, surpris de sa propre audace de penser de telles choses. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la bouche si séduisante du blond et le sentiment de bonheur profond l'envahit à nouveau.

Il était amoureux de Dieu.

Et c'était définitivement un péché.

Il adorait être amoureux de Dieu.

Alors il était un pécheur.

Et il continuerait de donner tout son amour à Dieu.

Et donc, de pécher.

Mais quitte à s'en bruler les ailes, autant le faire à l'outrance, autant aimer aimer Dieu.

___Naruto_.

Il le prononça à nouveau, ce nom, pour entendre le N prononcé avec amour, entendre le N comme tous les N ont l'air câlins, pour sentir le R, ce R qui donne de l'insistance et de la présence au mot, pour prononcer ce T, qui consolidera le mot, puis ce O, ce même O qui avait bloqué son souffle la première fois, ce O qui conclut le prénom de Dieu, ce O qui fait un tout de ce nom, ce O qui boucle le ___Naruto_.

Il le dit avec tous les sentiments qui le traversaient toujours, avec tout cet amour qu'il voulait Lui donner, avec tous ces regards qu'il lui avait toujours offerts. Il voulait que ce ___Naruto_ vaille la peine.

Parce qu'il le Lui offrait.

Il n'avait jamais fait étalage concret de toutes ces émotions qui le traversaient. Et à cet instant, il espérait sincèrement, profondément, véritablement, que ces émotions atteindraient le blond. Qu'ils atteindraient…

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Dieu.

À cet instant, le blond se déplaça sur sa chaise et Sasuke sentit à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer. Son visage s'approcha de la vitre une nouvelle fois, alors que ses mains quittaient le confort de ses cuisses pour venir se poser doucement sur la surface plane et fraiche du verre. Un léger soupir se fraya doucement un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres alors qu'il vivait une millionième déception, mais…

Il se bloqua avant de passer le cap de sa gorge.

Parce que le regard bleu qu'il admirait depuis des lustres, ce regard bleu, profond, sublime, le regard de Dieu, le regard de Naruto, ce regard qu'il aimait, chérissait, ce regard, était fixé au sien à cet instant même.

Les yeux d'obsidienne de Sasuke s'agrandirent, de surprise, d'abord, puis il tomba amoureux une nouvelle fois.

Le sentiment de bonheur qu'il ressentit, cette fois, était différent. Parce qu'il était concret.

Dieu le _regardait_.

Il existait sous le regard de Dieu.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration, qui se bloqua également dans sa gorge au moment de l'expulser.

Sous la douleur, le manque d'air, le bonheur et le regard céruléen du blond…

Il fondit en larmes.

Sur le coup, il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, tentant d'arrêter il ne savait trop quoi.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était supposé exprimer, il savait juste que la honte extrême que la première chose que Naruto ait vue de lui était son chagrin, cette honte, horrible, terrible, ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie atroce de pleurer. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait déjà pleuré. Il savait que c'était désagréable, et en même temps, persistait, à l'instant, une sorte de drôle de sensation, camouflée, enterrée, bien cachée, qui lui donnait l'impression que c'était… libérateur. Voilà.

C'était libérateur.

S'il pleurait, c'était sans doute de bonheur, alors?

Ou peut-être le fait qu'après toute une vie à observer Dieu, celui-ci le _regardait_?

Enfin…?

À cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra sourdement, l'élançant encore plus dans la poitrine. Il ferma vivement les yeux, comme si ça pouvait y changer quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut le choc de sa vie. De l'autre côté de la vitre, la main posée contre la sienne, avec le verre comme seule distance, ___Naruto_ se tenait, l'air inquiet.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau, sous le regard à la fois curieux et suspicieux du blond. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors que, ses larmes complètement taries, il se perdait une nouvelle fois dans l'océan du regard qui le fixait.

Et à nouveau, il tomba amoureux.

Lorsque la sensation de bonheur coulant dans son ventre l'eut envahi à nouveau, qu'il se fut dit qu'il aimait définitivement Dieu, que là, maintenant, il était heureux, son regard s'adoucit et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps cessèrent. Doucement, ses épaules se détendirent et un léger sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

Les yeux de Dieu s'agrandirent et Sasuke reconnut la mimique que lui-même faisait quand il tombait amoureux.

Son corps en entier continuait à se détendre lentement, ce qu'il se sentait bien, là, maintenant. Son sourire se fit encore plus doux alors que dans ses yeux, ne transparaissaient qu'une chose; un bonheur pur, un bonheur simple, un amour immense et son propre sourire, reflété dans la vitre.

Son cœur continuait de ralentir sa course effrénée, alors que ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes. La sensation de bonheur coulant dans son ventre n'avait pas disparue. Il se dit que ce serait bien qu'elle reste pour toujours.

Son cœur ralentissait encore, ses muscles se détendant un à un, alors que son sourire continuait de s'étendre lentement sur son visage, et ses yeux à se fermer. Il pourrait mourir maintenant, il s'en ficherait.

Parce qu'il était profondément heureux.

Doucement, le regard de Dieu devint flou depuis les yeux de Sasuke.

Et Dieu en entier devint flou.

La main de Sasuke quitta lentement le verre pour glisser jusqu'au sol et tout doucement, alors que ses yeux terminaient de se fermer, il se laissa glisser dans le noir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sous le regard de Dieu, se trouvaient les corps de deux jeunes gens. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, ce dernier avec un sourire de pur bonheur à jamais gravé sur le visage.

Il était tombé amoureux pour la dernière fois.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà... Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une raison à tout ça, ne pas me jeter des cailloux, tout sera apaisé et éclaircis après, je tiens à vivre^^ Après tout, c'est un NaruSasu..._**

**_Alors heum... Reviews?_**

**_Iko =3_**


	9. Mise au point

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Certains chapitres seulement et encore pour l'instant c'est assez beaucoup énormément soft.) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits... notamment Neji... enfin bref, je m'égare.

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto. Vaaaaaaaaaalà.

**Warning** : ... non mais sérieusement... vous devriez être au courant... non? Moi je crois que si... non, vraiment... vraiment...

**Notes de l'auteur : **Il n'y a aucune virgule dans la première partie; c'est fait exprès.

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Le lieutenant marchait exagérément lentement sur une grande plage de sable. Il n'y avait pas de mer mais beaucoup de sable. Du sable. Sable. Sable partout. Et une grosse pierre au milieu.

Shikamaru poussa légèrement sur l'immense dalle de pierre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il y avait bien de l'espace autour pour passer mais lui voulait aller par là où la pierre se trouvait. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'immense objet celui-ci bascula et c'est avec satisfaction que le brun le regarda s'écrouler. Lorsque la chose atteint le sol un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva. Shikamaru battit des paupières plusieurs fois consécutives en espérant chasser les intrus de ses yeux.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa retombant doucement sur le sol dallé de la bibliothèque le lieutenant eut une forte envie d'aller se cacher. Tout ce ménage qui s'annonçait allait être long à faire. Son regard balaya un instant l'endroit et soudainement il aperçut Kiba.

Il leva les bras et l'appela. Enfin… il savait qu'il l'avait appelé même s'il n'avait rien entendu. D'ailleurs l'interpelé se retourna et son visage se fendit d'un sublime sourire. Puis il sembla fondre et c'est une expression de grande tristesse qui se dessina sur son beau visage. Shikamaru s'en sentit extrêmement malheureux.

L'Inuzuka leva son bras droit dans lequel il tenait son bras gauche littéralement détaché de son corps. Il dit quelque chose que le lieutenant n'entendit ni ne lu sur ses lèvres. Toutefois il comprit que le bras de Kiba était tombé et que celui-ci voulait qu'il l'aide. Malgré la centaine de mètre de distance qui les séparait Shikamaru se saisit du bras manquant comme s'il avait été à côté de Kiba et lui demanda toujours silencieusement de lui montrer son épaule.

Le rire muet de Kiba résonna dans la pièce calme sauf que cette fois Shikamaru jura de l'avoir réellement entendu en sourdine. Kiba lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et le lieutenant compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son bras mais des deux dernières phalanges de son index gauche. Il rit lui aussi mais aucun son ne sortit. Kiba tendit alors sa main atrophiée à Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'en saisit et une immense et terrible envie de pleurer le submergea suivie bien rapidement d'une sensation de danger.

L'Inuzuka releva un regard terrifié vers son lieutenant alors que la bibliothèque flambait. Kiba poussa un cri qui résonna aux oreilles de Shikamaru comme un second rire en sourdine. Et tous deux se mirent à courir. Kiba devança rapidement le Nara et celui-ci après un long moment de course effrénée réalisa qu'il n'avançait guère. Une frustration intense s'empara alors de lui. Il en aurait grincé des dents ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis… il n'avait jamais grincé des dents en fait. Il décida donc de s'accrocher au lampadaire qui trônait au centre de la pièce pour se pousser vers l'avant. Il ne réussit qu'à défoncer le mur pour se retrouver couché sur de l'asphalte.

Il avait peut-être poussé trop fort sur le lampadaire.

Il tenta de se relever mais ça lui était impossible. Soudain il se vit à genoux près de… lui-même. Le visage de Shikamaru-bis était indéchiffrable; il n'y avait aucun détail. Le lieutenant savait que son double hurlait quelque chose même si ce quelque chose ne venait même pas troubler le silence glacial de l'endroit.

Endroit qu'il savait être une ruelle même s'il n'avait pas pu regarder.

Il avait également l'impression d'avoir terriblement mal à la main gauche et au ventre.

Soudain il prit peur. Il était à genoux près de Kiba. Shikamaru-bis, c'était lui? Il sentit une forte pression sur sa poitrine et le monde se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'un mal de tête immense s'emparait de lui. Kiba était plein de sang. Il lui manquait une bonne partie d'un de ses doigts de la main gauche et une sorte de grosse barre métallique était plantée dans le sol au travers de son ventre. La voix de Kiba l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait l'appelait… …

… « Lieut'nant? Lieuuut'nant! Shikamaru! Hey oh! Réveilles, crisse! SHIKAMARU, MERDE! »

Le lieutenant se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant encore la chamade. Il s'assit brusquement sur ce qui lui sembla être un matelas, se retrouvant face à face avec Kiba, qui avait les mains posées sur ses épaules. Il le regardait bizarrement.

« Coudonc'! Ça fait une fuckin' demi-heure que tu te tords dans ton sommeil. À quoi tu rêvais? »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils un instant, tentant de se remémorer.

« Euh… j'sais pas trop, là… »

Son regard vogua sur le côté. Il était encore ensommeillé. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait ici. Peut-être que cette histoire d'anarchistes et tout ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve? Mais que faisait Kiba dans sa chambre, alors?

Tous ses espoirs partirent en fumée lorsqu'il avisa Temari, assise, au fond de la pièce.

Il ne connaissait pas Temari avant d'entrer dans le jeu d'Éleusis. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Tous les autres étaient également assis sur le sol, plus loin. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était sur un matelas très mince, à même le plancher. Il se laissa retomber mollement, sa tête accostant dans un oreiller de plume sentant la vanille, dans un soupire à vous en fendre l'âme.

« On est où? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, puisqu'il enchaîna immédiatement avec un :

« C'est quoi ce bordel? »

Dans un coin, assis contre le mur, Gaara reposait, attaché et visiblement assommé. Temari s'approcha de lui et répondit, vivement :

« Ce bordel, c'est que ce Gaara, c'est une putain de création. »

Neji ne dit rien, l'air coupable. Le lieutenant se rassit, fronçant les sourcils et, regardant la jeune femme, demanda :

« De quoi tu parles? »

La blonde se laissa lourdement retomber sur le sol près de lui et entreprit de lui expliquer.

« On vous avait déjà parlé des créations?

-Mais… oui?

-Quand on parle de créations de Dieu, dans le jeu d'Éleusis, ça peut être n'importe quoi. Parce que TOUT est une création. Sauf les joueurs.

-Logique, quoi.

-Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini. »

Shikamaru ferma littéralement la bouche, surpris plus que choqué, sans rien répliquer littéralement écrasé sous l'aura de terrible colère que répandait Temari autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, toute la pièce était terriblement silencieuse.

« Il y a trois sortes de créations. Les transitoires, les latentes et les constantes. Ce sont les noms que je leur ai donné. »

Elle marqua une pause, regardant fixement Shikamaru pour voir s'il n'allait pas dire quelque chose, comme à son habitude. Comme rien ne venait, elle poursuivit.

« Pour comprendre le fonctionnement des créations, il faut comprendre le fonctionnement du jeu d'Éleusis. Il y a probablement eu un premier événement, puis ensuite, il y a forcément eu une vague. Vous en avez vécu deux, à date. Une avant le chapitre et une après le chapitre. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, parce que Sai et Shikamaru avaient réagi tous les deux, bien en même temps, en disant :

« Hein? M- »

Eux non plus n'avaient pas pu terminer. Parce que Temari avait rapidement repris ses droits.

« VOS GUEULES, j'ai dit! Vous parlerez quand j'aurai fini! »

Le silence était revenu et elle avait continué.

« Si on repart de plus tôt, moi, ça a fait genre; _Vague. Chapitre Énigme. Vague. Chapitre God. Vague. Chapitre Iguane. Vague. Chapitre King. Vague. Blanc. Vague. Chapitre Matrice. Vague. Chapitre O_-quelque chose. »

Shikamaru se retint de parler à grand peine, alors que Sai disait simplement :

« Chapitre God, han…? »

Temari lui fit un signe de la main pour le faire taire. Ils parleraient après.

« Vous saviez déjà, pour les blancs, à tous les 10 chapitres. Comme une pause. Les créations les plus courantes, ce sont les transitoires. Elles sont tout ce qui est créé entre deux vagues. On ne les retrouve que dans un chapitre en particulier et on ne les revoit plus jamais après. Ces créations-là, comme Heinricke, Dreher et compagnie, ne représentent rien d'autre qu'une sorte de… mise en contexte, disons. Ils naissent avec la vague, comme les décors, les plantes et les animaux, puis meurent avec la suivante. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Le reste du groupe était toujours en silence.

« Les latentes, ce sont les plus complexes. Elles sont exactement comme les transitoires, sauf qu'elles reviennent dans d'autres chapitres. Gray, par exemple. Je crois que l'adjudant Heinricke vous en avait parlé, lieutenant. C'était le dirigeant de Berlin, celui qui avait fait remettre en place l'état d'urgence permanent pour mater les anarchistes. Non?

-Oui oui, je m'en souviens.

-Et bien il était ce genre de création. Parce que le personnage de Jonathan Grey revient souvent, dans plusieurs chapitres différents. Il n'a pas toujours le même rôle, ne se souvient jamais des autres chapitres, mais il est, comme son appellation l'indique, _latent_. Il aura sans doute un rôle important à jouer, plus tard. Il faut surveiller les créations comme celles-là. Ces créations-là ne meurent pas, lors d'une vague. Elles ne font que se dissiper, pour revenir plus tard. Pas dans tous les chapitres, mais plus tard, elle reviendra. À moins qu'elle n'ait déjà accomplis son rôle et que l'on s'en soit, ou pas, rendu compte. »

Elle marqua une pause pour prendre son souffle avant de continuer.

« Et enfin, les créations constantes. Ce sont celles que je déteste le plus. Elles sont toujours présentes, dans les blancs comme dans les chapitres. Elles _survivent_ aux vagues. Vous aurez remarqué, puisque vous en avez vécu deux, qu'une vague a beau ébranler tout votre environnement, le détruire et le refaçonner, jamais vous ne l'avez même sentie. Le plancher changera sous vos pieds sans que vous en ayez conscience si vous avez les yeux fermés, par exemple (Neji rougit fortement, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte). Il y a certains cas où elle produit un bruit, comme un cliquetis, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi. »

Elle jeta un regard pesant à Shikamaru, sous entendant qu'elle mettait ce travail d'investigation sur ses épaules à lui, avant de continuer.

« Seulement, une création constante, bien qu'elle y survive, n'est pas totalement immunisée, comme nous, contre les vagues. Parce qu'elles font partie de leur environnement, elles les ressentent. Du coup, une création constante, à chaque vague, va perdre connaissance. »

À cet instant, Shikamaru, qu'un détail avait intrigué, se décida à poser une question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu les déteste? Gaara, s'il était bel et bien une création, n'était pas méchant. »

Temari serra le poing et, pointant son doigt en direction du susnommé, ajouta :

« Peut-être qu'il n'était pas méchant _avant_, mais, maintenant, qui sait? »

Elle leva les bras dans les airs pour ajouter :

« Lieutenant. Nous sommes, en ce moment, dans un monde en constante évolution, en changement perpétuel. Tout bouge, tout se modifie, pour s'améliorer, pour devenir plus complexe et, bien souvent, plus dangereux. Les chapitres se complexifient de fois en fois et donc, les indices aussi. À chaque fois qu'une création constante perd connaissance, c'est un peu comme si elle mourrait. Bien sûr, à sa deuxième naissance, elle reprendra ses souvenirs des précédents chapitres, comme si elle était un simple joueur, mais elle aura _évolué_. Comme tout, ici, dans le jeu d'Éleusis. Elle ne sera plus tout-à fait le même personnage, elle aura probablement une fonction de plus, une capacité de plus ou un but de plus, ou même, les trois! Elle sera plus complexe, plus sombre, plus dangereuse. »

Ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur ses cuisses.

« Nous nous sommes tous réveillés ici, sur des matelas à même le sol, alignés dans cette pièce. Vous êtes celui qui a dormi le plus longtemps. Le fait est que notre sommeil avait probablement un lien avec le chapitre et que nous n'avons pas perdu connaissance. Contrairement à Gaara, là, qui est tombé sur le sol, selon les dires de Neji, d'Ino et de Kiba, juste après que votre autre copain, là… »

Elle pointa l'Hyuuga.

« … ait gueulé que la vague s'en venait. »

Cette fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon aux yeux pâles. Il fit, doucement;

« La première fois, je croyais que c'était à cause du choc, s'il avait perdu connaissance. Je n'avais pas réalisé que moi, je n'avais rien senti. »

Temari hocha la tête et termina :

« Gaara est une création constante. »

Shikamaru soupira à nouveau, puis se redressa. Ses doigts passèrent machinalement sur ses paupières closes et lorsqu'il fut assis, il appuya ses avant-bras contre ses genoux, joignant ses doigts ensemble.

« Temari?

-Mh?

-Je vais avoir plusieurs questions à te poser, pour éclaircir tout ça. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux, fixant la forte blonde près de lui.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir. Tout à l'heure, tu as expliqué que les vagues ne venaient qu'avant et après chaque chapitre. Pas vrai?

-Oui.

-Alors quel est le lien entre une révolution anarchiste et la matrice? J'ai cru que c'étaient deux événements différents, mais là… »

Temari haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu penses que je suis toujours ici? Ce jeu est trop compliqué pour moi. »

Le lieutenant remonta à nouveau ses doigts contre ses paupières avant de pousser un Galère très sonore, qui fit doucement sourire Kiba, plus loin.

« Okay, alors au fond, on va devoir commencer par trouver le lien entre les anarchistes et la matrice. Sai, Tenten et Lee… vous deviez ramasser des informations, non? Je peux savoir ce que ça a donné?

-Eh bien… », commença Lee.

« … dehors, les gens ne parlaient pas beaucoup des anarchistes. Il a fallu poser des questions, pour en savoir plus. »

Il leva vivement les mains devant lui, pour signifier la paix, lorsqu'il vit Shikamaru froncer dangereusement les sourcils.

« Cool, lieutenant. On l'a jouée subtils, z'inquiétez pas… »

Tenten hocha la tête, pour approuver les dires de son coéquipier, alors que Shikamaru le poussait à continuer d'un mouvement bref du menton.

« Donc, on a posé des questions. On a appris quelques trucs par rapport aux différents attentats, surtout celui où le premier dirigeant avait laissé sa peau. C'est celui qui faisait le plus jaser. »

Temari eut l'air de se dire, pendant un instant, que ce qui se passait était inutile.

« Ce qui nous est le plus souvent revenu, par contre… », fit-il en tournant la tête en direction de Tenten, comme pour avoir son appui.

« … c'étaient des rumeurs quant-à la mise en place d'un projet de contrôle plus poussé sur les habitants sous le régime militaire de Gray plutôt que sous celui d'Anderson. On savait pas ce que c'était et personne n'avait l'air d'en savoir plus, alors on en a parlé à Sai. », conclut-il.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et continua sur la lancée de Lee :

« À c'que j'ai compris, c'est s'pposé être un gros secret ben gardé. Sauf que dès qu'on s'met à chercher un p'tit peu su'l net pis su' 'es-

-_Sur les_. Je t'en prie, Sai, fait un effort, où je comprendrai rien à rien de ce que tu vas expliquer. Surtout si ça rentre dans les termes techniques. »

Ino, qui commençait à se demander si elle devait parler pour demander à Sai de mieux parler, comme elle le faisait avec Kiba, ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave de Shikamaru le faire à sa place. Il avait l'air vraiment irrité par l'accent terrible du brun.

« Heum… ouais. En tout cas. Quand on char… cherche… su'l- sur le net, pis sur le centre d'infos général de Berlin, c'est s'per facile d'trouver plein d'hints là-dessus.

-Hint? Parle donc en français, Sai!

-Heum… c'ment qu'on dit ça, don'… euh… des indices. Pleins. Genre sur le réseau d'contrôle qu'parlait Lee, t't'à l'heure.

-_Tout à l'heure_.

-Oui oui, j'sais, j'suis désolé. Bon, j'continue?

-Mouais…

-Donc, selon c'que j'ai compris, ce s'rait un réseau informatique. Ce s'rait logique qu'ce soit la matrice, par cont',-

-Contre.

-_Par contre_, donc, quand moi pis Hinata on a été sur le port 485, il y avait rien. Ça fait que le réseau est p'têtre pas encore actif. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Son regard tourna presque automatiquement en direction de Shino, qui dit simplement :

« L'immeuble hébergeant le poste de contrôle de la matrice était au centre parfait de Berlin. »

Shikamaru porta machinalement son index à sa bouche, pour en mordiller la peau. Son regard dans le vague, il dit :

« Alors il y avait bel et bien un lien. Le gouvernement voulait sans doute pousser son contrôle sur Berlin pour venir à bout des anarchistes. »

Il laissa planer un silence, avant d'ajouter, son doigt toujours posé au bord de ses lèvres :

« Et ça nous met encore plus dans la merde. »

Personne ne parla.

« Parce que ça signifie que pour comprendre un chapitre et pour pouvoir, un jour, se proclamer prophète, il faudrait être partout, tout le temps. »

Son regard se posa doucement sur Lee, alors qu'il continuait :

« Et il aurait fallu faire cette réalisation là beaucoup plus tôt. »

Un autre instant de silence passa, où tout le monde était en train d'évaluer le niveau de difficulté à franchir pour arriver à comprendre à la fois l'événement présent et les indices pour le chapitre suivant.

Merde, en gros.

Shikamaru soupira une fois encore et continua :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un, parmi ceux qui étaient présents avec moi à la réunion anarchiste, se souvient des derniers mots du discours d'Alex et des dernières paroles prononcées dans la soirée? »

Les trois concernés se regardèrent et Ino avança :

« Alex avait parlé du peuple érudit qui dominait et du fait qu'ils allaient écraser le pouvoir en place… je crois aussi qu'ils ont dit que la liberté vaincrait et que le peuple allait triompher. »

Kiba dit alors :

« Nous ne sommes pas des chiens. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction. Sa phrase n'avait aucun rapport, à l'instant. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre un moment et ajouta :

« … c'est ce qu'il a dit… »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et demanda :

« Julien parlait, peu avant que la vague n'arrive. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de ce qu'il disait. »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné, alors que Shikamaru fouillait sa propre mémoire à la recherche des paroles de l'homme.

« Il parlait… il parlait de… il parlait de liberté, je crois. Et d'un rêve à accomplir… », fit-il.

Ino ajouta alors soudainement :

« Il disait que ça lui faisait peur. »

Shikamaru releva son regard dans sa direction, l'air intéressé :

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, de ça.

-Sisi! Je m'en souviens bien, parce que ça m'avait frappé. Il avait beau être paranoïaque, du genre à ne faire confiance à presque personne, mais il n'avait pas peur d'agir. Je m'étais dit que d'avoir peur de son plus grand rêve était étrange.

-Il était fiévreux. », ajouta Neji.

« Bon point. », fit Shikamaru.

Le lieutenant laissa glisser son doigt sur son menton et ramena ses bras sur ses genoux, rejoignant ses mains ensemble pour mieux réfléchir.

« Okay, d'accord. Mmmmh… si je me souviens bien, Sai, tu as réagi, tout-à l'heure, quand Temari a mentionné le chapitre God, qu'elle avait traversé. Je peux savoir pourquoi? »

Le jeune homme leva doucement la tête dans sa direction et lâcha un sourire très enfantin, avant de demander, tranquillement :

« J'vais d'voir faire attention à c'ment qu'j'parle?

-Ben t'es mal parti, mon vieux… allez, vas-y. »

Sai se déplaça légèrement sur le sol, pour trouver une position plus confortable, avant d'engager :

« Avec la p'tite Hinata, quand on était dans la Matrice, on a été surpris. Parc'qu'y avait trace de personne. Sauf d'un utilisateur, pis y s'appelait God. C'tait son pseudo.

-Ça devait être une création latente, non? », demanda Shikamaru à Temari.

« C'est possible, mais j'aurais pas tendance à le croire. Parce que tout un chapitre sur lui… les créations latentes sont comme leur nom le dit. Elles attendent leur heure avant d'être importantes. Un chapitre complet sur une création latente aurait sans doute signifié sa mort, par après. Ça ne doit pas être ça. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et demanda à Sai :

« Il faisait quoi, ce God?

-Il contrôlait le poste principal. C'lui qui contrôle tous les… »

Il y eut un blanc, où Sai réalisait quelque chose.

« … c'lui qui contrôle tout le port 485. _Donc probablement toute' le réseau d'contrôle su'- sur Berlin._

-Ça c'est intéressant. Et il a fait quelque chose?

-Pas vraiment… à part activer des protections informatiques pis les désactiver, non.

-Okay, d'accord… Temari?

-Quoi?

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé, pendant ton chapitre, là… God? »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

« C'était une sorte de pseudo-vénération d'un homme, qui contrôlait un peuple. On l'appelait God. C'était un écrivain, je crois. J'ai eu le temps de lire un de ses livres. Je l'ai trainé hors du chapitre, d'ailleurs. », fit-elle en plongeant la main dans son sac-à dos.

« Trainé hors du chapitre? », demanda Shikamaru.

« Ouais. C'est possible de sortir des objets d'un chapitre et de les garder par après, si on le souhaite. Mais pour ça, il faut le toucher, bien entendu.

-C'est comme ça que Gaara s'est fait une sorte d'appartement. Et son sac est rempli d'objets inutiles qui doivent avoir été ramenés des chapitres. », fit Neji.

Le lieutenant hochait la tête alors que Temari lui tendait un livre. Avançant le bras pour le quérir, il demanda :

« Il parle de quoi?

-C'est un roman policier. Sans vouloir paraître stupide, moi, je l'ai adoré.

-Tu n'as pas l'air stupide… », fit Shikamaru d'une voix absente, alors qu'il observait la couverture, pensif.

La reliure était tout bonnement superbe. En cuir, très solide et bien fait, légèrement usé aux coins, donnant une impression de vieillesse à l'objet. Sur la reliure, le titre était écrit en blanc, en belles lettres claires et détachées.

« _Le goût du Sang_, hein… je te repose ma question, Temari; il parlait de quoi? »

Le jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta un instant pour mettre ses mots en place :

« Heum… pourquoi c'est important?

-Fais juste répondre.

-Hey bien… en fait, c'est une histoire particulière, parce que plutôt qu'un roman où on apprend qui est le coupable à la fin, c'est une sorte de course-poursuite entre un voleur très expérimenté et un agent de police. Bon évidemment, comme dans la majorité des romans policiers, il y a une impressionnante dose de sexe et une histoire d'amour. Sauf que tout dans ce livre est particulier, je dirais. De la personnalité bizarre du voleur, qui est très bien décrite, aux raisonnements de fous du policier. Et puis l'histoire d'amour est spéciale, aussi.

-De quoi?

-Ben elle est entre deux garçons.

-Sérieux?

-Ouais. Oh bien sûr, elle est mignonne tout plein, mais c'est un cas particulier, pour un roman policier, je trouve.

-Tu as dis _garçons_?

-Bah, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir 14-15 ans, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire _homme_, non plus, non?

-Et c'est tout?

-Hey bien à un moment donné, le flic meurt et son fils, un des deux garçons de l'histoire d'amour, jure qu'il va venger son père. Il finit par tuer le voleur et, évidemment, l'autre garçon est le fils de ce dit voleur. C'aurait pu rester aussi cliché, sauf que les deux fils, en dignes descendants de leurs différents pères, je dirais, vont continuer l'enquête, mais en jouant double jeu entre leur histoire d'amour et leur course-poursuite. Ils ne savent pas qui est l'autre. Le fils du premier voleur, donc, le nouveau voleur, développe une sorte de schizophrénie et… enfin bref, c'est vraiment axé sur la psychologie, ce truc. Ça peut paraître cliché raconté comme ça, mais c'est vraiment à part. Un truc à lire, ça c'est clair. Mais… je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandais tout ça? »

Shikamaru ne répondit rien.

Ils avaient tacitement décidé, Sai, Kiba et lui, de ne pas parler de Naruto/Dieu aux autres. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait agi à l'instinct en décidant ainsi et c'était très rare. Il ne savait donc pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait dire ou ne pas dire à Temari pour éviter qu'elle ne se doute de leur secret.

Il réfléchissait.

Lorsqu'il le faisait, il avait toujours l'air particulier. Comme s'il n'était plus trop dans son corps. Pour un spectateur extérieur, il avait juste l'air mort.

Il était en train de faire un compte des différents détails qui lui avaient parus importants et tentait de les mettre en commun.

Ce Sasuke leur avait indiqué d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il avait omis d'écouter très sérieusement ce qu'il disait et n'avait entendu que la partie où il avait parlé des « guenilles qui leur servaient de coéquipières ». Il pariait sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce garçon était une création. Probablement pas transitoire, pour se trouver si près de Dieu/Naruto, mais il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était latent ou constant.

Derrière la vitre, Naruto se trouvait là. Il était clairement en train de lire, dans une bibliothèque. Ça, c'était clair et net.

Puis, Temari parlait de son livre, _Le goût du Sang_… pourquoi en avait-elle parlé, déjà? Ah oui. Parce que Sai avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait mentionné l'appellation God.

Le livre… God… et Sai qui disait avoir presque rencontré une création nommée God. Si, comme Temari le disait, God n'était ni une transitoire, ni une latente, il s'agissait probablement d'une constante.

God… Le livre… Gaara qui est une création, Sasuke aussi… Hinata qui est morte… la matrice… c'était un hasard, que Sai se soit retrouvé dans un poste de la matrice alors qu'il était précisément un hacker?

Shikamaru savait que Naruto risquait de posséder un cerveau très tordu, mais de là à recréer des éléments qu'il ne devait même pas connaître, c'était gros. La matrice… savait-il seulement ce que c'était?

Il repensa à nouveau à _Le goût du Sang_. Temari avait mentionné sa complexité et son penchant psychologique.

Naruto était un attardé mental. Voilà, quoi. Comment aurait-il pu créer quelque chose d'aussi profond qu'un livre complexe dans un monde déjà très, voire trop complexe?

C'était définitivement trop. Et puis aussi, il voulait bien que Dieu soit Dieu, mais les humains évoluaient progressivement. Lorsque Temari avait parlé des créations constantes, elle avait mentionné la perte de conscience de chaque chapitre, précisant qu'ils évoluaient en complexité et en profondeur par étapes, à chaque vague.

Imaginer un être humain, aussi simple que ça puisse paraître, qui serait en tout point qualifiable de normalité, c'était une tâche impossible. Même un ordinateur en serait incapable. Peut-être un cerveau trop développé doublé d'une logique implacable et d'une imagination immense, mais…

Shikamaru lui-même en serait incapable.

Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose d'autre que Naruto devait tirer les rennes. Ça c'était une quasi certitude. Et puis… le travail demanderait trop de connaissances encore inconnues des hommes et une mémoire trop grande.

Il repensa aux livres, tout en caressant de son pouce celui qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il y avait peut-être une partie de la solution. Les livres n'avaient pas besoin de mémoire, après tout. Juste… de place. Et il se trouve que Naruto était précisément… dans une bibliothèque.

Ce Sasuke devait faire partie de la solution également. Mais dans ce cas, probablement que toutes ces créations latentes et constantes n'étaient pas créées par hasard, mais bien par nécessité.

Peut-être que Gaara aussi était un élément de réponse.

Il lui poserait des questions.

Était-ce une création, qui avait tué Hinata?

Au fait, comment était-elle morte?

Les yeux de Shikamaru quittèrent le vide dans lequel il s'était enfoncé, alors que tous le fixaient. Doucement, son regard quitta la couverture du livre, auquel il s'était ancré sans vraiment le réaliser et d'un mouvement lent, l'air encore dans les vapeurs, il glissa en direction de Sai et demanda, d'un ton atone :

« Sai. Comment Hinata est-elle morte? »

Moment de silence.

Tous tournèrent lentement leur tête en direction du jeune homme, réalisant lentement qu'effectivement, personne n'en avait aucune idée. Celui-ci soupira doucement, avant de scotcher son regard neutre à celui, vide, de Shikamaru.

« J'sais pas. »

Shikamaru ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, sur le coup. Ce que venait de dire Sai lui semblait si absurde que s'en était risible. Comment ça? Ils étaient ensemble, à ce moment-là, non?

Pendant ce temps là, Sai, lui, voyait bien l'incompréhension totale dans les yeux de son lieutenant. Parce qu'il avait l'air perdu et qu'il ne répondait pas. Dans sa propre tête, il cherchait doucement une chose à ajouter, pour appuyer ses dires ou pour les expliquer, peut-être pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'avait définitivement pas tué Hinata.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut répéter :

« … j'sais pas. »

Shikamaru termina de ressortir doucement de la vapeur, puis fixa plus sérieusement Sai;

« Je vais reformuler ma question, tu veux? Tu ne sais pas comment elle est morte, mais qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce propos? »

Sai sourit en coin, de ce sourire vide qui inquiétait tant Hinata.

« Son code source à été effacé.

-Explique-toi.

-J'vais entrer dans les détails techniques.

-Alors fais un effort supplémentaire pour parler, je t'en prie.

-J'vas faire des phrases plus courtes, pour qu'tu comprennes ben c'que j'men va dire.

-Vas-y.

-J'lui avait d'jà expliqué tout ça…

-Vas-y quand même.

-Huumpf… Dans un PC de base, ya 65 536 ports d'entrée. Pour les bloquer, un PC normal, ya b'soin d'un pare feu. On les bloque pour pas avoir de virus ou de spyware qui rentre. Ya 484 autres ports, qui sont d'la matrice. Ces 484 ports-là, j'ai eu b'soin d'reprogrammer un autre pare feu par-dessus celui à Hinata, dans la matrice. Parc' que quand on est dans la matrice, on est un programme. Pis ce programme-là est à partir d'un PC. Fait que je l'ai programmée pour qu'a' soit protégée.

-Pour qu'_elle_ soit protégée.

- … ouais, donc. Parc' que si un hacker rentre dans le programme de que'qu'un qui surfe dans la matrice par un d'ces 484 ports-là, avec des mauvaises intentions, ça peut être dangereux. Si tu te fais pirater, ta disquette brûle. Si ta disquette brûle, tes neurones brûlent. Si tes neurones brûlent, tu meurs. Si tu meurs en étant connecté à la matrice, tu t'fais déconnecter genre… automatique. Quand j'me suis r'tourné, elle était plus là. Sasuke, qu'son pseudo c'était _Sha_, m'a dit qu'son code source, donc son programme, avait été effacé. Donc ses neurones ont brûlé. Donc c'probablement une création hacker qui l'a... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il avait dit l'essentiel. Shikamaru était retourné dans les vapeurs, enregistrant l'information. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de féliciter Sai pour les efforts apparents qu'il avait fait dans son langage.

Hinata avait donc bel et bien été assassinée. Par une création.

Du plus profond des brumes de son cerveau, Shikamaru, d'une voix éteinte, demanda :

« Il y a aucun moyen de savoir qui c'était. Si? »

Sai sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de secouer la tête :

« Nan. Y'aurait fallu pouvoir r'tourner dans 'a matrice, pis c'tait dans l'chapitre d'avant, fait que c'pas mal impossible.

-Ça aurait été possible, si on avait pu y retourner?

-Ouais. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête tout en gardant les informations en mémoire. Puis, il agita légèrement le livre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et demanda :

« Temari, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il y ait un lien entre le God de Sai et celui qui a écrit ce livre? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et dit :

« Oui, c'est possible. Mais c'est très loin d'être une certitude.

-Lieut'nant, j'peux ajouter que'que chose?

-Ouais, Sai…

-A'ec la p'tite Hinata, on a fouillé partout su'l'disque dur, pis God y avait pas l'air d'exister jusqu'à c'qu'y mette la surveillance su'l'secteur où c'est qu'on était. J'pense ben qu'ça veut dire qu'y existait d'jà, _avec_ l'port 485.

-Genre?

-Genre qu'y aurait fait partie du programme de base. Comme si c'est lui qui avait, par 'xemple, programmé son chose a'ec la matrice autour.

-Ce que t'essaie d'expliquer, au fond, c'est que si, toi, tu programmais seulement ton utilisateur, lui, il aurait programmé le port au complet, avec lui dedans?

-Ouais. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et fit :

« Okay, c'est beau, merci. »

Un moment de silence passa, puis il ajouta :

« Maintenant, va falloir trouver ce qu'on fait ici, ce que c'est et quel est le lien avec le chapitre précédent. En arrivant à trouver un fil conducteur dans les différents indices laissés par chapitres, on va peut-être arriver à sortir d'ici un jour. »

* * *

**_Hum... Voilà, quoi. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur à vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je me sentais vraiment très mal, alors je l'ai posté avant sa correction, j'éditerai dès qu'il sera corrigé, alors d'ici-là, je vous en prie, veuillez pardonner mes fautes, je vous en supplie! (Une semaine plus tard: Voilà, maintenant, c'est fait ^^ Grand merci à Jesse!)  
_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre (Un peu pas mal beaucoup court, je vous l'accorde) aura pu éclaircir certaines choses... et vous donnera un avant goût de ce qui va s'en venir, parce que je vous l'avoue, c'est loin d'être terminé!_**

**_Merci de me lire!_**

**_Reviews, s'il vous plaît!_**

**_Iko =3 (Qui vous aime désespérément :P)_**


	10. Deuxième vague, Oniros Honnis

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Juillet 4980. Aube de la peur. L'ère bactériologique fait son émergence en même temps que resurgissent de la mort des périls bien plus grand. Que peut faire un groupe d'âmes blessées contre ces fléaux? Et contre eux même?

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Certains chapitres seulement et encore pour l'instant c'est assez beaucoup énormément soft.) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits... notamment Neji... enfin bref, je m'égare.

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto. (Comme le dit Kiba, c'était court, classe, et ça voulait tout dire, non? ^^)

**Warning:** Hum... certaines choses mentionnées dans ce chapitre pourraient... ne pas convenir à certaines personnes. Mais bon. Ce sera pire dans les prochains, alors... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D

**Notes de l'auteur : **Heum... encore une fois, posté avant correction, j'éditerai le temps venu... je m'en voulais que ce soit si long... désolé pour l'attente, vraiment!

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

_« Maintenant, va falloir trouver ce qu'on fait ici, ce que c'est et quel est le lien avec le chapitre précédent. En arrivant à trouver un fil conducteur dans les différents indices laissés par chapitres, on va peut-être arriver à sortir d'ici un jour. »_

C'est seulement à ce stade de la conversation que Shikamaru prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

C'était une grande pièce, avec une quantité impressionnante de néons accrochés au plafond. Plusieurs encastrés dans des dalles du plafond, quelques uns pendant lamentablement, ampoules nues accrochées au bout de leur fil électrique, oscillant doucement d'un côté à l'autre, changeant couramment les différents ombrages sur les visages de ses coéquipiers et particulièrement sur celui de Temari, la plus proche de lui. Il était étendu sur un futon, donc. Comme ceux dont l'ANBU se servait, avant d'entrer à Suna.

Un élan d'une nostalgie presque tendre s'empara de lui et un léger sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

Son futon faisait partie d'une des nombreuses rangées de matelas identiques au sien qui étaient alignés dans la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une chambre de quarantaine. Celles où deux milles matelas sont alignés dans une pièce immense et sale.

D'ailleurs, cette pièce, elle _était_ sale. Dans le coin des murs, sur le sol, le plafond, même, et jusqu'à l'air, tout donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être purifié. D'être non seulement sale, mais surtout empreint de quelque chose de… de malsain.

Très malsain. Il marqua une pause dans son observation.

« Vous dormiez, vous aussi? »

Tous se regardèrent un instant, l'air d'évaluer la question, n'osant pas trop répondre à haute voix, préférant hocher la tête pour agréer. Oui, ils dormaient. Restait à savoir…

« Qui s'est réveillé en premier? »

Ino leva la main.

« C'est moi. »

Le regard du lieutenant, redevenu vif, se dirigea rapidement en direction de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air en piteux état. Ino donnait l'impression d'être extrêmement fatiguée. D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien… ils avaient TOUS l'air fatigués.

Et personne d'autre dans la pièce. Le Nara se racla la gorge un instant et étira ses jambes, sur et certain qu'elles ne le supporteraient pas s'il tentait de se tenir dessus.

_Surs et certains de la grandeur de leur âme que viendront chercher la noirceur des cieux. Déchus ceux qui ne graviront pas l'extase pernicieuse des siècles._

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi, ça? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il porta doucement une main à sa tempe, qui s'était faite relativement douloureuse. Ces mots s'étaient imposés à son esprit, comme une rame de métro s'impose à un pauvre rat reposant sur le rail.

_Le lagon est perfide et l'aurore nauséabond._

Il n'y prêta plus attention, relativement habitué aux aléas étranges de son cerveau.

_Parce qu'il est un moment où oublier n'est plus suffisant. Où même tenter d'affronter ses propres démons ne vaut pas plus la peine que d'y céder._

Shikamaru soupira bruyamment et décida de parler pour s'empêcher de penser. Chose rare.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire? »

À cet instant précis, Sakura grogna de mécontentement et lança :

« Est-ce que vous entendez ces putains de voix, vous? »

Ino fut tentée de la reprendre, mais s'abstint, dès l'ors que trois autres ANBU répondirent à l'affirmative.

Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et Sakura se regardèrent un instant, l'air visiblement troublés.

« Ah… », fit Lee.

Sakura eut l'air légèrement mortifiée et dit, très simplement :

« J'y comprends rien. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Et Shikamaru décida.

« Dites à haute voix ce que vous entendez, comme ça on verra bien. »

Il se tourna vers Temari :

« Rien n'est créé pour rien, c'est ça? »

Elle haussa les épaules :

« C'est toi, le génie. »

Un autre moment de silence passa avant que Lee ne se décide à dire, d'une voix lente et presque faible :

« À un moment où à un autre… »

Il respira difficilement.

« … il faudra payer. »

Sakura enchaîna doucement, d'une voix mal assurée, l'air de croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une invocation maline ou autre.

« Et qu'importe le prix de ces péchés si le résultat n'aura été que la haine, la douleur et le sang.

-… demain sera nouveau, toujours, le soleil se levant sur l'impureté du monde et ses immondices, car que nous en faisions partie ne fera qu'en alimenter le vice. », continua le lieutenant.

« La peur qui nous était inconnue est devenue coutume et l'horreur qui l'accompagne ne passe pas sans laisser de traces. »

La voix de Neji flotta un instant dans les airs, alors qu'un moment de silence s'installait. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où tous se demandèrent ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, et si ça allait continuer. Seul le grattement du crayon de Shikamaru sur son calepin brisait le silence. La tension commença peu à peu à se relâcher et Kiba s'apprêta même à pousser un soupir. Lorsque Lee reprit de plus belle :

« _Rien n'y fera, si la crainte de nos rêves ne quitte pas nos veines, car même si elle n'est qu'éphémère, cela ne fait qu'en exciter la fureur…_ »

Sakura, avant de poursuivre, poussa un léger sanglot se situant entre l'incompréhension et la tension certaine de ces mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais dont, pris seuls à seuls, le sens ne laissait présager que quelque chose de peu récréatif.

« Et si hier donnait l'impression d'être fiable, la faiblesse d'aujourd'hui prouve le contraire de nos espoirs. Demain sera sombre…

- … qu'ils nous pourchassent, jamais tomber ne sera définitif, même si l'ombre qui menace de nous envelopper sera, elle, mortelle…

-… et dans le trépas, peut-être trouverons-nous enfin le repos… »

Shikamaru inspira et d'une voix lente, murmurant presque ses paroles, le regard vide, ajouta :

« Que demain nous soit clément… »

Il inspira à nouveau.

« … car je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps… »

Un autre instant de silence passa et le lieutenant, avant que la psalmodie ne reprenne, ordonna :

« Okay stop. On arrête ça. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, une porte, au fond, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, s'ouvrit presque violemment. Une quantité phénoménale d'adolescents surgit soudainement de ce qui semblait être une pièce adjacente. Tous se dirigèrent vers un matelas et les ANBU, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, restèrent assis où ils étaient. Les conversations allaient bon train, autour du petit groupe silencieux, lorsque soudain, une voix, plus forte que les autres, y mit fin;

« HEY! Ils se sont réveillés! »

D'un coup, plusieurs centaines de têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. L'un d'eux, resté debout, à l'entrée, s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Il était de taille moyenne, avec un visage assez harmonieux, quoique tout de même dur. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et gras pendaient autour de sa tête et tombaient sur ses épaules, nues. Il possédait des yeux d'un noir profond, fébriles, qui semblaient scanner la salle entière, puis toute la petite troupe d'ANBU. Pourtant, malgré cette attitude qui transpirait le stress, il avait l'air très sur de lui. Sa démarche, qui contrastait avec le reste de sa personne, le démontrait bien. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les poches d'un pantalon en coton ouaté gris, il avançait lentement et, comme si ses pieds, nus, étaient lourds, il les trainait légèrement au sol. Un léger sourire relevait le coin de sa bouche, la mettant de travers dans son visage. Son torse était couvert de traits noirs, peinturés, probablement avec ses doigts.

Ino plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Parce que c'était évident : Ce garçon, quoi que beaucoup plus jeune que dans le chapitre précédent, n'était personne d'autre qu'Alex.

Les mains de Shikamaru passèrent dans son visage.

_On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge._

Non, bien sûr. Mais il ne savait pas encore à _quel point_.

Un seul point positif : les voix s'étaient tues, dans sa tête.

L'adolescent termina de s'approcher d'eux, amenant dans son mouvement une agréable odeur de pêche et de cannelle, avant de lâcher, d'un air terriblement décontracté qui termina de convaincre Kiba :

« Salut les zozos. Moi c'est Alex, pis j'suis l'chef, ici. »

Shikamaru décida de tenter le diable :

« On peut savoir ce qu'on fait ici? »

Alex le regarda. Alors que tous les adolescents parurent surpris, lui, souriait. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua :

« On fait de l'Onironautique, ici. »

Temari lança un regard en direction du Lieutenant. _O_. C'était bien ça. Shikamaru se demanda alors quels avaient bien pu être les indices, dans le précédent, chapitre, pouvant mener à… et, mais une minute. C'était quoi, de l'Onironautique?

« Heum… pis c'est quoi qu'c't'affaire-là? », demanda Sai.

« J'aime c'ment qu'tu parle. », fit le Chef des adolescents, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ino baissa les épaules. _Oh non… pas un autre…_

Alex, toutefois, répondit :

« C't'apprendre à contrôler ses rêves. C'contre l'Onirophobie, à 'a base, mais icitte, on s'en sert comme outil d'explo. »

Shikamaru tenta :

« Et je présume qu'on est nouveaux?

-C't'en plein ça. »

* * *

« L'Onironautique, à la base, à l'air d'une matière toute simple. Arriver à diriger ses rêves. Quelle curieuse chose! Mais qui ne s'est jamais targué d'avoir survolé de somptueux paysages, en rêve, et d'avoir ressenti le vent et la hauteur? Qui ne s'est jamais targué d'arriver à réfléchir correctement dans un rêve? Qui ne s'est même jamais targué d'en avoir le contrôle? Tout le monde, le dit! Sans doute y arrivent-ils, mais à un lamentablement bas niveau ; aucun d'entre eux n'a atteint les capacités époustouflantes que peuvent amener l'Onironautique. »

Ino reconnut bien là le changement évident dans l'oral d'Alex, entre lorsqu'il décrivait ou vantait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et lorsqu'il parlait simplement à des gens.

« L'Onironautique, c'est la capacité à naviguer dans cette superbe dimension psychologique qui s'ouvre à nous lorsque nous dormons. La capacité d'explorer pleinement l'infinité de possibilités offertes par cette superbe opportunité. Pour se comprendre soi-même et pour comprendre le monde. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le lieutenant, auquel il demanda :

« C'est quoi ton nom?

-Shikamaru. »

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Ino et lui demanda :

« Pis vous?

-Ino. »

Il hocha la tête et leur demanda :

« Ino, Shikamaru. »

Sa tête se pencha vers l'avant et son dos décrivit une superbe courbe, alors que tout son corps s'inclinait dans leur direction. Ses yeux, profondément ancrés dans ceux de la jeune fille, semblaient vouloir la transpercer, pouvoir la _lire_.

« Z'avez déjà pris votre envol, dans un rêve? »

Ino répondit sans hésitation :

« Oui. »

Shikamaru, lui, hésita un instant, voulu dire quelque chose, se ravisa, porta la main à son menton, réfléchit et, en bout de ligne, du se résoudre à répondre à la négative.

« Non.

-Non? Vraiment? »

Alex avait l'air franchement étonné. De ce fait, il se redressa légèrement et se laissa ensuite tomber face au Nara, tout près d'Ino, à qui il demanda de s'approcher. Les autres, à l'arrière, se sentirent légèrement mis à l'écart. D'ailleurs, le lieutenant se posa la question; pourquoi s'intéressait-il plus à eux deux qu'aux autres?

« T'as vraiment jamais volé en rêve? », redemanda Alex, visiblement troublé.

« Mais à _quoi_ tu rêves? »

Shikamaru hésita à nouveau, se demandant s'il pouvait être honnête. Le garçon répondit spontanément à sa question silencieuse :

« Z'inquiétez pas. Ça a rien de spécial. On parle que de ça, ici, des rêves. Réponds la vérité. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête et dit, tout doucement :

« Je cauchemarde plus que ce que je rêve.

-Comme? », questionna aussitôt Alex.

_Galère…_ Shikamaru soupira et répondit, de but en blanc :

« De vrais massacres, souvent, des guerres, parfois, des meurtres, aussi.

-Et tu t'en souviens?

-Oui.

-Très bien? »

Il hésita une seconde.

« … oui.

-Le pire que t'as jamais fait, c't'ait quoi? »

Là, le Nara tiqua sérieusement. Il savait pertinemment qu'on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur la personnalité de quelqu'un de par ses rêves et la façon de les appréhender. Il avait entendu beaucoup de chose à ce propos, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, n'en avait jamais vraiment eu peur. Il se savait spécial. Il n'avait pas été désigné chef de l'ANBU pour rien, quand même! À soldats spéciaux, dirigeant spécial. Du coup, lorsqu'il avait lu, sur sa fiche, que les capacités en psychologie d'Ino comprenaient également un sens aigu pour décoder les actes, les mimiques faciales et les comportements humains en général, dans le but d'en dresser un profil, généralement, presque sans tares, il s'était surpris à faire attention à énormément de ses gestes. Et maintenant ce garçon lui parlait de l'Onironautique. À ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir de la chose jusqu'à cet instant, ça semblait beaucoup plus poussé que la science basique de décodage des rêves de 4980. Aussi, il y avait énormément de choses à son sujet, des expériences passées comme des états d'esprit, qu'il ne désirait pas être mises au grand jour. Les quelques centaines d'adolescents réunis dans la salle, les yeux fixés sur lui, ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment. Il aurait peut-être du en être légèrement gêné, mais il ne l'était pas. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'étaient les membres de l'ANBU, derrière lui.

Il soupira de désespoir et Alex redemanda :

« Alors? »

Shikamaru ancra son regard dans celui du garçon recouvert de peinture et l'examina quelques instants. Pendant un moment, leurs yeux se défièrent, durs, déterminés. Le lieutenant lâcha un énième soupir et ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer son pire cauchemar.

Il sentait très bien les centaines de regard sur lui. Mentalement, il fit une rapide inspection de sa personne, physiquement, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un total imbécile. Une fois rassuré, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se dit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Sauf que c'était faux. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, et cette chose le collait comme si c'était une évidence. Sauf que pour lui, ce n'en était pas une. Il ne voulait pas raconter ça, non, il ne voulait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était ni le plus sadique ni le plus violent. Mais à son sens, c'était le pire. Alors qu'il tentait de repousser l'idée au fond de son esprit, son cerveau commença plutôt à revisiter l'histoire.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il.

Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, signe chez lui de nervosité et de frustration, mais le regretta aussitôt :

« J'vois qu't'as trouvé. »

Il n'y avait pas qu'Ino qui décryptait les comportements. Shikamaru soupira, cette fois, d'une profonde lassitude. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir plus. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« … oui… oui, j'ai trouvé.

-Bah raconte! »

Son regard se dirigea, brièvement, tellement qu'elle ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué (du moins, il l'espérait), en direction d'Ino. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer, Alex ajouta rapidement :

« Le plus de détails possible, si tu t'en souviens. »

_Et comment, que je m'en souviens_, pensa-t-il. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas.

« Je ne sais pas quel jour c'était, ni si il faisait nuit ou pas, et je ne sais encore moins où j'étais.

-Tu voyais par tes yeux ou tu te voyais?

-Je me voyais. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre, si tu veux. Mon vrai moi était en compagnie d'un homme, il était blond et plutôt grand, mais je ne voyais pas son visage. Assez… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard prit de la distance.

_Il s'appelait Enrique et c'était un américain, dans l'armée de Konoha, il était fada de jus d'orange et son rêve était d'aller en Égypte. Il était homosexuel et j'ai couché avec lui_, pensa à nouveau Shikamaru, sans l'ajouter. Il se fit aussitôt la remarque qu'il lui faudrait éviter de mélanger ses souvenirs avec son rêve. _Dans ce cas-là, t'es pas mal parti, ma poule._

Il reprit.

« … chic, je dirais. On marchait. Je _me_ voyais marcher avec lui, en fait. Je savais qu'ils savaient que j'étais là, même s'ils ne me voyaient pas. Je ne devais pas être là, mais je me plaisais à les regarder marcher. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, trouvant sa phrase trop tendancieuse. Mais comme il n'y eut aucune réaction, il continua. Peut-être était-il juste excessivement paranoïaque.

« Et il y a eu une falaise. Le gars s'est arrêté, et a retenu _Shikamaru_… », fit-il en faisait le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« … par le collet, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Je me suis approché pour voir en bas, toujours sans que les deux autres me voient. »

Il marqua une pause. Son rêve n'avait pas été particulièrement sanglant ou autre. C'est juste que ce fût le rêve qu'il avait le plus regretté d'avoir fait de toute sa vie.

« Il y avait quoi, en bas? », demanda Alex.

Il hésita.

« … des gosses. Des gamins, par centaines. Morts pour plusieurs, agonisants pour d'autres. J'entendais hurler. »

Shikamaru put distinctement imaginer Kiba tirant la langue de dégout, dans son dos.

« Et il y a eu un grand cri. C'était un cri de petite fille, derrière nous. On s'est tous retournés et elle était là. Toute pure et toute mignonne, mais… elle se faisait… hum. Battre. »

Il avait hésité un instant, à nouveau, en terminant sa phrase, et su que c'était déjà un instant de trop. Pas _battre_, qu'il aurait du dire. _Violer_. Mais comment avouer devant des centaines de gens qu'il avait rêvé d'une gamine se faisant violer? Il prit une respiration et pria tous les dieux du ciel pour que les deux examinateurs psycho, là, à côté, affectent son hésitation à un quelconque traumatisme du à la chose.

« Et la scène a changé. Vous savez, les camps de concentration? »

Alex hésita un moment et Shikamaru craignit d'avoir gaffé. Peut-être, ici, les camps de concentration n'existaient-ils même pas.

« Oui, je vois. »

Il soupira.

« Il y avait un bel échafaud, au milieu. Pour pendre les gens. »

Son regard se dirigea à nouveau brièvement en direction d'Ino. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait déduire de ce qu'il allait ajouter.

« On les a pendus.

-T'veux dire; les deux qu'tu suivais?

-Oui. J'ai pendu le gars. Et j'ai pendu _Shikamaru_. », refit-il en réaffectant les guillemets.

Il entendit distinctement le hoquet d'Ino. _Il sut_.

« Et ensuite? »

Le regard de Shikamaru se leva vers le plafond et accrocha l'une des dalles blanches. Il y avait trop de non-dits, dans ce qu'il racontait. Ils le verraient bien.

« On leur a _mutilé_… les mains… »

_Le corps en entier, en fait_, pensa-t-il à nouveau. Mais ça aussi, il le garda pour lui.

« Tu t'es regardé mort?

-Oui.

-Okay… et en quoi ce rêve est si horrible? »

La respiration du lieutenant se bloqua dans sa gorge un instant. Malgré tout, il tenta de répondre. Sa voix s'était faite légèrement plus faible. Il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu à Ino et à Alex. Ils avaient sans aucun doute repéré le mensonge maladroit.

« C'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit… »

Il ne dirait jamais qu'il s'était réveillé en larmes, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était toujours vivant. Et il ne dirait pas non plus à quel point il avait été horrifié en réalisant que la vision du viol l'avait échauffé. C'était la chose qui l'avait le plus horrifié de toute sa vie. Il s'était senti sale, anormal.

Est-ce que ça suffisait à le qualifier de pédophile? De suicidaire? Il ne savait pas.

« Et t'sais pourquoi ils ont été pendus, les deux? »

_Parce qu'ils étaient homosexuels_, pensa-t-il. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait le dire.

Il n'osa pas.

« … non.

-Pis toi, tu t'sentais comment, en les regardant?

-Je me sentais… »

Il s'arrêta, pour réfléchir plus sérieusement. Il avait réellement _aimé_ se voir mort. Il se souvenait même avoir pensé que c'était une bonne chose. Il se souvenait aussi que l'idée de devoir les toucher, après, de _se_ toucher, et pour se faire mal, l'avais légèrement excité. La pensée qui lui vint en se faisant ses réflexions fut simple; _merde, c'que t'es dérangé_…

« Je ne sais pas. », fut tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre.

Alex le regardait, le menton appuyé dans sa main, le regard bien ancré dans le sien, un léger sourire en coin venant déformer sa joue droite, creusant une fossette dedans.

« T'as hésité six fois. »

Shikamaru se tendit brusquement.

« La première fois, en parlant de l'homme avec qui _Shikamaru_ marchait. », dit-il, imitant les guillemets des doigts que le lieutenant avait utilisés.

« La deuxième fois, en parlant des gamins dans le ravin, puis ensuite, lorsque que tu as mentionné la violence envers la petite fille. »

L'autre coin de sa bouche se souleva, terminant d'achever un sourire vainqueur que Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de trouver malsain. Les doigts d'Alex, devant sa bouche, lui donnaient un détestable air espiègle. Le lieutenant lui aurait bien tordu le cou, à cet instant.

« La quatrième fois, c'était lorsque tu as dit que vous aviez mutilé les mains des deux pendus », fit-il en agitant les cinq doigts de sa main libre. Le Nara se retint de grogner.

« La cinquième fois, c'était pour répondre à ma question, quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi les deux avaient été pendus. Et la dernière, en te demandant ce que tu avais pensé en te voyant mort. »

Shikamaru soupira, mais ne dit rien.

« Je penses que t'as pas voulu dire c'que tu pensais. Alors on va regarder ça ensemble, t'vois?

-… ouais. Je vois.

-Ta première hésitation. »

_Enrique. Il n'était pas réellement blond, il était roux. Mais au soleil, ses cheveux brillaient presque. Et, Dieu, qu'est-ce que je le trouvais beau! ... j'étais tellement amoureux...  
_

Shikamaru se mordilla légèrement la langue.

Alex, d'un mouvement leste, alla quérir le menton d'Ino et rapprocha son visage à la douce peau féminine du sien, pour qu'elle voie bien l'expression de son Lieutenant.

« Et vous, douce Ino, qu'en pensez-vous? »

Le Nara enregistra brièvement le ton langoureux et le vouvoiement, avant de remarquer le visage surpris de la jeune fille.

« Mais, je…

-Ne soyez pas surprise… », fit Alex.

« … ça se voit dans votre visage, que vous savez faire ce genre de choses. Vous feriez un excellent mentaliste. »

Ino regarda dans le vague. Et Shikamaru sut qu'il faisait référence à ses capacités psychologiques.

_Non. On n'est définitivement pas sortis de l'auberge. _

« Eh bien… », commença-t-elle.

« Quand il a parlé du gars blond, avant de dire qu'il était _chic_, il a un peu regardé dans le vide. »

Alex lâcha son menton, mais elle continua à regarder Shikamaru. À cet instant, il la détesta de tout son cœur.

« Généralement, quand les gens font ça en pleine conversation, c'est pour penser à autre chose, des détails qu'ils pensent dire, mais ne diront probablement pas. »

Elle marqua une pause, puis, peu sûre d'être à la bonne place dans le monde, demanda :

« Lieut… Shikamaru. »

Elle s'était reprise de justesse.

« Je pense que v- tu connaissais cet homme.

-J' pense aussi. », ajouta Alex.

« Shikamaru? »

Le lieutenant s'avoua vaincu. Sur ce point-là, tout du moins.

« Oui, je le connaissais. C'était un vieil ami. »

Il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas hésiter dans cette phrase. Parce qu'en le disant, il avait pensé _ancien amant_, plutôt que _vieil ami_.

_Et j'étais vraiment amoureux._

« Juste un ami?

-Quoi! »

_Merde_.

« J'ai dit; juste un ami?

-Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi tu poses la question! »

Il avait froncé les sourcils. Alex haussa les épaules;

« Comme ça. Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé? »

Shikamaru sentit sa respiration se bloquer à nouveau dans sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux.

« Il est mort.

-Pendu? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais, gardant les yeux fermés, hocha la tête.

« Et t'as rêvé d'ça avant ou après?

-Bon Dieu, pas avant, non! »

Alex sourit à nouveau, et le Nara n'eut que plus envie de lui briser la nuque.

« T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir été super proche de lui, j'trouve. »

Cette fois, Shikamaru ne put retenir son grognement. Le garçon présenta les mains, paume vers l'avant, tout en disant :

« Oua, cool down, j'voulais pas t'froisser. »

Le Nara réalisa aussitôt que son comportement laissait _réellement_ croire qu'il était plutôt proche de son ancien coéquipier. Il soupira.

« Il s'appelait comment?

-Enrique.

-S'rieux? C'plutôt rare, comme nom, j'trouve. »

Shikamaru roula des yeux. Désespérant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé, à son sujet, qu'as pu t'faire hésiter?

-J'ai pensé à lui, c'est tout. Et à la façon dont il est… mort.

-T'hésites beaucoup, quand tu parles.

-C'est vrai », ajouta Ino.

_C'est parce que je ne veux dire que le tiers de ce que je pense, parce que le reste est trop personnel, sombre, compliqué ou tabou. Et même, un quart de ce que je dis n'aurait jamais du sortir de ma bouche pour les mêmes raisons_, pensa-t-il.

« Je sais.

-Deuxième et troisième hésitations.

-Pourquoi les deux en même temps?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, Shikamaru. »

Ce dernier soupira, puis appuya son coude sur son genou et son menton dans sa main.

« Des gamins morts, agonisants, mutilés, battus. Pourquoi t'as hésité? »

Cette fois, Shikamaru répondit tout naturellement;

« L'image m'est revenue en tête. Ça m'a stoppé.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'était sale, voyons!

-T'es sûr que t'as pas aimé ça? Pourtant, à pleins d'autres endroits, ça donnait l'impression. »

Le brun se tendit à nouveau;

« … c- comment ça? »

Et Alex, souriant, s'amusa à le citer;

« _… je me plaisais à les regarder marcher… toute pure et toute mignonne… un bel échafaud…_ »

Il lui sourit.

« T'es bien sûr qu'elle se faisait battre, la gosse? Par qui? T'es certain qu'il lui faisait pas des choses? Qu't'as pas _aimé_ voir ça? »

Il ne put pas répondre. Il le voulait terriblement, parce qu'il entendait le silence ambiant plus fort que jamais, parce qu'il voyait le regard dégouté d'Ino, pas de lui, mais de l'idée que ce fut vrai, et parce qu'il sentait celui des autres derrière lui, dans son dos.

Alors il ne parla pas. Toutefois, il le regretta amèrement. Parce qu'Alex continua :

« Et ensuite? T'as aimé te voir mort? T'aurais aimé, hein? Et puis te toucher, après, non? T'as hésité, là aussi. J'suis sûr que tu t'es touché. C'est vrai? J'ai pas raison? »

Il se mit à genoux et s'appuya sur ses mains pour s'approcher du lieutenant, continuant :

« Je pense que t'as couché avec ton pote blond. Je pense que t'es un putain de déviant pervers et que quand tu t'es réveillé, tu-

-Ça suffit. »

Il n'avait pas voulu entendre le reste. Son regard c'était durci et il l'avait accroché à celui d'Alex, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa voix avait été calme, froide, basse. Mais peu importait. L'autre s'était tu. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le sourire triomphant du jeune homme, ainsi que le regard douteux d'Ino sur lui. Il ne voulut pas imaginer celui des autres. Celui de Kiba. Le garçon se recula, toujours souriant, puis se leva et tendit la main à Ino.

« Je vous prie de me suivre, jeune demoiselle. Je dois vous enseigner quelques choses. »

Ino, légèrement troublée, se saisit de la main qu'on lui tendait et, en silence, suivit Alex.

Shikamaru la regarda encore quelques secondes et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

_Merde…

* * *

_

***POV Ino***

Je veux pas croire que tout ce que j'ai vu sur son visage est vrai. J'ai du me tromper, c'est sûr. Après tout, je suis encore une débutante en la matière. Et il y a tant de choses que je ne connais pas encore. Le lieutenant, lui, a vécu. Je ne sais pas exactement l'âge qu'il a, mais dans son visage et ses mains sont écrites les années qu'il a passées. Il s'y connait plus que moi. Je ne devrais pas douter de lui, ni de son intégrité. Oui. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Pourtant, j'arrive pas à me convaincre. C'était bien de la honte, sur son visage, lorsqu'Alex a demandé s'il avait… s'il avait aimé? J'ai appris à reconnaître les sentiments. Je ne m'y trompe plus. La bouche qui se pince légèrement et les sourcils qui se redressent un peu, le regard qui n'ose pas dévier totalement du visage de l'interlocuteur de peur qu'il se fasse des idées, mais qui n'ose pas non plus le fixer totalement, se déplaçant donc légèrement dans une direction ou une autre… je l'ai très distinctement entendu déglutir à plusieurs reprises, puis, vu rougir, non, rosir, très légèrement, lorsqu'Alex lui a fait part de son hypothèse quant-à… quant-à ce qu'il aurait couché avec cet Enrique. C'est absurde. Le lieutenant? Homosexuel? Pédophile? Ben voyons! Et malgré tout, je ne peux que repenser à ses joues plus carmines que d'habitude, à son nez légèrement retroussé, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

Quand j'y pense, il pourrait très bien être homosexuel. J'ai appris que certains signes démontraient bien qui en était et qui non, mais encore faut-il être absolument observateur et s'y connaître déjà. Les stéréotypes de la voix plus aigue, du déhanchement et de la main qui fouette l'air en parlant, de l'appellation « cher » à tout bout de champ ne sont absolument pas des repères fiables. Alors qu'il soit de ce bord-là, en fait… okay, j'admets, ce serait surprenant, mais ce n'est pas impossible. En revanche, pédophile… J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à le croire.

Et encore une fois, je ne peux que repenser à son hésitation au moment d'utiliser le verbe « battre ». Et son regard déviant légèrement vers le bas, à ce moment-là. Parce que c'est un tactile.

Je m'explique. Depuis qu'il est venu nous voir, aux dortoirs, avant de quitter Konoha en direction de Suna (oh merde, c'est vrai, on avait une mission, nous… il va arriver quoi, à ces 14 filles? Merde, merde, merde, merde…), j'ai entrepris de l'observer minutieusement. Parce que j'avais remarqué qu'il avait un comportement plus ou moins factice. Au début, ça m'avait frappée. Sa façon non-naturelle de faire telle ou telle chose, son temps de réflexion avant une quelconque réaction. Puis, je me suis dit qu'il était comme ça. Posé, réfléchi et délicieusement complexe. Malgré tout, peut-être par curiosité, j'ai continué à l'observer. Dans son langage, dans sa façon de présenter les choses ainsi que dans la façon qu'ont ses yeux de bouger, on voit très bien qu'il est de type tactile.

Il existe trois types différents. Les auditifs, les visuels et les tactiles. Les auditifs utiliseront plutôt des termes comme « Bien entendu. », ou « C'était retentissant! ». Ils auront peut-être tendance à pencher un peu la tête sur le côté lorsqu'ils écoutent, mais ce n'est pas dans 100% des cas. Les visuels, eux, bougent, montrent, parlent par couleurs et utilisent naturellement des expressions comme; « c'est tout vu. », ou « La vie est rose ». Les tactiles, eux, auront plutôt tendance à toucher, à détailler, à bouger, à mimer. Ils diront « tu saisis », ou encore « tu sais. ». Pour les différencier, en général, il suffit de leur poser une question. Bien sûr, ce n'est sûr que si c'est à répétition. Lorsqu'on leur demande de se remémorer un souvenir, par exemple, les auditifs auront plutôt tendance à déplacer leur regard vers le côté. Les visuels, eux, vers le haut. Tandis que les tactiles, vers le bas.

Le lieutenant est donc tactile. Super. Alors, lorsqu'il nous a sorti, tout à l'heure, le verbe « battre »… son regard s'est dirigé vers le bas. Mais pas exactement comme d'habitude, légèrement vers la gauche, aussi. Ça signifiait deux choses; la première, c'était la gêne. Ses yeux ont déviés de leur trajectoire habituelle pour se tasser vers la gauche. Il n'osait pas regarder tout droit. La deuxième, c'est que, même si ça a été très bref, il a réfléchi. Ce n'était donc ÉVIDEMMENT PAS le verbe « battre » qu'il voulait dire. Du coup, lorsqu'Alex lui a dit : « _T'es certain qu'il lui faisait pas des choses? Qu't'as pas aimé voir ça?_ », j'ai pensé au verbe « violer ». Si c'était seulement ça, encore, j'aurais pu me faire à l'idée. Mais il n'a rien répondu. Pas réagi. Ses réflexes sont redevenus factices, comme au début de notre voyage vers Suna. Et lorsqu'il a demandé, non, ordonné à Alex de cesser, il a fermé les yeux. C'est du déni, ça. Ça veut dire « _Ta gueule, je sais, n'en rajoute pas une couche. Non. Ta gueule. Sérieusement._ »

C'est pour ça, que je ne sais pas, que je ne sais plus quoi croire. Ou _qui_ croire.

Est-ce que je m'y connais assez pour me permettre de douter du lieutenant?

Je ne sais pas. Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je suis Alex dans un couloir. Celui par lequel sont arrivés tous les ados, plus tôt. Dans le chapitre précédent, je le trouvais… sympa. Impressionnant. J'avais été littéralement séduite par son engagement et par sa culture, sa façon de parler si engagée, si belle, poignante, je dirais.

Mais maintenant, il me déplait. Si ce n'était de sa douce odeur de pêche et de cannelle, je le trouverais détestable dans son entier. Je le trouve terne. Comme les murs. Ils sont blancs. Oh, bien sûr, ça change du vert kaki des plâtrés de mon ancienne chambrée, mais je trouve ce blanc si terne, si sale… peut-être que c'est parce que je viens d'avoir un aperçu horrible de quelque chose sur le lieutenant que je ne voulais absolument pas savoir.

Oh, encore lui. Je devrais changer mes idées. Je ne veux plus y penser.

« Hum… où est-ce qu'on va?

-Au Labo.

-… qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu verras bien. »

Je note le tutoiement. Il a lâché les trop grandes politesses…

Il est bizarre ce type. Il me tire un peu plus fort, je dois le suivre. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense que j'ai des réacteurs aux souliers. Parce qu'il va sacrément vite.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, que la censure?

-Bien évidemment! »

Mais qu'il est con… c'est quoi, cette question!

« Explique-moi.

-Hum… eh bien… »

Il ralentit un peu.

« La censure, c'est la limitation de la liberté d'expression d'un ou plusieurs personnes, pour une quelconque raison déterminée par les autorités en place.

-C'est pas tout faux, mais c'est pas tout vrai.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien il y a la censure _a priori_ et la censure _a posteriori_. Tu connais tes locutions latines?

-Euh… plus ou moins…

-_A priori_, ça veut dire _avant_. Et _a posteriori, après_. En gros, le dirigeant en place, comme tu dis, peut censurer _a priori_ quelque chose, en le regardant et en empêchant sa publication ou sa diffusion, par exemple, et il peut censurer a posteriori, ce qui signifie qu'il décidera de brider la chose après sa parution. Tu suis?

-Euh… oui.

-Ensuite, il y a la censure arbitraire et la censure doctrinale.

-Hein?

-Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, l'une de ces deux censures est dirigée par le ou les dirigeants en place. L'information est triée sur le volet… tu connais cette expression?

-Euh… oui. »

Quel coq à l'âne. Il est pas facile à suivre. Il s'arrête un instant et se penche vers moi. On dirait qu'il m'étudie et j'aime pas trop ça. Son index, celui de la main qui ne me tient pas par le poignet, se porte à sa bouche.

« Et tu sais d'où ça vient, comme expression? »

Trier sur le volet? Euh… non. Quand on me dit ça, à tous les coups, je pense à un classeur.

« Non.

-Un volet, c'était anciennement un tamis. Qui servait à séparer les graines des résidus, avant de semer.

-Ah…

-Bon, où j'en étais? »

Il se redresse et reprend la marche, me tirant de plus belle.

« Tu en étais à l'information, justement, _triée sur le volet_.

-Ah, oui! Donc, ça, c'est arbitraire. L'information passe entre les mains des dirigeants et ils _décident_ de ce qui paraîtra ou non. La censure doctrinale, par contre, c'est tout autre chose. Et c'est ça qui nous intéresse, ici, en Onironautique.

-Je t'écoute.

-La censure doctrinale, c'est un peu comme un produit qui se répandrait dans un réseau sanguin. Sauf que là, c'est un réseau social. C'est, par exemple, l'imagination collective, ou l'esprit collectif, ou l'opinion collective, appelle ça comme tu veux, qui se bride lui-même. Je t'explique. La porno, tu connais?

-Euh. Si on veut…

-Eh bien ça, c'est de la censure doctrinale. Depuis tout gosse, on dit et répète que c'est mal. Du coup, on n'en parle pas et les gamins se retrouvent sur la Toile à se branler devant des filles qui ont décidé de se toucher devant une caméra.

-Euh…

-Enfin bref. Tous les tabous, c'est ça. Collectivement, c'est interprété comme mal, alors on n'en parle pas, du coup, on ne sait pas ce que c'est et soit on est tenté d'aller voir pour le savoir, ou encore, lorsqu'on s'y retrouve confronté, on ne sait plus quoi faire. On en a peur, on ne comprend pas. Et c'est _là_ que se révèle l'être humain, dans toute sa grande brutalité. Des tabous, on en a pleins, non? La maladie, la mort, les odeurs corporelles, les déjections, la sexualité, le désir, l'homosexualité, l'inceste, la pédophilie, l'argent, la mendicité, la critique et la religion, la nudité, la drogue et l'alcool en sont de très bons exemples. Ce sont tant de choses dont les gens aiment moins parler. Parce que c'est _tabou_. Parce que l'opinion collective les a censurés. Pourtant, ce sont-là plusieurs facettes de La Vie et si on n'en parle pas, qu'est-ce qui arrive? »

Un moment de silence, puis il répète;

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive, Ino, si on ne parle pas de ces aspects de La Vie? »

Oh. Il me parlait.

« Eh bien… on ne les connaît pas?

-Exact. Et si on ne les connaît pas, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

-Je… je sais pas. Ça fait peur?

-Oui. Ça fait peur. On est démunis. On chasse ces idées de notre tête, on les éloigne. La violence ressort. On rejette. _Déni_. Ça crée du racisme. Des guerres de religion, d'intolérances. On se cache de ces cas, on les enferme et ils deviennent plus tabous. Et ça recommence. C'est la déchéance humaine, la dégénération de la censure. »

Il soupire. Je suis contente, remarquez. Alex, comme ça, est moins… moins dérangeant que celui qui semblait persécuter Shikamaru, tout-à l'heure.

« Le rapport avec l'Onironautique, dans tout ça, c'est que c'est une science qui permet de passer par-dessus la censure doctrinale.

-Comment-ça?

-Un rêve où tu couchais avec quelqu'un, tu en as déjà fais un?

-…

-Te gênes pas, réponds.

-Euh… o-ouais…

-Ça se rapproche de la pornographie et de la sexualité. Et ce sont deux tabous géants. Ça t'es déjà arrivé, de… »

Il s'arrête pour réfléchir.

« De faire un rêve où t'étais complètement nue, en public? »

Euh… oui, ça m'est arrivé, quelques fois. Je prenais ma douche dans la rue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

« Oh, ouais!

-Eh bien ça, c'est la nudité. Comment tu te sentais vis-à-vis de ça?

-Heum… j'étais embarrassée, j'essayais de me cacher.

-Tu vois?

-Mh… quoi?

-Avec l'Onironautique, tu devras apprendre à te rendre compte que c'est un rêve. Que ce n'est pas grave, si tu es nue en public. Que ce n'est qu'une censure doctrinale et qu'elle ne devrait pas te suivre jusque dans ton inconscient. L'Onironautique aide à prendre conscience des choses telles qu'elles sont, à laver son cerveau de la collectivité pour le rendre pur. Tu sais, cette pureté qui fait que tu es réceptif à de nouveaux apprentissages?

-Si on veut.

-Ça permet de faire ses propres choix. Avec l'Onironautique, les maladies mentales peuvent diminuer de 83%. C'est énorme. Surtout si on compte que de nos jours, plus de 32% de la population mondiale est atteinte de maladie mentale. Imagine l'aide énorme de guérir 83% de tous ces malades? »

J'ouvre plus les yeux. Effectivement, c'est assez considérable. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'on n'est pas en 4980. Parce qu'à notre époque à nous, le taux mondial de maladie mentale est de près de 47%, ce qui est encore plus considérable et absolument effrayant. Bien sûr, en disant maladie mentale, on parle de la plus bénigne à la plus grave.

« Oh oui, c'est assez énorme.

-Effectivement. Mais bien plus que ça, l'Onironautique permet de dresser un portrait complet de la personne, mais réellement complet. Elle permet de se comprendre et de trouver des solutions à ses problèmes. D'ailleurs, j- ah! On arrive! »

Il s'interrompt soudainement au milieu de sa phrase et me lâche pour me montrer une porte fermée, aussi blanche que le reste des murs. Je me masse le poignet, l'air un peu absente, alors qu'il tourne la poignée et me fait signe d'entrer.

« Bienvenue au Labo, Ino! »

À l'intérieur, c'est tout aussi blanc. Il y a douze chaises longues, comme celles qu'on place sur le rebord des piscines, dans les vieux films. Elles sont noires. Au bout de chacune d'elles, il y a un coussin blanc, une sorte d'appuie-tête, si on veut. Et derrière ça, une machine carrée, reliant chaque coussin par un fil de cuivre, montée sur une petite table.

Alex me pointe les chaises et me dit :

« Installe toi et fais ce que je te dis. »

Je m'exécute. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Je pose doucement ma tête contre le coussin. Il est très confortable, d'ailleurs et il sent la vanille. Je le hume un instant et soupire de bien être. Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable.

« Tu vas fermer les yeux. Je vais te mettre un masque, et tu vas t'endormir. Mais n'ait pas peur, je viendrai te rejoindre bien vite. »

Il me dit de ne pas avoir peur, et pourtant, je me tends. J'essaie de délier mon cou et de ce fait, bascule légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Mes omoplates me tirent, alors je prends mon temps pour tenter de me détendre. La dernière chose dont je suis consciente, c'est d'un mélange envoutant de vanille, de pêche et de cannelle.

***Fin POV Ino*

* * *

**

Ino ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour les refermer immédiatement après. Elle avait été terriblement surprise par un faisceau de lumière trop fort. Ou peut-être que les murs blancs du couloir n'avaient pas suffi à être assez lumineux pour qu'elle soit capable de s'habituer rapidement à la lumière du dehors. Du dehors? Mais que faisait-elle dehors? Elle passa son bras sur ses paupières et s'arrêta un instant à ses sensations. Elle était bien dehors. Étendue dans du sable, semblait-il, caressée d'une légère brise tiède, un peu comme celle d'une soirée d'été particulièrement chaude. Tout autour, comme environnant tout l'espace, flotte une douce odeur de vanille. Elle sourit, puis ôte lentement son bras de sur ses yeux, tentant de se faire à la lumière puissante du soleil. Après quelques minutes de réglage, elle termine enfin par y voir clair. Et n'ose pas en croire ses yeux.

À ses pieds, s'étendait un désert de roche rouge et de sable. On aurait dit des pyramides avec un sommet cubique admirablement sculptées par le temps et le vent, toutes dans des tons ocre, rougeoyant et soufre. Entre certaines, de profonds fossés, non, des canyons, se creusaient, jouant d'or, de lumière et d'ombre sur les parois parfois abruptes, parfois douces, de ce paysage splendide. Et au loin, derrière tout ce tableau unique, se dressait le soleil, magnifique, fier, rendant la scène presque féérique, gravant des contrastes très directs, les couleurs foncées et vives du sable et de la pierre contrastant avec le doux pastel rosé, violet et bleuté du ciel. D'imposants nuages, ne venant toutefois pas contrecarrer les puissants rayons solaires, habitaient le ciel de leur force. Les ombres se répercutaient même là et Ino aurait juré qu'ils cascadaient jusqu'entre les tourelles de sable et de pierre. Au loin, très loin, un léger brouillard naissait de ces supposées cascades, entourant les sommets et s'enfonçant dans les abymes. Peut-être était-elle juste très haut.

Ino était éberluée, subjuguée.

Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à cadrer la vanille dans tout ça.

Soudainement, l'odeur de pêche et cannelle d'Alex envahit l'espace, à sa droite, et elle se retourna vivement dans sa direction, réalisant de ce fait qu'elle était toujours étendue dans le sable, juste… sur le ventre. Il était couché à ses côtés et il observait le paysage, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Il avait l'air paisible et, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu penser de lui, en cet instant, où il avait l'air complet, elle le trouva beau.

« Bienvenue dans mon rêve. »

Ino ouvrit la bouche toute grande.

« C'est toi, qui…

-J'en suis l'Architecte. »

Son regard se tourna doucement dans sa direction et il continua :

« Je vais te montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire, en Onironautique. »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva. La jeune fille l'imita, réalisant en second lieu qu'elle se trouvait à moins de dix centimètres d'un abyme. Alex regarda derrière lui et se recula, faisant signe à Ino de la rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et, approchant son visage du sien, lui dit :

« Je veux que tu saches tout d'abord que tu n'as absolument pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, ici. J'ai le parfait contrôle de tout. »

Pas rassurée pour le moins du monde par ces paroles, elle hocha tout de même la tête. Alex sourit et lui empoigna la main d'une façon qu'elle trouva trop douce.

« Alors viens. »

Et il la tira. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas. Puis, elle paniqua.

Dans son élan, Alex courut en direction de là où ils étaient arrivés. Et se jeta dans le vide. Ino sentit la chute plus qu'elle ne la vit; elle avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'adolescent quitter la sienne, elle ne put retenir un cri de panique. Puis, elle entendit la voix d'Alex qui lui dit :

« Vole, Ino! Vole! »

Mais oui! Mettez-vous à voler, vous! Elle réfléchit rapidement, tentant de penser de toutes ses forces à voler, fermant les yeux du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle chutait toujours. Ses pieds, derrière elle, trainaient près de la falaise. Elle décida de tenter.

Et se donna une poussée phénoménale sur la paroi. Elle se sentit propulsée vers l'avant, en direction de l'autre côté du canyon, ocre. Son dos s'arqua et elle s'éleva. Tout d'abord, elle n'y crut pas. Dans ses rêves, bien sûr, elle avait déjà volé. En se donnant une poussée quelque part, en sautant. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait espéré ressentir réellement cette euphorie.

C'était… parfait. Elle sentait encore son corps, était parfaitement consciente de son poids. Et c'est ça qui était merveilleux. Savoir que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'elle défiait les lois de la gravité. Qu'elle volait. Elle volait, merde! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps. C'était vraiment… elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas bien haut! Son corps rasait presque le sol soufré, mais c'était suffisant. Parce qu'elle ne le touchait pas.

La voix d'Alex, au dessus d'elle, l'interpela;

« Monte! »

Elle ne risqua pas de le regarder. Et n'osa pas non plus se pousser sur le sol, de peur d'y rester. À la place, elle se mit à battre des bras et des jambes. Et elle monta.

D'en haut, la vue était encore plus magnifique. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien! Lorsqu'elle fut près de l'adolescent, elle éclata de rire. Un rire léger, heureux, plein. Le jeune homme sourit, plein d'euphorie, lui aussi.

« J'adore voler. », dit-il.

« Mais c'est tellement merveilleux! », s'extasia Ino.

Il lui dit alors :

« Nage. On accélère. »

Et elle s'exécuta. Sous eux, le paysage défilait, magique, sublime.

« Tu es prête?

-À quoi?

-On change de décor! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Au détour d'une des nombreuses pyramides, le sable soufre et la pierre ocre mutèrent en une plateforme de roche grise foncé, immensément haute, d'où cascadait une immense chute d'eau. Tout était recouvert d'une immense couche de mousse verte. Alex accéléra un peu et se jeta dans le vide à nouveau, suivant le mouvement de la cascade dans son vol. Ino, toujours émerveillée, le suivit.

Au court des heures qui suivirent, il lui montra des paysages plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Ils suivirent un long fleuve animé de vagues immenses, se répercutant de chaque côté sur les parois qui l'enserraient, donnant l'impression d'être une armée de tigres enragés. Un peu plus loin, ce furent des arbres immenses, nimbés des couleurs de l'automne.

Mais ce dont Ino se souviendrait, c'était de leur dernière destination. Une forêt, les troncs des arbres à moitié immergés dans un lac. Le corps de ces végétaux, très large, était noueux et les racines ressortaient, par endroits, de la surface de l'onde. Sur les troncs, la mousse avait poussé. Les feuilles étaient toutes dans des tons verts pomme et forêt, foncé et pâle, réflecteur et opaque. L'eau était couverte d'une mince couche de brume, causée par la chaleur, et l'ensemble de la vue superbe s'y reflétait. À cause du début de la pénombre, la lumière calant toujours dans des tons d'orangés, on voyait une multitude de lucioles voleter dans les parages.

Et partout, toujours, cette odeur de vanille.

Ino avait laissé ses doigts glisser sur la surface du lac géant, brouillant leur reflet et dispersant momentanément la brume.

Elle était bien dans sa peau.

« C'est… c'est magnifique, Alex! Comment… comment-est-ce que c'est possible?

-L'Onironautique. Tu peux apprendre à devenir un architecte, comme moi. Veux-tu apprendre?

-Oh, oui, pour sûr! C'est parfait! Tout est parfait!

-Oh! », fit-il en riant.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu! »

* * *

_**Comme précisé en début de chapitre; ça n'a pas encore été corrigé. Il sera édité quand ce sera fait. **_

***Sans commentaires* ^^**

_**Taux de maladie mentale en France en 2010: 15%**_

**_Taux de maladie mentale au Québec en 2010: 21%_  
**

_**Reviews? =D**_

_**Iko =3**_


	11. Tabou

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** (Résumé changé) Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Surtout à partir du prochain chapitre) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits...

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto. (Comme le dit Kiba, c'était court, classe, et ça voulait tout dire, non? ^^)

**Warning:** Hum... certaines choses mentionnées dans ce chapitre pourraient... ne pas convenir à certaines personnes. Mais bon. Ce sera pire dans les prochains, alors... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D

**Notes de l'auteur : **Encore une fois posté avant correction, j'éditerai quand ce sera fait... je m'en voulais encore pour l'attente! Je suis incorrigible... Aussi, il est possible que vous ayez remarqué, ou pas, mais j'ai changé le résumé, parce que bah... l'ère bactériologique, on n'en parle pas trop, pas vrai? Allez, j'arrête et j'vous file le texte^^

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Shikamaru fronça un peu plus les sourcils, évidemment déconcentré de sa propre personne par la situation présente. Relevé légèrement grâce au support de son coude, enfoncé dans le matelas noir, il était complètement étendu sur le dos et fixait Ino d'un drôle d'air. Elle avait l'air gênée. La main de la jeune fille triturait sèchement le tissu qui recouvrait le matelas, le tirant et le replaçant, mine de rien, après. L'ambiance était bizarre. Il faisait assez chaud dans la pièce, un peu trop, selon Shikamaru. Aucun des deux n'arrivait vraiment à croire qu'ils allaient faire ça.

Le lieutenant brisa le silence.

« Alors heum… on… y va, c'est ça?

-Oui… oui, c'est ça. »

_« C'est… c'est magnifique, Alex! Comment… comment-est-ce que c'est possible?_

_-L'Onironautique. Tu peux apprendre à devenir un Architecte, comme moi. Veux-tu apprendre?_

_-Oh, oui, pour sûr! C'est parfait! Tout est parfait!_

_-Oh! », fit-il en riant._

_« Tu n'as encore rien vu! »_

Non. Elle n'avait encore rien vu. Et elle le certifiait, maintenant que le jeune homme l'avait emmenée dans ce nouveau monde, qu'il lui avait fait faire un pas dans cette dimension onirique absolument délectable, puissante, magistrale, elle le certifiait, donc, avec autant de force et de ferveur que possible; la première fois, elle n'avait rien vu.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé. Ino n'avait presque plus revu les autres, ne les croisant que dans leur sommeil, ou lors de ces rencontres générales où tous plongeaient dans les rêves des Architectes.

Elle avait compté; il y avait précisément 210 adolescents, incluant l'ANBU. Parmi tous ces jeunes, seulement une quinzaine d'Architectes. Et Alex lui avait fait l'honneur de la former à en être.

Ino avait vécu des choses époustouflantes. Elle avait tout d'abord visité une myriade de lieux différents avec Alex, puis vécu une centaine de situations aussi différentes les unes des autres qu'elles étaient toutes enrichissantes. Il n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler que l'Onironautique était à la fois un outil d'exploration et d'enrichissement de soi, d'apprentissage de valeurs et de concepts, ainsi que de cure des maladies mentales. Ino l'avait compris, expérimenté, approfondi et, ainsi allant, n'avait de cesse que d'apprécier de plus en plus l'Architecture. Alex l'avait prévenue et ils le savaient tous; une mort onirique, l'expression aussi attirante soit-elle, causait une mort cérébrale, soir l'apoplexie et donc, par extension, la mort tout court; l'Onironautique, lorsque l'architecte éprouvait des tares de contrôle, pouvait se révéler un grand danger.

Mais c'était si merveilleux!

Par après, les Séances étaient arrivées. Oh bien sûr, elle savait ce que c'était. Elle y avait participé de maintes fois auparavant, mais passivement. Une Séance était, en somme, un partage. Tous les pensionnaires de l'endroit se réunissaient dans une pièce semblable au Labo et étaient projetés dans des rêves, par groupes d'une quinzaine de Voyageurs par Architecte. Là, ils exploraient, apprenaient, vivaient, évoluaient. Au début, Ino avait été projetée dans les rêves des Architectes, comme les autres. Mais plus tard, ce sont les autres qui furent projetés dans ses rêves à elle. Elle était _devenue_ une Architecte. Les groupes de travail s'étaient modifiés, elle avait hérité d'une personne par équipe, réduisant de peu le nombre de Voyageurs par Architecte. Dans son groupe, de l'ANBU, il y avait Kiba (qui s'extasiait à longueur de temps sur absolument tout ce qu'elle lui montrait), Sai (qui ne cessait de comparer l'Onironautique à une forme d'informatique dont elle avait oublié le nom) et Shikamaru (qui analysait tout dans son ensemble et ses détails).

Shikamaru.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à accepter que malgré l'analyse qu'_elle_ avait pu faire de son rêve, rien n'avait changé. Il était leur lieutenant. Il était posé. Il était intelligent. Il était _humain_.

Il était juste Shikamaru.

Alex lui avait ensuite expliqué le principe d'être l'Architecte des rêves de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que des siens. Ça consistait à modeler l'espace et la forme d'un rêve et d'y projeter une unique personne plutôt qu'un groupe. Les deux différences primordiales étaient que l'Architecte n'avait alors pas un _total_ contrôle sur le rêve, en ce sens que des gens, des évènements, des comportements ou certaines apparences pouvaient s'y glisser, et aussi que cette forme d'Onironautique servait surtout comme cure ou comme suivi d'une personne. L'Architecture des rêves de quelqu'un d'autre était relativement plus complexe que de la simple Architecture. Normalement, il suffisait de décider de ce que l'on voulait et, avec les compétences préalablement acquises, les choses se déroulaient en ce sens. Seulement, dans cette optique, on pouvait agir ainsi et simplement regarder les incongruités, ou directement se plonger dans l'imaginaire du rêveur et modifier des choses une fois sur place. C'est cette facette de la chose qui avait passionné Ino et ça avait d'ailleurs été là l'un de ses plaisirs les plus puissants depuis leur arrivée à tous dans le grand Dortoir.

Elle avait plongé dans les rêves de Kiba, au début avec Alex, puis, progressivement, seule avec le principal intéressé. Elle avait laissé l'imaginaire du jeune homme créer son propre monde et s'y était aventurée avec lui. Ino y avait découvert des tares multiples, profondes, que lui-même ne semblait, parfois, pas voir, même face à une évidence. Elle y avait déniché un problème identitaire plus qu'évident, des comportements hautement instinctifs (notamment beaucoup de sexe, de jeux et de bagarres) et souvent, presque animaux, et, le pire, Shikamaru.

Il était là très souvent. Des fois c'était au détour d'une rue, assis à une terrasse, marchant dans leur direction… il ne leur avait jamais parlé dans ces rêves, mais à chaque fois, il jetait un long regard à Kiba, profond, spécial, que celui-ci ne remarquait que rarement, tout occupé qu'il était à regarder partout _ailleurs_.

Ino en avait déduit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et que quoi que ce soit, que Kiba soit au courant ou pas, le subconscient du jeune homme l'avait enregistré. Ce qui l'étonnait grandement; l'Inuzuka n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus observateur ou logique, alors que Shikamaru savait très bien camoufler ce qu'il pensait, hormis aux gens qui, comme Ino, avaient eu une formation pour ça. Ce qui signifiaient que, pour que Kiba soit au courant, le Nara avait du être assez évident; seulement voilà, personne d'autre ne savait rien de quoi que ce soit. Même pas elle. Quand avaient-ils été seuls assez longtemps pour permettre à la chose de s'ancrer si profondément dans la psyché du brun?

Elle ne savait pas. Mais à chaque fois, elle repensait à l'âge de Kiba, aux regards presque torves du Shikamaru des Séances d'Oniro en duo, puis au rêve raconté par ce dernier lors de leur toute première journée. Puis, Kiba avait changé d'Architecte, étant un sujet d'observation immensément intéressant, alors qu'Alex enseignait les soins des maladies mentales à Ino.

« La pédophilie est une maladie mentale. »

Et dès ce moment, l'association d'idée entre Kiba, la pédophilie, Shikamaru et l'Onironautique avait donné envie à Ino de se rouler en boule et d'attendre patiemment la fin du monde. Elle savait très bien où Alex voulait en venir.

Et la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire pour tout l'or du monde était d'avoir à plonger dans le subconscient de son lieutenant.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix.

« Alors heum… on… y va, c'est ça?

-Oui. C'est exactement ça. »

* * *

Ça s'était fait comme d'habitude. Elle l'avait regardé s'étendre plus confortablement sur la chaise longue et fermer les yeux. Cette fois, c'était flagrant. Chaque mouvement, chaque tressaillement et chaque respiration trahissait une angoisse sourde. Il ne contrôlait plus son comportement comme à l'habitude et ça effrayait la soldate. Son lieutenant lui paraissait trop différent.

Shikamaru n'était jamais allé dans ses propres rêves en Onironautique. Il s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement, de regarder passivement les choses merveilleuses que sculptaient les Architectes et de ne passer aucun commentaire sur quoi que ce soit.

Mais là, ce n'était plus possible. C'était _différent_.

Ino l'avait endormi et s'était branchée à la machine près de sa tête, l'observant dormir quelques secondes. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, et ça ne changeait pas maintenant qu'elle le voyait dormir, maintenant qu'elle _doutait_. Elle avait respiré, comme à chaque fois, pour se donner du courage et avait tenté de sourire, comme elle le faisait toujours. Ça avait été la première différence; elle avait lamentablement échoué.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel! »

Non, bien sûr, dira-t-on, Ino ne jurait jamais. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, non?

Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort; c'était un sacré bordel.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de petite pièce aux couleurs pâles, légèrement rosée, ce qui avait étonné la jeune femme. Le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient d'une sorte de céramique semi transparente, qui ne laissait pas voir à l'extérieur, mais qui laissait pénétrer beaucoup de lumière. Dans chaque dalle (rose), il y avait des reflets bleus, jaunes, verts, violets, parfois même rouges. Il n'y avait là dedans que l'espace nécessaire pour environ que quatre personnes puissent se tenir en sardine. Et encore. Ils remplissaient donc 50 % de l'espace à eux seuls et étaient très près. Derrière Shikamaru, à la base du mur (rose), se trouvait une petite porte. Très petite. Le sommet de celle-ci n'atteignait que la mi-cuisse du lieutenant. La porte en soit était du même matériel que le reste de la pièce (rose) et on n'aurait pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'une porte si elle n'avait pas été bordée d'une sorte de moulure plus opaque (rose) et si elle n'avait pas été ornée d'une superbe poignée qui semblait faite en quartz (rose) ou en quelque chose du genre. Au sol, à la base, se trouvait une dizaine de clefs différentes (roses), à insérer dans la serrure (rose) de la porte (rose). Juste devant la porte, se trouvait une sorte de petite marche (encore rose), qui était d'environ cinquante centimètre de hauteur et occupait 50% de l'espace au sol. C'était là-dessus qu'étaient posées les dix clefs.

On estime qu'en prendre une, l'insérer dans la serrure, la tourner et la ressortir si ce n'est pas la bonne prend une dizaine de secondes en conditions parfaites, c'est-à-dire debout, le cerveau au maximum de sa capacité et aucun facteur modificateur. Il fallait donc ramasser une clef pour l'essayer. Elles étaient au sol et la serrure était très près du sol. Il fallait donc se pencher, ce qui faisait prendre à une seule personne l'espace de deux. Idéalement, pour faciliter les choses, il aurait fallu se mettre à genoux face à la porte et essayer les clefs une à une. Seulement, la petite marche empêchait cette manœuvre et il fallait donc se plier en deux et rester ainsi. Dans ses conditions, l'essayage par clef pouvait s'allonger à trente secondes sans facteurs modificateurs.

C'est Ino qui s'y était collé. Son lieutenant s'était retrouvé collé au mur derrière elle et ils avaient réalisé tous les deux que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ainsi, pendant près de quatre minutes, elle s'était acharnée sur chaque clef, réalisant à la fin que la bonne était la dernière, pliée en deux devant son lieutenant, les fesses carrément collées à ses hanches. Déjà que les deux étaient très gênés, ce n'était certainement pas en se retrouvant dans une pièce exiguë et dans une position suggestive que ça allait arranger les choses. De plus, l'équilibre de Shikamaru, complètement collé au mur, était plutôt précaire et à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'Ino le sentait. Pour s'éviter plus d'embarras de ce côté-là, il avait fini par se pencher par-dessus elle pour aller poser ses mains sur la paroi d'en face. Autant vous dire qu'Ino n'était plus rouge, mais bien crabe trop cuit assaisonné tomates.

Puis, vint un autre problème.

La porte, large d'un demi-mètre, prenait 25% de l'espace total dans son mouvement pour s'ouvrir, soit la moitié de la petite marche. Ce qui dut pousser Ino à tout bonnement reculer. Ce qu'elle avait regretté vivement après. « Gnnh… » C'est tout ce qu'il fit, mais elle réagit au quart de tour en se redressant vivement. Elle l'avait regretté encore plus, s'étant retrouvée complètement tout contre son lieutenant, qu'elle avait plaqué au mur dans son mouvement, occasionnant un second grognement. Elle s'était alors avancée vivement, avait trébuché contre la petite marche, s'était frappée contre le mur et s'était finalement redressée à nouveau. Elle avait grogné, et, pour sortir, c'était résignée à se mettre à quatre pattes (non sans rougir encore plus furieusement au préalable, aussi incroyablement improbable cela puisse-t-il paraître) devant Shikamaru. Celui-ci, au désespoir, avait soupiré un puissant « Galèèèèèèèère… » et Ino n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de retourner sa tête pour le regarder, frustrée. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas ce mot. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et automatiquement, s'étaient dirigés en direction de leurs hanches jointes bien malgré eux. Ino s'était retournée vivement en grognant un « J'm'en fous. » qui aurait été presque inaudible si ça n'avait pas été si silencieux. Bien sûr, elle rougissait toujours. Son visage avait maintenant atteint une chaleur assez époustouflante.

C'est en jetant un regard à l'extérieur qu'elle avait juré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel! »

Shikamaru, toujours derrière elle, éleva enfin la voix;

« Heum… Ino… tu pourrais pas avancer, s'il te plaît?

-Oh. Euh. Oui. »

Et elle s'avança. Enfin.

Ses mains se posèrent avec hésitation sur la première marche d'un escalier monumental… sans contre marches. Il descendait en spirale dans un vide immense, chaque marche n'étant qu'un large morceau de verre (transparent, cette fois), brisé sans forme précise, relié, apparemment, à rien. Ils flottaient tous, se mouvant légèrement, à cause sans doute d'un courant qu'Ino ne ressentait pas. Il n'y avait pas de parois, rien, juste cet escalier impressionnant, qui s'enfonçait dans un noir épais, semblable à de la mélasse par sa simple présence. Chaque marche semblait être légèrement lumineuse, assez pour qu'on la voie et qu'on sache ce qui se trouve dessus. Ça allait en s'empirant, vers le bas, puisque la pièce de laquelle ils venaient de sortir était une sorte de cube (rose), flottant lui aussi dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre voie que celle de l'escalier. Soudainement, la jeune femme fut prise d'une drôle d'impression. Comme une soudaine agoraphobie. Elle déglutit et se releva difficilement, se tenant debout sur un petit palier qui permettait à deux personnes de se tenir comme elle le faisait, immobile, _rose_, rattaché au cube.

Shikamaru sortit, soupira de lassitude et observa attentivement Ino, debout à côté d'elle.

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Alors, euh… vous savez où ça mène, ça?

-Non.

-Ah… »

La jeune femme tira machinalement sur les manches de son chandail et avala à nouveau sa salive.

« J'ai pas trop envie de marcher là-dessus, vous voyez?

-C'est vrai que ça a pas l'air super solide.

-Oui, je m'en passerais.

-Alors on n'y va pas et on tourne de bord? »

Ino observa franchement son lieutenant, surprise. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle aille plus loin. Quoi qu'il y ait.

« Ce ne sera pas si pire que ça… vous verrez! »

Elle tentait de se rassurer elle-même, mais c'était un peu peine perdue.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. J'y vais en premier?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allez-y. »

Shikamaru tendit une jambe avec précaution et la posa sur le rebord de la première marche de verre. Celle-ci tangua légèrement dans sa direction. Suffisamment, en fait, pour qu'il la retire vivement.

« Ça m'a l'air dangereux.

-On rentre? »

Ino fixa encore une fois son lieutenant, à la proposition qu'il venait de lui refaire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas une option.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'escalier et elle visualisa les plateformes de verre, une à une, dans le détail, s'assurant de bien les imprimer dans sa tête. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle retravailla le tout. Progressivement, quoi qu'assez rapidement, la surface des marches devint plus rugueuse et donc, moins glissante, renvoyant plus la lumière dans leur direction que la laissant passer. Le mouvement qui les faisait bouger lentement cessa et bientôt, ce furent une multitude de marches de verre froissé et immobiles qui descendaient devant eux.

Elle ne voulait pas trop modifier l'environnement, pour observer au mieux, mais n'aspirait pas plus que ça à mourir. Elle prit donc l'initiative en premier et posa son pied sur la première marche… qui resta totalement fixe, pour son plus grand bonheur. La descente commença alors.

Marche après marche, ils avancèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total, pendant une durée totalement indéterminée. Le noir autour d'eux était aussi présent que s'il s'agissait d'une troisième personne, omniprésente, les observant sans arrêt. Ino respira vivement et fut soulagée en dénichant l'odeur de vanille caractéristique. Elle s'occupa un instant à écouter attentivement les pas de son lieutenant derrière elle, puis les siens. Le noir les enveloppait de plus en plus. À un moment donné, elle ne voyait plus qu'une marche devant elle et encore, à demi, ainsi qu'une partie de celle où se trouvait Shikamaru, si elle prenait le temps de se retourner. Elle l'avait fait, une fois. Il était deux marches derrière elle et elle ne l'avait pas vu avant qu'il ne surgisse carrément du noir, la regardant, l'air anxieux.

« Je ne te voyais plus, et tu ne faisais plus de bruit. J'ai eu peur. »

Il l'avait regardée d'un drôle d'air et elle n'avait pas répondu, continuant sa descente. Bientôt, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, le noir prit le dessus. Ils arrivaient à voir leur marche et c'est à peine s'ils arrivaient à deviner celle qu'il y avait devant.

« Parle », fit Shikamaru.

Ino fut surprise, quoi que rassurée et demanda :

« Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne te vois plus. Je veux t'entendre.

-D'accord… »

Il se passa un instant de silence. Aucun des deux, malgré que ce fût une demande de Shikamaru, ne savait de quoi parler. De la pluie et du beau temps, soit. Mais…

« Eh bien, eh bien… », commença le lieutenant.

« Tu connais des chansons, alors?

-Euh… oui, mais je ne chante pas très bien.

-Moi non plus, et il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour t'entendre. Tu en connais?

-Ce sont des chants militaires en général, on n'a pas trop pris la peine de me m'enseigner à chanter, quand j'étais en formation. Et vous?

-Je connais bien des chants mili- »

Ino l'interrompit brutalement.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que Kiba connaisse tant de chanson?

-Je ne sais pas. On le lui demandera… en rentrant. »

Elle l'entendit distinctement déglutir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'angoissât. Elle préféra continuer la conversation.

« Alors, euh… oui, j'en connais… vous voulez chanter? »

Il soupira doucement derrière elle et répondit, un soupçon de soulagement mal placé dans la voix :

« Oui. Si ça peut nous permettre de savoir où on est et si tout va bien dans ce… chose… oui, je veux chanter.

-Vous avez une préférence?

-Les chances sont que j'en connaisse plus que toi. Choisis. »

Elle se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles en réfléchissant, pour ne pas rester silencieuse trop longtemps.

« Le seul instant? », proposa-t-elle enfin.

« Le seul instant? », répéta-t-il.

Il marmonna à son tour avant de répondre :

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Ino sourit. Elle adorait cette chanson. Elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens des paroles, mais la rythmique lui plaisait bien. C'était la seule qu'elle ait appris qui ne parlait pas clairement de guerre, de victoire, de morts, d'oppression ou de patriotisme. C'était sans doute le cas, mais ce n'était pas très évident. Et puis, à bien y penser, elle n'avait jamais entendu son lieutenant chanter. Et ça la distrairait un moment de la pénombre.

Lorsque la voix de Shikamaru s'éleva, elle fut surprise.

« Le seul instant où les nuages… »

Il ne chantait pas bien, mais il chantait juste. Sa voix était grave et légèrement rauque et elle dut attendre un instant avant de poursuivre, à la fois surprise et totalement séduite.

Elle reprit avec lui.

« Me semblent clairs de tout orage

Où tous ces chiens sont dans les prés

Et n'en peuvent plus que d'aboyer

Le seul instant qui dans sa chute

Regagne l'espoir d'être vivant

Enfin, fier, au son d'la flûte

Matelot qui s'en va en chantant. »

Le noir se faisait tellement présent, c'en était impressionnant. Ino espérait profondément que ce ne serait pas comme ça tout le long.

Elle prit soudainement peur et ça s'entendit dans sa voix.

« L-le seul instant… ou le courage… »

Shikamaru l'entendit certainement, puisque le vers suivant fut chanté avec une conviction étonnante.

« Devient outil indispensable! »

Ino sourit à nouveau et décida qu'il avait fait ça pour l'encourager. Elle continua avec lui.

« Oiseau, chante, observe mon image,

Moi je ne crois pas en être capable.

Le seul instant où tout est beau,

Où tout n'est pas à la dérive,

Le ciel est clair, mais sans cadeaux,

Tu n'voudrais pas que j'te l'décrive? »

Elle se laissa frissonner. Elle aimait bien ce vers, sans pourtant savoir pourquoi.

« Le monde cherche à savoir

Pourquoi d'main est inévitable

D'toute façon, j'pense qu'c'est trop tard

Que j'ai à peine quitté ma table.

Le seul instant où tout est beau,

Où tout n'est pas à la dérive,

Le ciel est clair mais pas très beau,

Tu n'voudrais pas que j'te l'décrive… ? »

Les derniers mots résonnèrent un instant dans la pénombre et le silence ambiant, qui se remit instantanément à se faire plus pesant. Pour ne pas rester silencieuse trop longtemps, Ino amorça brusquement la conversation.

« Je l'aime bien, cette chanson.

-Oui… elle est particulière, mais moi, elle me plait aussi. »

Un autre silence s'installa malgré eux. La jeune femme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les marches continuaient à défiler et la profondeur de cet endroit semblait sans fond. Depuis le début, elle n'avait de cesse de se rappeler que le dit-endroit était la cervelle de celui qui marchait… juste derrière elle.

Juste là.

L'appréhension du début avait fait la place à un stress puissant, généralisé à tout son corps et à toutes ses pensées. Le stress avait généré une peur et la peur avait, à son tour, généré une attention accrue à tout son environnement. C'est-à-dire le vide absolu, grand, géant, tellement épouvantablement immense qu'il était inimaginable et que c'en était à la fois irritant et horriblement terrifiant. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Et les marches. Pire; il n'y avait qu'elle et la marche sur laquelle elle se tenait. Surtout dans le silence. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait protéger ses côtes, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans une vaste pièce.

Ses côtes d'abord. C'était là qu'elle avait l'impression d'être vulnérable. Puis, une fois que c'était fait, elle réalisait toujours que son cou au complet était en danger. Alors elle penchait la tête et ensuite, c'était son dos. Elle finissait ainsi toujours recroquevillée dans le coin d'une pièce, en position fœtale avec le dos appuyé contre un mur. LÀ, elle se sentait en sécurité. Malheureusement, en mouvement, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Et le noir sidérant qui les entourait, ce vide immense, sans fin et épouvantablement terrifiant était atrocement plus terrorisant que les grandes pièces vides de son enfance.

Par dépit, elle plaqua ses coudes de chaque côté de son corps et rentra un peu la tête. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le silence se prolongeait. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Ne pas tomber.

Qu'allaient-ils trouver en bas?

Pourquoi était-ce si noir?

Que se passera-t-il si… ?

Tous les récents événements concernant Shikamaru étaient ressortis uns à uns dans la mémoire de la jeune soldate. Son rêve. Son comportement factice depuis le début. Ses secrets. Sa présence suspecte dans l'esprit de Kiba. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire de si signifiant et à la fois si subtil pour rester ancré si profondément dans l'esprit du clébard sans que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte? Pourquoi l'Inuzuka avait-il enregistré des regards si torves?

Elle en était sûre et certaine, jamais Shikamaru, avec son comportement si rangé et contrôlé, ne se serait permis un tel écart. Il y avait donc autre chose. Elle regrettait à présent de ne pas en avoir parlé avec le plus jeune. Peut-être aurait-elle su. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à savoir garder un secret. Enfin… sans doute…

Elle savait que Shikamaru contrôlait énormément l'image perçue par les autres de sa personne. Il avait du faire quelque chose, très probablement sans la présence des autres, que Kiba avait soit enregistré tel quel, avec les regards pervers et tout, soit comme étant mal. Dans quel cas, il n'aurait peut-être pas fait attention et son subconscient l'avertissait que c'était _mal_.

En pensant à ça, elle se refit mentalement (et involontairement) le commentaire que Shikamaru était quatorze ans plus âgé que Kiba et que le dit-jeune homme n'avait _aucune_ expérience de vie. Littéralement.

Qu'avait-il pu bien faire? Si (et en pensant _si_, elle l'appuyait tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu en imploser, tant elle voulait se prouver à elle-même que ce n'était pas là la vérité et bien une supposition lugubre et impossible)… SI, donc, SI, on dit bien, SI… si ce qu'avait fait Shikamaru était apparenté à ce qu'Alex avait mentionné pour la faire entrer ici-même?

Elle frissonna et manqua de se gifler pour avoir pensé une telle chose.

Car son lieutenant, en aucun cas, ne pouvait être un pédophile.

_Allons, Ino_, se dit-elle. _Pense. Réfléchis. Ce n'est qu'un piètre scénario. De toutes façons, il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées et, hey! Il fait trop noir pour qu'il puisse lire quoi que ce soit dans ton visage. Et puis, même si, tu marches devant lui. Réfléchis, réfléchis!_

Elle s'accorda donc le droit à la réflexion.

SI, donc, SI Shikamaru avait fait quelque chose à Kiba apparenté à de la pédophilie, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être? Et quand?

Elle refusait catégoriquement l'option du viol, l'Inuzuka était bien trop honnête, il n'aurait pas tu une telle chose si longtemps. Enfin. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Ils avaient été ensemble avant la première vague, mais Sai était avec eux. Elle doutait donc fort que ce soit là. Quand donc avaient-ils été seuls? Elle ne trouvait pas et ça la frustrait.

D'accord. Peut-être alors était-ce un comportement fait devant tout le monde, mais que tous auraient raté.

Mais encore là, comment? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Peut-être… peut-être avait-il simplement…

Peur?

Après que le lieutenant ait raconté son rêve, peut-être que Kiba avait inconsciemment pris peur? D'où les regards torves. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que ce fut le genre de Kiba de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses, expliquant par là le fait qu'il ne semblait jamais le remarquer, lors des Séances.

Après tout; c'était un chien.

Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Shikamaru n'avait jamais rien tenté avec son soldat trop jeune. Kiba n'avait pas été victime d'une agression quelconque, d'un attouchement ou d'approches d'un quelconque genre. La relation entre ces deux là était restée purement neutre et il n'y avait donc lieu à aucune forme quelconque de liaison entre eux. Il avait purement et simplement pris peur. Voilà qui lui convenait mieux. Cette soudaine prise de conscience lui redonna du courage et c'est avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle poursuivit sa route dans la pénombre.

« On a arrêté de parler. », fit si subitement remarquer Shikamaru qu'elle en sursauta vivement.

« Oui… oui, vous avez raison. Une… une autre chanson?

-À quoi pensais-tu?

-… »

_Eh merde…_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je me demandais ce qu'il y a en bas.

-Oui, moi aussi, je me demandais ce qu'il y a en bas. »

À cet instant, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle eut l'absolue certitude qu'il lui mentait.

_Mais à quoi pouviez-vous bien penser, alors, pour ne pas vouloir le partager… ?_

Elle prit à nouveau peur, mais, forte de ses nouvelles convictions, continua sa descente sans poser de questions.

Marche, marche, marche, marche, marche, m- woah.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, bientôt rejointe par son lieutenant. ÇA, ce n'était pas une marche. C'était une sorte de série de formes différentes, formant le chemin. Un moment, la route grimpait doucement et redescendait de la même façon quelques décimètres plus loin, puis il y avait une petite marche avec une petite plateforme carrée et un espace dans le chemin, qui continuait plus loin sur une autre courbe comme la première, mais sans petite marche, puis simplement une ligne droite... des espaces, des lignes courbes ou droites, des marches… tout droit. Et en regardant plus bas (Parce, petit a, oui, il y en avait d'autres plus bas et que, petit b, oui, on les voyait), c'était pareil.

La texture de ce chemin était, de plus, assez étrange. Molle, visqueuse, coulante, mais sèche à certains endroits, on aurait dit un bleu assez foncé mais pas trop, assez en tout cas pour qu'on puisse encore savoir que c'était du bleu.

« Hum… on y va? »

En entendant la voix de son lieutenant, elle eut soudain l'impression d'être retournée quelques heures plus tôt, sur le matelas du Labo. Angoissée, elle renifla à nouveau et fut soulagée de sentir la vanille. Une forte odeur de quelque chose de synthétique flottait également dans l'air. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Elle se demanda également pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt.

« Oui, on y va. »

Elle mit un pied sur le chemin courbe et eut la certitude qu'ils ne glisseraient pas; son pied s'enfonça d'au moins trois centimètres. Elle sortit la langue de dégoût, mais, néanmoins, continua sa route. Le bruit causé par leurs pas dans la drôle de mixture bleue était assez… assez écœurant.

Et cette odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose… mais qu'est-ce que c'était?

Le temps commençait sérieusement à se faire long. Des heures dans un noir écœurant, puis une durée encore indéterminée sur une route de… shmu. Ouais. Soudain, elle n'entendit plus les splitch-splatchs des pas du lieutenant, derrière elle. De ce fait, elle se retourna.

« Ino…

-Hum?

-Cette odeur…

-Vous la sentez, vous aussi?

-C'est du stylo à bille. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et sentit à nouveau. Mis à part la vanille, c'était vrai. Ça sentait bel et bien l'encre.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?

« Ino.

-Hum?

-Il y a un moyen d'aller se balancer dans le vide, là… », fit-il en pointant l'espace à leur gauche.

« Pourquoi ça? »

Elle le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut de cette même voix rauque qui l'avait séduite, plus tôt.

« Je crois que nous marchons sur des lettres, Ino. Écrites au stylo bille. »

Voix sublime, mais dialogue… particulier.

L'information se fraya lentement un chemin dans son cerveau. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour discuter avec un neurone et tous deux décidèrent que l'absurdité de la chose était trop grande, et que l'information devrait retourner aux oreilles. Une fois fait, l'Information réalisa que, hey, après tout, que ce soit absurde ou non, elle avait envie de comprendre, et puis, rester dans une oreille, pour une information, c'était pas trop la joie. Elle remonta donc discuter avec le neurone récidiviste un moment et lorsque ce dernier la laissa passer, elle eut tout le loisir de se perdre trois fois en chemin pour finalement arriver à l'aire correspondante du cerveau d'Ino, essoufflée, mais intacte.

Lorsque ce fut fait, la soldate répondit brillamment :

« Hein!

-Des lettres, Ino. Écrites au stylo bille.

-Je me répète : hein?

-Les variations dans le sol. Les espaces à distance régulière. Ce sont des lettres, Ino! Tiens, regarde, ça! », fit-il en pointant droit devant lui, soit derrière Ino.

Elle regarda.

« Ça… », reprit-il.

« … je suis à peu près sûr qu'il s'agit d'un accent aigu. En allant à gauche, on devrait avoir le texte à l'endroit.

-Ah, parce qu'il s'agirait d'un texte?

-Bien sûr! Avec les autres lignes en dessous, c'est évident! »

Elle pencha la tête et observa le chemin du dessous qui, du dessus, semblait pointillé. L'évidence version Shikamaru semblait quelque peu tordue, mais sinon, c'était plutôt logique.

« Ça parait évident, alors, qu'on est en train de se promener sur les lettres d'un texte écrit au stylo bille? »

Shikamaru sembla réfléchir une seconde et finalement, se décida à répondre :

« Oui. »

Son soldat l'observa un moment et le silence se réinstalla quelques secondes.

« Alors euh… c'est possible, d'aller se balancer dans le vide?

-Oui. Oui, c'est possible. »

Elle le fixa un instant et ajouta :

« On va y aller avec une corde. Je ne peux pas vous faire voler. »

Elle marqua un autre instant de silence, observant toujours méticuleusement son lieutenant qui, par ailleurs, commençait à se sentir terriblement petit dans ses chaussures.

« On va aller attacher la corde à votre accent aigu. Là. »

En le disant, elle pointa la chose et Shikamaru hocha doucement la tête. Ils se remirent en marche.

L'accent aigu en question était une sorte de saucisse très volumineuse, bleue, spongieuse et flottante à la hauteur de leurs hanches, environ.

Le lieutenant observa un peu en bas, pendant qu'Ino s'occupait à fixer la corde. Il dut se demander de quelle lettre il s'agissait, puisque lorsqu'elle eut fini, il n'était plus là.

« L- lieutenant? »

Sa voix lui parvint d'un peu plus bas. Son premier réflexe fut de fermer les jambes, quand bien même elle portait un pantalon.

« C'est un _e_ _accent aigu_ _minuscule_, Ino. Un _e_ _minuscule_. Comment va la corde? »

Elle le trouva fou. Il était assis sur la partie inférieure courbée de son _e minuscule_. Son chandail et son pantalon étaient couverts d'encre. Il en avait également une tache sur la joue gauche et au dessus du sourcil du même côté. Elle soupira.

« Elle va bien, cette corde. Je vous la balance, vous attachez votre taille avec et vous vous jetez dans le vide. Je vous rejoins. »

Elle s'exécuta et, effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, son lieutenant se jetait dans le vide, dans ce noir délirant, avec une grosse corde de marin attachée autour des hanches. Elle en fut troublée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignait de la même façon.

« Ça va, Ino?

- O- ouais… j'ai passé deux minutes minimum à regarder le vide avant de sauter, mais maintenant, ça va... enfin je crois. »

Ils pendaient tous les deux devant ce qui était vraisemblablement le mot _papier_.

La jeune femme prit peur, encore une fois.

« Okay… mettons que ça va, dans la mesure où on n'est pas encore au fond des choses et que j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne.

-Tu as le vertige?

-Non. Je suis rationnelle. »

Elle observa avec attention le mot _papier_. C'était le mot tout simple. Avec un P majuscule et cinq minuscules pour l'accompagner, pas d'accent nulle part et un point d'exclamation à la fin. Juste _papier_. Le _e accent aigu minuscule_ du lieutenant était une ligne plus haute. Dans le texte. Ino frissonna, puis se concentra un long moment avant que les cordes ne deviennent finalement solides et ne se redressent dans le vide, les éloignant progressivement de la chose dans le but de leur offrir une vue d'ensemble.

« On se croirait dans un manège. », fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le texte qui s'étirait. Elle se demandait bien quel genre de texte, dans un rêve, celui de Shikamaru qui plus est, pouvait comporter un _e accent aigu minuscule_ et le mot _papier_, écrits tous deux avec un stylo à bille. Bleu.

Un stylo à bille bleu.

Bientôt, ils furent assez loin. Elle pu lire;

_Attention._

_Le contenu de cette diffusion pourrait choquer _

_une clientèle d'âge mineur._

_Nous vous prions de ne pas les laisser entrer._

_Enfin, _

_ça, c'est selon de votre éducation._

_C'est pas dément!_

_Voyons! Papier! Tentez donc d'éduquer une _

_grenouille_

_à la place; ce n'est jamais choqué._

_Bienvenue au royaume des oiseaux, des chats et _

_des chiens. (Des yorkshires anglais, pour être_

_précis)_

_L'entrée est de cinq euros grecs, sept dollars américains et deux mille yens, veuillez_

_Éteindre votre cellulaire et tout appareil faisant bip-bip, incluant les micro-ondes et les brosse à dents électriques._

_Bonne journée!_

Ino dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer tant la situation lui paraissait épouvantablement absurde, alors que Shikamaru regardait, relativement sidéré, le texte sans sens et apparemment sans format correct qui s'étirait devant eux.

Sous cette… chose… était dessinée une sorte de cadre. La jeune femme décida qu'ils devaient s'y rendre. Dans les plus _brefs_ délais.

Surtout qu'ils avaient attaché leurs cordes au _e accent aigu minuscule_ du mot _dément_.

D'une façon absolument distraite et inconsciente, elle nota qu'en plus de demander à Kiba où il avait appris toutes ses chansons, elle lui demanderait s'il avait vécu avec des Yorkshires anglais.

Où, à la limite, s'il en était un.

On ne sait jamais.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement du cadre, elle éclata de rire.

* * *

Le dit-cadre était également fait d'encre. La différence primordiale était que si on passait dedans, plutôt que de se retrouver de l'autre côté, on débouchait en haut d'un nouvel escalier.

Beaucoup plus conventionnel, soit dit en passant. Il était en métal, avec de petits trous régulièrement percés dans les marches. Un vieil escalier de service, en somme. Les murs, de chaque côté, étaient recouverts d'un papier peint d'un jaune âcre et laid qui, décollé, pendait lamentablement à certains endroits. Une rampe métallique, anciennement peinte en vert, mais dont la peinture était maintenant toute écaillée, longeait le côté gauche de l'escalier. Au plafond, d'infiniment vieux néons étaient encastrés dans les dalles, la vitre protégeant l'un d'entre eux était fracassée, certains morceaux gisant toujours sur le sol, et le deuxième clignotait sans cesse, d'un bruit électrique hautement désagréable. En bas, une porte à levier était entrouverte, mais aucune lumière extérieure ne filtrait. Il devait faire nuit noire, dehors. Cependant, un léger courant d'air froid passait doucement. Un panneau d'indication de sortie illuminait la pièce relativement macabre de sa sombre lumière rougeâtre.

Ino déglutit, jeta un regard derrière elle, dans ce noir de mélasse, et posa un pied sur la première marche. Celle-ci grinça affreusement, tout comme ses dents. Dans le terrible silence abmiant (hormis le bruit d'électricé défaillante du néon), elle eut l'impression qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres.

La jeune fille écouta un moment la respiration de Shikamaru s'accélérer dangereusement, juste derrière elle.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit, lieutenant? Le connaissez-vous? _Pensa-t-elle.

Ils descendirent doucement les marches, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit, comme si leur seule présence dans cet univers si différent du noir profond et des marches de verre était un blasphème. Ce n'était pas leur place et ils le sentaient jusque dans leur chair frissonnante de peur.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ce fut comme une libération. L'air frais les assaillit et ils eurent froid, certes; mais le monde paraissait plus normal. Un parking des années 2000, en asphalte, deux ou trois voitures du genre Volkswagen, Honda, Prius. De très vieux modèles. Quatre lampadaires éclairaient le parking et six autres faisaient lumière sur la route vide de tout passant qui longeait l'immeuble duquel ils venaient de sortir, devant eux. Il faisait effectivement nuit. Ino expira difficilement, revivant un peu leur sortie de l'immeuble, avant de plonger dans l'univers anarcho-communiste. Sauf qu'il faisait jour, à ce moment-là.

Sa tête bascula légèrement vers l'arrière et elle se laissa analyser le ciel. Tout était si calme, si silencieux. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de douter. Après tout, Shikamaru était l'homme le plus gentil du monde, après Lee et Naruto, bien sûr, et le plus compréhensif, surtout. Il ne les avait pas traités comme des bêtes, au contraire de tous ses camarades. Mais…

_De quoi avait-il peur?_

« ATTENTION! »

Elle reçut le poids de son lieutenant contre l'épaule de plein fouet et ils s'échouèrent tous les deux sur le sol, durement. Son bras droit s'écorcha de tout son long sur le bitume et un grognement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres au contact. À peu près au même instant, une détonation retentit et son cœur se bloqua vivement. Elle y eut mal.

« Qu'est-ce' vous faites ici, vous aut'? Z'êtes tu des 'tits crisses d'la, le… chose, là… »

L'homme qui leur avait visiblement tiré dessus se tenait debout devant eux, à environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Enfin… il essayait. Ses pieds semblaient très peu stables et ses genoux un peu trop lourd pour son corps. Il portait une arme de poing dans la main droite. Elle aussi, semblait trop lourde. Il tanguait dangereusement à chaque pas qu'il tentait et grognait de douleur à intervalles réguliers.

« Aaah, 'sti… toi… »

Visiblement, il s'adressait à Shikamaru, qui s'était redressé pour s'appuyer au mur de briques, derrière lui. Il avait eu le réflexe de porter sa main vers son arme avant de réaliser que, hey, il ne l'avait pas. Toutefois, il répondit.

« Que… »

Dans la mesure où un mot monosyllabique constitue une réponse convenable.

L'homme leva bien haut le pistolet qu'il tenait, l'air complètement enragé… et le projeta à bout de bras, plus loin, _très_ loin, sur l'asphalte. Le choc déclencha une nouvelle détonation et Ino poussa un petit cri. Il était plutôt grand, le gaillard. Elle aurait _du_ s'y attarder plus. Mais pour l'instant, son regard était totalement absorbé, captivé, par la réaction de Shikamaru. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Il s'était redressé, toujours assis au sol, mais le dos bien droit contre le mur, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les mains pantelantes de chaque côté de son corps. Il tremblait légèrement. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme irrégulier et presque violent de sa respiration, laissant parfois filtrer quelques intonations plus aigues. Ça avait l'air limite douloureux. Mais c'était évident; il paniquait.

Elle entama une phrase et un mouvement dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que ça va, lieu- »

Elle ne termina jamais. L'homme s'était précipité vers Shikamaru, s'était agenouillé entre les jambes éparses du lieutenant et, sans crier gare, à peine quelques secondes après le début de son mouvement, l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ino ouvrit la sienne bien grand, stupéfaite.

Ce n'était pas le plus étrange dans toute la scène. Le plus étrange, c'était que le lieutenant n'avait pas l'air de détester plus que ça. Il avait plutôt l'air de s'y accrocher fortement. Ses doigts pleins d'encre s'étaient resserrés sur les manches de l'homme, le collant à lui plutôt que l'éloignant.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la scène qui, même si ça la laissait effroyablement perplexe, la troublait profondément.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, l'air de vouloir reprendre leur souffle et Ino allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils recommencèrent aussi vivement. Ils avaient l'air assoiffés de l'autre tous les deux et la jeune femme ne put décrocher son regard du drôle de spectacle.

« Tu étais mort… », murmura l'homme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que tout était encore calme, elle s'assoyait au volant de la Prius, en compagnie des deux hommes.

* * *

« ROULE, CIBOLE!

-MAIS POURQUOI C'EST MOI QUI CONDUIS?

-POSES PAS DE QUESTIONS PIS ROULE!

-AH, SHIT!

-TOURNE, TOURNE!

-MAIS _JE_ TOURNE!

-PLUS VITE! »

Ça n'arrêtait plus. Tout allait trop vite. Elle s'était assise derrière le volant et tout avait déboulé. Les portes à peine fermées, un autre coup de feu retentissait et faisait un trou et de multiples craquelures dans la vitre arrière. Elle avait démarré en trombe et quitté le stationnement. L'homme lui avait gueulé deux trois indications quant-à la direction à prendre et elle avait foncé, pas trop sûre de savoir parfaitement conduire ce genre de modèle, mais le faisant en espérant ne pas se tromper. Après tout, elle tenait à la vie. Rapidement, elle avait réalisé que la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était assez complexe. Des tournants, des carrefours, même des culs de sac!

L'homme en question avait visiblement dégrisé. Elle ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait, quoi que, doucement, l'idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et repartit, tout aussi vite, à reculons. Le bruit fait par ses pneus dans le sol dans la manœuvre fut immensément fort et strident, mais, dans le feu de l'action, elle n'y prêta pas trop attention. Ino laissa une grosse voiture blanche s'écraser violemment dans le mur qu'elle venait d'éviter. Elle hoqueta violemment et repartit dans une autre rue, le plus rapidement possible, espérant éviter la déflagration de l'explosion qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

« Prend la prochaine à droite et accélère le plus possible! »

Lui lança l'homme.

« J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un inconnu! »

Elle avait fini par se frustrer.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit. »

Ino ne répliqua pas. Elle fut profondément surprise, mais ne répliqua pas.

Si le lieutenant le disait…

Son pied rencontra l'accélérateur pour une énième union.

_Toi et moi, on va bien finir par s'entendre, je crois_, pensa-t-elle à l'intention de la pédale.

Et elle appuya. Le son produit par le moteur alla en crescendo alors que le paysage urbain, derrière les vitres, défilait de plus en plus rapidement. Le bruit strident d'un crissement de pneus violent se fit entendre derrière eux et Ino appuya plus fort, si possible, sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Un moment durant, elle cru que la Prius allait exploser.

« On arrive à l'autoroute, quand t'y es, tu fonces tout droit sans t'arrêter! », lui gueula à nouveau l'homme.

La jeune femme grogna mais ne répliqua pas. Elle l'aurait bien fait; mais la vitre arrière explosa. Ino poussa un cri et se pencha légèrement, par réflexe, alors que le pare brise avant se fissurait, presque juste devant elle. La voiture se mit à zigzaguer légèrement et à ralentir. Mais avant de ne perdre le contrôle de l'engin, elle hurla de rage et décida d'encastrer sérieusement son pied dans le tapis de l'automobile.

Croyez-le ou non; la Prius accéléra.

« Mais pourquoi t'as jeté ton arme, espèce de sans desseins? », fit-elle, hargneuse, à l'intention de l'homme.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il tenait la main de son lieutenant dans la sienne.

« Laisse faire pis conduit, okay! »

Elle ne répliqua pas et, pour toute réponse, appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil radio de la voiture. C'était du vieux rock, celui des années 2000. Elle monta le volume au maximum et hurla, son pied manquant de peu de briser la pédale. C'aurait été tragique. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal, mais qu'importe.

Curieusement, quoi qu'heureusement, Shikamaru ne répliqua pas du tout.

Son dos était crispé et ses épaules également, à un point tel qu'elle en avait mal. Derrière elle, une autre voiture blanche la suivait toujours. Elle grogna à nouveau et déplora désespérément sa situation; elle ne pouvait rien changer. Faire quoi que ce soit en Onironautique, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de vos propres créations, requérait environ dix minutes de concentration, de silence et d'immobilité. Rageuse, ses poings se serrèrent violemment autour du cuir du volant.

Pareil pour les sortir de là. Sauf influence extérieure, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Profitant du son de la radio qui couvrait toutes ses paroles ainsi qu'une partie du bruit du moteur, elle jura violemment. Ses oreilles lui faisaient horriblement mal.

Dans la ville, les murs de chaque côté d'elle, les buildings, le gris, tout ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait sauter et qu'elle n'avait pas la place suffisante pour le faire.

Devant elle, il semblait y avoir moins de présence noire. Peut-être était-ce bon signe.

Le bruit du moteur monta encore un peu. Sa main droite se dirigea rapidement vers le rétroviseur pour le manœuvrer et encore une fois, elle fit semblant de ne pas voir leurs mains enlacées.

Ses oreilles lui lancèrent une fois de trop. Elle éteint la radio d'un grand coup de poing. Presque immédiatement après, une nouvelle détonation suivit, plus près.

Son ouïe lâcha.

Le son du moteur s'étouffa, ainsi que celui de la voix de son lieutenant qui disait quelque chose. Il ne lui restait que le sifflement strident que le surplus de décibels avait causé à son système auditif.

L'absence de présence noire s'intensifiait, devant elle. De plus en plus rapidement. L'autoroute. Le sifflement aussi, s'intensifiait. Et les sons derrière devinrent rapidement plus clairs. Comme ces détonations répétées. Puis, il y eut un immense _boum_. Ses doigts se convulsèrent une fois sur le volant et son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Une terrible lumière envahit l'espace auparavant sombre et un silence anormal, seulement remplis par le son du moteur et d'un feu crépitant remplit rapidement l'atmosphère. Elle ne se posa pas de questions. Tout, autour d'elle, était orange et jaune.

Lorsque soudain, ils débouchèrent sur l'autoroute. La vitesse resta la même, mais les zigzags diminuèrent jusqu'à cesser, et les coups de feu se turent. Enfin, elle se permit de relâcher ses épaules et, même, de soupirer.

Peut-être était-ce fini?

* * *

Ça faisait bien quinze minutes qu'ils roulaient. L'homme lui avait dit son nom, mais comme elle n'écoutait pas, elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle était trop troublée.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés et Ino n'avait pu s'empêcher de les observer. À vrai dire, ça la rassurait. Parce que, bien que ce soit un homme (Il n'y avait donc plus rien à prouver quant-à l'orientation sexuelle de son lieutenant; il était bel et bien gay), l'inconnu semblait _plus vieux_ que le lieutenant. Ce simple détail l'enchantait. Et puis, cet homme, disons le, était beau. Il était plutôt grand, roux, avec une mâchoire solide et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, mais tout de même sublime.

Pour l'instant. Parce que bientôt, elle allait réaliser qu'être dans la tête de Shikamaru n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

« Je t'ai vu mort… comment ça se fait que tu sois là? »

Ino écouta l'homme parler, de sa voix grave, chaud et… tendre? Elle agrippa son rétroviseur et l'orienta légèrement dans leur direction, pour les voir.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Il avait sa main gauche serrée contre le cuir de la banquette, près de sa cuisse, et la droite perdue à caresser la joue de l'homme.

« Shikamaru… j'ai cru mourir. »

Ce fut dans un soupir. Ils scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres. La main de Shikamaru qui s'agrippait auparavant au banc se déporta vivement en direction de l'épaule de l'homme, pour la serrer à son tour. Celui-ci poussa légèrement et fini par réussir à faire basculer le lieutenant sur le dos. Celui-ci ne se défendit pas.

Depuis le rétroviseur, Ino les observait. Elle voyait chacune des caresses, chacun des baisers. Elle entendait chacun des grognements et même, après un moment, chacun des _« je t'aime »_. Jamais, durant tout ce temps, Shikamaru ne parla.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… », que l'homme lui disait.

Et la jeune femme, à l'avant, conduisait.

« Ino… rends-moi un service, s'il te plaît. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas à répondre.

« Ne me regarde pas. », dit-il.

_Je suis votre nouvelle loi et mes ordres sont absolus._

« D'accord… », répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas vécu grand-chose, dans sa vie. Une grande pièce vide, une dame, une machine, ses capacités spéciales. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, sinon de son lieutenant, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais Sakura, qui elle, avait connu le monde des hommes, lui avait certifié qu'elle le trouvait seulement attirant.

Ino connaissait les plaisirs de la chair. Pas qu'elle l'ait jamais personnellement expérimenté, mais sa tutrice le lui avait expliqué. Mais au-delà, elle avait peine à distinguer si certaines choses étaient mal, bien. Pas comme Kiba, mais dans une certaine mesure.

Aussi passa-t-elle la demi-heure suivante à se demander si c'était bien, et pourquoi son corps la chauffait autant à la simple et soudaine décision d'un homme de faire l'amour à son lieutenant, juste derrière elle.

Elle ne regarda pas.

Quoi que malgré elle, l'envie fut très forte.

* * *

Ils étaient assis côte à côte. Enfin. Shikamaru avait les jambes en travers de celles de l'homme, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Ino avait fini par l'identifier à celui du Rêve. Sauf qu'il n'était pas blond; il était roux. Et son prénom lui échappait toujours.

La drôle de sensation de chaleur, dans son ventre, ne l'avait pas quittée. Ses coudes tremblaient toujours et, pour autant qu'elle sache, lorsqu'elle desserrerait les genoux, ils trembleraient aussi.

Le bras du roux était passé autour de la taille de son lieutenant. Il n'avait pas cessé de le lui répéter; _« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… ». _Ses lèvres se posaient sur le front du brun, sur ses joues, sur son nez, sur ses lèvres, sur ses tempes, dans son cou, sur sa tête. Et tout ce que Shikamaru faisait, c'était de s'accrocher un peu plus à lui, d'accepter les caresses et les baisers.

« Je t'aime, Shikamaru… »

Ino soupira. C'était la centième fois qu'il le dis-

« Quand je me réveillerai, tu seras mort. »

La jeune femme failli arrêter la voiture. C'était la première chose qu'avait dite son lieutenant depuis près d'une heure. Et c'était légèrement troublant.

À cet instant, elle ne voulut plus écouter.

Quand ils étaient encore en haut de cet escalier de verre, elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver en bas. Jusqu'à maintenant, à part l'éclat précédent, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Ou pas suffisamment pour que Shikamaru redoute d'aller trop loin.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre? Ino serra un peu les dents. Peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire, elle avait peur.

« Tuteur de route et six arrêtes à lapin d'hier qui tisse. », dit une voix qu'elle n'écouta pas.

« Tout tourne en croate, aie honte, ça raie l'âpre lumière d'artiste. », dit à nouveaux la voix. Cette fois, Ino décida d'y porter attention;

« Hein! », dit-elle, très brillamment.

« Tu tournes à droite et on s'arrête à la première bâtisse. Dis donc, tu m'écoutes? », dit le roux.

« Ah. Euh… oui oui… j'étais un peu dans la lune. »

Elle grogna et demanda;

« C'est quoi, cette bâtisse?

-Un lieu sûr.

-Il a un nom, ton lieu sûr? », demanda-t-elle.

Lorsque le roux répondit, elle frissonna. Elle avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter; le fond n'était probablement plus très loin.

« Tabou. »

* * *

_**Bon, bon, bon... je sais; c'était bizarre. Je sais, il y a des choses qui font "hein? Quoi? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?" notamment le passage dans la voiture. Mais si vous cherchez le fond de Kyoufushou, sans doute commencez-vous à me connaître un peu. Vous savez donc alors que si c'est bizarre ici, c'est normal. Quelle antithèse absolument superbe. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que le précédent chapitre et celui-ci font office de "pont", si vous voulez, entre le "Jeu d'Éleusis" qui est seulement une galère phénoménale et le "Jeu d'Éleusis" qui est une plaie. Phénoménale. **_

_**Je vais essayer (en y mettant tout mon cœur et toute ma foi, sisi!) d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Vraiment.**_

_**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes non corrigées, lorsque ce sera fait, je rééditerai. D'ailleurs, le premier chapitre a été recorrigé. Vous voyez? C'est pas des mensonges!**_

_**Maintenant que je finis de parler... vous me laisserez bien une petite review, naaan? Ne serait-ce que pour me dire "va te faire interner". Enfin j'aimerais mieux pas, mais avec un joli développement sur les raisons du pourquoi je devrais me faire interner... peut-être que je trouverais l'idée séduisante, vous ne trouvez pas?**_

_**Allez, j'arrête, maintenant.**_

_**À toutes!**_

_**Iko =3**_


	12. L'Audace

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** (Résumé changé) Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence (Surtout à partir du prochain chapitre) et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits...

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba, GaaNeji... et d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Kishimoto. (Comme le dit Kiba, c'était court, classe, et ça voulait tout dire, non? ^^)

**Warning:** Chapitre un peu soft par rapport au précédent, mais les suivants vont empirer (je vous avertis d'avance)

**Notes de l'auteur : **Encore une fois posté avant correction, j'éditerai quand ce sera fait. J'ai pas pris deux mois, cette fois! Vous voyez? Je m'améliores! Vous allez trouver, et c'est certain, que Sasuke est OOC. Oui, je sais, il est TRÈS OOC. Mais il y a une raison. Sisi. Encore. On s'en reparle à la fin.

« Paroles »

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

_Tabou._

Tout tournait.

_Il a un nom, ton lieu sûr?_

La prochaine sortie était à plus ou moins cinq minutes, elle le savait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'y arriver et le cerveau d'Ino fonctionnait à plein régime.

_Tout tourne en croate, aie honte, ça raie l'âpre lumière d'artiste._

Tour à tour, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. _Il y a un lien_, pensait-elle. _Je dois trouver ce lien. Il y en a un, j'en suis sûre! Quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu… allez, réfléchis!_

_Incluant les micro-ondes et les brosse à dents électriques._

Son sentiment de malaise n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis les trois dernières minutes, depuis qu'elle avait entendu le mot.

_Tabou. Il a un nom, ton lieu sûr?_

Comme si elle allait à la rencontre de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Malgré elle, sa tête remontait plus ou moins le temps, à la recherche d'un indice, d'une chose qu'elle aurait mal analysée. Cette perspective lui faisait un peu peur, elle qui avait toujours lu si facilement la vérité dans ce qu'elle prenait le temps de décortiquer.

_Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il s'agit d'un accent aigu._

Mais derrière elle se trouvait un génie. Son lieutenant. Il avait toute sa confiance, malgré le fait qu'elle le trouvait de plus en plus étrange. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Ino, _se dit-elle._ Le tien qui plus est. Tu laisses peut-être son subconscient le diriger, mais ça reste ton rêve. C'est toit qui doit réfléchir. Pense, pense!_

Alors elle cherchait.

_Le ciel est clair mais pas très beau, tu n'voudrais pas que j'te l'décrive… ?_

C'était un peu comme s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, quelque chose à voir. Gaara, la matrice, l'anarchisme, les livres, Dieu, l'Onironautique …

_C'est un peu comme un produit qui se répandrait dans un réseau sanguin._

La censure. Tabou. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter légèrement sur le volant.

_Un volet, c'était anciennement un tamis._

_Rien n'y fera, si la crainte de nos rêves ne quitte pas nos veines, car même si elle n'est qu'éphémère, cela ne fait qu'en exciter la fureur…_

_Rien n'est créé pour rien, c'est ça?_

_On va peut-être arriver à sortir d'ici un jour._

Les souvenirs affluaient à son cerveau. Les dialogues qu'elle avait entendus ou surpris. Un sourire en coin, une conversation, un geste. _Réfléchis…_

_Sai. Comment Hinata est-elle morte?_

Elle voulait arriver à se sentir digne du lieutenant, être aussi intelligente que lui. Elle était très brillante et elle le savait. _Prouve-le, prouve-le, maintenant!_ Se disait-elle.

_Le goût du sang, hein?_

_C'est un roman policier. Sans vouloir paraître stupide, moi, je l'ai adoré._

_Il était fiévreux._

_L'immeuble hébergeant le poste de contrôle de la matrice était au centre parfait de Berlin._

Il y avait toujours eu une notion de contrôle ou de suprématie. Ça, elle en était sûre.

_Parce que le personnage de Jonathan Grey revient souvent._

_Parce que TOUT est une création. Sauf les joueurs._

Elle se rapprochait, elle en était sûre.

_NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES CHIENS!_

_Sa température corporelle est de 39 degrés Celsius._

À bien y penser, la notion de fièvre était revenue souvent.

_J'aime les nuages._

_Heinricke, mon lieutenant. Adjudant Heinricke._

_Il est resté en haut parce qu'il est en admiration devant Dieu._

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir touché quelque chose, mais ne vit pas quoi. Ses souvenirs continuèrent.

_Tu le trouves comment, le lieutenant?_

_Mais un homme peut il aimer la lune, du haut de toute sa froide splendeur?_

Kiba sait chanter. La sortie approchait, elle pouvait l'apercevoir, de loin.

_Une sorte de simple machine avec les sens améliorés, quoi._

Plus qu'un demi-kilomètre…

_Désormais, je serai votre chef. Vous n'écouterez que mes ordres._

Elle le sentait… elle allait trouver… sa tête lui tourna légèrement plus, son pied s'enfonça dans la pédale. Plus que quelques mètres…

_Je suis le lieutenant Nara_.

Tout ralentit brusquement. Dans l'étrange vague qui venait de submerger son esprit, ne subsistaient que les battements sourds de son cœur et sa propre respiration. Lentement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa respiration se bloqua.

C'était ça.

Maintenant,_ elle_ _savait_.

_Il n'y avait plus de doute possible_.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent doucement sous la stupeur et Ino lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Elle ne vit pas la deuxième voiture qui arrivait devant eux. Trop vite.

La Prius fit une embardée énorme et effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter, le nez calé dans un banc de sable.

* * *

Shikamaru remercia tous les Dieux d'avoir insufflé un jour à l'homme l'idée merveilleuse d'inventer la ceinture de sécurité. Il se serait écrasé contre le banc du conducteur. Violemment. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement en direction d'Enrique, mais il n'avait rien, mis à part le fait que, tout comme lui, il pendait dans le vide en direction du pare brise avant, retenu par (Dieu soit loué) sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le lieutenant se préoccupait surtout, pour le moment, de l'état de santé d'Ino. Le coussin gonflable s'était violemment ouvert au moment où ils avaient heurté l'autre voiture et elle avait du se le prendre dans la poitrine, ce qui lui avait surement causé une moindre douleur, mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que le pare brise avait éclaté sous la force de l'impact et que la toiture s'était froissée lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en collision avec le sol, après coup. Sa soldate devait être dans une position à la fois inconfortable et dangereuse pour elle.

À l'extérieur, pas de trace de la voiture qu'ils avaient heurtés.

Shikamaru posa ses pieds de la meilleure façon possible près du bras de vitesse, en demandant à Enrique de rester attaché pour le laisser passer.

Ce n'était pas facile, de se mouvoir dans une voiture dont le toit était presque à la verticale. Lorsqu'il fut bien stable, il détacha sa ceinture et s'accroupit doucement près de la jeune femme. Ses pieds brisèrent du verre et il s'angoissa. À ce moment, il se dit qu'il était prêt à lui montrer quoi que ce soit qu'elle voulut voir de son subconscient, du moment qu'elle reste en vie.

Ino ne bougeait pas et n'était pas attachée.

Le cœur de Shikamaru se serra deux secondes. L'espace d'un instant, un sentiment immense de culpabilité s'installa, parce qu'on lui avait donné la responsabilité de l'ANBU et que jusqu'à maintenant, il échouait à en prendre soin comme il se doit. Mais rapidement, le sentiment laissa place à une sorte presse. Il devait l'aider. Le Nara perdit ses doigts sur le sol un instant dans le but de ramasser un morceau de verre avec lequel il creva le ballon. Son bras, posé sur les hanches de la jeune femme comme soutien, empêcha celle-ci de s'écrouler sur le sol. Les dents du lieutenant se serrèrent violemment. Il porta doucement ses doigts à la carotide d'Ino et ferma les yeux, faisant comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…_

Son pouls était présent ET régulier. Le Nara s'accorda un soupir et ramena la jeune femme contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait tout bêtement perdu connaissance.

Le lieutenant s'autorisa un instant pour permettre à son cœur de cesser de débattre. Il s'assit donc sur la boîte située derrière le bras de vitesse et posa Ino sur ses genoux avant d'appuyer sa tête contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur, quand même. Sa main passa délicatement dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et, de soulagement, il appuya son front contre la tête blonde.

Elle vivait.

Lorsque son cœur se fut calmé, il adressa la parole à Enrique.

« Va falloir trouver un moyen de la sortir sans la blesser. »

L'homme acquiesça et posa ses pieds sur le dossier du banc passager, avant de se détacher comme l'avait fait Shikamaru plus tôt.

Sortir d'une voiture positionnée à la verticale n'était pas une mince affaire. Les deux portes avant étaient inutilisables à cause de la tôle froissée qui en bloquait l'accès. Pour ce qui était de sortir par les portes de derrière, c'était une autre histoire.

Il fallait arriver à les ouvrir. Sous leur poids, elles tomberaient en direction du sol et resteraient ouvertes, donc pas besoin de les tenir. Il fallait espérer que celle qu'ils ouvriraient arrache sur le coup, parce que sortir à cette hauteur avec une porte inutile et instable sous soi était risqué et que de tenter de la briser depuis l'intérieur était à la fois stupide, inutile et dangereux.

C'est Enrique qui s'en chargea. Le clic du verrou se fit entendre et il porta sa main à la poignée. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus et il poussa le plus fort possible pour tenter de la faire céder. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, lentement durant les premières secondes, puis bascula vivement et vint frapper, après un craquement sonore, la vitre du côté passager, qui explosa en mille miettes.

Shikamaru eut pour premier réflexe celui de protéger le visage d'Ino.

Au moins, la porte avait lâché.

Une fois dehors, le lieutenant, qui tenait toujours sa soldate contre lui, inspira fortement. Son regard se dirigea doucement vers le ciel toujours sombre et lorsque l'air pénétra dans ses poumons, un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. L'instant était si calme. Quand il repensait à ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver et à la course poursuite incongrue qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, là, maintenant, dehors, dans la nuit… il avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle.

« Elle est où, ta bâtisse, En-

̶̶ Là. »

Shikamaru suivit du regard l'endroit que lui pointait le roux et acquiesça.

« J'aimerais qu'on trouve un moyen de faire quelque chose pour elle. Je m'inquiète. »

Son regard se posa sur le visage paisible d'Ino et son cœur se serra.

_Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien qui l'affectera hors du rêve, pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien qui l'affectera hors du rêve…_

Le brun soupira, se retenant de murmurer son expression usuelle. Il repositionna la jeune femme dans ses bras et lança;

« Bon, ben allons-y. »

* * *

Tabou.

La bâtisse était, en fait, une grande pièce vide remplie de tables de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, chacune étant affublée d'un nombre différent de chaises. Au plafond, une ampoule sans protection oscillait lentement et tout au fond, une espèce de grande ouverture menant on-ne-sait-où était camouflée par des tissus d'un bleu royal. Toutes les surfaces solides autres que les tables étaient d'un bois foncé verni.

Le lieutenant raffermit sensiblement sa prise sur Ino et demanda :

« Où je pourrais la déposer? J'aimerais mieux qu'on ne bouge pas, en attendant… »

… _en attendant qu'Alex prenne conscience qu'Ino est plongée dans le rêve depuis trop longtemps et qu'il vienne nous réveiller…_

Mais, étant conscient que le temps se déroulait différemment dans un rêve par rapport à dans la réalité, il savait que ça pouvait s'avérer extrêmement long.

Enrique ne formula aucune réponse vocale, mais hocha la tête et invita le Nara à le suivre. Ce dernier emboîta donc le pas du roux en direction du rideau bleu.

Pendant les quinze secondes que dura le déplacement, le regard de Shikamaru n'avait cessé de se déplacer sur les larges épaules de son…

Son quoi? Ami? … amant? Il ne savait plus trop, compte tenu que l'homme qui marchait devant lui était mort.

Il eut une triste pensée pour Kiba. Même parti, Enrique restait _la_ personne pour lui, semblait-il. Peut-être serait-il déçu lorsqu'il réintègrerait le monde réel.

Le monde réel?

Suna, ou le jeu d'Éleusis? Un mal de tête à l'état embryonnaire s'infiltra dans son crâne à l'instant où ils atteignaient l'étoffe.

De l'autre côté, se trouvait un lit, tout simple, trônant au centre d'une pièce dont les murs, le plafond et le plancher étaient de la même boiserie que partout ailleurs. Ils étaient vides de toute décoration et d'une quelconque forme d'éclairage.

« Pose-là ici. »

Shikamaru s'exécuta alors qu'Enrique s'éclipsait un moment pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, armé d'une serviette humide qu'il posa sur son front.

Une fois fait, il agrippa la main de Shikamaru.

« Viens… », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le regard du lieutenant était fixé sur le visage angélique de sa soldate. Il s'en voulait affreusement. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un moment et il consentit, après avoir observé Ino un instant supplémentaire, à le suivre hors de la petite pièce sombre.

De retour dans la sorte de salle à manger colorée, Enrique reprit la parole.

« Choisis une table, bébé. J'ai bien des choses à te montrer. »

Shikamaru frissonna. Le roux ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec sa propre version de son amoureux.

Le vrai était mort. MORT!

Son cœur se serra un instant et Kiba s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit. Ses doigts se resserrèrent presque douloureusement sur ceux d'Enrique, alors qu'il s'attardait à choisir une table, comme demandé.

Il opta finalement pour l'une d'entre elle et s'en approcha. Elle était d'un rouge éclatant et se présentait sous la forme assez incongrue, pour une table, d'un triangle équilatéral avec un autre triangle, inversé par rapport à l'original, qui formait un trou à l'intérieur. Une chaise reposait sur chaque côté de la table et un petit tabouret rond se trouvait au milieu, sans doute pour permettre de s'y assoir. En prenant place sur une chaise, Il réalisa que ET la table ET le banc étaient en plastique, comme celles de la petite école de Konoha.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son inspection, son regard s'éleva en direction d'Enrique, assis à sa gauche, qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Ce dernier le regardait avec une tendresse telle qu'il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Son regard s'évada du sien un instant, submergé, pour aller se poser distraitement sur sa propre main, toujours tachée d'encre bleu.

« Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux. »

Le Nara s'exécuta.

« Tu sais ce qu'est l'Onironautique? »

Il les rouvrit précipitamment, pour lancer un regard suspicieux à son… son amoureux.

Celui-ci, qui l'observait toujours avec la même tendresse dans son regard, dit :

« Tu connais? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu as toujours été brillant. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta, tout en fermant les yeux :

« On va aller dans mes rêves. Je dois te montrer des choses. »

Le regard du lieutenant se perdit un instant dans le vide, le temps de faire le point.

Il était (pour autant qu'il sache), au premier niveau, dans un lit, dans une auberge à Suna, dans l'optique où ils n'étaient pas physiquement dans le Jeu, mais bien mentalement. Quoi que c'était très loin de la certitude. Disons 23%.

Au deuxième niveau, suivant cette hypothèse, il était dans le jeu d'Éleusis.

Au troisième niveau, il était dans le chapitre d'Oniro.

Au quatrième niveau, il était dans le rêve d'Ino, alimenté par son subconscient à lui.

Il s'apprêtait donc à se plonger dans un cinquième niveau, qui se trouvait être ce que son subconscient à lui avait enregistré être celui d'Enrique…? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un niveau inférieur dans son propre subconscient?

Il soupira doucement de lassitude et, par dépit, ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de sable.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette sensation étrange de déjà vu ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. À sa gauche, Enrique marchait.

Shikamaru observa longuement ses alentours. Du sable, du sable, du sable, rien que du sable et un ciel bleu si vide de nuage qu'il n'en avait que l'air plus grand, effrayant et absolu.

Sauf que…

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de la lumière pour mieux voir. Au loin, il distinguait une forme assez étrange, pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une main qui ressemblait fort à la sienne se leva et pointa dans cette direction, alors qu'il entendait sa propre voix dire;

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, par là? »

Le roux haussa les épaules et dit;

« On va voir? »

Le Nara acquiesça.

* * *

C'était une dalle. Une très grande dalle, un peu trop, peut-être. Carrée, elle se dressait à la verticale, dans le désert, sans raison apparente. D'où il était, Shikamaru distinguait plusieurs inscriptions sur l'immense pierre. Curieux, il s'en approcha. Ce n'était pas de l'écriture ou, du moins, si c'en était, il ne savait pas la lire. Absent, il approcha sa main d'une gravure-

… _il n'y avait plus de place que pour le sang. Déjà, suite à un membre arraché, gisant sur le côté de son propre corps, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Seuls ne subsistaient que les sanglots qu'il réussissait encore à éructer hors de son corps meurtri…_

-et la recula violemment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur face à l'image qu'il venait d'avoir.

C'était quoi, ça? Sans qu'il sut pourquoi ou qu'il ose y toucher, ses doigts s'approchèrent à nouveau de la dalle et-

… _il y avait une forte odeur de pourriture, de vomi et d'excrément, de quoi dégouter fortement le pauvre homme, à moitié évanoui dans la flaque dégueulasse, épaisse et humide de son propre sang. Sa jambe, toujours anormalement éloignée de son corps, était totalement recouverte de morceaux gras aléatoirement tombés de sa chair et d'un peu de ses poumons, lorsque la lame froide et meurtrière était entrée en contact avec…_

-il la retira tout aussi vivement. Ce n'était pas… correct. C'est pour cette raison également qu'il se demandait pourquoi, BON DIEU est-ce qu'il était en train de ramener sa main vers la dalle qui,-

_Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, se noyant à chaque fois un peu plus à cause du sang qui envahissait sa trachée et ses bronches, dans un gargouillis absolument écœurant. Il bavait lamentablement, l'énorme coulée de sa propre salive venant se mêler à la crasse du sol. La roue qui se trouvait au dessus de lui tourna un peut plus et il sentit son bras droit se briser dans un craquement sonore et repoussant. Il hurla de douleur et cracha une quantité affolante de sang, en respirant une quantité tout aussi abominable par après_.

-sans qu'il sut pourquoi, l'attirait. Alors que ses doigts se posaient doucement sur la pierre glacée, il vit l'homme mourir.

Sa main, posée à plat sur ce qui s'était avéré être du marbre, tremblait légèrement.

Un déclic se fit entendre et tout bascula.

Doucement, la pierre tomba à la renverse, se décollant de la main du lieutenant, alors qu'un cliquetis de plus en plus persistant se faisait entendre. Shikamaru se retourna lentement et, impuissant, observa la vague venir à lui.

« Eh merde… »

* * *

_Les yeux de Dieu s'agrandirent et Sasuke reconnut la mimique que lui-même faisait quand il tombait amoureux._

_Son corps en entier continuait à se détendre lentement, ce qu'il se sentait bien, là, maintenant. Son sourire se fit encore plus doux alors que dans ses yeux ne transparaissait qu'une chose; un bonheur pur, un bonheur simple, un amour immense et son propre sourire, reflété dans la vitre._

_Son cœur continuait de ralentir sa course effrénée, alors que ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes. La sensation de bonheur coulant dans son ventre n'avait pas disparue. Il se dit que ce serait bien qu'elle reste pour toujours._

_Son cœur ralentissait encore, ses muscles se détendant un à un, alors que son sourire continuait de s'étendre lentement sur son visage, et ses yeux à se fermer. Il pourrait mourir maintenant, il s'en ficherait._

_Parce qu'il était profondément heureux._

_Doucement, le regard de Dieu devint flou depuis les yeux de Sasuke._

_Et Dieu en entier devint flou._

_La main de Sasuke quitta lentement le verre pour glisser jusqu'au sol et tout doucement, alors que ses yeux terminaient de se fermer, il se laissa glisser dans le noir, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Sous le regard de Dieu, se trouvaient les corps de deux jeunes gens. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, ce dernier avec un sourire de pur bonheur à jamais gravé sur le visage._

_Il était tombé amoureux pour la dernière fois._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

La première sensation qui l'assaillit fut douloureuse et absolument désagréable. Il eut l'impression d'avoir quitté un monde de douceur et de nuage pour se plonger dans un monde brulant et sec. Pour commencer, ses yeux lui piquaient. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à y abonder et à rouler sur ses joues, le soignant lentement de la douleur indescriptible qu'il avait vécue à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Dieu._

Son cœur fit un bond, alors qu'il réalisait que son amour, l'homme pour qui il aurait subi tous les affronts et faits tous les péchés, le regardait toujours. Sa bouche se tordit doucement et il tenta d'avaler sa salive. Ses efforts en ce sens furent infructueux, étant donné que sa gorge était curieusement sèche. Il laissa sortir un douloureux grognement de mécontentement et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'empêcher les larmes d'en sortir.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la douleur.

En plus de ça, une réalisation immense s'imposait à lui, aussi soudainement que ce feu qui lui dévorait le corps.

Il _possédait_ quelque chose.

Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais cette certitude qui s'imposait à lui de plus en plus sûrement était un peu comme un absolu, une Loi.

Désormais, il… possédait_…_ _quelque chose_. Peu importait réellement ce de quoi il s'agissait, il allait l'utiliser. Il _devait_ l'utiliser.

Ce quelque chose l'avait changé. C'était une chose de plus, une chose qu'il n'avait pas avant, une chose qui… une chose… il trouverait.

Et Dieu, Dieu… DIEU!

Dieu, juste de l'autre côté de la vitre, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

Sasuke ferma lentement les yeux, sous le bonheur et la force nouvelle qui l'habitait. Oh oui, il se sentait différent, mais… quel était le mot? Il se sentait…

Fort? Courageux?

Non…

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Audacieux.

Oui, c'était le bon mot. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il possédait l'Audace, les péchés ne seraient plus un obstacle…? Ne manquait plus que cette maudite vitre.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit doucement, formant une sorte de sourire béat, alors qu'il s'imaginait mille choses que l'Audace lui permettait d'imaginer. Mille choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer avant. Mille choses qui- _l'électrisant contact d'une peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, sa respiration entrecoupée de plaisir_- mille choses, donc, qui étaient- _des lèvres sensuellement éparses, un regard provocateur, une voix rauque dans une atmosphère charnelle_- mille choses… qui étaient- _un nom, murmuré dans un souffle, la promesse de plus et une caresse-_ qui étaient franchement…

… plaisantes.

Sasuke remercia l'Audace de s'être installée en lui. Plus tôt, l'idée de la luxure l'avait fait frémir d'envie et il s'était lui-même surpris. Maintenant que l'Audace était là, la sensation de plénitude était différente. Elle était plus concrète, plus forte, presque palpable. Son cœur en tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Et encore une fois, il tomba amoureux-

« Ça va? »

-et manqua mourir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour se plonger dans deux océans de pureté bleue. _Des yeux_, réalisa-t-il, absent. Son souffle s'était complètement bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage se trouvait celui de Dieu.

Sasuke laissa difficilement passer un filet d'air entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa trachée semblait s'être compressée et sa respiration ressortit en un léger bruit, comme une plainte.

« Ça va pas? Ouuuulah, c'est pas bon ça, tu dois respirer! »

La tête s'était éloignée et Dieu avait l'air de paniquer.

Sasuke se calma presque immédiatement. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Lentement, le jeune homme se rassit et referma les yeux.

Il ne sut jamais où il avait été chercher le courage de le faire, mais peu lui importait, lorsqu'il murmura, sa voix chaude légèrement tremblante à cause de l'angoisse;

« Naruto-sama… »

Ce dernier se figea presque instantanément et, après une douloureuse seconde d'anxiété, passa sa main derrière sa tête, riant, l'air gêné, tout en baragouinant;

« Hein? Mais euh, nan, c'est pas ça, moi je suis pas un sama, moi, moi je suis juste Naruto… »

Les joues de Sasuke rosirent à nouveau et son regard se fit totalement transi de tendresse. Doucement, il inclina le buste vers l'avant et, grâce à sa nouvelle Audace, osa aller poser son front sur la jambe repliée de Dieu.

Le contact était simple, mais le bonheur ultime dans lequel Sasuke plongea à ce moment valu assurément tous ceux qu'il avait déjà vécus au préalable. Son cœur accéléra et, encore une fois, il Osa.

« N-Naruto-sama! Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens est bien ou non, je serais bien en mal d'essayer de le dire, je- je… vous êtes mon absolu, mon infini! »

Cette fois, un silence de plomb accueilli sa remarque. Pendant les cinq premières secondes, rien ne bougea, puis Dieu réagit.

« Hein?

̶̶ Naruto-sama, je- »

Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne voulait pas terminer sa phrase. Elle lui échappa.

« … vous aime… »

La réaction fut instantanée.

« M-m-mais, mais ça veut dire quoi, je- je- ya personne qui m'aime, moi, c'est Naruto! On doit pas aimer Naruto… faut pas, c'est- c'est mal! »

Il semblait paniquer. Sasuke se sentit mourir de l'intérieur. Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se trouvait con. Il se mit à haïr l'Audace, à haïr ce Hacker.

Dieu…

… venait de le rejeter.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas su se taire, son monde entier s'écroulait. Dieu n'aurait plus jamais de regard pour lui comme il en avait eu plus tôt. Sasuke n'oserait plus l'observer comme il l'avait fait. Ces bonheurs, cette sensation de plénitude coulant dans son ventre lorsqu'il en tombait amoureux, toute sa vie… c'était fini?

Terminé? Il ne le referait pas, ce petit sourire sur son propre visage, répondant à ceux de Dieu? Plus jamais il ne rosirait devant Lui?

Des larmes de désespoir s'échappèrent de ses yeux. S'il avait su… s'il avait su… c'était comme si son cœur se défaisait lentement et douloureusement en pièces détachées pour s'échouer sur le sol dans un vacarme énorme. L'immense tristesse qui l'envahissait semblait l'engloutir dans son entier, peut-être pour le noyer, l'étouffer, lui répétant toute sa naïveté et sa cupidité, l'écrasant et le blessant toujours plus. Il avait si mal de son erreur, de son échec, que c'en était fou, fou!

Ses larmes atteignirent le sol et un douloureux sanglot traversa sa gorge. Le temps sembla se ralentir et au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience que son monde s'écroulait, que plus jamais il ne vivrait ces sentiments de bonheur, que l'être qui constituait son passé et son présent, qui était toute ses pensées et toute son âme l'avait rejeté, ses sanglots se faisaient plus plaintifs et plus nombreux. Il se sentait perdu, déchiré, submergé.

Pour un refus.

Ce n'était pas le refus de n'importe qui! C'était… comme si sa vie au complet venait de se solder par un échec. Et la perspective d'_autre chose_ que son amour éternel pour Dieu le laissait totalement désarmé devant un vide sidéral qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu affronter.

Lentement, il vint poser son front sur le sol et, parce que simplement pleurer ne devait que le rendre plus faible et insignifiant aux yeux de Dieu, voire le dégouter, il prit la parole, doucement, presque faiblement, sans jamais relever la tête.

« Je suis désolé de mon injure... »

Il s'aplatît encore plus sur le sol et ajouta, parce que pour lui, c'était important;

« Mais je… je tiens à vous dire que même de loin, je- je continuerai à vous aimer parce que tout ce que je pourrais ressentir à votre égard est beaucoup- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement pour laisser échapper un sanglot et repris.

« … beaucoup trop grand pour- pour que je puisse le décrire ou l'effacer, alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais, av- avant de… »

Il sanglota à nouveau, alors que les paroles mettaient toute la dimension du réel à la chose.

« … avant de partir, j- j'aimerais pouvoir- pouvoir vous regarder une dernière fois… »

Un long silence suivit cette dernière demande et après quelques minutes, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête.

Ce qu'il vit le frappa et resterait ancré dans sa mémoire pour le reste de ses jours.

Dieu, assis sur les fesses, les jambes mal repliées, avait baissé la tête. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage angélique jusqu'en dessous de son nez, mais Sasuke pouvait voir. Il pouvait voir sa bouche, sa bouche tordue dans un sanglot muet, et ses larmes, ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres. Le jeune s'approcha un peu et, ce faisant, maudit à nouveau l'Audace.

Malgré ses jérémiades mentales, le doigt du brun alla soulever le menton divin pour lui permettre d'observer son amour, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois.

Il y eut la souffrance dans les perles couleurs du ciel, et le visage baigné de larmes, mais surtout, surtout, il y eut _ces_ mots.

« Faut- faut pas! Faut pas pleurer pour Naruto, faut pas! »

Sur quoi le blond serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

« P- pourquoi tu pleures? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je t'ai fait mal? J'suis désolé! »

Le brun ne comprenait pas. Sur le coup, il s'était senti submergé par l'odeur de Dieu. Il sentait bon. Puis, voyant que Naruto ne le lâchait pas, il s'était détendu progressivement et avait fini par appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, profitant de chaque seconde qui passait.

Il était à peu près certain que Dieu ne serrait que lui, dans ses bras.

Que lui.

Peut-être était-il véritablement orgueilleux, finalement. Puis, Naruto avait posé ces questions, ce à quoi Sasuke n'avait réagi qu'en serrant Dieu un peu plus dans ses bras et en murmurant :

« Non… »

Il avait peur de trop parler, comme si Naruto allait réaliser ce qu'il faisait et le repousser aussi sec.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, alors? T'as pas mal? »

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et se referma presque tout de suite après.

Que devait-il penser, maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer? Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander. Faute d'idée plus brillante, il répéta simplement;

« Je vous aime.

̶̶ Pourquoi? »

La question avait été posée sur le ton de la conversation. De ce fait, Sasuke répondit presque immédiatement;

« Parce que vous- »

Il s'interrompit presque tout de suite. C'est vrai. Pourquoi aimait-il Dieu? Naruto, se reprit-il lui-même, dans un petit sourire comblé. Pourquoi? Il pouvait citer des millions de choses qu'il aimait de Lui, mais des raisons…?

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous aime, Naruto-sama, mais j-

̶̶ Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler sama, s'il te plaît? Ça me fait gêner! »

Sasuke se redressa légèrement et eut l'Audace poser son regard sur celui de Dieu.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler?

̶̶ Naruto. Tu peux me dire tu, aussi? »

Un instant passa où Sasuke réalisa qu'il était toujours dans les bras de son amour, puis Naruto ajouta, l'air suspicieux :

« Pourquoi que tu m'aimes?

̶̶ Je… je sais pas pourquoi je v- t'aime, Naruto-s- mais… je sais que- je sais que c'est toi qui fais battre mon cœur. »

Il prit une grande respiration et se lança;

« Tu sais, je t'ai toujours regardé et je suis- je t'aime! Je- je sais que je t'aime, parce que dans mon ventre… »

Il plaça sa main au niveau de son nombril et son regard devint vague, alors qu'il continuait;

« … parce que dans mon ventre, tu fais naître la sensation que j'ai appelée bonheur. »

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche, un peu comme un enfant fier de lui qui veut montrer qu'il trouve quelque chose de drôle. Il hoqueta un coup et dit :

« Woah! T'es sérieux?

̶̶ Oui. »

Sur quoi le blond serra Sasuke très fort, avant de lui lancer;

« Je m'ennuie, tout seul, tu veux venir lire avec moi? »

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et hocha vivement la tête, sentant renaître l'espoir.

* * *

De plus près, la bibliothèque fascina Sasuke. Il y avait là une tonne de livres, tous rangés dans un ordre alphabétique plutôt bizarre. Un livre par lettre, une lettre sur deux, puis ça recommençait avec une autre partie de l'alphabet et ainsi de suite. Marchant derrière Naruto, il avait réalisé que, malgré ses airs plutôt enfantins, ce dernier le dépassait d'au moins une tête.

La table sur laquelle était pour l'instant posé l'imposant ouvrage que lisait Naruto était ronde, en bois pâle et ne possédait… qu'une chaise. Le brun vint se poster à côté et regarda amoureusement le blond s'assoir. Une fois fait, ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu t'assois pas? Je te fais une place! »

Sur quoi il se tassa de la moitié de sa chaise pour permettre à Sasuke de s'assoir. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise et dit;

« Non, je ne peux pas! »

Naruto sembla mal l'interpréter, parce qu'il reprit toute la place et fit, comme si c'était normal;

« Ben si t'as peur de tomber, tu peux t'assoir sur mes genoux, d'abord! »

Sasuke voulut refuser, mais l'Audace s'allia à l'Envie et c'est comme sur un nuage qu'il prit place sur les genoux de son amour. La tête de Naruto s'appuya sur son épaule et ses bras l'entourèrent pour rejoindre les pages fines de l'énorme livre.

« Et tu vas m'aider, parce que je comprends pas tout! », fit-il, souriant.

Le brun fut soudainement plus curieux que de raison. Le bouquin qui ne l'avait pas intéressé la dernière fois se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui. Il agrippa donc doucement la page couverture et, gardant sa main sur le papier en guise de signet, retourna l'ouvrage pour en lire le titre à haute voix.

« _Oniros Honnis_,par God.

̶̶ Dis, c'est quoi ton nom à toi?

̶̶ Sasuke.

-Ben, Sas', ça veut dire quoi, Oniros Honnis? »

Sasuke se sentit rosir doucement au surnom et à sa soudaine apparente familiarité avec Dieu. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il en fit part à son nouvel ami, lequel manifesta une petite déception.

« Peut-être qu'il y a un livre ici qui nous le dirait? », avança Sasuke.

Naruto fut aussitôt tout sourire et debout. Il attrapa la main du brun et ensemble, ils entreprirent de fouiller la bibliothèque en quête d'un livre.

« Je peux juste prendre un livre de l'étagère là bas au fond ou un manga ou un livre qui commence par O! », avertit Naruto. Sasuke, curieux, demanda;

« Pourquoi?

̶̶ Parce que ça fait partie des Lois! Viens-t-en, j'vais t'les montrer! »

Sasuke aurait pu sentir sa curiosité monter en flèche, si la main de Naruto ne s'était pas resserrée autour de ses doigts pour le trainer dans le fond de la bibliothèque. La chaleur de sa main fit battre de plus en plus rapidement le cœur de Sasuke.

_Dieu est chaud. Dieu est humain. Dieu est Naruto. Naruto est accessible. Naruto me regarde!_

Ces mots tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva face à une grande plaquette de bois gravée, placardée au mur. Naruto entreprit de lire à haute voix.

« Numéro un! Les livres doivent être lus dans l'ordre qu'ils sont rangés! »

Il sourit et dit;

« Ça c'est facile. Numéro deux. Les mangas et les livres de l'étagère douze peuvent être pris n'importe quand! »

Il sautilla un moment et Sasuke sourit bêtement. C'est ce dernier qui reprit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto :

« Numéro trois. Si un livre ne vous plaît pas, en prendre un autre commençant par la même lettre. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et Naruto hocha la tête en de grands mouvements.

« Continue, Sas'! »

Le brun rougit et continua.

« Numéro quatre : Il est possible de lire, de dessiner ou d'écrire, tant que l'activité a rapport avec le sujet du moment. Numéro cinq : Le sujet du moment est celui du livre qui repose sur la table. Numéro six : Il n'y aura pas plus de quatre livres sur cette table. Numéro huit… »

Il marqua une pause et demanda :

« Il n'y a pas de numéro sept? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules :

« J'pense pas. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« Numéro huit : Le vert est laid, le bleu est dangereux et le rouge est mort- hein!

̶̶ Elle est bizarre, hein?

̶̶ Un peu, oui…

̶̶ Continue! »

Sasuke était absolument heureux d'arriver à avoir une conversation avec Naruto. Il lu donc les deux dernières Lois :

« Numéro neuf : Le froid est sournois, le chaud est sexuel, le Xenon est le dernier. Numéro dix : Xenon. »

Le brun haussa doucement un sourcil. À son interrogation silencieuse, Naruto répondit :

« Moi, j'me sers que des six premiers. Les autres, j'les comprends pas. »

Le visage du blond sembla fondre pour former une moue purement adorable et Sasuke se sentit rougir d'avantage encore, si c'était possible.

« O-on va le chercher, ce livre? »

Naruto hocha la tête et traina Sasuke, qu'il tenait toujours par la main, en direction de l'étagère numéro douze.

Il s'agissait d'une petite bibliothèque, environ six tablettes, plutôt mince par rapport aux autres, qui était appuyée contre le mur du fond. Contrairement au reste de la pièce, les livres qui la remplissaient étaient variés en taille et en couleur, n'étant disposés en aucun ordre apparent. Les yeux du brun parcoururent rapidement les tablettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un petit manuel de poche intitulé « lexique ». Il se remémora rapidement que deux livres étaient déjà sur la table, celui que lisait Naruto et celui qu'il lisait juste avant. Il ramassa donc le livre et l'ouvrit, découvrant une liste incroyable de mots dans toutes les langues, par ordre alphabétique. Il demanda :

« Il y a souvent des mots que tu ne comprends pas? »

La familiarité de son langage avec Dieu le troublait encore, mais il faisait des efforts monstres pour plaire à son amour.

« Oui, beaucoup! »

Alors Sasuke se sentit sourire doucement et il garda le bouquin en main. Il allait proposer de retourner s'assoir pour chercher la signification des mots « Oniro » et « Honni », lorsque son regard sembla se faire happer par la reliure de cuir superbe d'un livre esseulé, couché sur la tablette du haut. Les coins étaient usés. Le brun, curieux, tendit le bras pour le ramasser.

Le titre avait du être écrit en blanc, puisqu'il subsistait sur la première de couverture quelques résidus d'encre, mais il était, à ce jour, illisible. Presque religieusement, Sasuke ouvrit à la première page et fut agréablement surpris d'y découvrir un papier fin mais solide, d'une couleur se situant entre le blanc et le jaune brunâtre. L'écriture était manuscrite.

« D- Naruto?

̶̶ Naah?

̶̶ Je peux prendre celui-là? », fit-il en désignant le livre.

« Bah oui… »

Le blond avait froncé le nez et passait sa main derrière sa tête, semblant signifier par là que Sasuke n'avait pas de permission à lui demander.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à la table et le brun fut enchanté lorsqu'il réalisa que la permission de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Naruto n'avait pas qu'été une proposition unique.

Lorsque ses cuisses rencontrèrent celles de l'homme qu'il aimait, il fut comblé de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation, celle qu'il croyait, quelques minutes plus tôt, à jamais perdue. Il tomba amoureux. Le bonheur s'immisça d'abord dans sa poitrine, puis alla réchauffer son ventre et ses joues. Il rosit et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres rosées.

L'Audace lui conféra de nouveau le Courage.

« Naruto.

̶̶ Na?

̶̶ Je t'aime. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, probablement encore surpris ou perturbé par les déclarations répétitives du brun. Ce dernier laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras à la peau si douce entourer sa taille. Naruto chuchota à son oreille;

« Merci… »

Il ne fut pas certain de comprendre la signification de ce remerciement, mais lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond en réponse et que celui-ci le serra plus fort, il sut que ça avait été sincère, quoi que Naruto ait voulu exprimer par ce remerciement.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, Sasuke parce qu'il goûtait à ce bonheur ultime d'être avec la seule personne qu'il ait toujours aimée, de pouvoir toucher désormais ce qui lui était auparavant un interdit, de pouvoir parler avec Naruto, être dans ses bras, Naruto, lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, que la présence de Sasuke et sa tendresse semblait appliquer un doux baume réconfortant sur la plaie béante qu'il portait seul, d'habitude, parce que le dos du brun était chaud, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

* * *

_L'air était chaud, un peu comme en plein après midi, l'été, dans cette seconde délicieuse où on se donne le droit d'hésiter entre s'assoir à l'ombre avec un bon livre et aller se baigner. Le soleil, pourtant, se trouvait à l'Est. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures du matin et on était en Mai. Ses pieds rencontraient l'asphalte à intervalles réguliers, produisant un doux son, remplissant le silence ambiant, alors que la fumée âcre de sa cigarette à moitié réduite en cendres s'envolait presque tendrement. Il se plaisait à observer, absent, les formes variées et artistiques que produisait le nuage gris en s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. On aurait dit une danse. Les filaments s'entremêlaient et fusionnaient avec une grâce parfaite, comme si le tabac consumé se plaisait à se faire emporter par le vent, à valser avec sa vie. _

_Le son de ses pas cessa à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il ne marchait plus. Il était arrivé à destination. La clôture métallique qui se dressait devant lui semblait haute, bien trop pour les besoins d'une simple usine. Il ne s'en soucia pourtant pas, s'appuyant nonchalamment dessus, glissant ses mains dans les poches kangourou de son sweat noir._

_Il attendait. Ses yeux bruns furetaient partout, parfois masqués par une mèche blonde qu'il chassait rapidement d'un coup de tête sec. On aurait beau dire, dealer de drogue de basse classe ou pas… voleur ou pas…_

_Jonathan Grey avait la classe._

« Sas'? »

L'interpelé releva la tête, surpris, avant de se souvenir brusquement que son interlocuteur ne se trouvait pas face à lui, mais bien derrière. Après ce court instant de réflexion, il demanda :

« Oui?

̶̶ C'est bon, le livre?

̶̶ Oui! Et le tiens?

̶̶ Oui!

̶̶ Il parle de quoi?

̶̶ J'l'ai presque fini. Il parlait bien des rêves. »

Finalement, ce lexique était plutôt utile. Oniro Honnis signifiait donc quelque chose dans l'ordre de « Les rêves que l'on hais ».

« Je pourrai lire le tiens avec toi, d'abord?

̶̶ Euh, oui, bien, s- il fallait pas qu'il commence par la première lettre euh… Q?

̶̶ C'est quoi le nom? »

Sasuke fit la moue;

« Je sais pas. C'est pas écrit.

̶̶ C'est quoi le nom du premier chapitre? »

Le brun tourna rapidement les pages et répondit, sans savoir ce qu'il venait de déclencher;

« Querer. »

* * *

_**VOILÀ! Contents? Comme je le disais au début, je sais très bien que Sasuke est OOC. Mais je pouvais pas faire autrement pour une raison que... vous verrez plus tard.**_

_**Hey, hey, vous avez vu? J'ai commencé à utiliser les tirets longs! Comme ça faisait longtemps que j'en voulais, XD  
**_

_**Review s'il vous plaît? Je me meurs :( Si je dois vous supplier pour en avoir, autant, autant... enfin bref. Et je m'attaque à la suite du Monde selon Kiba et de Self Esteem. **__** Promis. **__**D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre du MSK s'appelle "Fantasme". Ça promet, non?**_

_**Iko =3**_


	13. Troisième vague, Querer, Partie 1

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits...

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba... et d'autres, mois proéminents ou intéressants.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, leurs personnalités et certains éléments de la trame appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur original de la série manga Naruto.

**Warning:** Mmh... comme d'hab, warnings générals, ça varie un peu... dans tous les cas; **Warning**.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Oh, Wow... me voilà ENFIN... depuis quoi, allez, 8 mois? Mais me voilà. Pour de vrai. Enfin j'espère. Bon, mis à part ça, le chapitre est moins long que d'habitude (Après tout ce temps ça fait tout drôle de dire ça), mais ça je l'explique à la fin, donc...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La peur, depuis la nuit des temps, est la conseillère de l'Homme.

Elle est spéciale, presque vivante à elle seule par sa manière de se manifester. L'amour, la honte et la joie, par exemple, sont ce qu'on appelle des sentiments. Ils sont complexes, allient des centaines de réactions et de sensations différentes, mais tirés de l'Homme. Lorsque l'angoisse se montre, c'est différent. La crainte est la marque de l'éveil de l'instinct, l'animal dans l'homme qui emprunte pendant un moment les yeux de son porteur. Cet animal se nourrit de la peur, la crée, la fortifie. Il est la peur elle-même, grandissant sans autre aide que sa propre existence. L'exemple même d'une autocratie réussie et efficace. La peur est nourricière et il est si facile de s'y laisser aller. Vient un moment ou l'Homme est dévoré par l'Être en lui. Il deviendra alors ce qu'il était jadis, dans un passé qui nous appartiens tous mais dont personne ne se souvient. Il est là. Caché dans nos veines, dans chaque pulsion musculaire, dans le fond pétrifié d'un regard terrorisé. La peur ne crée ni monstre ni danger. Elle ne crée, d'ailleurs, rien. Elle réveille.

En soi, le plus puissant des réveils est celui de la mort. Toute peur y revient. Elle est le dernier des obstacles, la dernière des frontières.

Car la peur de la mort, crue, froide et paradoxale, est vigilante.

Épicure avait dit : « Lorsque nous sommes vivants, la mort n'est pas. Lorsque la mort est là, nous ne sommes plus. Dès lors, dans la mort que crains-tu exactement ? »

Je crains de fermer les yeux sur elle.

Je crains d'avoir échoué.

Je crains de réaliser n'avoir été qu'éphémère.

Là, là seulement je saurai; je ne veux pas savoir.

L'Être crée cette pulsion, cette soif de rester vivant, une minute seulement de plus, une seconde… mais pas tout de suite. Tout pour ne pas fermer les yeux immédiatement, _conserver pendant un instant supplémentaire cette enveloppe de chair qui m'appartient encore, qui fait de moi tout ce que je suis._

Dieu, en créant l'homme, commit la plus grande erreur qui soit; non pas la création de l'Homme en tant que tel, mais bien le mélange de cet Être dissimulé et de la Réflexion. Ces deux choses ne fonctionneront jamais ensemble.

L'Homme, en soi, est un chef d'œuvre de création, au même titre que tout autre chose.

Ses limites sont loin, si loin.

_Quand l'Être se réveille_. Car tant que la Réflexion existe…

Bienvenue de l'autre côté de la médaille.

* * *

Une pièce si grande aurait été très impressionnante si elle avait été nue. Des murs blancs et vides auraient amplifié cette impression de rien absolu qui les assaillait déjà, mais les aurait simplement confinés au fond de ce trou si profond où ils semblaient pris au piège.

Simplement, ces murs n'étaient ni blancs ni vide, mais le sentiment qui en résultait était encore pire. Ce n'était plus l'absence de chose ni l'angoisse, mais bien l'écrasement total. Cette hauteur leur semblait lourde, si lourde que l'envie de se laisser plaquer au sol par une telle force les avait fait assoir.

En fait, il s'agissait d'une sorte de tuyau. Un immense tuyau placé à la verticale, avec plus d'un demi kilomètre de diamètre et qui sait combien en hauteur. Ce tuyau immense, dans lequel se trouvaient à cet instant Lee et Tenten, possédait une surface grisâtre recouverte d'autres tuyaux, d'élastiques, de cordes, de câbles et de planches métalliques positionnées dans tous les sens. Certains fils pendaient dans le vide, détachés qu'ils étaient de cette colossale chose, d'autres encore partaient d'un côté du tuyau pour se rendre à l'autre, accumulant un poids immense au centre de leur longueur. En somme, il s'agissait d'un enchevêtrement très complexe de tout et de n'importe quoi.

La seule lumière qui alimentait l'énorme pièce où ils se trouvaient provenait du haut. C'est à dire _très loin_. C'était comme observer dans une jumelle du côté rétrécissant. Plus ils réalisaient que la lumière se trouvait à une distance sidérante, plus l'espace autour d'eux leur semblait vaste et vide, contribuant à augmenter l'atmosphère étouffante de solitude et le malaise de plus en plus ambiant.

Tenten, la bouche béante, observait le sommet de l'objet, très haut, si haut, assise sur le sol.

« Alors… »

Un peu engourdie, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Bien sûr, une seule idée lui venait en tête quant-à leur façon de se sortir de ce trou. Elle espérait seulement ne jamais avoir à faire un truc pareil.

Son regard parcourut lentement la paroi jusqu'au sommet, qui paraissait loin, si loin. La chair de poule la recouvrit. Elle passa calmement sa main sur son cou, déglutissant.

« … on va mourir. »

Le sommet lui parut soudainement un immense œil, les fixant en silence.

Elle fut prise d'un vertige et rabaissa ses yeux au niveau du sol. Même une fois ses paupières closes, elle sentait toujours le regard invisible lui brûler la peau.

C'est seulement là que son compagnon sembla entendre son dernier commentaire;

« Hein? »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Tenten, n'osant presque pas briser le silence, répéta doucement;

« On va mourir, hein? »

Lee refusa immédiatement. Il secoua violemment la tête et répondit, un peu trop brusquement;

« Non. Pas question. Moi je grimpe. J'en ai marre de ces vagues. J'en ai marre de ces endroits qui sortent de nulle part. Et puis on peut pas rester ici. Ce truc d'Oniro a duré j'sais pas trop combien de mois. C'est insensé. »

Tenten déglutit.

« Grimper? Ça fait quoi, allez… doubler les chances de nous tuer? T'es devenu fou ou quoi? »

Comme pour balayer la question, elle ajouta, relativement fort;

« De toute façon, moi j'irai pas. Tu le feras seul. »

Il y eut écho. Le rire doux de son coéquipier résonna un instant, plusieurs fois répété par les murs métalliques, puis il répondit :

« D'accord. »

Et il se leva. D'aussi loin que le cerveau embrouillé de Tenten puisse se souvenir, c'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. La culpabilité faillit la pousser à se relever immédiatement pour le suivre, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ce fut très dur. Elle le regarda doucement s'éloigner en direction du bord dont ils étaient le plus près. Environ une cinquantaine de mètres les séparait désormais, plus un dizaine d'autres qui s'étalaient encore entre Lee et le mur.

Un drôle de malaise s'installa en elle. Son coéquipier était bien en vue, pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être en train de le perdre. Une coupure venait d'avoir lieu et elle n'aimait pas ça. Dans le but de réparer ce qu'elle considérait désormais comme une erreur, elle appela.

Il y eut de nouveau de l'écho, ce qui fit presque peur à le jeune femme, entendre résonner le prénom de son coéquipier de cette façon très particulière; on aurait dit que c'étaient d'autres voix qui la répétaient et non sa propre voix qui se répercutait sur les murs.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence et Lee émit un sifflement bas, qui se répercuta tout de même. Il ajouta ensuite;

« J'en ai de plus en plus marre, tu vois?

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

–… viens voir ça. »

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite très basse, mais dans le silence ambiant, Tenten n'avait eu aucun mal à l'entendre. Elle eut du mal à se lever, les jambes ramollies par la sensation désagréable d'être observée par le monument dans son entier. Son regard évita précautionneusement le sommet du trou profond dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et lorsqu'elle atteint son ami, elle dut s'appuyer sur lui pour garder l'équilibre. Au contact du jeune homme, elle sut que la faute venait d'être réparée.

_Ma fille, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire de l'escalade._

Lorsqu'elle vit la chose, elle fut outrée.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule?

–Comme si c'étais de ma faute. »

Elle pensa un instant à s'excuser, mais la chose lui semblait si désagréable qu'elle ne le fit pas. Dans un profond soupir, elle agrippa la corde épaisse qu'il lui tendait.

En fait, il s'agissait d'une sorte de harnais. Hasard troublant, voire épeurant… il y en avait deux. Il s'agissait d'une corde nouée autour des hanches et passant entre les jambes, soutenant chaque cuisse, comme un harnais normal. La différence primordiale était qu'au lieu d'une longue corde de sureté reliée au sommet, on avait attaché deux autres cordes, longues d'environ un mètre, à chacun des harnais, avec au bout de chacune d'elles, un mousqueton.

Tenten examina celui qu'elle tenait pendant un long moment, tentant de trouver le déclencheur de toute cette situation.

_La mission avec les quatorze disparues_, pensa-t-elle. _Non, je me suis réveillée le matin où ils sont venus nous chercher au camp. Non, même, j'étais au camp. Je suis-_

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que le déclencheur le plus logique était celui de sa propre naissance, elle abandonna.

_Le douze décembre 4963. C'est ça, le déclencheur. Je suis née._

L'idée vague de laisser son partenaire grimper seul complètement disparue, elle entreprit, lentement, presque résignée, d'attacher le harnais à ses hanches, tentant de le faire comme il le fallait. Lee eut besoin de son aide. Tout en l'aidant à trouver dans quel trou il devait glisser sa jambe, elle eut comme un pincement au cœur. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à garder sa question pour elle, sa voix retentit dans le silence.

« Lee, si on n'y arrive pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Ses mots étaient précipités, comme actionnés par son stress, sa peur et ses hésitations. Juste après avoir terminé, elle regretta aussitôt.

Doucement, son regard se déplaça en direction du visage de son ami, qui avait cessé de bouger. Ce dernier l'observait calmement, avec un soupçon de tendresse qui fit se serrer le cœur de Tenten.

Lee était toujours enjoué, toujours partant pour faire de nouvelles choses, puisque surplombé par la routine de l'institut. Pourtant, dans ces rares moments où il ne disait rien, il était plus expressif que jamais.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où Tenten voulut croire en ce regard et se dire que tout irait bien, et où il n'y eut d'autres mouvements que celui de son propre menton qui remuait légèrement sous la poussée des larmes qu'elle retenait à grand peine, seul symbole restant de la faiblesse qui la submergeait. Le regard du brun était si doux, si gentil, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu cesser de le fixer, que s'y perdre lui semblait la meilleure des idées.

Puis le moment se brisa. Lee termina de ceinturer son harnais en silence, détournant le regard de celui de sa coéquipière. Il n'y eut pas de belles paroles, pas de démonstrations de courage ni d'amitié, rien.

C'est comme ça qu'elle sut qu'il était terrorisé.

Sa bouche devint pâteuse et lorsqu'elle voulut déglutir, elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Son regard se déporta doucement en direction de la gourde que portait Lee.

_On a de l'eau, au moins._

La chose lui fit alors penser;

« On peut pas grimper comme ça. Il faudrait s'organiser. »

Lee hocha doucement la tête et puis la releva, le regard de nouveau normal.

« Je ne connais pas la hauteur de ce truc, fit-il remarquer. On va avoir besoin du maximum d'énergie qu'on pourra emmagasiner et il ne faudra pas la gaspiller. »

Tenten hocha la tête et ajouta;

« Je propose qu'on grimpe par étapes d'environ 50 mètres, puis qu'on s'arrête pour déterminer l'itinéraire le plus rapide et le plus facile pour les 50 mètres suivant. »

Ce fut au tour de Lee d'hocher la tête. Tenten continua :

« Et environ aux 300 mètres, on s'arrête.

–Non, 300 mètres ce n'est pas assez. Les constants arrêts et démarrages vont nous faire gaspiller de l'énergie, on devrait s'y prendre aux 600 mètres.

–Et un peu avant les 600 mètres si on fatigue, d'accord? Et pour l'eau? Ta gourde est à moitié pleine, on va avoir besoin d'en boire le moins possible tout en s'arrangeant pour ne pas perdre connaissance sous la déshydratation. Une demi-bouteille, ça fait combien, en litres? »

Le brun cessa un moment d'observer la paroi pour fixer la gourde de cuir, puis avança :

« Euh… on a même pas un litre, je crois. »

En même temps, leurs yeux se déportèrent en direction du sommet.

Puis, Lee agrippa le bouton du haut de sa chemise, l'arracha et entrepris de retirer les fils restés dans les trous. Tenten fit de même.

« J'avais oublié ça. », fit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle le glissa dans sa bouche et sentit avec délectation ses glandes salivaires s'activer au contact.

« Alors, c'est tout? »

Lee secoua la tête et demanda :

« On n'a pas de nourriture?

–Non.

–On n'a pas d'autre corde que celle des harnais?

–Euh… non.

–On a nos vêtements, c'est-à-dire une veste un T-Shirt, et un pantalon de combat chacun.

–Ouais.

–Et t'as quoi, dans tes poches? »

Tenten tâta un peu, sourit, sortit un paquet d'allumettes, un bob épine et un 25 cents, puis les présenta à son ami, qui soupira et répondit :

« Moi j'ai un sachet de sucre… je crois.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un sachet de sucre?

–Je l'ai trouvé dans le resto de Berlin où on a suivi les allemandes, c'était pour me souvenir de l'adresse. »

Il sortit le dit-sachet et le lui présenta. Au bas du papier était effectivement notée l'adresse du restaurant où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Alors qu'il le remettait dans ses poches, il ajouta;

« On discute le moins possible en montant pour économiser notre souffle et notre salive, si on veut parler on s'arrête, sauf pour les directions ou les avertissements. »

Tenten acquiesça, puis demanda :

« On… on y va, alors? »

Lee hocha la tête, enfourna son bouton et posa son pied sur un gros tuyau métallique qui se trouvait à la hauteur de son genou.

* * *

Poutre par poutre, tuyau par tuyau, fil par fil, ils progressaient. Ils attachaient un mousqueton, montaient, attachaient le deuxième et détachaient le premier, montaient, rattachaient le premier et re-détachaient le deuxième, montaient…

La progression était plutôt lente, quoi qu'un chouia plus rapide que ce que Tenten avait imaginé. Trouver des prises n'était pas un problème. Il n'y avait que ça. Par contre, trouver un endroit où fixer son mousqueton était légèrement plus compliqué, certains tuyaux étant plus larges que ses cuisses.

À certains endroits, ils avaient trouvé de petits squelettes, appartenant probablement à des souris, voire même des rats. Puis, une heure d'ascension après, ils étaient tombés sur le premier nid d'oiseau.

Au début, ils avaient discuté légèrement, malgré leur propre règlement à se sujet, pour évacuer un peu la tension, puis la conversation s'était centrée sur des problèmes techniques et des données sur leur escalade, à savoir les muscles qui allaient finir par s'alourdir en premier, la fatigue, les possibilités de prendre des pauses, les rations d'eau, la faim, et autres généralités. Peu à peu, ils avaient carrément cessé de se concentrer sur la conversation, qui avait cessé, pour suivre avec plus d'assiduité le déroulement des tuyaux et des fils. La bouteille déjà à demi pleine de Lee avait diminué du quart. Et ils ne voyaient toujours pas de différence quand au sommet de ce qu'ils avaient baptisé le puits. Il semblait toujours aussi loin.

Très bientôt, ils ne discernèrent plus le fond. Il ne leur restait que cet immense mur.

Environ une demi-heure après avoir passé le nid, Lee s'arrêta et demanda timidement :

« Les autres, tu penses qu'ils sont où? »

Tenten réfléchit une seconde, puis lança :

« Je ne sais pas, mais s'ils étaient dans la même situation que nous, vieux, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'ils aient tenté quelque chose d'aussi périlleux. »

Elle entendit son coéquipier ricaner et se relaxa un peu. Ce fut une erreur. Il y eut un grand bruit, puis un instant d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit son pied glisser et partir dans le vide. Ses bras partirent à la recherche de quelque chose où s'accrocher, mais ne rencontrèrent rien qu'elle eut le temps d'agripper. Sa chute dura un peu plus d'un mètre, puis son mousqueton la retint solidement et elle bascula à la renverse. Sa tête se cogna durement contre la paroi, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Dans le même élan, son pied fut enroulé dans la corde et lorsqu'elle en atteignit le bas, il y eut un craquement sonore et elle hurla.

Lee n'avait rien pu faire sinon paniquer.

C'était la douleur terrible à sa cheville et à sa tête qui la faisait hurler. Et la panique.

Tétanisé, son ami mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses sens. Tenten ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais l'arrière de son crâne saignait et son tibia était plié dans une position douteuse. La sueur l'emplissait et son cœur ne battait plus correctement. S'il le tentait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il atteigne Tenten. Ses mains étaient moites et sa langue beaucoup trop épaisse dans sa bouche, soudainement.

Il avait peur. En la voyant chuter, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement eu peur de la perdre. Sa tête lui tournait et il n'osait plus desserrer ses doigts de l'endroit où ils étaient agrippés. Oh mon Dieu NON, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus. Les battements de son cœur produisaient un son lancinant dans ses oreilles, le blessant presque par leur force. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, son regard brouillé par de multiples taches noires.

Puis, les couinements de douleur de son amie percèrent la couche de panique qui l'enveloppait. C'est seulement là qu'il réalisa que ses jambes tremblaient, ses genoux pas très loin de lui faire faux bond. Il tenta de se calmer, mais ne réussit qu'à laisser échapper un grognement rauque, issu d'une peur viscérale, animale.

Aucune fois dans sa vie il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation comme celle-là.

Ses doigts se décrispèrent lentement, accentuant la faiblesse de ses genoux. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Tremblotant, il agrippa un de ses mousquetons et l'attacha plus près, puis recommença. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait l'aider.

Environ deux mètres le séparait de son amie.

« GROUILLE!

–J'fais de mon mieux!

–Oh, mon Dieu, AIDE-MOI, J'T'EN PRIE!

–Attend, j'arrive.

–LEE LEE LEE LEE!

–Si je tombe, je pourrai pas t'aider! »

C'est en le disant qu'il rata le tuyau avec son pied, ses jambes ni précises ni stables. Tenten hurla. Contrairement à cette dernière, il ne chuta pas beaucoup, son mousqueton étant accroché en hauteur par rapport à lui, mais retourna presque au point de départ.

Le cœur débattant, il recommença, sous les hurlements de panique de son amie.

« Calme-toi. », tenta-t-il.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'une victime paniquée était plus difficile à secourir qu'une victime calme. Mais dans l'instant, il maudit tous ces enseignements.

Lui aussi, paniquerait probablement. La preuve; il paniquait déjà.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il réalisa que sa jambe gauche, là où elle était visiblement cassée, s'était carrément râpée contre la corde. Un morceau de chair sanguinolent et long de deux décimètres pendouillait lamentablement au niveau de la cheville de Tenten. Le bout de ce morceau devait avoir appartenu au haut du mollet, presque au genou. Il tenta de décoincer son pied, mais elle hurla de douleur dès l'instant où il la toucha. Ses mains tremblaient affreusement et il peinait à se tenir correctement.

« COUPE CETTE CORDE!

–J'PEUX PAS, TU VAS TOMBER! »

Il tenta d'agripper la seconde corde, celle avec l'autre mousqueton de son amie. Il du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'ouvrir, ses mains complètement moites, presque hors service. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'empressa de détacher le premier, le laissant retomber dans le vide, couvert de sang carmin. La jambe de Tenten chuta et son genou vint à la rencontre de sa poitrine. Elle était toujours suspendue la tête à l'envers.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras, elle s'y cacha profondément.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, suspendus dans le vide, ensanglantés et tremblotants. Tenten hurlait toujours de douleur, pleurait. Et Lee la serrait, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

« J'pourrai- p-pas monter, Lee, oh, LEE! J'veux pas, j-j'veux plus, non, c'est fini- fini!

–O-on peut pas rester suspendus ici…

–Oui, on peut! »

Lee la serra encore plus fort, huma l'air de ses cheveux et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« D'accord. », répondit-il, résigné.

« D'accord. Accroche-toi très fort, je vais nous monter encore un peu. Quand je trouverai un gros tuyau ou un truc suffisamment profond pour m'assoir, j'arrêterai. Okay? »

La tête de Tenten se releva doucement, son visage toujours parcouru des larmes de sa douleur. Lee poursuivit.

« On va s'arrêter un moment… »

Il prit une grande respiration.

« Et je trouverai un moyen pour t'accrocher à moi et continuer à grimper. »

Son regard se fixa dans les amandes de son amie.

« Je te porterai. Mais il est hors de question qu'on abandonne maintenant. »

Alors qu'elle gardait le silence, il ajouta, comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit :

« T'es blessée! »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et replongea son visage sanglotant dans son cou. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras tremblants se resserrer autour de lui, il murmura :

« Me lâche pas… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Lentement, il détacha l'unique mousqueton qui la retenait encore au mur… et repris son escalade.

Le poids de Tenten était atroce. Il mit presque quinze minutes pour grimper de cinquante centimètres. Après une heure, à peine deux mètres plus haut, il dénicha une poutre. Il était exténué. D'autant que, agrippant toujours Tenten, il avait du trouver une solution pour ne travailler que d'un seul bras.

Il prit soin d'attacher ses deux mousquetons solidement, ainsi que ceux de Tenten, juste au dessus de leur planque, puis il s'installa confortablement, ne lâchant toujours pas la brunette, qui s'était endormie.

Avec satisfaction, il constata que sa tête ne saignait plus et, après avoir observé un instant, décréta que ce n'était qu'une éraflure. Il en fut soulagé. Par contre, sa jambe était dégueulasse à voir. La peau était rouge et enflée au niveau de la blessure et il avait peur que ça s'infecte. La plaie saignait beaucoup moins, mais un léger filet carmin s'en écoulait encore.

Observant le visage, maintenant paisible, de son amie de toujours, il eut envie de pleurer.

Autour d'eux, l'immensité sombre et oppressante de cet amas de tuyau et de cordes lui sembla, contrairement à depuis le début de leur expédition, se refermer lentement sur eux. À cet instant, il fut pris d'une certitude. Le regard flottant doucement en direction du sommet, près de la paroi opposée à eux, loin, si loin que c'en était terrible, il en fut convaincu;

Jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient.

Jamais.

Dans le noir ambiant, le corps lourd de sa sœur de cœur dans les bras, Lee venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls. Pour la première fois de son existence, ce sentiment terrible qui devait le harceler par la suite s'infiltra doucement dans ses veines, sournois. Le froid, puis les fourmis et le vide.

Il avait abandonné.

Et face à cette réalisation époustouflante, où plus rien ne valait plus vraiment la peine, où il était seul avec la vie de Tenten sur les bras, Lee hurla de rage. Ce fut un long cri d'agonie, mille fois répercuté par les voix démoniaques de cette ouverture béante, piège dans lequel il ne voyait plus que leur défaite.

Un temps indéterminé passa ainsi. Il en eu mal à la tête, ce qui le découragea encore plus. Ses muscles fatigués se mirent à trembloter doucement de faiblesse, sa gorge réclama de l'eau.

Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à boire l'eau qui pourrait être si vitale à son amie. Elle était beaucoup plus mal en point que lui.

Après un autre long moment, très long moment de détresse, le sommeil eut raison de lui. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, il eut peur.

* * *

_**Oh mon Dieu, j'ai posté. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, parce qu'en fait, c'est un demi chapitre. Je voulais vraiment le poster tout de suite. Alors le prochain va simplement s'appeler "Troisième cague; Querer (Partie 2)"**_

_**Okydou?**_

_**Je suis de retour vers mon ancien moi, yay!**_

_**Voilà, bon, voilà. Des commentaires? S'il vous plaît, hein?**_

_**Reviews je vous en prie!**_

_**Oh, et je chercherais un/une Beta Lecteur/Lectrice, pour les fautes, parce que bon, voilà... c'est mieux sans, quand même. Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez moi un mail, s'il vous plaît, je ne reçois pas toujours les notifications de MP. Mon adresse est disponible sur mon profil. Merci!**_

_**Iko =3**_


	14. Troisième vague, Querer, Partie 2

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits...

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba... et d'autres, mois proéminents ou intéressants.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, leurs personnalités et certains éléments de la trame appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur original de la série manga Naruto.

**Warning:** ... c'est rapide et... je dirais pas violent, car, dans le domaine de la fanfiction, il existe pire, mais disons que si vous faites des malaises facilement, PEUT-ÊTRE que ce chapitre va vous rester sur le coeur.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je me sens... bizarre. Ça fait longtemps, non? Bon, en gros, juste vous dire que le rythme est assez rapide. Peut-être que j'aurais pu développer plus... Dans tous les cas, quand j'aurai terminé cette fiction (et j'y compte bien) je réécrirai tous les chapitres (Surtout les deux premiers, je ne les aime définitivement pas.)

**Bonne lecture! (Ouf. J'espère, en tout cas.)  
**

* * *

Lee se réveilla, assoiffé. Sa gorge était sèche et il peinait même à avaler sa propre salive tant elle lui semblait épaisse et peu abondante. Il était complètement endolori, les muscles coincés et tendus sous sa peau rendue faible, les membres tremblotants à force de serrer sa coéquipière dans ses bras. Il avait mal à la tête, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il s'était bel et bien endormi où s'il avait perdu connaissance. Cette dernière option ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Tenten, elle, ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Pourtant, sa situation ne lui était pas beaucoup plus favorable. Sa jambe avait cessé de saigner, mais on entendait à sa respiration que sa gorge était dans un état tout aussi peu désirable que celle de Lee. Molle, sans aucun signe de vie hormis son souffle rauque et les battements lents de son cœur, elle avait l'air morte.

« Tenten…? »

Il la secoua un peu dans l'espoir de la réveiller, sans réaction. Il prit peur. Recommença. Toujours rien. Son pouls s'accéléra et s'il ne l'entendait pas distinctement respirer, il l'aurait crue trépassée.

À la quatrième tentative, elle grogna; ce ne fut pas suffisant pour lui.

« Tenten, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'ai peur… »

Elle grogna à nouveau et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent doucement, vides et fiévreux.

« Allez, parle-moi… »

Cette fois elle ne fit rien et Lee fut presque pris de panique. Il posa son front sur le sien et continua à lui murmurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne de nouveau. Il souffla alors :

« Dis un truc s'il te plaît, que je sache que je ne t'ai pas perdue. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et elle marmonna :

« O…

–Tenten?

–L'eau…

–Ah! »

Ça le frappa immédiatement. Il se retourna, agrippa sa bouteille, l'ouvrit et redressa doucement la tête de Tenten pour lui permettre de boire.

Lorsqu'il inclina l'objet afin d'en faire profiter son amie, l'équivalent de ce que la jeune femme avala se déversa sur son menton, si bien qu'il cessa immédiatement de l'abreuver.

Il y eut un instant de silence, Tenten geignit pour en avoir d'autre, mais Lee ne pouvait se résoudre à recommencer de cette façon.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui en redonnerait pas, elle sortit doucement sa langue épaisse de sa bouche et entreprit de ramasser le contenu de la bouteille qui s'était échappé sur son menton. Elle avait l'air pathétique et cela choqua son compagnon.

Dans la tête de Lee, tout se bousculait.

Il voulait trouver une solution pour faire boire son amie. Il voulait conserver de l'eau pour plus tard. Ses neurones épuisés tentaient de faire de sommaires calculs à ce propos.

Mais le pire pour lui, l'idée qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête, celle qui était la plus forte et la plus horrible, c'est que lorsque l'eau s'était renversée sur elle, il avait pensé :

_Non! J'en veux aussi._

C'est d'ailleurs parce que _lui_ en voulait suffisamment qu'il avait cessé d'en offrir la jeune femme. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_Égoïste, égoïste_, pensait-il.

Repensant au bouton qu'ils avaient utilisé au début de leur montée, mais qu'ils avaient craché un peu plus tôt, ce dernier usant abusivement leurs glandes salivaires, il eut une idée.

Il avala tout d'abord une pleine gorgée d'eau.

Tenten voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales ne lui permirent que de siffler de mécontentement.

L'eau se fraya presque douloureusement un chemin en travers de sa gorge. Sa tête sembla se rafraîchir un peu et soudainement, il respirait mieux. Liquide merveilleux et divin que l'eau. Il se sentit soudain choyé d'en posséder encore.

L'idée passa rapidement dans sa tête de simplement tout garder pour lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui allait grimper, pas elle. Il en aurait beaucoup plus besoin. Sentant une drôle de sensation s'installer dans sa poitrine à ce moment, il chassa immédiatement cette pensée-

_égoïste_

-et se ressaisit. Il _devait_ l'abreuver.

Il raccrocha donc la gourde à sa ceinture et entreprit de déchirer une partie de la manche de son chandail.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Il posa le morceau de chemise sur ses genoux, empoigna à nouveau la gourde et la rouvrit pour y tremper le tissu. Tenten, les yeux toujours entrouverts, ne semblait même pas consciente de ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il approcha le carré imbibé d'eau du visage de la brune et l'introduisit partiellement dans sa bouche, il fut récompensé d'un geignement reconnaissant. Il la laissa téter à sa guise cette partie du tissu, puis le retira et lui offrit l'autre moitié, encore pleine. L'opération se réitéra.

Le contenu de la bouteille diminua encore.

Une fois la bouteille raccrochée à sa ceinture, il tenta de rassembler doucement ses idées.

Tenten… était endurante. Très. Moins que lui, mais tout de même excessivement plus que la moyenne des gens. Pourtant, alors qu'elle souffrait, il avait l'impression de la voir faible et cela le choquait.

_Pas Tenten…_

* * *

La jeune fille solidement attachée dans son dos, il avait repris sa montée. Dans sa gourde, il devait bien leur rester à peine trois ou quatre gorgées d'eau. Pourtant, la seule chose qui l'obnubilait, à l'instant, c'était ce corps quasi inerte accroché à lui. Tenten. Son amie. Sa SEULE amie. Sa famille. Son univers. Semi-consciente, aussi fragile et sans vie qu'une poupée. Il ne s'imaginait pas quelle horreur cela pourrait être-

_S'il la perdait_

- de la perdre. Aurait-ce été la même chose pour Neji, si Hinata s'était retrouvée dans cette situation?

Pendant que ses doigts s'occupaient à fermer et à ouvrir successivement ses mousquetons, il s'abandonna plus ouvertement à toutes ses pensées.

Hinata n'était pas comme Tenten. Elle n'était ni forte, ni endurante, ni présente et probablement pas très brillante non plus. Pourquoi ÉTAIENT-ILS ceux qui vivaient ce drame?

_Parce qu'Hinata est déjà morte._

Morte à cause de Sai, morte à cause du Jeu d'Eleusis, morte à cause _Dieu_, ce Dieu qui s'amusait avec leurs pauvres vies humaines. Quelle sorte d'être a le droit de décider qui doit mourir et qui doit vivre?

Ses mains se resserrèrent contre ses cordes et il s'arrêta une courte seconde, alors qu'une autre idée le frappait.

_Ce Dieu juge-t-il réellement de qui doit mourir?_

_Tu as raison_, pensa-t-il. _Peut-être que la valeur de Tenten…_

Serait, selon Dieu… moindre que la sienne? Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se bloqua.

_Comment oses-tu penser quelque chose d'aussi horrible?_

_Ce n'est pas horrible. C'est rationnel. Dans un monde où plus rien ne l'est, si tu peux te permettre de réfléchir, tu as de la valeur._

Ses muscles s'actionnèrent et il continua à grimper. Tenten et lui valaient autant l'un que l'autre. Ça, il en était sûr.

_Vraiment?_

Et Hinata? De toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'Hinata n'avait pas de valeur que-

_Pas de valeur? Elle avait le Byakugan._

_Neji aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. Deux Byakugan, ce n'était pas nécessaire._

-qu'elle allait mourir en premier! C'était le fruit du hasard. Après tout, les Hyuuga n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été modifiés, Tenten-

Il s'arrêta.

_Non._

_Ne pense pas ça._

_Ça te sauverait la vie, petit con._

Ses yeux se refermèrent, refusant de voir la contradiction de ses propres pensées, refusant d'avoir l'impression que cette énorme cavité avait sa propre existence, refusant de voir qu'il était en train de perdre la tête.

C'est à ce moment de ses pensées, alors qu'il était entre l'arrêt de ses mouvements et l'exécution du suivant, que Tenten lui redonna signe de vie.

« Soif… »

En un instant, tous ses muscles se figèrent et son sang sembla se glacer dans ses veines.

_Non…_

Il avait peur.

Le cœur battant, la respiration erratique, il murmura :

« Écoute… »

Il avala difficilement sa salive et poursuivit :

« Je… pas maintenant, ok? On… on n'en a presque plus et… et je t'en donnerai plus tard, mais… là il faut la garder, c'est important, on… bientôt, ok? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse et sa gorge se noua violemment. Il n'osa pas remonter tout de suite, ayant l'impression que ce serait une trahison face à son éternelle amie que de le faire. Et alors qu'il fixait le sommet de la Chose, chaque seconde qui s'égrenait lui faisait peur, comme si une seconde de plus était une seconde qui lui criait qu'il ne continuerait jamais à avancer. Cela dura deux minutes.

Et finalement, phénoménal pied de nez au destin, il poursuivit sa route.

* * *

Lee ne tint pas sa promesse. _Bientôt_, c'était trop tôt pour lui. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment qui lui parût interminable. Sans jamais s'arrêter pour abreuver sa partenaire. C'était comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus de façon linéaire. Tout tournait. Il en était venu à ne plus ressentir Tenten, dans son dos, que comme une masse lourde et inerte, réchauffant et irritant douloureusement sa peau. Il aimait Tenten.

Mais cette présence, dans son dos, il la haïssait. Ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus molle et faibles, et à plusieurs reprises, il avait du s'arrêter pour éviter de tomber.

Le cliquetis que faisaient les mousquetons en s'ouvrant et en se refermant était devenu une sorte de musique, se répercutant violemment sur les murs, hantant l'intérieur de son esprit comme une cacophonie terrible qui ne le quitterait plus jamais. N'existait plus que ce bruit, le frottement des cordes sur ses mains désormais usées, la douleur de tout son corps et ce poids de plus en plus insupportable dans son dos.

Elle avait du perdre connaissance.

Ce n'était plus important.

Il s'était pris à grincer des dents. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis tout jeune, alors qu'il avait eu une passe de solitude, où il s'était éloigné de ses tuteurs et de Tenten. Il avait fui ses cours et la présence des autres pour s'enfermer dans un cocon de douleur et de haine, cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de tuteur pour Gai-Sensei.

Durant cette période, il avait beaucoup dormi à même le sol.

Et grincé des dents. Tenten avait appelé cela le Grand Silence. Puisque durant les trois mois qu'avaient duré cet éloignement, il n'avait plus parlé.

Il ne faisait que grincer des dents. De haine et de douleur.

Et tout à l'heure, la peau râpée contre la corde épaisse de son harnais, il l'avait refait.

Et s'était détesté pour ça. Toute cette haine à cause du poids dans son dos.

_-qu'elle allait mourir en premier! C'était le fruit du hasard. Après tout, les Hyuuga n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été modifiés, Tenten-_

Et cette pensée qui l'obnubilait. Plus il la retournait dans tous les sens, plus elle lui semblait leur seule issue.

Il grogna.

Et grinça à nouveau.

Il s'arrêta un instant, épuisé. C'était exactement comme si, depuis qu'elle était accrochée à lui, le poids de Tenten n'avait cessé d'augmenter.

Dans sa tête, il y eut un blanc.

Tout à sa douleur, il eut une idée.

Le poids de Tenten qui augmente. Ses muscles qui se fatiguent exagérément. Ses bras qui forcent trop.

Il s'assura que ses mousquetons étaient bien fixés à la paroi, puis il redescendit, jusqu'à ce que les cordes entre lui et les dits-mousquetons soient bien tendues. Là, doucement, il lâcha le mur.

Les cordes émirent un drôle de bruit.

Ou peut-être était-ce le frottement du métal contre le métal.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il simplement imaginé.

La corde lui serrait affreusement les cuisses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, doucement…

Très doucement…

Il se sentit s'éloigner du mur.

Euphorie.

Une fois arrêté, il observa avec délice la distance qui le séparait désormais de la paroi interminable. _Environ un demi-mètre._

Et ce somment qui semblait de jamais se rapprocher…

LÀ, il était à la verticale. Ce qui signifiait que cette Chose n'était pas un cylindre, mais bien un _cône_.

_Un énorme cône_.

La distance entre la base et le sommet, à première vue énorme, était peut-être moins grande.

_Peut-être même était-il presque en haut_…

Euphorie renouvelée. Sa tête sembla soudain se refroidir.

Il sourit et, avant de perdre connaissance, une dernière idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Si c'était bel et bien un cône, Tenten serait trop lourde pour qu'il puisse continuer.

* * *

Il ne put dire combien de temps après il se réveilla. Il n'y avait pas eu de changement dans la lumière ou la température, et pas de changements non plus dans sa position. La seule chose qui avait changée, c'était la quantité de fourmis dans ses jambes. C'était horrible.

Ça, et sa bouche pâteuse. Il tenta d'abord d'agripper le mur, puis se ravisa et porta sa main à sa ceinture.

_De l'eau_.

Il se surprit à se dépêcher de boire sa gorgée, au cas où Tenten se réveillerait et le verrait.

_Traître_, pensa-t-il.

_Sans doute_.

Il frémit et remit la gourde à sa place.

_Prochaine étape, je m'arrête et je lui en donne._

_Petit con d'hypocrite._

_Oh. Ta gueule._

Il ferma les yeux. Prit une grande respiration et agrippa férocement le mur. La montée continua. Cette fois, alors qu'il arrivait à un nouveau promontoire, il s'assit effectivement et alors, seulement, tenta de réveiller son amie. Cette dernière ne réagit que lorsqu'il lui présenta à nouveau un chiffon mouillé, qu'elle téta lentement. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil reconnaissant et Lee sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre.

L'idée qui le hantait depuis tout à l'heure avait abouti.

_Tenten soupira._

_« Moi, ils ont modifié mes bras, je possède une multitude d'arme et j'ai appris à les utiliser. Avec Lee, on faisait du combat au corps à corps et… »_

… et parmi cette multitude d'armes que possédait le bionique qui lui servait de bras, se trouvaient des griffes recourbées. En titane.

Tenten, inconsciente et faible, ne pourrait pas les utiliser comme à son état normal. Mais lui, s'il pouvait les avoir en mains, le pourrait. Il grogna.

« Tenten?

–Hh…

–Tu sais, tes griffes… en titane… tu sais, hein?

–Hh… »

Il déglutit.

« Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin… »

Cette fois, Tenten remua légèrement dans son dos.

« Le… Chose. C'est pas un cylindre, Tenten. C'est un cône. Et… avec les mousquets seulement… j'arriverai pas à te porter… »

La jeune fille frémit et se mit à cligner frénétiquement des yeux.

Lee paniqua.

« Ça va?

–Je… j'essaie de me réveiller… »

Sa voix était si faible, si frêle… le jeune homme pinça les lèvres.

« Co- comment tu… »

À nouveau, la voix de son amie lui avait semblé lointaine. Il se mit à trembler.

« Je… je devrai… aller les chercher… je crois… éc-

–Non… oh, non, non, non…

–Tenten… »

Il grogna de peine.

« Si je ne le fais pas, on va mourir. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard montra pourtant une grande panique et soudain, s'emplirent de larmes.

« P- pour de vrai? »

Il déglutit à nouveau, sentant l'eau monter dans ses yeux et tentant de l'empêcher d'en sortir. Il acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Cette fois, elle se mit à pleurer franchement. Ses bras se serrèrent autour du torse de son comparse et ses pleurs se changèrent en sanglots, qui devinrent à leur tour des gémissements, pour aboutir à des cris. La tête de Lee pencha doucement vers l'avant et, silencieusement, il laissa ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de faire du bruit, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer, il lui dit :

« Je te donne le choix. Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, on arrête ici. »

Il fit une pause.

« Et j'abandonne. »

Elle eut de nouveau un hoquet et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Seulement les bras de la jeune fille qui se desserrèrent d'autour de son torse pour aller se poser sur ses cuisses. Il les observa un instant, les caressa du bout des doigts.

Ces bras semblaient humaniser à nouveau le poids dans son dos. Ce poids… honni.

Il passa longuement sa main sur la peau douce de sa camarade, résistant à la tentation d'y poser ses lèvres. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les poignets pâles, puis caressèrent à nouveau toute la longueur des avant-bras de la jeune fille.

« C'est le bras droit. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle souffla, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, les larmes mouillant toujours la veste du jeune homme. Il déglutit à nouveau et cessa d'y toucher. Lentement, ses mains à lui se dirigèrent vers le rebord métallique d'un tuyau à moitié fendu qui était fixé, comme le reste, au mur du _cône_. Il tira et, après quelques tentatives, le morceau céda.

Il l'observa un instant, sans trop y croire.

« Tenten…? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« … mord dans ma veste. S'il te plaît. »

Il la sentit s'exécuter et réprima un sanglot, dirigeant doucement le morceau de métal en direction de la peau tendre de son amie… et il cessa son mouvement.

De façon presque choquante, le métal gris semblait violer la pureté pâle du bras de Tenten, rien que par le contraste entre la couleur et la texture des deux opposés. Juste à l'idée de… de _découper_ son amie, de…

Son estomac se contracta violemment et il ferma les yeux.

_Vas-y vite._

Il s'obéit. Ses oreilles se fermèrent, ses sens s'éteignirent et sans penser à rien, il enfonça le morceau de métal dans la chair de la jeune fille. Ce n'est que de façon étouffée que le couinement de douleur de Tenten lui parvint, tout comme ceux qui suivirent. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sous une certaine couche de peau et de nerfs, se trouvait le bionique de Tenten, ce cylindre de métal de la taille de son avant-bras, qu'il lui faudrait retirer. Son bras avait été conçu pour que l'absence du bionique ne cause aucun dommage menaçant pour sa santé. Elle ne risquait pas de mourir de la perte de son bras droit. Seulement…

Cela n'enlevait en rien la douleur.

Lorsqu'il fut visible, l'éclat métallique mêlé au sang de sa comparse, lui semblant si vulgaire, lui fit exactement l'effet d'une sonnerie stridente. Il se _réveilla_.

Soudain, tout lui semblait plus vif. La présence dans son dos, le froid du métal dans sa main, ses tremblements, la chaleur du bras de Tenten, la chaleur de son sang, les pleurs et sanglots de douleur de son amie, la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait…

Son estomac se tordit de nouveau et il cessa toute action.

Doucement, il posa le morceau souillé près de lui et entreprit de _décoller_ la peau de Tenten de sur le métal. La chose le répugnait. Il avait l'impression étrange qui le prenait lorsqu'il séparait une orange en deux. Comme de séparer deux parties d'une seule et même chose, mais sans réellement forcer. Ce n'était pas difficile, mais il y avait tout de même une sorte de résistance désagréable. Vraiment comme s'il ne faisait que _décoller_ quelque chose.

Son menton se mit à trembler.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le bionique lui sembla comme un morceau de batte de base ball en métal couvert de sang. Il le posa à même le sol. Et, comme dans un rêve-

_J'arrive pas à y croire._

-il entreprit de sectionner le reste de l'avant-bras de Tenten, abandonnant le morceau flasque et gluant de peau qui avait, autrefois, il y a si longtemps-

_Non!_

-lui semblait-il, recouvert le bionique de son amie.

Au bout de ce morceau de peau se trouvait toujours la main de la jeune fille, pleine de chair et encore sanguinolente. Il ne put retenir un geignement d'il ne savait trop quoi.

Tenten sanglotait derrière lui. Au bout du moignon de son bras, une plaque de métal retenait toute possibilité d'hémorragie.

Elle ne possédait plus de bras droit.

C'était terminé. Plus de bras droit.

Plus de MAIN droite.

Elle pleura de plus belle.

Lee agrippa le bionique, absent. Il l'ouvrit doucement et en sortit les griffes tant convoitées.

Larges, solides, brillantes, elles semblaient jurer violemment, à cause de leur pureté blanche, avec tout ce sang qui les entourait.

Elles étaient pointues, tranchantes. Titane allié d'aluminium, de magnésium, de bore puis de silice. D'une solidité presque absolue. Elles comportaient des poignées, lui permettant de s'y agripper.

Il observa un instant ses doigts à présent carmins laisser des traces écarlates contre le métal blanc. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Puis se rouvrirent.

« Tenten? »

Elle pleurait toujours.

Il prit lentement la bouteille et, la portant à la bouche de la jeune fille, lui dit simplement :

« Bois, s'il te plaît. »

Et elle prit deux gorgées d'eau.

Il l'observa en silence, fataliste.

Et, à l'aide des griffes, continua à grimper.

Il se sentait mort.

* * *

À peine une demi-heure après avoir recommencé son ascension (selon ses estimations), il avait bu la dernière gorgée d'eau. Quelques mètres plus hauts, il avait commencé à paniquer.

Les griffes avaient grandement facilité son escalade, lui offrant de meilleures prise et lui permettant de manier avec beaucoup plus d'assurance ce corps qui lui semblait désormais étranger. Cependant, le poids de Tenten restait tout aussi pénible à porter et plus sa progression lui semblait périlleuse, plus il réalisait qu'elle était lourde.

_Trop lourde pour toi._

Il s'était mis à s'imaginer la facilité qu'il aurait eu à continuer si elle n'avait pas été là.

_Léger._

Mais il devait la _conserver_.

Il _pouvait_ le faire.

Seulement, lorsqu'il but la dernière gorgée de leur eau et que la panique le prit, il en oublia presque ses beaux espoirs de plus tôt, concernant le cône, et fondit en larme.

Tenten, qui était restée consciente depuis l'épisode de son bras, n'avait rien dit et l'avait fixé, alors qu'il pleurait. Il se sentait faible et inutile. Et, _en plus_, elle le fixait. _Sans rien dire_.

Des tonnes d'émotions le parcoururent. La haine, la fatigue, la peur, la panique, un malaise phénoménal, l'impression terrible d'être seul au monde, malgré la présence dans son dos et dans sa tête, le sentiment d'être abandonné, trahis. Il pleura longtemps.

Il se sentait pathétique. Il aurait d'ailleurs continué, mais non. Non, parce que Tenten serra son bras gauche, son _unique bras_, autour de sa taille et qu'elle appuya son menton sur l'épaule meurtrie du jeune homme.

Rien que ça. Il continua à pleurer, mais reprit tout de même sa montée, la rage au ventre.

Il avait l'impression que, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à ça. Avancer, arrêter, vivre une horreur, recommencer. Une série d'Arrêt/Marche qui n'en finissait plus, au point qu'il avait peur de bouger.

Il n'osait plus regarder le sommet. De peur de-

_De peur de tout._

Seulement, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, une lueur d'espoir vint à leur rencontre. Cette lueur prit la forme d'un espace vide, sur le mur, marqué du numéro

485.

En gros chiffres jaunes peints au rouleau. Ce _485_ était ceint d'une fente dans le mur. Et lorsque Lee appuya dessus, il s'enfonça, s'ouvrant comme une porte.

Porte qui débouchait sur un escalier.

Montant.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'y engouffra.

* * *

À bien y penser, il n'avait jamais autant emprunté d'escaliers que depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce satané jeu. D'escaliers _sombres_. Ils ne cessaient de changer d'étage, d'avoir de grands moments de vide où ils n'étaient plus qu'_eux_, seuls avec leurs pensées.

Tenten était dans ses bras. Le poids dans son dos le débalançait trop pour qu'il puisse l'y garder.

Elle parlait. Pas très fort, mais pas trop faiblement non plus. Comme à voix basse. Simplement.

« Je t'en veux pas. »

Elle parlait sans vraiment se soucier qu'il réponde ou non, peut-être même sans se soucier qu'il l'entende ou non.

« Je t'en voudrai jamais, parce que je sais que tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions. »

Il expira en tremblant.

« Je t'aime, tu sais? Beaucoup. Tu es fort et je t'admire. T'es genre… »

Elle eut un sanglot.

«… t'es genre la seule chose que j'aie. Je t'aime vraiment.

–Moi aussi… »

Il accéléra.

« Et puis je te suivrai partout, d'accord? Je sais que tu as raison. Tu as toujours eu raison.

–Non…

–Si. »

Un courant d'air l'atteignit en plein visage, alors qu'une petite lumière se profilait à l'horizon. Il accéléra encore.

« Je t'aime, fit-elle. »

Rapidement, presque violemment, ils débouchèrent dans un flot de lumière qui leur brûla les yeux. Un poids phénoménal les quitta.

Lee tomba à genoux.

Mais rapidement, la légèreté les quitta.

Ils étaient comme au fond d'un grand trou. À nouveau.

Sauf que cette fois, le faîte semblait à peine à trois mètres de haut et les murs étaient parfaitement lisses. Une grille recouvrait toute la surface du sommet.

Mais ils étaient vivants et en sol plat. C'était merveilleux.

Doucement, Lee posa Tenten sur le sol, puis s'étendit à ses côtés. Se retournant sur le côté de son bras valide, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Sa jambe blessée était engourdie à un tel point qu'elle ne la sentait plus et son bras la lançait affreusement. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, sentant seulement le bras de son compagnon faire le tour de sa taille.

« Lee? »

Il tourna simplement la tête dans sa direction, posant son front contre le sien pour la regarder dans les yeux. D'un ton calme, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si on ne s'en sort pas? »

Il ferma les yeux.

« On meurt. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« J'ai pas envie de mourir. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et, doucement, alla lui embrasser le bout du nez.

« Moi non plus. »

Il inspira difficilement, son corps en entier tremblant.

« J'ai surtout peur de te perdre. »

Elle ne dit rien.

« J'ai peur depuis le début. J'veux pas être séparé de toi, oh, Tenten, j'veux pas. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà en train de te perdre. »

Il allait continuer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, décidant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ça dura un instant, puis ils recommencèrent, guidés par ils-ne-savaient quel besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.

« Lee. Depuis qu'on a commencé à monter, t'as changé. »

Il frémit.

« Je sais pas ce que c'est. Il y a un truc de différent. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Je sais que ça va faire bizarre, mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le demander. Et là, j'ai l'impression qu'on va mourir et je voudrais pas, tu vois… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la retourna sur le dos.

« N'importe quoi. Vas-y. »

Doucement, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle soupira :

« Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît. »

Surpris, tant la chose lui semblait incongrue, il ne dit rien, ne fit rien.

« Je… je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que, qu'on pourrait être encore plus proche et, tu vois, j'ai besoin de toi et je voudrais pas- je voudrais pas mourir sans- sans savoir si- c'est possible… »

Ils firent l'amour. Avec l'impression diffuse que ce n'était pas approprié, mais le sentiment plus concret encore que c'était leur seule chance. Un peu perdus au milieu d'un endroit qui, au fond, n'existait peut-être même pas, à moitié entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Lee eut l'impression de redonner toute son humanité à Tenten, tout ce qu'il avait eu l'impression de perdre lorsqu'elle n'était devenue que le poids dans son dos. Il eut l'impression de fusionner avec elle, d'être enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

En même temps, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas. Que c'était enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, qu'il allait le regretter _très rapidement_.

Il ne fit pas attention à ces reproches internes. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Son corps accepta celui de la jeune fille dans son entier, l'absence de bras droit et sa jambe détruite, les larmes ayant usé ses joues et la fatigue accumulée dans son visage. Ce moment où leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, il aurait voulu qu'il dure et jamais ne cesse, tant _ça_, c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Leurs deux corps de douleur, de faim et de soif s'étaient transformés en paquets de nerfs abusés, à moitié entre le plaisir et la douleur, la fatigue reprenant le dessus alors qu'ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Lee ne savait plus trop quoi penser. L'épuisement le surplombait. Il se sentait plus amoureux que jamais et en même temps, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il devrait haïr Tenten pour une raison plutôt confuse. C'était à moitié tellement réel qu'il se sentait accompli et à moitié tellement faux qu'il se sentait souillé. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_.

Ils se regardaient, toujours sans tellement prendre conscience de tout ça, les mains perdues quelque part dans les cheveux et le visage de l'autre, se découvrant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Ça aurait pu durer.

Mais pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, l'eau se mit soudainement à monter dans le fond de leur cuvette. Rapidement.

Très vite, Lee analysa et lança :

« Tenten. Il va falloir redescendre dans le cylindre, je crois. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, réalisant soudainement que le moment de calme et de paix venait de passer et que c'était terminé.

« Pourquoi l'eau n'y tombe pas, alors? C'était un escalier montant. Regarde, fit-elle. »

Elle lui pointa l'endroit d'où ils étaient sortis tout à l'heure. Lee ouvrit grand les yeux.

Là où se dessinait, auparavant, le 485 jaune, n'apparaissait plus que le mur lisse et vide. Il tourna rapidement la tête, chercha partout et ne trouva pas. Son regard se déporta finalement vers la grille, au sommet, alors que l'eau lui arrivait au menton.

« Meeerde… »

Tenten ne put se maintenir à la surface. Une jambe et un bras invalide l'empêchaient de nager. Lee l'agrippa et la sortit immédiatement de l'eau, se forçant à nager pour deux.

Rapidement, la fatigue accumulée vint engourdir ses jambes et ses bras. Porter Tenten l'écrasait encore plus. Et, très vite, l'eau montait. Eux aussi. La panique les surplombait et la jeune femme se remit à pleurer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grille, Lee tenta de pousser dessus.

À sa grande surprise, elle leva un peu.

Très peu.

Mais elle leva.

Et c'est là qu'il fit la réalisation la plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Il pourrait lever la grille.

_S'il laissait Tenten derrière._

Il aurait pu sortir et l'aider par après, mais s'il le faisait, elle coulerait invariablement et il ne pourrait pas revenir la chercher. D'un autre côté, s'il continuait à la tenir, il ne pourrait jamais soulever la grille.

Effrayé, il cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et se laissa flotter. Tenten, enregistrant le manque de réaction, s'agrippa férocement à lui et cria quelque chose qui ne lui parvint pas.

Il ne leur restait que quelques centimètres d'air. Et ils se noieraient.

Il tenta à nouveau de pousser la grille, sans résultat. Tenten paniquait de plus en plus et il tenta de la raisonner en la secouant.

_Reste vivant, petit con d'hypocrite! Fais-le et vite!_

Dans la panique, lentement, sans le croire, il descendit la jeune fille sous l'eau. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux et hurla, vidant son air en grosses bulles et tenta de remonter. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il la _retenait_ sous l'eau, elle se mit à hurler de plus belle.

Par contre coup, elle inspira une quantité phénoménale d'eau.

* * *

Nu et trempé, il courait sur une surface qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, en direction de nulle part. Courir le plus loin possible. Son cerveau s'était éteint. Le bionique de Tenten était solidement emprisonné entre ses doigts.

* * *

_**Bon, ben... Pour être honnête avec vous, quand j'ai terminé d'écrire ce chapitre-là, j'ai eu comme qui dirait une sorte de malaise. Enfin ça c'est moi. Je sais que le rythme était très rapide et qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de mots, mais voilà... comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, quand tout sera terminé, je réécrirai tout.**_

_**Reviews, peut-être?**_

_**Iko =3**_


	15. L'Autre

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits...

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba... et d'autres, moins proéminents ou intéressants.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, leurs personnalités et certains éléments de la trame appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur original de la série manga Naruto.

**Warning:** Mnnnh... pas grand chose, franchement. Plutôt calme...

**Notes de l'auteur : **Wouais! Je vais finir par regagner le rythme! Là ça fait quand même un moment, mais moins qu'entre les chapitres 12 et 13, non? Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 15 (Ou 14, vu que 13 est en deux parties...) Enfin voilà, quoi.

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Shikamaru avait toujours été un homme à la fois complexe et très intelligent. Il avait su résoudre des affaires impressionnantes et établir bon nombre de stratégies qu'aucun autre n'aurait jamais pu aboutir. Il était, purement et simplement, ce que l'on appelait un génie. On disait de lui qu'il était cartésien, ordonné et qu'il détestait l'imprévu. Et lui, il trouvait que l'opinion des gens, en général et à propos de tout, avait tendance à être fortement erronée si elle prenait l'ampleur de rumeurs et de réputations.

Il savait très bien qui il était. Et il avait bien peur d'être le seul. Jamais il ne s'était considéré cartésien et ordonné. Il ne s'était même jamais non plus vu lui-même comme un génie. Il aimait se dire qu'il était imaginatif et que c'était cette imagination débordante qui lui amenait les idées nécessaires à la confection ou à la résolution d'énigmes, de stratégies et même de faits pas encore décryptés. Oh bien sûr, il était mathématique. Très mathématique. Parce qu'il avait beau ne pas avoir envie de visualiser le monde en carré et en jolies formes et droites prédéfinies, si une chose était purement et simplement illogique, il se sentait amoindri, troublé. Ce n'était plus son domaine. Bien sûr, ça ne venait en rien dans le domaine de l'incroyable. Bien des choses que les gens en général qualifieraient d'impossibles, lui, pouvait y croire. Parce que, non pas statistiquement, mais bien mathématiquement, c'était possible. Disons donc, plutôt qu'impossible, infiniment improbable.

Dans cette optique, il s'était toujours dit que l'expression « dépasser ses limites » était surfaite. Une limite ne pouvait pas être dépassée. Pas celles imposées d'ors et déjà par la vie elle-même, celles que les hommes se targuent souvent de connaître mais qu'ils ont, en fait, visualisées à leur bon escient, les plaçant là où ils le voulaient. C'était là une différence primordiale entre les limites Ultimes et les limites Imposées. Les limites imposées étaient celles des hommes. Les frontières entre les pays, les limites des capacités d'un corps humain, les limites avant la péremption des aliments, dans les supermarchés. Quel homme peut connaître les limites réelles d'un corps humain? N'avez-vous jamais entendu un combattant, un soldat, après un combat, complètement épuisé, sur le sol, râler : « _J'ai presque atteint ma limite._ » ? Alors qu'on sait que certains, plus faibles, simples civils, pourraient passer plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, parfois, dans des conditions atroces, presque sans nourriture et eau, avec la violence, le climat peu clément et les maladies? Alors qu'on sait que ceux-là survivent?

Qu'ils n'ont donc pas encore atteint leurs limites?

Il en était pareil, selon-lui, pour toutes choses.

Concernant les humains, surtout. Les animaux moins; à savoir qu'en n'utilisant que leur cervelet, réfléchir consciemment et se placer soi-même des limites personnelles était plus dur.

La méchanceté, avait-elle une limite? Certainement. Mais les hommes la connaissaient-elle réellement, eux qui se targuaient souvent d'avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait de pire sur cette terre, et même, parfois, de l'être, le pire sur terre? On parlait là de la mégalomanie extrême et maniaque de ceux qui croyaient dur comme fer que la brutalité, la violence, donc les solutions à leurs problèmes les plus tristes et sombres, soit le plus facile, était la Voie, bien sûr. Ces hommes-là la connaissaient-ils, la plus sombre méchanceté?

Selon Shikamaru, il n'existait qu'une seule limite, vraie, infranchissable, unique et semblable pour tous les aspects différents des êtres, de leur spiritualité comme de leurs capacités, de la vie en général. La mort. Qui pouvait la dépasser? Qu'est-ce qui, poussé à bout de son champ d'action, ne venait pas directement à sa rencontre?

Le prisonnier, resté des mois dans des conditions atroces, arrivé au bout de sa propre force et celle de son corps, que lui arrivait-il?

Le méchant le plus pur, le plus dangereux, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver, alors?

Les limites, les vraies, les infranchissables, les ultimes, ne conduisaient nulle autre part que dans les bras de la mort.

Les gens avaient, de tout temps, cru voir l'ultime méchanceté. Dans ces films, ou par millions, on voit le stéréotype parfait du « grand méchant ». Cet homme qui rit de faire des morts, cet homme mégalomane et puissant, riche, rêvant de domination, par un quelconque moyen. C'était ça, la méchanceté. Et c'était la limite.

Mais était-elle vraiment? Non. Cet homme, mourrait-il de sa vilenie? Peut-être était-il mis à mort par le héros, le bon, le gentil, peut-être se suicidait-il, peut-être mourrait-il d'une façon toute bête.

Mais jamais sa _méchanceté_ _elle-même_ ne le tuait.

Selon Shikamaru, ça ne pouvait pas signifier quelque chose de bon. Parce que ça signifiait que la limite n'avait pas encore été atteinte.

Et qu'il existait bien pire.

* * *

_Pourquoi devrions-nous mourir? _

_Il y a des choses qui m'échappent encore. Je n'ai qu'une infime idée de ce que peut bien être le Monde. Et je déteste m'en rendre compte. Pour quelles raisons mourriez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousserait à vous laisser _crever_? Moi, j'aurais dit Tenten. J'ai bien peur de m'être trompé. Je suis un être horrible. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? J'aurais du me laisser mourir avec elle. _

_Ne pas ressentir ce trop plein de choses qui me traverse et que je ne comprends pas encore très bien. _

_L'asphalte sous mes pas me semble fait de verre brisé, tant à force de courir dessus mes pieds se sont écorchés. Mon être en son entier pleure de douleur et de manque. Le vent me gifle, mon cœur bat comme jamais ce n'étais arrivé avant. J'ai mal dans mes muscles et la main qui sert (mon Dieu!) encore le-_

_Non, pas son bras-_

_-bionique de Tenten possède, j'en suis sur désormais, des doigts ensanglantés à la foi par sa souffrance et la mienne. _

_Tenten. Ma belle. Mon Univers, mon Tout. Mon amour. Si ce n'était pas ELLE, ma raison de mourir, quelle est-elle, désormais? Suis-je égoïste à ce point? Je me hais._

_Connard._

_Tu ne l'as pas fait mourir. Elle était morte de toute façon. Calme-toi. _

_Elle était morte_

_-vivante-_

« … dans mes bras… »

* * *

Le ciel, orné d'une douce clarté dorée par le soleil de fin d'après-midi, était un pur délice. Sa lumière répandant avec délicatesses les premières lueurs orangées annonçant le soir sur les hauts murs de brique de la ville rendait son cachet et son âme à cette cité toute nouvellement industrialisée.

Un tel coucher de soleil, dans un coin de pays où les terres, bien que fertiles et grasses de richesses, étaient constamment exposées à la pluie, une telle vision était agréable.

C'était un beau samedi. Quelques enfants jouaient dans la rue, salissant leurs pieds et leurs doigts dans la terre battue striée des cicatrices du passage des toutes récentes voitures, riant aux éclats, tant qu'on les entendait très loin devant.

Mais, les pieds tapant mollement la terre dans un effort amorphe pour avancer, Lee, qui avait cessé de courir depuis longtemps, ne voyait rien de tout ça.

Jamais, au grand jamais de toute sa vie, qui lui semblait désormais si douce, si calme et surtout si _loin_, n'avait-il eu si mal. Tout son être était meurtri. Son corps, déjà souffrant d'une course dont il ne mesurait plus la longueur, était plus exposé qu'à son habitude à toutes les sensations de l'extérieur. Les choses lui semblaient plus intenses, peut-être avivées par la douleur aigue qui le traversait de façon lancinante, par vagues, tournant le couteau dans la plaie à chaque ressac.

« Dans mes bras… »

Il était toujours nu, mais l'avait oublié.

_Elle était morte de toute façon. Ce n'était pas « toi ou elle », c'était « toi ou pas toi ». Tu ne l'as pas tuée._

« Si, je l'ai tuée. Oh, ma Tenten adorée… »

_Non!_

« Si. Ferme ta gueule, tu sais rien. »

_Chuut, chut, tais-toi, tu te parles tout seul. Écoutes. Je suis là pour toi, non? Je ne pense qu'à ton bonheur. Égoïste. Ta gueule. Je te hais. Monstre._

Il laissa échapper un sanglot et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du bionique dans sa main. Sa respiration était erratique et bientôt, il y vit flou, tant son souffle irrégulier l'alimentait mal en oxygène. Il s'appuya sur ce qu'il y avait près de lui, large surface rugueuse, plate et verticale, et s'y laissa glisser, s'écorchant le dos sans y prêter attention. Assis, il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, cala le bionique contre son ventre, comme pour le protéger, et appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux, se remit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? Vous étiez forts, tous les deux, non? Vous étiez Un. Je t'aime, Tenten, et je suis où? Je sais pas, je dois jamais rouvrir mes yeux, plus jamais, c'est terminé, fini, tu m'entends? »

Il y eut un gros moment de silence, puis il cessa de pleurer.

« Tu délires. Tais-toi. Elle est toujours là. »

Sa main frotta son genoux gauche, absent, qu'il s'était labouré il ne savait plus où.

« Je t'aime… me laisse pas tout seul… »

Le mot _amorphe_, bien que le plus approprié pour le décrire à cet instant, n'aurait pas été suffisant pour rapporter la chose dans son ensemble. Il n'était pas simplement amorphe, il semblait décédé, l'expression figée de son visage quelque part entre la colère et l'effroi. Il ne respirait presque plus et, ne semblant pas être en mesure de resserrer ses mâchoires, un léger filet de salive s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Il ne pleurait pas. Ses mains pendaient maladroitement au bout de ses poignets, tentant de protéger le morceau de métal qui était son plus grand mal et pourtant la seule preuve de son ancienne vie.

Un enfant l'aperçut, s'approcha, eut peur et se mit à hurler.

* * *

« Il va bien, vous croyez?

–T'inquiète. Il dort sans doute, tu vois? Selon les tests il n'a rien, sinon beaucoup de fatigue. Va encore falloir attendre pour recevoir les résultats pour le sang, mais sinon… tu vois?

–Il me fait peur, à moi…

–Ah ça! Tu sais où ils l'ont trouvé?

–Non…

–Il était couché tout nu sur le trottoir, tu te rends compte?

–Oh, mon Dieu.

–Ouais. Parait même qu'il serrait un truc tout plein de sang dans ses bras. La police est au courant, ils cherchent, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'arrivent pas à l'identifier. C'est un mystère, tu vois? »

Fière de la réaction qu'elle venait de tirer de sa stagiaire, l'Infirmière en Chef du Département Nord de l'Hôpital Saint-Barthélémy de la grande et prestigieuse ville de Rédemption-sur-mer s'adossa brusquement dans sa chaise et éclata d'un grand rire excessivement caricatural.

La jeune demoiselle qu'elle s'appliquait à effrayer depuis la matinée à coup d'images brutales et violentes venait de céder à ses craintes face à un jeune drogué – du moins, c'était là l'hypothèse la plus plausible – qu'on leur avait emmené tout à l'heure.

Marie Desrosiers, l'infirmière chef, était une grosse bonne femme un peu rude possédant des manières très paysannes, mais avec un bon fond tout de même. Si cette gamine ne dégobillait pas d'ici la fin de la journée, se dit-elle, elle lui paierait peut-être un café. En attendant, la petite blonde était amusante à faire paniquer.

« Selon la pression du sang et l'état de ses pieds, les médecins ont déduit qu'il avait du courir sur une très longue distance, reprit-elle. Peut-être qu'il était sur le speed, tu vois? Ou que c'était un habitué de la cocaïne ou du crack. »

La grosse bonne femme toussa dans son coude et le son qui sortit de sa gorge fut creux et rauque. Elle aurait bien pris une bonne petite cigarette. Peut-être même deux. Mais sa pause était passée depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et cette pensée abaissa quelque peu son moral.

Triturant ses propres doigts jaunis par des années de consommation de tabac, elle enchaîna :

« Tu vois, si ça se trouve, il a sniffé son du de coke, est allé tuer quelqu'un parce que ça l'excitait, s'est déshabillé pour une raison quelconque, peut-être même qu'il a _violé_ sa victime – la stagiaire frémit, ce qui tira un sourire plutôt comique à Marie – et puis il a cru qu'en courant le plus loin possible, personne ne ferait le lien entre lui et la pauvre fille, tu vois? À moins qu'il ne soit gay. »

Elle rit haut et fort de sa propre blague, pétrifiant encore plus la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'était déjà, cette dernière ne sachant pas si elle avait peur du garçon qui dormait derrière la porte ou du rire de la grosse dame.

« Et en s'écrasant par terre, il a commencé à avoir envie de reprendre de la coke, tu vois, et nous a fait une grosse dépression. La police est sur son cas – je l'ai déjà dit, mais ce genre d'histoire c'est mon truc, ma petite, les potins, c'est avec ça qu'on se fait des amis, tu vois? – et un psychologue va venir le voir, parce qu'il est visiblement dérangé. »

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers la commissure de ses lèvres, désirant plus que fortement tirer sur une bonne cigarette. Tant pis pour l'interdiction de fumer pendant le quart de travail. Elle regarda fugitivement autour d'elle, sourit, prit son paquet de précieux bâtons de tabac et en sortit un. Remarquant l'expression choquée de la stagiaire, elle renifla, esquissant un sourire et dit :

« Il faut apprendre à différencier les règles utiles des canulars, gamine. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre un travailleur qualifié et un bureaucrate. »

Fière d'elle, elle porta la tige à ses lèvres, désormais ragaillardie.

« Eh, môme! Toi, des histoires comme ça, ça t'excite pas? Tu sens pas l'adrénaline grouiller dans ton ventre? Si ça se trouve, de l'autre côté de cette porte – elle agita la main en direction de la dite-porte – il y a un drogué, un violeur et un tueur qui dort! On pourrait passer dans le journal, tu vois? »

La stagiaire, qui n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité, se redressa sensiblement dans sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour Marie, elle avait l'air prêt à gazouiller. _Pauvre enfant_, pensa-t-elle, souriant intérieurement à cet accès de naïveté.

Alors que la grosse Marie approchait le briquet de son petit délit, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

« Merde, grogna-t-elle avant de ranger rapidement sa cigarette. »

Elle se retourna, mécontente, en direction de l'intrus et ne vit pas, de ce fait, sa stagiaire esquisser un petit sourire amusé.

Un homme entra dans la pièce où les deux infirmières tergiversaient – du moins, en théorie, parce que Marie avait été la seule à vraiment meubler la conversation. Il était plutôt grand, bien coiffé, les cheveux poivre et sel encore fournis pour l'âge respectable qu'il revêtait, d'ailleurs, avec le plus grand des charmes. La jeune stagiaire le trouva beau et Marie se sentit fondre, de voir un homme si mur et si beau, portant la fin quarantaine avec autant de charisme. Ses yeux, bruns chocolat, s'harmonisaient gracieusement avec le reste de son visage. Sa barbe était talentueusement taillée, faisant ressortir des lèvres pleines. Cet homme devait avoir été magnifique dans sa jeunesse et, de l'avis de beaucoup, avait très bien vieilli.

Pour Marie, il lui faisait l'effet d'un homme mur et sage, mais encore suffisamment fringant et fou pour être un amant délectable. Elle eut envie de lui.

L'homme s'approcha et leur sourit, tendant une main large et avenante à Marie, qui s'empressa de la serrer avec avidité. La paume était chaude et douce sous ses doigts et elle en frémit.

« Je me nomme David Lemay. Je suis psychologue. »

* * *

David était un homme doux et patient, qui aimait, en général, réellement aider ses clients. Il était devenu psychologue après avoir fait de longues études à l'Institut médical de Germont, empochant plusieurs diplômes et distribuant autant de sourires qu'il le put.

Il était une personne excessivement intelligente, même s'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. À 19 ans, il était toujours perdu et ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait avec son existence. À cette époque-là, il avait rêvé d'une vie d'artiste; de créer un band, ou d'écrire un livre. Il se disait qu'un jour, les gens le connaîtraient, qu'il ne passerait plus ses soirées à discuter de chansons et de poésie avec trois de ses amis en fumant leur saoul de marijuana. Peut-être fumerait-il encore. Parce que c'était agréable, se disait-il. Pourtant, ses trois amis prirent une voie qu'il se refusa à emprunter lui aussi. Il fut extrêmement déçu. Surtout de Philippe, son meilleur ami parmi leur petite bande. Après la Mari, ce fut l'ecstasy, puis le crack et l'héroïne. Il refusa toujours d'en prendre, regardant, impuissant, ses amis sombrer dans ce qu'il considérait comme la plus grande débauche. Il avait essayé le LSD, une fois, et s'était senti tellement hors de contrôle de lui-même qu'il en avait eu pour une semaine de vomissements et de douleurs abdominales terribles pour arriver à s'en remettre. Les autres semblaient, pourtant, avoir aimé leur expérience et, ça, il ne le comprenait pas.

Il avait eu envie de partir. De s'éloigner. L'été de ses 20 ans fut le pire. Le sentiment qui le poursuivit pendant ces trois longs mois fut lourd et terrible. Il voulut mourir, quitter tout ce cirque, descendre du manège et simplement le regarder tourner, pour une fois. À la fin juillet, il ramassa quelques affaires et s'en alla. Il n'allait plus à l'école depuis ses 17 ans, mais avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps pour s'amasser une petite somme, du moins, suffisamment pour se payer un logement seul – très restreint, toutefois – et payer les frais d'admission à l'école. Il dut avoir recourt à de nombreux prêts et bourses et, lorsqu'il eut 21 ans, réussit à se faire admettre à l'académie des Arts et du Spectacle du Sud de Germont. Il s'était dit qu'il n'abandonnait pas ses amis derrière lui. Il s'en allait et, lorsqu'il réussirait, il reviendrait, riche et glorieux, pour les sortir de la misère.

Malgré tout, il ne revit jamais ses compères. Il apprit la mort de Philippe Normand peu après ses 27 ans et, quant aux autres, il n'entendit simplement plus jamais parler d'eux.

Il était entré à l'institut à l'âge assez bas de 25 ans, pour faire des études en psychologie et en sociologie. À 34 ans, il était devenu psychologue et, n'ayant jamais oublié ses anciennes aspirations, avait écrit un livre. Sur la drogue. Depuis maintenant 14 ans qu'il exerçait ce métier et qu'il se donnait pour mot d'ordre d'aider les drogués avant tout. Il était devenu un spécialiste et avait fondé un programme de suivi des jeunes qui offrait un tuteur payé à un adolescent qui souffrait de problèmes de Drogues, de schizophrénie ou de maladies psychotiques. C'étaient les trois problèmes les plus visés par la fondation d'Icy quo et, le programme grandement supporté par les municipalités, Icy quo n'avait aucun problème à vivre et à prospérer. David lui-même s'était occupé de quelques cas spéciaux mais, en général, préférait gérer le tout et continuer ses rencontres au privé avec des clients non-réguliers. Le jour où il entra dans la pièce où discutaient les deux infirmières à l'hôpital Saint-Barthélémy, il avait 48 ans.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il avait été informé du cas un peu étrange de ce garçon trouvé nu dans la rue du quartier pauvre de Rédemption-sur-mer, il avait fait tout le trajet depuis Germont, où il vivait toujours, pour venir rencontrer l'adolescent. Et alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme en question, ainsi que le dossier plutôt basique qui lui avait été remis sur sa personne, il se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Selon les papiers qu'il avait en main, on ne savait toujours pas qui était l'adolescent. Les résultats de prises de sang n'arriveraient pas avant plusieurs jours, sachant qu'il était là, amorphe, depuis bientôt une semaine.

_Amorphe. Oui, c'est le mot_, se dit-il.

À son arrivée, la grosse infirmière l'avait informé, d'une voix doucereuse absolument exécrable, que le jeune homme dormait. David n'avait pas voulu réveiller le garçon, mais, curieux, avait tout de même jeté un coup d'œil par la porte, pour le découvrir assis, le regard fixement posé sur la fenêtre. Le second lit de la chambre était vide et, seul dans la pièce, David pensa qu'il aurait fait un magnifique sujet pour une photo.

_Mélancolie…_ avait-il pensé. _Non, inertie, plutôt._

Et maintenant, alors que David était assis près de l'adolescent, il ne pouvait que penser par lui-même, puisque l'autre ne réagissait pas.

_Ce doit être le choc post traumatique de quelque chose,_ se dit-il. _Selon les résultats, il n'a rien, sinon les pieds à vifs. Sa place n'est pas ici, mais en psychiatrie. C'est définitivement de mon ressort._

Le dossier qu'il possédait sur l'enfant ne disait pas grand-chose de plus. Une description physique rapide, quelques hypothèses sur son état, comme quoi il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit en sevrage de drogues dures, mais David ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Il avait l'air bien trop en santé pour être en train de vivre un sevrage. Peut-être avait-il beaucoup consommé, mais réussi à garder la forme? Cet adolescent se présentait à lui comme un mystère à résoudre, comme le rubik's cube la première fois qu'il en avait tenu un dans ses mains. Le lendemain, le même cube reposait sur son bureau, ses six faces résolues. Ce garçon serait la même chose. Un casse-tête. Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, il manquait des pièces et il comptait bien les trouver.

Selon le dossier, il n'y avait pas de correspondance enregistrée aux empreintes digitales, à l'ADN et à l'apparence du garçon. Pas de dossier civil, pas de parenté non plus. Voilà bien une semaine qu'il était entré et personne n'était venu le réclamer. Peut-être était-il originaire du quartier pauvre, où beaucoup d'enfants naissaient sans être enregistrés nulle part, mais la police avait pris sa photo et avait demandé à un nombre époustouflant de gens dans le dit-quartier s'ils connaissaient l'adolescent. Certains l'avaient aperçu en train de courir en provenance des champs, au sud, et d'autres se souvenaient de l'avoir vu étendu sur le sol. Ils avaient même parlé à la mère de l'enfant qui l'avait trouvé et celle-ci semblait offusquée.

_« Enfermez-le, faites quelque chose, mais ne laissez pas les gens s'exhiber ainsi face à des enfants, c'est impensable, voyons! »_

Seulement, il semblait avoir apparu à Rédemption-sur-mer le jour même où on l'avait trouvé étalé dans la rue et il n'y avait aucune trace de son existence auparavant. Selon certains témoins et le rapport de police, il avait été trouvé avec un gros morceau de métal contenant plusieurs armes et objets contondants, la majorité semblant excessivement dangereux et n'étant, pour la plupart, pas connus des autorités. Ils étaient encore étudiés à l'instant et on tentait de mettre des noms sur les différentes parties de ce qui semblait être un contenant. Sur la surface de métal, il y avait, non seulement le sang du garçon, mais aussi celui de quelqu'un d'autre, une fille, à ce qu'on en avait déduit, qui elle non plus n'était pas trouvable.

Au haut de la feuille, en lettre rouge moulées, il était écrit :

_Pourrait être dangereux._

Tout cela était un très grand foutoir.

Alors qu'il relevait doucement les yeux du dossier, il rencontra presque violemment le regard de l'adolescent, qui s'était posé sur lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Presque immédiatement, son cœur s'accéléra et il cessa de respirer, avant de relâcher l'anxiété subite qui l'avait pris par surprise en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi?, fit-il à l'intention du garçon. »

_Pourrait être dangereux_.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais sa bouche se tordit et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Bon signe. Il ne s'adressait pas à un légume.

Doucement, il tendit la main à l'adolescent, quoi que pas trop, de manière à pouvoir la retirer rapidement s'il tentait de l'agripper.

« Je m'appelle David. Je suis ici pour te parler. Tu veux bien? »

Le garçon observa la main quelques secondes, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire avec, puis il sembla triste et sa main remua légèrement sur le matelas, comme s'il cherchait dans ses muscles la force d'aller serrer celle de son interlocuteur. Il y eut comme un petit moment de flottement et David commença à se demander s'il devait ou non retirer sa main lorsque lentement, l'adolescent leva la sienne. Les yeux fixés sur les doigts immobiles du psychologue, comme tentant de comprendre comment appréhender une telle situation, sa main monta doucement à sa rencontre, pour se poser délicatement dessus au lieu de la serrer. Après coup, il la prit calmement et, la conservant entre ses doigts, vint la poser sur le matelas, près de lui. Il ne la lâcha plus.

Pendant une seconde, David, qui n'aimait pas trop avoir des contacts physique avec ses patients, parce que ça pouvait mener à des malentendus ou à des liens plus personnels, se questionna, pour finalement décider de laisser sa main où elle était. C'était le premier mouvement du garçon depuis plus d'une semaine; même pour le nourrir, les infirmières avaient du user de mille ruses.

« Je peux savoir ton nom? »

Il y eut un silence et David ne s'attendait pas, de toute façon, à ce que le garçon lui réponde. Toutefois, d'une voix rocailleuse, ce dernier murmura :

« Lee. »

Lee.

_Il ne vient pas d'ici_, pensa-t-il._ Ça explique bien des choses_.

Il était surpris, mais content. Souriant, il demanda, très doucement :

« Et tu viens d'où? »

Ayant eu deux réponses positives, il espérait bien en obtenir une troisième.

Au lieu de ça, les yeux de Lee s'agrandirent et, brusquement, il fondit en larmes.

* * *

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi dans une pièce fermée, avec une grande fenêtre au fond et les murs peints en bleu de deux différentes teintes. Des nuages avaient été dessinés au plafond de façon un peu enfantine. La salle était plutôt petite, quoi que suffisamment vaste pour deux personnes. Il y avait une table au milieu, avec deux chaises en plastique de chaque côté. David espérait simplement s'assoir et discuter, mais ils avaient fini, puisque c'est ce que l'adolescent avait voulu, par s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre, déplaçant l'une des chaises en plastique de l'autre côté de la table.

Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une armoire avec de nombreuses tablettes toutes remplies de jeux de société et de jouets pour enfants. Dans l'autre coin se trouvait un énorme coffre rempli de matériel de bricolage, de papiers et de crayons. Cette salle servait aussi bien aux jeunes enfants qu'aux adultes et personne ne remettrait en doute le nécessaire d'avoir des jouets dans une salle de rencontre pour un psychologue. Sur la table, David avait posé un carnet sur lequel il ne cessait de prendre des notes, sans que cela ne le déconcentre de sa conversation avec Lee.

Lee.

Le gamin lui semblait bizarre. Il avait du lui expliquer sa situation pendant près de 45 minutes pour qu'il comprenne, puis lui avait assuré qu'il était là pour l'aider, et pas pour décider si ce qu'il avait fait – quoi qu'il ait fait – était bien ou mal. À ceci, Lee avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait rien dit. Il semblait parfois poser des questions et se répondre à lui-même, et tenait des discours parfois contradictoires et, d'autres fois, sans sens aucun. L'idée du choc post traumatique conservait sa place dans la tête du psychologue et, plus ils avançaient dans la conversation, plus les hypothèses se multipliaient dans sa tête.

En fait, Lee ne presque pas. David posait beaucoup de questions qui restaient sans réponses et devait alors interpréter des mouvements de tête et des réactions physiques. Il avait proposé à l'adolescent de jouer à un jeu de société, si ça pouvait le détendre, et ce dernier avait refusé. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait mentionné qu'il pourrait, s'il le voulait, dessiner comme bon lui semblait pendant qu'ils parlaient, Lee n'avait rien dit et avait simplement laissé son regard glisser en direction du coffre. L'offre avait semblé tentante et David s'était levé pour aller chercher du papier et une boîte à crayons. Ils avaient alors parlé de petites choses, Lee hochant la tête quand le discours du psychologue lui convenait et fronçant les sourcils lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. David observait attentivement le garçon, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis que Lee l'avait surpris, alors qu'il lisait son dossier incomplet.

David n'avait jamais été prompt à faire comme les autres de sa profession. Bien qu'il aimât à conserver une certaine distance physique, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la manière froide dont beaucoup de ses collègues traitaient leurs patients. Il savait, d'expérience, que beaucoup de ces gens que la société avait qualifié de « malades mentaux » avaient tendance à être très intelligents ou, du moins, à bien mieux comprendre leur situation que ce qu'on le croyait. Il savait aussi qu'un client qui se sentait accompagné par son psychologue plutôt que simplement compris avait plus tendance à s'accrocher et à se sortir de son problème – quelque soit son problème. De ce fait, David avait vécu la psychose d'une de ses patientes avec elle, décidant de plonger dans son monde pour la ramener avec lui plutôt que de tenter de simplement farfouiller dedans avec des pinces pour ne pas se salir. C'était ce qui lui avait plu et qui, d'ailleurs, lui plaisait toujours, dans sa profession. Le cerveau humain était, oui, un mystère, mais surtout un incroyable trésor.

Et cet adolescent, assis devant lui, semblait souffrir de plus que d'un simple choc post traumatique. À peu près une heure après qu'ils se soient assis dans la pièce, 45 minutes après que David ait déplacé sa chaise à côté de celle de Lee et une vingtaine de minutes après qu'ils aient sorti papier et crayons, David demanda :

« Lee, je peux te poser une question? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te contredit? »

Lee leva les yeux de sa feuille, que David n'avait toujours pas regardée, puisque le garçon ne semblait pas le vouloir – du moins, pas tout de suite – et déplaça sa tête en direction de l'adulte, sans toutefois lever son regard. Prenant le mouvement comme une marque d'interrogation, David s'expliqua, puis demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas trop quoi penser? Comme si tu avais deux opinions en même temps? »

À son grand bonheur, Lee sembla réfléchir un peu, puis fit non de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors? »

Pas de réponse. Il se gratta la tête, puis questionna :

« Est-ce qu'il y a une des deux idées avec laquelle tu es plus d'accord? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Lee hocha la tête.

« Bien. Et pourquoi l'autre idée vient-elle quand même, alors? Voyons… »

Il passa sa main sur son menton.

« Est-ce que c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre te suggérait ces idées? »

Il se passa quelques secondes puis, doucement, le regard de Lee rencontra le sien, plein d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il hocha doucement la tête. David dut se retenir pour ne pas faire claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, mauvais tic qu'il avait toujours eu lorsqu'il mettait droit dans le mille. Il observait l'adolescent qui, pour une fois, l'observait en retour et, seulement à cet instant, réalisa que Lee était probablement plus grand que lui. Assis, ils semblaient tous les deux de la même taille, mais les jambes du garçon, étalés sous la table, semblaient ne pas avoir de fin alors que les siennes, qu'il considérait pourtant grandes, se pliaient parfaitement et à angle droit devant sa chaise.

Il poursuivit :

« Donc ces idées, tu les entend dans ta tête, ou tu les pense? C'est vraiment comme si quelqu'un à côté de toi disait tout ça, ou comme si quelqu'un prenait les idées et les mettait dans ta tête? »

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucun temps de réflexion. David crut qu'il allait répondre à haute voix, mais Lee ne fit que pointer son oreille, rabaissant sa tête vers sa feuille de papier.

« Tu l'entend? »

Hochement de tête.

« Est-ce que c'est la seule voix que tu entend? »

Lee sembla percuter seulement à cet instant là, parce qu'il leva un regard horrifié vers David. Ce dernier sursauta, mais reprit rapidement son calme et sourit, corrigeant :

« Il y a seulement celle-là? »

L'adolescent sembla chercher quelque chose dans le regard du psychologue. Il avait toujours l'air apeuré. Lorsqu'il sembla l'avoir trouvé, ce qui surprit grandement David, son visage retourna fixer la table, sans que son expression faciale ne change. Il hocha la tête.

« Juste celle-là. Bien. Dis-moi, Lee. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour me faire entendre cette voix? »

Lee haussa les sourcils, surpris, toutefois sans regarder l'adulte.

« Je m'explique. Disons que là, fit-il en pointant l'autre côté de la table, là où se trouvait la chaise de plastique presque une heure plus tôt, se trouve la voix qui te donne ces idées, d'accord? On pourrait discuter et tu pourrais faire la part entre ce que tu veux me dire et ce qu'elle te dit.

–Comment…? »

Il sourit doucement à l'adolescent, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer pour une raison qu'il ignorait et répondit :

« Eh bien, je pourrais vous parler, tu répondrais et tu pourrais écrire exactement ce qu'il dit – c'est un il ou un elle? – sur une feuille de papier. D'accord? »

Lee hocha la tête.

« C'est une voix d'homme.

–D'accord. Tu veux bien que je te pose des questions un peu sensibles? »

Lee tourna la tête dans sa direction, interrogatif.

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre, dis-le-moi. Okay? »

Lee haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

« Dès qu'il dit quelque chose tu l'écris, okay?

–Okay.

–Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état on t'a trouvé, Lee?

–Oui. »

David baissa doucement son regard vers la feuille de papier. La main qui tenait le stylo tremblait.

« Comment tu te sens? »

Il haussa les épaules, _ça va comme-ci comme-ça_, sembla hésiter une seconde et, sur le papier, écrivit :

_Tu mens._

David décida alors d'entrer dans la danse et surprit Lee en s'adressant directement au papier, d'un ton doux et très calme.

« Pourquoi dire qu'il ment? »

Lee le fixa quelques secondes, déglutit et écrit.

« _Parce que c'est vrai._

–Et en quoi le saurais-tu plus que lui? »

Le ton utilisé était réellement interrogatif, si bien que personne ne se sentit attaqué.

« _Parce que moi, je vois tout ce qu'il y a en dedans. Tu es un menteur et un égoïste. ÉGOÏSTE._

–Je te déteste, murmura Lee.

–_Tu n'aurais eu qu'à lui offrir de l'eau. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait._

–Oh non, non, non, non, non, tais-toi, va-t-en, va-t-en… »

Sur quoi il cessa d'écrire et s'affala sur sa feuille, mais David était persuadé qu'à l'intérieur, la voix parlait toujours, car Lee éclata en sanglots. Fasciné, le psychologue observait l'adolescent. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne avoir une conversation avec un papier, aussi ne comprit-il pas tout de suite lorsque, se redressant vivement, Lee entreprit de rayer violemment de la feuille les dernières paroles de _l'autre_.

_Parce que moi- tu es- et-_ fut tout ce qui resta et, à deux endroits différents, par-dessus le _égoïste_ en majuscules et le mot _eau_, le stylo avait troué le papier. Lee, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, s'affala de nouveau sur sa chaise et se remit à pleurer.

Après un certain temps – quelques secondes, mais ce furent de très longues secondes – Lee se mit à dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il voulait s'en aller, qu'il en avait marre, marre, marre, c'est fini, je veux plus, non, non, non, je veux m'en aller.

Il pleurait toujours. David tapota doucement le dos de l'adolescent et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils arrêtent pour aujourd'hui. Il sentit imperceptiblement Lee faire signe que oui et se leva, agrippant son cahier et les feuilles de papier que Lee avait utilisées beaucoup plus tôt, puis aida le garçon à se relever. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Lee depuis une semaine, plus parce que Lee pleurait trop pour pouvoir parler que parce que David n'avait rien à dire. Une fois recouché dans son lit, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. David abandonna une pile de feuilles vierges sur la table de nuit, griffonna quelque chose sur la première page et abandonna le stylo sur la pile.

Il repartit ensuite en direction de la salle des employés pour relire ses notes ainsi que pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les pages que Lee s'était occupé à remplir pendant la première heure de leur rencontre.

Il y avait en tout quatre feuilles.

Quatre feuilles _remplies_ d'encre. Il ne les avait pas encore vraiment regardées, mais le simple coup d'œil qu'il y avait jeté en les ramassant avait suffit à piquer sa curiosité.

* * *

Il en avait marre, des vagues, de ce psy qui lui parlait de- _pourquoi tu me poses des questions, j'ai mal, va-t-en!_ Son corps en entier ne demandait qu'à retrouver la douceur de la peau de Tenten, de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, Bon Dieu, Tenten, pourquoiiiii?

Il se réveilla, en sueur, dans un lit stérile qui lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.

_Je veux mourir!_

Ce fut un cri, un écho au fond de son crâne et un mal de tête commença à se faire sentir, accentuant la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà, mélangeant son corps et son esprit dans une seule et même terrible valse de souffrances.

Avec un orchestre, s'il vous plait.

Près de lui, un mot.

_Salut. Je te donne les feuilles et ce stylo est le mien; je t'en fais cadeau. Dessine tant que tu veux. Tant que l'encre coulera sur le papier, ça signifiera pour moi que tu es en vie. C'est toujours ça de gagné._

_D._

Il hésita, agrippa le stylo et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, acceptant la froideur du métal comme un baume qui lui faisait du bien. Il était noir, plus large au milieu qu'à la pointe et cerclé d'un motif gravé de feuilles et de vignes argentées sur toute sa surface. Il était magnifique.

Silencieusement, Lee ramassa les feuilles et se mit à dessiner.

_C'est toujours ça de gagné._

* * *

**_Vala... ça, c'est fait... maintenant, chapitre 16! ... Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, si oui, faites-le savoir, ça me ferait énormément plaisir et je crois que ça m'aiderait à accélérer mon écriture._**

**_Ce chapitre est moins long, mais comme ça vous l'avez avant la fin des classes, d'accord?  
_**

**_C'est tout, je vous aime et bonne existence!_**

**_Iko =3  
_**


	16. Coopération

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, OOC à certains endroits...

**Couples :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba... et d'autres, moins proéminents ou intéressants.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, leurs personnalités et certains éléments de la trame appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur original de la série manga Naruto.

**Warning:** Je profites de ceci pour avertir, puisque c'est la place pour, que je n'aime pas du tout le nouvel interface du site, ça débalance toute mon existence ;(

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je n'avais jamais, encore, fait de chapitre aussi court. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez :) J'ai essayé de le poursuivre, mais ça me menait toujours à aller trop loin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais le couper là et en faire un autre après. *Falls asleep*

**Bonne lecture! **(J'espère, en tout cas.)**  
**

* * *

« _Le tout est de bien comprendre ce après quoi nous courons. Une société ivre de vitesse et de puissance? Ou bien un monde qui satisfasse dans la durée aux besoins de chacun et au bien-être de tous?_ »

– Claude LORIUS, _Voyage dans l'Anthropocène_ –

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, tout devint un long et lent tourbillon, tant que Lee eut l'impression que son état psychologique allait en empirant au lieu de s'améliorer.

Selon les dires du Dr David, ils venaient simplement d'ouvrir la plaie et étaient en train de travailler à l'intérieur pour veiller à la refermer. Dans le langage de l'adolescent, cela signifiait simplement beaucoup de douleurs et de peurs inutiles.

Quelques jours après leur première rencontre, d'autres voix avaient commencé à s'intégrer à l'Initiale. Des chuchotements, souvent des soupirs et des murmures, rarement des paroles. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de voix d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui ne se taisaient presque jamais. Celle qui avait commencé à troubler les pensées de Lee lors de la montée du cylindre – cône – étaient la plus présente, la plus forte. Elle envahissait tant ses pensées qu'il avait de plus en plus, et pour son plus grand malheur, l'impression que l'homme qui lui parlait était réel et très près. Après un certain moment d'efforts, il avait même réussi à localiser sa provenance : quelque part derrière lui, près de son épaule gauche. À chaque fois qu'il se retournait, pourtant, il n'y avait personne.

Sa dernière altercation avec un miroir fut désastreuse. Sa peur de lui-même, de son visage, celui de l'homme qui avait tué Tenten – mais était-il seulement encore un homme? – et l'impression terrible qu'à force de fixer la glace, l'Autre apparaîtrait, lui avait forcé la main. Il avait décroché le cadre qui conservait le précieux métal et l'avait jeté au sol. Il y avait eu un fracas phénoménal et la chose lui valut une journée complète à l'internement, ce qui n'aida en rien sa condition.

Assis seul dans cette pièce vide et exiguë, il avait pleuré. Les mains sur les oreilles, tentant d'étouffer le son malsain et sans fin de ces voix d'outre tombe, il s'était mis à chanter la seule chanson qu'on ne lui ait jamais apprise, modifiant des paroles à certains endroits, sautant des vers, d'une voix forte et fausse, troublée par ses sanglots et ses cris de peur. L'air saccadé resta dans la tête de plusieurs employés de l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours.

_« Le seul instant où tout-_

_-va à la dérive,_

_Le ciel- n'est pas très beau,_

_De toute façon- c'est trop tard. »_

Et il répétait, en boucle, hurlant, tentant furieusement d'étouffer ses larmes et les centaines de murmures qui résonnaient entre les murs de sa nouvelle prison.

_« Le ciel n'est- pas beau- pas du tout. »_

_Jamais_ il ne s'était senti comme ça.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à lutter, il s'était finalement écroulé et avait cédé, répondant à l'Autre, pour la première fois, à haute voix. Il n'arriva plus, par la suite, à faire autrement, même en public.

Quelques temps après que le gardien de niveau eut cessé de l'entendre chanter – hurler – il était allé quérir David. Lorsque ce dernier se présenta à la porte de la salle d'internement, il trouva Lee étendu sur le plancher, marmonnant des phrases sans sens direct, les yeux dans le vide, des sillons de larmes séchées sur les joues. Le bout de ses doigts était en sang et les traces laissées par ses mains étaient sur les murs, alors qu'il les avait grattés à s'en déchirer la peau.

Il ne retourna plus à l'interne, tout comme il ne cassa plus de miroirs.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il dessina beaucoup. Les murs de la chambre qu'il occupait désormais en tant que résident semi-permanent étaient couverts de feuilles de papier elles-mêmes couvertes d'écriture et de symboles. Parfois, David demandait à en emprunter une, puis la ramenait toujours sans l'avoir le moindrement abimée, pour la remettre exactement à sa place.

Si Lee n'aimait pas le fait qu'il soit psychologue, il aimait bien David en soi. Ce dernier s'était montré très conciliant envers lui et était toujours à l'écoute. Après les premiers jours de quasi mutisme complet dans lequel il s'était emmuré, l'adolescent avait fini par se détendre un peu en compagnie du médecin et à parler. Lorsqu'il était là, les voix se taisaient souvent et il lui arrivait même de se sentir bien.

* * *

_Rock Lee, origine inconnue (Supp. Asiat. Vu visage et nom – Voir doss. état pour nation. prénom)_

_Trouvé St-Charles O., Réd.-sur-mer, nu, sang non-identifié, objet contondant contenant plus. armes blanches et objets divers. _

_Supposé par autorit. comsommé : coca. – speed (bémol d'état psych., vérif. : ouverture de doss. 21-0396-4)_

_1. Produit : 4 feuilles écriture mixte, messages genre :_

Goudrooognachecheche – je t'aime – impol croit que c'est là là là non va – Tenten _(Prénom? vérif. doss. état pour nation si simil. à « Rock Lee » - supp. victime par autorit.)_

Va-t'en – signe que que que je t'aime – Égoïste

_Bcp de dessins – yeux – pyramides – lignes sans sens (vérif.) – des nombres (485 – 3 – 11 surtout) etc._

_Semble peu enclin à parler. Dialogue avec voix intérieure. Peur? Haine? Test du papier/positif._

_Recop._

_DD : Pq dire qu'il ment?_

_V : Pcq c'est vrai._

_DD : Pourquoi tu sais plus que lui?_

_V : Pcq je vois ce qu'il y a en dedans. Menteur, ÉGOÏSTE (maj.)_

_L : Je te déteste._

_V : Tu aurais du offrir de l'eau_ (? _vérif._) _C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait._

_L : Non (bis) va-t'en »_

_Supp. Schizophrénie paranoïde/Schizophrénie psychotique_

_À vérif._

_2. Réagit mal à quest. Tenten. Dossier clos._

_3. Brise miroir salle de bain 3em étage. Internat. (NE PLUS REFAIRE – risque empirer état)_

_Tonne de feuilles sur mur. Dessins et mots. Refuse expliquer signif._

_Capacité cognitive faible seul, mais impressionnante avec aide ce qu'il appelle l'Autre._

_À l'impression que l'Autre existe vrm. Cavale. Faire attention pas développer hallucinations visuelles/mécaniques._

_Chemin _schizophrénie psychotique_. Si 21-0396-4 dure pas à cause doss. judiciaire, propose médication sévère/calmants._

* * *

Assis seul sur le lit simple de sa chambre aux murs sibyllins, Lee gisait telle une poupée sans vie, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps et ses yeux dans le vague étaient légèrement plus ouverts que d'habitude. C'était journée libre, aujourd'hui. Le Dr David avait à faire ailleurs – parce que tu n'es pas son seul patient, ne l'oublie pas! – et on avait offert à Lee la possibilité d'écouter un film, sur la télévision grillagée – dans le but d'éviter de vivre la même chose qu'avec le miroir – qui se situait dans le coin supérieur droit de sa chambre.

Il avait accepté, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment. Dans sa tête, tout était vide. Parfait. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il profiterait de l'occasion pour se reposer. Pas s'endormir, non, ce serait ouvrir une porte aux murmures pour revenir. Il ferait simplement rester assis et… penser.

Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Tenten. Son souvenir ne causait plus l'intense déchirement d'il y a quelques semaines à l'intérieur de son thorax, sans doute, en partie, à cause des calmants, mais probablement surtout à cause de l'Autre, qui ne cessait de travailler à le convaincre qu'il avait fusionné avec elle. C'est, vrai. Après tout, le moindrement pensait-il à elle qu'il arrivait à faire des liens avec ses pensées… à elle. Le chocolat blanc aux pistaches – étaient-ce des détails qu'il avait toujours connus? Il ne savait pas, ne le croyait pas, même. Ils avaient été proches, mais… le moindrement que quelque chose bougeait, il lui semblait percevoir sa propre réaction ainsi que celle de sa douce. Ça n'avait pas pu être toujours ainsi, pas vrai?

Peut-être était-elle réellement à l'intérieur de lui. Si c'était réellement le cas, probabilité qui le rassurait grandement, il regrettait un tantinet de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre comme il entendait l'Autre. Mais il se taisait, content néanmoins de savoir que sa belle, sa douce, sa tendre, était toujours avec lui.

Les autres lui manquaient et il se demandait s'ils avaient vécu la même chose que lui. Kiba, Neji, Hinata – non, pas Hinata, se souvint-il – Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Naruto… où était-il, d'ailleurs, celui-là? Même Temari et Gaara, qu'il connaissait pourtant beaucoup moins, lui manquaient. Lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici, que ferait-il?

Encore faudrait-il que la vague ne lui tombe pas dessus avant qu'il sorte parce qu-

La vague.

Le jeu.

Lee eut un haut le cœur et se leva, dans un drôle de mouvement, comme s'il allait vomir, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Ses pieds nus heurtèrent violemment le sol, mais il ne s'en ressentit pas.

Konoha.

Les quatorze disparues.

L'ANBU.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, nauséeux et ses yeux se fermèrent violemment.

C'était trop fort. Très soudainement, son cœur venait de cogner un raz le bol phénoménal et son estomac ne semblait pas d'accord.

Maintenant, il avait peur que les voix reviennent.

Il sortit furtivement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les salles de bains, celles de l'étage du dessous, puisqu'il avait éclaté le miroir de celles de son étage.

Il en avait furieusement besoin. Le miroir, ou les lavabos? Il ne le savait pas.

Éleusis.

La prochaine vague.

La sortie.

Bon sang!

Ses pas se firent plus rapides, pieds nus contre céramique blanche, produisant un son de flip flap contre le sol vide et froid de l'hôpital. Pourvu que le gardien ne le surprenne pas, pensa-t-il. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de sortir ou non. Après le coup de la salle de bain, quelques semaines plus tôt, il supposait que non.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et, sous le stress, il se mit à marmonner.

« Tout va- à la déééérive, et le ciel… n'est pas- beau… »

Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain du deuxième étage, il plaqua ses deux mains contre le rebord marbré du lavabo et appuya presque son front contre la glace, fixant son regard dans celui de son reflet.

« Dééérive, paas… Du ciel sans nuage,

Comme tu voudrais le décrire. »

Il grogna, tentant de reprendre son souffle, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il avait couru et ne se souvenant même pas avoir emprunté les escaliers.

« Crétin, se souffla-t-il à lui-même. »

Dans le miroir, son reflet sembla lui faire un pauvre sourire et lui lança :

« T'avais oublié tout ça, hein? Ça t'a fait bizarre quand c'est revenu, comme un gros coup de poing au ventre et tu as eu besoin de venir me parler. De venir me _voir_. »

Lee hocha doucement la tête, imité par son reflet qui semblait par là signifier qu'il avait eu raison.

« Tu sais, en travaillant ensemble, toi et moi, on pourrait résoudre tout ça, ajouta le reflet. »

Lee avala sa salive et, pointant la glace, demanda :

« Mais- comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça? Je suis un imbécile. C'est pas moi qui vais résoudre le jeu d'Éleusis.

–Mais non! T'es PAS, un imbécile. Surtout pas si on fait équipe. »

Lee se redressa et croisa les bras, sceptique. Comme pour se moquer de lui, le reflet l'imita à nouveau.

« Écoute, travailler ensemble, c'est pas trop compliqué. Tu prends du papier et on écrit tout ce qu'on sait. Du papier, t'en as plein, non?

–J'en ai plein, répondit l'adolescent, songeur… »

Lee réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta :

« On fait équipe à la condition que tu cesses d'être… méchant, fit-il en posant sa main sur le miroir. »

Presque tendrement, le reflet posa sa main contre celle de Lee, de l'autre côté de la surface plate.

« Je ne veux pas être méchant avec toi, fit-il. Je veux t'aider. Je veux ton bien. Je t'aime, tu sais? »

Il sourit tristement et ajouta :

« Ensemble, on sera fort. Tu n'as pas besoin des autres. Tenten est avec toi. _Je_ suis avec toi. Nous sommes trois et, même si Tenten ne peut pas parler, je suis là pour te transmettre ses paroles et tu peux la sentir dans tout ton être. N'est-ce pas? »

Lee acquiesça. C'était vrai, et il en était sûr, maintenant. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, ainsi ne vit-il pas le miroir faire de même, faisant simplement tout ce qu'un miroir sait faire, sa propre voix raisonnant dans le silence de la salle de bain.

« D'accord. »

* * *

_**Doux Jésus, moi qui ai toujours eu en grippe les chapitres excessivement courts... Je vais devoir me rattraper avec le suivant! Laissez-moi vos commentaires quand même, s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait tellement plaisir et puis ça m'aiderait à aller plus vite!**_

_**Quant-à la citation du début, elle a rapport avec le chapitre suivant... shame on me.  
**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Iko =3**_


	17. Coopération, Partie 2

**Titre :** Kyoufushou (Phobie)

**Résumé :** Déjà que la vie n'est pas facile, si elle devenait toujours plus complexe, que feriez-vous? Et eux? Et si son histoire d'amour, qui est aussi la mienne, compliquait encore tout d'un cran? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. J'ai peur. On ne s'en sortira pas.

**Rating :** Mature. Pour la violence et parce que les propos peuvent ne pas convenir à des mineurs.

**Genre** : ... free for all? (FFA pour les gamers)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, leurs personnalités et certains éléments de la trame appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur original de la série manga Naruto.

**Warning:** Je profites de ceci pour avertir, puisque c'est la place pour, que je n'aime pas du tout le nouvel interface du site, ça débalance toute mon existence ;(

**Notes de l'auteur : **Ok... toujours aussi court, mais c'est la suite de l'autre. :)

**Bonne lecture! **(J'espère, en tout cas.)**  
**

* * *

Dire qu'il ferait équipe avec l'Autre et Tenten, c'était une chose. Accomplir le travail fixé, c'en était une autre.

QUATORZE DISPARUES, avait-il noté en grosses majuscules en haut d'une feuille blanche.

Comment remonter jusque là avec tous les nœuds et les problèmes qui leur étaient tombés dessus depuis leur entrée dans le jeu? Y avait-il seulement un lien?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il perdit de nouveau la notion du temps, ne réalisa pas que les milliers de chuchotements étaient revenus, se perdit dans l'écriture de tonnes de mots et de phrases incongrues sur sa précieuse feuille et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une feuille couverte d'écriture sur les genoux, son crayon sur le sol, plus loin et absolument rien de fait grâce à sa nouvelle alliance, il fut envahi d'une grande frustration et poussa un cri très près du grognement pour le signifier.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que, debout dans le cadre de porte, se tenait David, un paquet à la main.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Lee… »

Un sourire en coin, ses cheveux poivre et sel légèrement décoiffés par le vent qui mugissait à l'extérieur, il entra dans la pièce et vint poser son paquet sur la table de chevet de Lee.

« Je peux m'assoir? »

Lee acquiesça et David prit place. Remarquant la feuille qui trainait sur les genoux du garçon, il s'enquérait :

« Je peux? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et observa attentivement le visage du psychologue alors que ce dernier ramassait la feuille et l'examinait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ce dernier releva légèrement les yeux en direction du jeune homme et lui demanda :

« Tu as fait ça tantôt? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, David étant certain que Lee ne répondrait pas, puis ce dernier dit doucement :

« J'aimerais que tu m'aides. »

David considéra son jeune patient quelques instant. De l'_aide_. Peut-être venaient-ils de faire un pas de plus vers la guérison. Passant sa main sur son menton, il répondit :

« Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

Lee expira lourdement.

« Je sais que… »

Il prit une pause, hésita, puis poursuivit.

« … je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais- mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes.

–Bien évidemment.

–Tu ne me croiras pas. »

Quelques instants, cela choqua David qui, surpris, s'enquit :

« Pourquoi donc? »

Faisant fi de la question, Lee entreprit de tout lui dire. Tout. Konoha, son entraînement spécial, l'ANBU, les filles disparues, ses coéquipiers, la marche vers Suna, la voix de Kiba, les disputes, l'arrivée dans ce lieu bizarre aux murs changeants, la première vague, la perte d'Hinata, l'anarchie, puis la nouvelle vague, la science des rêves, les doutes étranges sur son lieutenant, et, surtout, sa montée dans le cylindre-cône avec Tenten, comment elle s'était blessée, tant qu'il avait du la porter sur son dos, le moment où il avait été obligé de lui ouvrir le bras, la porte avec le 485, puis la salle qui s'était remplie d'eau, et, enfin, comment il avait du laisser sa douce derrière lui. Il ne tut pas le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour juste auparavant, laissant à David un drôle de sentiment, entre l'amertume et l'incrédulité.

Évidemment, qu'il ne le croyait pas.

Cependant, et ceci comme toujours, il continuerait dans la lancée de son patient. Le monde et les gens que Lee avait créés semblaient plus complexes que ceux de ses clients plus réguliers. De plus, jamais il n'avait vu Lee parler autant. Si poursuivre cette voie lui déliait la langue, ils arriveraient à beaucoup plus. Il questionna :

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant?

–Je veux… réfléchir à tout ça, trouver un semblant de réponse et retrouver les autres. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Que penses-tu de tout ça? »

La question demanda à David un certain temps de réflexion. À en juger par l'histoire absolument abracadabrante que le jeune homme venait de lui raconter, ce dernier recherchait sans doute une réponse de type solution, un peu comme si tout cela était une énigme et qu'il lui fallait la résoudre. Seulement, le scénario étant tiré de la tête d'une personne souffrant probablement d'un trouble psychotique, il était peu probable qu'il y ait une réponse appropriée, ce qui pouvait se montrer problématique à long terme.

Pourtant, David, avec ses études universitaires et sa curiosité aussi légendaire que quasi maladive, n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des liens entre plusieurs éléments de l'histoire. Il recherchait, sans trop s'en rendre compte, des chemins, des indices, des cycles et des incohérences. Parce que dans tout ce flot d'informations, il semblait y avoir un_ pattern_. Un modèle d'actions qui se répétait inlassablement. Son instinct le lui disait, son cerveau le lui disait aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. À l'instant où il fit la réalisation qu'il y avait PEUT-ÊTRE une logique dans les racontars de Lee, il fut pris d'un frisson d'excitation immense. Il n'y avait rien, à son sens, de plus parfait pour assouvir sa soif de découvertes intellectuelles qu'un tel défi. Il y avait tant de détails dans toute cette histoire que, quelque part, il devait y avoir une certaine logique. Ça, ou Lee avait une mémoire monstre.

Très soudainement, l'un de ces détails le frappa. Ses notes sur le dossier défilèrent rapidement dans sa tête.

_(Prénom? vérif. doss. état pour nation si simil. à « Rock Lee » - supp. victime par autorit.)_

Tenten..?

Son regard finit par se fixer sur celui de son jeune patient, qui le fixait avec appréhension. S'il y avait là une piste, il se devait de la creuser un peu plus.

« Eh bien… »

Il fit une pause.

« On va supposer qu'il y a une sorte de scénario là-dessous, d'accord? »

Son regard fouilla celui de son patient pour vérifier s'ils se suivaient tous les deux, puis il demanda :

« Si je comprends bien le concept du Jeu que tu m'as exposé tout à l'heure, j'imagine qu'une entité supérieure contrôle la partie, c'est bien ça?

–Nous croyons, oui… »

David hocha la tête, nota l'utilisation du pluriel et poursuivit :

« On peut également supposer que celui ou celle qui organise tout ça est un être humain, pas vrai?

–Oui… j'imagine. »

Il prit une dernière respiration, puis, décidant qu'il se lancerait dans l'aventure, expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

« Jamais, du moins pas à ma connaissance, ne peut-on permettre à notre cerveau de se représenter quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas. Tu pourras très bien, par exemple, imaginer des créatures venues de l'espace ou des entités étranges, voire même indescriptibles, mais toutes, elles auront au moins un détail, une chose, connue. Tu auras du mal à imaginer une créature complètement hors de la Zone Connue, parce que tu pourras toujours la nommer « créature ». Tu auras sans doute tendance à lui donner une couleur, peut-être même une consistance. Et ça, ce sont toutes des choses que l'on connaît et pour les décrire on aura toujours besoin de mots. Pour décrire quelque chose qui n'est pas connu, tu devrais pousser très loin, inventer des mots et éviter les paradoxes : parce que décrire quelque chose d'indescriptible en le présentant ainsi est exactement l'inverse de ton propos. La phrase qui devait nier la possibilité de décrire la chose en tant que telle la décrit et même « chose » est un terme qui est connu. Tu me suis?

–Oui… je crois.

–En gros, c'est qu'un être humain, pour inventer quelque chose, a bien des misères à sortir de la barrière du langage, voire DES langages, et que puisque tu viens de me décrire tout ceci, il n'y a rien d'impossible à résoudre là-dedans. D'accord?

–D'accord.

–Ensuite, pour être capable d'inventer quelque chose d'aussi complexe, même en supposant qu'il ou elle se sert d'un programme informatique quelconque lui permettant de garder le fil de tout ça, il faut être en mesure de faire des liens entre les différents événements et éléments. Oui? »

Lee commençait à comprendre.

« En d'autres mots, il faut une trame. Un squelette, une histoire. Et ce squelette, j'imagine que c'est ce que tu veux déterrer. Pas vrai?

–Exactement! »

David sourit.

« Dans ce cas, on va procéder, pour bien connaître les différents éléments, à ce qu'on appelle un filtrage des données. Il faut démêler les différents éléments, soit les personnes… »

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas dire _personnages_.

« … les lieux, les événements clés et les éléments récurrents. »

Lee hocha vivement la tête, heureux.

« D'accord. Alors parle-moi de tous tes compagnons, là, fit David en faisant cliquer son stylo. »

* * *

_Oh, yeah_, je sais que tu te détestes déjà pour ce que tu es en train de faire. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir être fluide, alors que tu penses autant à ce que tu es en train d'écrire? (Et quand tu penses au temps que ça te prend pour taper, aussi) Ta gueule. Je veux écrire, je veux écrire, que tu me sais. Cesse de chialer et fais le, sale petit _bug_. Je ne suis pas un _bug_. Oui… oui, tu en es un. Tout le monde en est. Certains sont pires que les autres, c'est tout. Maintenant, arrête de te parler tout seul et fait ce que tu as à faire. Je suis en train de le faire. Je te déteste. Moi aussi. Je sais. _Go_! Tais-toi. Il était loin dans l'espace, ce point inatteignable et pur, tant qu'il était rosé de verre.T'es ridicule. Je te déteste. Ça n'existe même pas, tout ça. C'est le but. Arrête d'être égoïste. Te créer était égoïste. Tu es l'image même de mon égoïsme. Ça c'était faible. Je sais. Ne me le dis pas! Tais toi, t'es _dumb_. Non. Oui. Comment pourrais-tu être autre chose? Tu es _dumb_ _as fuck_, les gens ne le voient pas, c'est tout. Je te déteste. Je sais. Je te hais TELLEMENT. Je suis toi, tu sais. Oui. J'aime… le Jeu. Le concept même du Jeu. C'est tellement… _thrilling_… dans tous les sens. Tu sais pourquoi? Pourquoi tous ces mots en anglais, _dumbass_? Tu le sais. Ça rend les choses plus vraies. TA GUEULE. Parle de ton _fucking_ jeu. Ouiii, Jeu. T'es gore, tu sais. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je te déteste, tais-toi et parle. J'aime le Jeu, parce que… je ne sais pas. C'est le meilleur moyen de sentir ce pouvoir à l'intérieur de moi, ce _damn _adrénaline, de jouer avec les gens comme ça. Être dans un jeu. Ce serait bien. Ce ne serait pas bien, se serait orgasmique, tu le sais. Spécialement avec un _masterpiece_. Oui. Ça DOIT en être un. Ne lis surtout pas ce que tu as écrit. Tu ne dois pas t'influencer. Non. C'est à toi de faire ça. Ouais. _Master- master PIECE_, oooh ouii! Ce serait bon! Jouer, encore, encore, _mind blowing game_! Celui qui est prisonnier à l'intérieur de son esprit pourrait finalement sortir… L'es-tu? Le suis-je? Oh, _God_, bonne question, non? Oui. Je pense que tu VEUX être prisonnier de ton esprit. Pour trouver quelque chose d'assez excitant pour t'en faire sortir. JEU! Je ne parlais pas de ça. De quoi, alors? La bouffe? Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que ces JEUX dans le fond du puits et que la nourriture. Je me fatigue de tout le reste. Il y a ce _feeling_, aussi. Celui ou tu te fais aspirer par en dedans et. Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ça. Tu es moi. Oui, je sais. Mais puisque nous allons relire ceci dans le futur, disons simplement ce sentiment de tomber d'un rêve à l'intérieur de toi-même. Je l'ai en ce moment. Je sais. Il est _fucking_ fort. J'ai l'impression d'être _high_. Je sais, _dumbass_, je suis dans ta _fucking_ tête. Ah, tais-toi, tais-toi. Jeu jeu jeu, JEU! C'est fou, c'est bon. Oooh, okay, maintenant arrête, ça va mal finir. Arrête d'écrire, fait un espace et repose-toi une seconde.

Ne lis pas. Okay. Arrêt d'écrire et respire.

… j'ai mal à la tête.

_Tu te réveilles. À partir de ce moment précis, tu dois te débrouiller tout seul. Pour faire quoi, tu ne le sais pas. Tu n'es certain de rien. Il n'y a pas la plus mince trace de lumière là où tu te trouves. Tu ne sais pas si c'est une pièce, un grand endroit ou l'extérieur. Tu pourrais être mort, pour tout ce que tu en sais. Il n'y a pas de vent. Absolument pas. Et l'air est légèrement froid. Tu ne trembles pas, mais ça mord ta peau un peu. Tu respires. Ça, au moins, tu le sais. Tu respires. Mais est-ce que ça prouve quoi que ce soit? Respirer n'est pas facile. Ça fait mal. Juste un peu. Mais ça pince. Ça fait oublier le froid et le fait que tu pourrais être mort, tant tout ce qui t'entoure est étouffé et inexistant qu'il pourrait n'y avoir rien que ça ne ferait aucune différence. Tu te sens sourd, même si le son de ta respiration te parvient. C'est la seule chose que tu entends et elle résonne en écho dans le fond de ton crâne. Elle prend toute la place. Es-tu couché ou debout? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne te souviens pas. Tu as le sentiment que tu devrais le savoir, mais ce n'est pas facile. Tout est anormal._

* * *

**_Done. Prochain chapitre soon._**

**_Gros bisous et s'il vous plaît, reviewwwws!  
_**

**_Iko =3  
_**

**_P.S: La dernière partie... est à comprendre plus tard. Je m'excuse si elle est floue. Ceux qui ont compris comment ça fonctionne, tant mieux, sinon, c'est pas grave!_**


End file.
